No more bonds
by dreamofstarysky
Summary: This is the story of two individuals that chose to leave their original path. It is a tale of mystery, love, and above all regret. Currently being revised
1. Prologue

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. However, any original characters are mine. This plot is mine. In no way can it compare to the works of Yoshihiro Togashi. I am simply borrowing it to express my love for the series, its characters, and to hopefully express myself in my writing. This disclaimer holds now and for the rest of the story!

0000000

Imagine possessing the power to control time and space. To be able to rearrange dimensions, reshape reality and therefore perception. One group managed to do so. Once they were as mortal as any man was, and just as fallible. Now they rise to the top and are described as the perfect beings.

How did they manage to gain this power? That much is unknown. Only through those lost forever in the jumbled timeline can we know. All others, having been fortunate to be caught in their grasp, are far too gone from the original to know the actual truth. Makai, Reikai, and Ningenkai are all in the grasp of the great conquerors. A web of deception was made along the border of this new reality. Yes, a new reality. That was their objective when obtaining power.

You may ask, where had they directed their power? As an assurance that no one would oppose them, they dug their teeth into the infamous spirit detective. However, they went much farther than they intended.

**No More Bonds**

The Prologue

00000000

Keiko knew the dreaded day had come; the day Yusuke would choose to leave her. Over the last year in a half, she had anticipated it with every minute. Keiko stared at her companion then up to the deep blue sky. She couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze. The duo walked side-by-side looking at anything but the other. She put her arms behind her back trying her best to look nonchalant. The city moved on around them.

Love is a vicious emotion. That was what the duo was about to learn.

"So you're a demon?" Keiko asked. "What exactly about you has changed?" She mocked him. Yusuke would always be himself. Even if the whole world rebuked him for it, he would remain the same. That was the kind of person he was. He was known for his unpredictability, but Yusuke had certain patterns to him.

"I guess I'm still the same." It wasn't his intention to hurt her. He just had something he had to do.

"_We'll always be together right?" _he thought of that childhood promise. He peered over. At least she wasn't crying. If she were, he didn't know what he'd do. Things just really weren't going well in Ningenkai. Makai seemed to have better opportunities. Not only did he have a bone to pick with Raizen, but also he needed to sooth some uneasiness. Yusuke sat on a nearby hill and Keiko followed suit.

It was horrible. He'd get pissed by being in long lines for more than a minute. He just wanted to get his stuff and go! There was no need to wait five minutes for someone to ring up toilet paper. He was being a total buzz kill. None of it came to his attention until the demon monks showed up. With their bright baldheads, they brought light to his situation.

They awakened him.

"By the way, I'm attending an all girl school."

"An all girls school, huh?" Yusuke asked

"It's all next to an all boy school." Keiko prepared herself for what she was about to say.

She laid there. The sky looked so peaceful. The beautiful clouds floated milky white on the setting sun. It seemed like time itself stopped for that perfect moment. She looked sideways at the boy. It was too bad she couldn't stay there with him. She couldn't stay fixed in time with him. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't.

She stood.

"So, look me up when you're in town…I'll introduce you to my new boyfriend."

Yusuke's eyes widened. Although they weren't ever closed, it was as if he was seeing things for the first time. If he went, there was a chance he might lose her forever. Another guy touching Keiko, someone else making her cry...

"Keiko, don't dump me!" Yusuke yelled when he noticed she was walking away.

A sarcastic smile played on her lips. 'You're dumping me, remember?'

"What's done is done!" She had resolved herself to let go, but she just couldn't. No tears went down her face. All the tears she had saved for him were all used up. "You're an idiot."

Yusuke was alone. He sighed deeply as he took out another cigarette. For the first time, the smoke didn't lame the emotions soaring.

'Only someone who has been hurt could undoubtedly comprehend the sentiment. If one hasn't been broken and torn, there is no way they could understand love. Love, on contraire to common belief isn't the bad things that come with it. It's all about the good things. That's what can make it so unbearable when it drifts away.

That deep sorrow can be equivalent to physical pain. That feeling could be equivalent to a heart taking in broken glass. Drowning is a fair way to explain it or maybe being crushed with a six-ton object.'

He couldn't remember where he had heard that. However, it seemed very insightful. He had only one thing to add. Ever taken a Popsicle to the eyeball, well that was how a messed up love life left like. It was cold, seeped into the all things you didn't want it to seep in, and it was merciless.

His brown orbs stared out at the landscape. Man, he wished he owned a camera. Maybe he'd take a picture of Keiko's undergarments or better. He snickered.

Title: No more bonds

Alternative title: **Never again**

Rating: T/ TV 14 Warnings of violence and minor cursing

Main genre(s): Humor, drama, and mystery

Minor genre(s): Romance, angst

Warning(s): Minor language and lengthiness

Authoresses' note: The prologue if you wish can be ignored_. View profile_

00000000

Would it have been wrong to wish for a piano to drop on his head? Keiko stared out her window. Below her was the object of her worry. Red, it was a huge blemish on the sidewalk. Of course, it could have been anyone. However, not just anyone would have jerked at her heavy glare. "Why aren't you coming in?" Keiko asked to the closed window. Was it too late to un-love him? She sighed as she closed the curtain.

Earlier really must've been his final farewell.

That would be the last time she ever saw him! All she did was behave like a witch. Half of her wanted to go outside and call him in, but the other half was prideful. "No use crying over it," she mumbled to herself. Turning around she saw her most cherished photograph.

It was taken shortly after Yusuke's (first) revival. It was right after she told him to "Go Die". Keiko never did say that again.

What happened if Yusuke died? She could never get another chance at redemption again.

Childhood friends could sense one another miles away. That would have soothed her if he wasn't going to a whole other world!

One time he glued her to her chair by accident and it had taken him weeks to say he was sorry. He didn't want to gulp down his pride.

She couldn't help but laugh at how he made that face when she childishly stuck up her nose and said they were 'over'.

It would really be all over once he was in Makai. Keiko knew she would be a liability in his quest. She had no right to stop the boy from going wherever he liked. "Keiko!" She snapped around. "Get your lazy bum down here!"

What did the old man want now?

Could it be?

Keiko hurried down the flight of steps, heart racing, but slowed down as she reached the bottom. Yusuke would feel no need to come back, would he? Any promises or guarantees he could possibly give were officially tardy!

Did she really fancy him that much? Did she really care so much to think about him even as she was sure her mind was made up?

"You're in way too deep girl," Keiko thought.

That's the problem with a girl being in love. Girls love so hard…not that guys don't…but a girl never forgets her first love. No matter what, a girl won't forget.

"We've got one hungry customer here, she says she wants one of the specials," her father said. "Since you had nothing better to do…."

Keiko's head hung low so nobody could see the disappointment on her face.

How stupid could she get?

She gulped and prepared the meal for the starving elder.

Oh how stupid of her.

00000000

Yusuke sighed. He walked straight passed Keiko's place, he could feel her hot gaze on his back. She's really pissed this time, Yusuke thought. Turning the corner, he saw something strange. The old man sat on a small brown stool, low to the ground. In front of him was a wooden crate. The only thing on the crate was a beautiful, bejeweled, jar.

The jar's jewels glistened in the street light. He found himself drawing closer to the stand.

"What are you doing here so late at night?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm granting wishes." The old man said.

Yusuke raised a brow. "What kind of business is what?"

"A satisfying on," the old man replied.

"Satisfying huh? You must be earning millions!" Yusuke laughed.

The old man was clearly healthy, clearly well fed, seeming of normal wealth, and seemed merry on his way. Pitching a few coins at ten at night probably wasn't something that was on his agenda.

"It's not about the money."

"So what exactly do you do?"

"I grant wishes."

"I think I heard you wrong. You said you sell fishes, right?" Yusuke looked down into the old man's eyes.

"No, I said I grant wishes."

For all Yusuke knew the old man might get a kick off of ripping people off, a regular con artist. He probably lured them in with the mysterious décor, promised them whatever, and left them high and dry. That was the business world, scarier than any he had ever seen.

"Let me get this straight. You really think you can grant people's wishes?" Yusuke asked.

"I know I can."

Crazy old coot.

"That doesn't seem like a good business to me." Yusuke said laughing. "Are you a reporter? Are you doing a column about all the saps in the city? Maybe you're hoping to get a high from listening to other people's lives, because you don't have your own. I have a couple of teachers like that."

Patting their beloved Keiko on the head then all out of the blue cursing Kuwabara under their breath that was exactly why Yusuke didn't go to school often. As a matter a fact, his golden record for absences was two months. He beat Kuwabara's whose was only two or three weeks.

Not only did he beat him at fighting he beat him at failing school!

HA!

"Why is it that you doubt my power, young man?" The old man asked.

"I can think of one hundred reasons why I think this is a load of bull."

"If you doubt my power then you can say it in your mind," The old man said grinning from ear to ear. "I'll grant you one big wish, for free, because I happen to like you, kid."

What could he wish for? Not that he believed or anything.

Okay, did he want a bike? Maybe a year supply of human food for the road. Maybe some boxing gloves or gold. Yusuke snickered. Maybe he could make Keiko dateless for the next year or so. At least until he came back. That would be sweet! Maybe he'd ask for a fan boy repellent.

That would be a waste of a good wish. Keiko wouldn't lose to fan boys!

What did he really need at the moment?

_Comfort._

"Where the hell did that come from?"

"Why not wish for something everlasting?" The old man offered, "Something that is irreversible?"

"What do you have in mind?" Yusuke asked.

"Well I was thinking," The old man said while taping his fingers on the crate "Maybe something that involves relations?" It seemed a little suspicious. Maybe it was just him, but the old guy seemed to be scheming.

"I can read minds."

Yusuke stepped back. He glared.

"Love is a horrible thing, love you today hate you tomorrow," the old man said waving his hand. "She'll forget you before you know it."

Yusuke's glare hardened.

"You know it too, don't you?" the old man asked smiling. "So why don't you make your wish?"

"You know way too much," Yusuke said, "Even for a busy body who can read minds."

"I've done this long enough to know." The old man said, "Come on, make a wish, it's free of charge!"

Yusuke gave in. "Let's test your 'abilities'."

Yusuke thought about it harder. What was it that he really wanted? He loved Keiko, he knew it; he couldn't deny it. If she were to forget him, where would that leave him in his life? He scratched his head.

Ever since he began his adventures, he made her worry and even made her cry.

If he could have one thing, it would be her happiness.

This 'wish' thing was probably a load of bull anyhow.

Yusuke thought and thought until he found a wish that fit him perfectly.

_I wish me and Keiko never met._

00—

Keiko had been gestured to take a seat next to the woman. Despite her aching heart protest, she performed to the best of her ability. "Isn't it a beautiful night?" The elderly woman asked. "The stars are twinkling so beautifully outside."

Keiko nodded. Those are stars she can't even see. She and Yusuke weren't even going to be under the same sky. "Very delicious," chimed the customer, "Happily welcomed by a charming couple, prepared food by their sweet daughter, this has to be the happiest day of my life. It's such a glorious day. Rainbows, gumdrops, and showering all other good stuff, couldn't make up for this day."

'_How I wish she'd stop saying that_ Keiko thought.

Truthfully, she didn't want the woman depressed like her, but it was annoying to hear someone brag about his or her good fortune when you're miserable. What was so 'glorious' about it?

Yusuke was hitting it off in Makai leaving her high and dry. What made it worse was that she couldn't find the need to stop him. It was nothing new, but that didn't make it hurt any less. Even after her harsh and absurd notions, she would miss him. She needed to let go, not just for his sake, but for hers as well.

This time, she couldn't even fight to keep him.

The old woman's silver mane draped down her shoulders, modestly she ate, properly and quietly. Every now and again, her orbs would settle on her. She could see how merry she was with just a look in her eyes. In her dragged and yet bewitching old dress she sat. On her neck was a jewel hanging by its chain.

How Keiko envied her, she didn't seem to have a care in the world.

"I did not wish to cause your mind to linger on something unfortunate."

"Aah."

Was it that obvious? That obvious that even her business smile could not work. The sourness that refused to be suppressed came up. Maybe it was all the tears she would shed.

She hollered, "I wish I never met him, I wish I never met him, I wish I didn't-I couldn't possibly feel this way."

First love, if she could just forget for even a moment. Keiko laughed at herself. When did she get so weak? Looking at her balling like soap opera, in the nighttime, and in front of a complete stranger. Her parents knew she couldn't help it.

Smiling deviously, the woman took the necklace from around her neck. Keiko never wished to eat her words more in her life. Something about that woman's gaze told her she couldn't take it back.

"This charm can lead you to your wish," The old woman said. She put the necklace around the girl's next. For some reason, she didn't tell her no. That woman's face, speech, and gingerly touch made it impossible.

"I couldn't possibly."

"Of course you can."

Keiko didn't know if it would work. Charms were mostly of belief and she didn't have any of that. "Well it has to be something from the heart, reasonable, and it can't be for wealth though. Too bad you can't make a wish for death, dear."

She would never kill anyone.

The woman laughed, "No take backs."

"What happens if I do?" Keiko sounded a bit amused.

"Nothing really it'll just make a lot of people laugh." She replied gleaming.

If Keiko could ever have a wish…

What would she wish for?

Material things were practically worthless.

Yusuke…

If he had never met her, would he be happy? If they had never become friends, would he find another? Neither of those things made her happy. If he went and left her for some other girl, she would probably curse him. When Yusuke went to Makai, he'd probably forget all about her. His sole purpose seemed to be about fighting.

She examined the necklace. The necklace had a rather shiny chain and on the chain hung a rather dull looking pendant. It seemed to be coated with something, like coal, it was so black. She didn't know if it would work, but…

If by chance, it did…

It sounded silly and she felt foolish talking as she was to a stranger.

"I wish we never met."

She wasn't serious when she said it. It was just supposed to be a game.

The jewel wiggled and drifted upward slowly trying to take the chain with it. It scratched the back of her neck. Her eyes widened.

00—

"I REJECT-I REJECT," hollered Yusuke

"Super phrases won't get you out of this one, son," said the old man.

Worn tips stretched towards Yusuke's belly. Yusuke flinched at the closeness and awaited pain. However, nothing came.

"Uh," the old man sweat dropped, "Hang on it takes a while for it to kick it."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

The vermillion jewel glistened in the moonlight hanging from his withered forth finger. "Just a couple of seconds," said the old man growing impatient

Yusuke wiggled. He couldn't unleash his youki.

Blistering waves ripped inside his stomach, his brow dripped with sweat, and his pink tongue slithered from his mouth. After a while, black ribbons laced themselves around his harsh beating chest.

"Why does this stuff suddenly happen to me?"

His voice was practically a mere whisper, had he fallen into the grasp of a demon?

Darkened streams converted to white. Painfully slow the laces loosened from around him. Their heads snapped back, churning down his relief, pulling a yellow light sphere from his core.

"You might feel a bit woozy," said the old man

The ribbons retreated back to the beautiful ring. But yet the rounded orb hung into the air. The old man lifted his other hand to touch it. Slowly his fingers caught it, treating it like fragile glass.

It hardened once it was in his palm.

The old man yellow orb still in hand put it above the jar's opening, but did not drop it in. Through the blinding light, it was a surprise he managed to see. He stood there hunched over frozen in place. Demon or not he was a worthy foe, his eyes dangerous and dark showed nothing, not even remorse. He looked at the boy's sweaty face.

"How would this all begin and end if you never met I wonder," said the old man

Though his eyes were empty, his words gave him just enough reason to hate him.

The ball slowly made its way to the base. He twisted the lid on and shook it, the precious object going about in various movements. Multicolored swirls moved ubiquitously.

For once Yusuke bit his tongue. His eyes jumped around, and his limbs ached suddenly.

_Keiko…_

Then it all ceased.

Two identical colors soared up into the sky. Fusing they swallowed the world. Clocks and watches spun backwards.


	2. Chapter 1

00—means new POV and new Scene

00 means same POV different scene

00*-unknown POV

_**No More Bonds **_

Chapter 1

Stage 1: _Reputation_

They watched as time moved backward, as all that had been done was undone. Expunging that one bond had changed all of reality.

The friendship of Keiko and Yusuke had not happened.

The death of Yusuke had not happened.

Every event that took place no longer existed. Its influence had not touched the air of this new reality. Without discussion, they turned it just a little further.

They could feel it the heaviness on their backs.

The future was watching them. Standing tall, they did the only thing they could do. They squeezed the yellow orbs directing them.

Each held the essence of a golden memory.

As they traveled through time, they saw the creation, the birth of a disaster.

A pink swirl formed on black tabletop. The tabletop was covered with tubes and items of indefinite qualities. Two figures hovered over the foamy swirl and smiled. Snug in their egocentricity the duo continued the procedure. As they continued, the mixture flourished into a cherry red undiscovered as night set in. Tools scraped one another, clacking together as they mixed the ingredients. They took a eyedropper and put solution in the swirl. Instantly it hardened.

They gave one another high fives and grinned from ear to ear.

They toasted, boasting about their achievement. "To a better way!" They joked. Across the way, a vermillion jewel sat on the nearby post, intoxicated and blushing from the aromas drifting in the air. It glowed in the darkness.

As they stood there laughing, the jewel flashed tauntingly, as they praised themselves. Suddenly, the jewel hardened, crystallized.

They stopped laughing. The two finally looked down at it. Their creation glistened.

Without thinking, they backed away.

But they couldn't escape….

00—

Yusuke cursed. Music resounded. With each note, the walls bounced. He lie on his futon; his eyes glowering at the light. It blinded him. Just outside his room, his mother and company were singing to their hearts content. "Will you guys keep it down?" Yusuke hollered as he threw a pillow at the door causing it to slam shut.

He heard the clacking of glasses and the smell of booze lingered. He grimaced as the women laughed. He had stumbled in late and night. His eyes were stinging and his head was pounding, but his mom didn't sympathize with him. Atsuko effortlessly pushed him into the bedroom and to his irritation left the door wide open.

It was like ping pong; each syllable was a big ball pounding on his memory and irking his temple. If he were to tell his mom to go pipe it down because he had exams, she'd never believe him.

He was drunk. The boy had stumbled in late. His eyes were stinging and his head was pounding, but his mom didn't sympathize with him. She effortlessly pushed him into the bedroom and to his anger left the door wide open.

He waited for the hours to pass.

They were chorusing, his mother especially was singing super off key.

To make matters worse the sun was coming up.

They had officially ruined his night.

"Girl don't worry you'll get him back, we're going to go party!"

"Yusuke I'm out!"

Partying was key in his mother's life…no party no Atsuko.

It was like taking Sesame Street or some other popular kid show off the air.

His mother would just laze around like a sad little kid.

Getting up he examined the living room more closely. It was a wreck. A strong scent swept into his left nostril. He rubbed his assaulted nostril and groaned. She had the real hard stuff. 'She'd be lucky if she didn't get into a car accident', Yusuke thought. It was one of those, Dear dark diary, moments. Curious, he lifted up his arm and smelt his armpit. "Yuck." Yusuke said sticking out his tongue.

"They must've dipped me in it," Yusuke groaned, "I'll get them later."

Last night, he had gone out with some friends. Actually, they were acquaintances of a…associate of his. Said associate had treated them all a few rounds. Being as hammered as he was, he couldn't remember exactly where his associate had gotten their drinks. Somehow, he had gotten into a fight.

It was so brutal that it had been talked about for while a whole five minutes! Usually at that type of place, nobody could think straight or even bother, so it was really something to brag or feel a sense of pride to. A few guys he was with (though he didn't know their names) took him out to celebrate.

They had given him a nice dunk in a non-alcoholic beverage tank.

He went into the bathroom and took a shower.

It was much like the time he took out one of his mom's friends in a clown costume on his birthday. Another memory would be his first ever brain freeze, normal kid memories really, but…other memories weren't so memorable and a bit regrettable.

This was Urameshi Yusuke, age 14, pure and simple, dragged straight out from his mother, Atsuko's womb. He was called many things: demon seed, evil incarnate, Great Urameshi, the parasite, cat beater, low life, scum of the earth-the list went on and on.

Being a minor, he attended school.

Sometimes a nosy cop would come by and drop him off to school. Other times, he'd get caught by Takenaka and be forced to attend.

Today, however, he had some business to do, and he was determined to go. He'd lose his place if he didn't show up today.

He scooted over on the bottom of the tub. The suds touched his nose.

Wait…since when did the shower turn into a bath?

His eyes snapped open.

He fell straight over the tub's side…face first. "DARN!" soap dispensers tipped over, small things were floating across on the small streams of water. It wasn't too bad; it was only a mere two inches to his nose.

Either way he did not feel at all obligated to put down a wet floor sign. Splashing about he looked around for a dry towel.

00*

"This is completely inexcusable." They muttered to themselves. "Once more I've had something pulled right under my nose." Unique, if not mystical, they sat on the tree's limb and stared into the windows, mischievously watching as the doomed figure entered the kitchen.

They snickered.

It was too good to pass off.

With a smile, they clicked their fingers.

00—

Quickly, he put the ingredients in the bowl. He sat down at the dining table, it was mess-everything was there. He had so much to do. Yusuke yawned. Perhaps the breakfast would give him some pep. He put the spoon in the bowl then brought it up into his mouth. Luckily, he had the sense to look down. Green pebbles clung themselves to the chunks of chocolate cereal, he wasn't eating that. Of course, it could've been a mixture of chocolate and fruit loops, but something told him not to take the chance.

He was pretty sure his pet squirrel had died from this stuff, though his mom said that it had been rabbis, he thought rabbis was a type of 'bad' magazine and didn't speak to his mom for weeks. He was getting off topic. Wherever that rat poison came from, it made him uneasy. He threw the milk and cereal away quickly, grabbed his jacket, and headed out the door.

Swinging his jacket over his shoulder, he walked in the barren streets of his community. Everyone seemed to have something to do. Like going to work, hanging out, or going to get a proper education. It was so empty that there was an echo.

"Hello!" Yusuke hollered to the sky.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

That never happened…

He was told off by the wind.

The morning surely had shown brightly as he continued on his way to the heart of the city. There was certain tranquility at that moment. As though what just happened really hadn't occurred at all. The thought made him less jumpy. Soon the peace was challenged by the honking and curses.

All the hustle and bustle made him irritated. The people swarmed, and he had to swat a few to keep his path clear. Sweat trailed down his shape as he continued on his way through the blazing sun. He mustered all his strength to pull away from them all.

Repeatedly he would stop and carry over to a shady spot as traffic ran through.

He wasn't the only one huddling under small restaurant umbrellas.

The buses' doors rasped open revealing not so happy looking people. Their faces were all groggy, not many were taking the time to go on an early shopping spree.

Many people were there on business.

Most wearing suits were muttering to themselves, or wearing a cheeky smile.

The chairs around him were being filled a bit too suddenly, so he popped up and rushed into the crowd once again. He hurried passed the swarm, until he spotted something a bit familiar. He heard a more than enough profanities. He looked over to his left.

It was the usual circle of winnings, in broad daylight, not hustling it over in an alley or anything. He doubted the small cardboard box owner was given a permit.

Sometimes the place was better than a pachinko parlor. The old man said it was the 'Circle of winnings', but to the majority it was referred to as the 'Circle of debt'. All that were hoaxed into coming mostly lost all their hard-earned winnings. It was more addicting than going to Las Vegas…so he was told. Since he had some time to spare, he went over.

Yusuke wasn't part of the majority, his face was dreaded to be seen by the old man. His clutches were strong, but Yusuke's luck was greater.

As he made his way over, he saw the old man sulk. It was however replaced with a mischievous gleam. "I see you're joining us, Lads let the champion go first," said the old man

Yusuke grinned brightly as he stepped forward, "So what's today's game?"

"It's nothing more but a game of probability. There are two sides dice-addition only by the way." He was remembering something Yusuke pulled off a few weeks ago. "If you get a six you win and receive a grand prize. You get a two or four; you lose and pay up the usual. You get any other number you pay double the amount you would in a normal loss. I suggest you leave, this isn't a game for boys."

But games of chance were his favorite.

"Just lay it on me, old man," said Yusuke

"You sure are cocky," said the old man

The dice were rolled slowly. As soon as they stopped, he looked down eagerly. "Aw, guess what old man," said Yusuke

"What," he replied

"I win again," Yusuke said grinning

Everyone around groaned.

His fortune always spelled trouble for everyone else.

"Again I would like to say thanks to the only gal for me, Lucky," said Yusuke smugly grinning

"There'll never be a girl for a guy like you," said some old geezer

The older man twitched but gave Yusuke his winnings nonetheless. He handed him a brown paper bag. "Home made," said the man grinning

"It's filled with cheese," yelled Yusuke through gritted teeth.

It was bubbling and it resembled glue but the smell was unmistakable. Bottom of the bag was soggy with grease stains.

Yusuke was fuming, "You know what I think this is more your color."

Unexpectedly in pure furry and embarrassment he threw the bag into the man's face and walked off.

In the distance, you could hear the muffled screams and the hyena like chuckles.

It served him right, he should have known better than spending his money in an outdoor gamble. I hope he is arrested, Yusuke thought.

He raided the streets huffing and puffing, that he did not notice he had stumbled upon something-or rather nearly stepped on someone.

A shrill cry filled the air.

He noticed it was a small child making his ears bleed and the windows quiver.

"Will you shut up!"

The boy whimpered then wailed again.

And the battle began. Cries verses yelling, child verses teen, overly emotional brat verses a prick! That would've made a great movie…or not.

All the kid did was complain about his 'boo boos'! It was a scratch even a baby would not cry over, and yet the tike was bawling.

Kneeling down he hovered his index finger and thumb over the kid's nose and pinched it. Something his mother would use on him on various occasions in his younger years.

"I'm going to let go and if you start screaming again I'm going to throw you in front of traffic." The younger boy nodded. Once Yusuke let go his fingers were coated in a green slimy substance. This approach had one down side.

A large green slimy quantity dripped onto his sneakers, it was fresh and it dripped on his sock.

"DAMMIT!"

More tears dampened his sleeves. He ruffled the child's hair in attempt to soothe it, but it had the opposite effect. He began looking around for the youngster's parents. The child refused to budge from his spot on the floor and the bystanders were too self-absorbed to aid. As he was about to stand, his head hit something soft. He backed down and twisted his head. It was blocking the sun, like a solar eclipse. Without warning, a purse crashed down on his head. Its contents spilled all over the sidewalk. "You brat, what do you think you're doing?"

He was about to retort when something wet squirted into his eye. He screamed. "Serves you right." His vision blurred. The final thing he saw was a huge belly. "Shouldn't you be in school, Urameshi Yusuke?" He screamed again and rolled on the ground. Stupid melon carrying mom sprayed him right straight in freaking the eye!

"It burns!"

00*

Following routine, she ignored the bullies' taunts, the drooling babes, and carried on to a bench where little girls went to play with their toys.

Dollies, jacks, pink streamers, and bubbles, she had played them all before. She was welcomed by the giggling girl's nonetheless and she offered them her best smile.

Looking over to a stray piece of chalk, she asked permission, and the owner's smiling obliged, they must've gotten a nice naptime. At least they weren't as into the 'mine' phase as the girls from last week were.

Looking up towards the track part, she saw little boys same age as her running. She really didn't understand boys, she had befriended some, but not many, nowadays boys and girls were obsessed with the logic of cooties, so they stayed with their own gender. When she asked her parents what they had thought, all they did was laugh, well until she asked her father if he had cooties since of course fathers were boys too at some point.

It was logic though, because boys had to have cooties, they played with bugs and rolled in the dirt, they must've caught something. Her chocolate orbs wavered as she set across their playing. Soon she shook it off, played with the borrowed chalk, and made a hopscotch board, in which the girls joined in soon after.

00*

His mother loved brawls, so it was only natural he'd pick up the trait as well. His mother could hold up fine and so could he.

Today however, instead of getting into a fight, he decided to play an undeclared game of tag. As he did so, his mind couldn't help but wander over to the girls.

Girls, Yusuke knew, had cooties, because they were girls. If a girl tried to infect him, he'd just have to whack her!

He just heard a twig snap, picking up his feet he ran ahead of the boys.

"Get back here!"

On the other end, the little girl yawned. Sunset came faster than anyone expected. After picking up the toys, saying goodbyes, and having one last game, it was time to go. The little girl was alone as the girls went off with their parents and her mother tried to get one last conversation in.

Keiko rubbed her eyes; she was getting tired again. Across the way, she saw that everyone too was tired, even the boys. They had long given up on the faster boy and headed home with their families.

Looking harder, she saw he was troubled, his body language screamed timid. He also seemed friendly. Keiko moved a bit forward, feeling brave, maybe she could play one last game and then get a better naptime.

Nevertheless, something caught in, a flash of vermillion rung up in the sky; she grimaced as she saw it.

She took a couple of steps back, forgetting about the boy.

"Keiko come on it's time to go."

The little boy mumbled.

His mother was late; it was like her, but not that late. The sun had set and it was time to leave. He grew troubled, sometimes his mom wanted him to walk home alone, but if he ran off without her, she'd be very upset. He wanted to play a little bit more; he looked ahead and looked for a playmate, but alas found nobody. Well…he found someone, but she looked too terrified to even speak, he did that to some people.

After a while, he grew weary and settled himself on the woodchips.

It would be a long wait.

About fifteen minutes later, his mother arrived.

Her cheeks were pink, and she seemed a bit distraught.

"Yu chan," said the woman cheerfully, "I was looking all over for you."

Yusuke nodded and ran up to her.

"It's good to see you're okay," said the woman more up tightly

"Mom, were you dumped again," asked Yusuke

His mother turned beet red and whacked him, "Of course not."

00—

The soothing night came and he lured into one of his favorite spots.

Yusuke spread his lips and put the cigar in between them. Some coughed from the smell of the place or the unfamiliar tinge of the alcohol.

The room was dark (for having only one rusty old chandelier bringing a dim light) and dreary.

"What is a young man like yourself doing in a place like this," said a hoarse voice, "I'd get in trouble if the law caught you here."

Yusuke puffed more on his cigar ignoring the old man's words.

"That's not healthy," the old man pushed harder. Damn, why did old people need to nag?

The smoke soon formed a halo over his head as Yusuke voiced his opinion, thus gaining an appalled look on the geezer's old features. Yusuke spun on the stool and hopped off. The right heel of his foot put out the bud. Pieces of it floated to the rat-infested floor.

Once he exited the building, a boy about the same age as himself approached him. Yusuke turned his head to see his finely dressed associate. "Don't you look clean? What's with the get up?"

"I was going to some dinner party. That's all. Uh-it was my mom's idea."

Spoiled brat.

Yusuke turned from him. "So ya ready," he heard the boy ask. He could just imagine the menacing look on his companions face. He didn't reply and turned the corner. "I'm going to be fighting this weakling?" Someone snarled. Yusuke glared in their direction. Bitter laughter came up from behind him. Finally, he had taken off his mask. Yusuke took off his jacket allowing himself to be exposed to the cold night.

The opponent emerged from the shadows. He had a bulky shape, menacing eyes akin to his associates, and the resistance to the night's chill. His body was toned and heat radiated from him. The two were about the same height, the opponent seemed a bit older and tiny bit more experienced. Yusuke got into stance to signal his readiness.

"Okay I need a blood free fight. If I am caught, again I'll murder all of you! Go!"

His foe dashed toward him. His shape belied his speed. A fist met Yusuke's jaw, nearly touching his chin. Yusuke was taken aback, his lack of sleep catching up to him. He jumped back only to have the enemy charge again. Yusuke ducked down just in time to give a low roundhouse kick.

The blow didn't land. Spiked shoes met his open hand. Losing his support, his legs fell. The spikes dug deeper. Yusuke hissed. Again, he kicked this time succeeding. His foe took a few steps back clutching his stomach.

Before he knew it, a kick landed on the side of his face. Yusuke's mind fogged for a few seconds then he was off the ground. His adversary lunged forward in an attempt to punch him, but swiftly he eluded the attack.

Yusuke bounced back and attacked him causing his opponent to gasp for breath. He kicked him in throat. The guy was lucky that he was given a thick neck. The other came forward grabbing Yusuke by his shoulders and banging him against the brick wall. Yusuke was already scratched but now he was extremely sore also. The muscular guy grabbed his arm and threw him over a few garbage cans. The black haired boy got up only to be kicked in his stomach. Blood escaped his lips. He had bitten down too hard.

"Now you've done it!" Yusuke charged again. Yusuke jump-kicked. He was blocked. He went down to earth again then did a sideways kick. It didn't mess. It grazed the size of the boy's face only earning a yelp of surprise. Yusuke jumped-kicked again and landed a single fist on the boy's sweaty forehead. The body crashed to the floor. Yusuke went for the kill just as car's headlights gleamed over them.

After one kick to the jaw, four shots to the stomach, eighteen noogies, fourteen bangs against the wall, one throw in the dumpster (already unconscious), his associate asked him to stop.

His eyes held glint. It was glint that sent most of his enemies to the hospital crying for their mommies. It entertained Yusuke how the narrowing of his eyes could affect people so much. All he had to do was outstretch his hand and he got what he wanted.

The same boy made way towards the large can, his hand stretching forward to tend to the battered man's wounds. It wasn't an act of kindness, but it was to keep them from being caught. No way was this guy going around telling everyone he was the victim!

"So how's the guy doin'?" Yusuke asked.

"As bad as you wanted him to be. You showed no mercy, I'm proud," he began. "However, I did say a _clean_ fight. I warned you because that's how we got caught last time! If there's another ounce of blood found somewhere there's going to be an investigation!"

"Yeah, Yeah, I know keep your panties on." If he were really angry, he would've knifed him already. "I don't see why a rich guy like you needs money anyway."

That made his associate laugh. "I hardly recall ever getting money from what we did. Besides, stealing teenagers pocket change isn't exactly what I call rewarding."

Yusuke glared at him. There was something off about him, always. It seemed that over the past six months they knew one another, the guy was becoming even more of a mystery.

"Hey, uh…you," Yusuke said…his name escaped him, "Where's the money?"

The other boy blinked. "Oh it's here." He handed it to Yusuke who grinned with satisfaction. "It's enough."

Yusuke felt the distaste of blood in his mouth and aimed it in an open soup can. The crimson ran around the rim but Yusuke did not care for his loss of aim, but sprang with pride at the amount. He had won the fight.

He watched as the other boy finished dressing the wounds.

"I can't believe his partner just left like that," Yusuke said. "It just shows how self-centered others can be." The boy replied.

"So what are you gonna with that one?" Yusuke asked pointing to the battered fellow.

"I might take him to the lost and found. Hopefully someone will reclaim him there."

Yusuke blinked. "Lost and found? Well good luck with that."

He was just about to leave when he was called.

"Oh yeah, Yusuke!"

He turned around.

"I'm going out with some pals and they want you to come (sort of). We're going to be meeting up tomorrow afternoon. We should meet up around one. "

"I'll only go if it's free."

"I'll pay for everything. Just show up!"

"Sure, whatever, I'll go." He said tiredly. He swooned a bit, but caught himself.

He watched as the boy carried the larger one on his back.

_That's some incredible strength._

He looked at into the night and sighed, his cigarette lit. Was it wrong to wish that some of that were true? Looking up at the sky, he watched as something red twinkled. If that were a star, what kind of wish would he get? It's probably a satellite; you couldn't see stars in the city.

If only once, he'd wish for something new to happen.

Then again, wishes rarely come true for punks like him. At least that's what the television says. The punks are always given the least amount of luck.

He gambled, smoked, drank, and even fought….a lot and sometimes even for money.

It made him wonder about the path he had chosen. He looked up to the sky to find that the star had somehow vanished. It must've been a plane, he thought.

00—

The next day, Yusuke went to school. His hair was jelled, his uniform green, he stuffed his hands into his pockets. He scowled as he watched everyone cower terrified. Everyone made room for him. Their eyes quivered as they looked away from him. He kept moving. His mom had kicked up out of the house and said that if he didn't go to school he didn't have to bother coming back. He didn't understand why he did. His mom hadn't been in her usual happy drunken mood lately, she looked really mean-knock him around a few times mean. That never scared him before though.

He turned the corner to more terrified students.

Only one stood out to him though. Chestnut hair put in braids, solid-unbreakable, brown eyes. Those eyes they were probably the only ones that dared to face him. Her look faltered and he lost interest. To think he thought there was something special about her. What a waste of brainpower.

The two walked passed one another. Their eyes didn't meet. Quickly, Yusuke snuck a peak at her ample bottom. _Nice ass…_

Yusuke never did see that chick before. Maybe she was new. He ignored it.

Doss' Corner

Yusuke: So this is what it's like to be under the Vermillion Jewel's influence huh…I don't like it.

You don't get a choice. This is my fanfic and like so many others I disregard canon material.

Kurama: Isn't your fic based on anime-canon material?

Shoo! Shoo! You're not welcome here….yet! Get out! Get out and take your logic with you….wait never mind. I'll take the knowledge you leave!

Kurama: That's hardly unreasonable.

The series is over. It's not like you need it! I'll give it back to you when you return. –takes knowledge- Hahahahahahahaha it's mine. All mine! –is epically pwned by Kurama fangirls-

The horror! However, no evil fangirls can stop me!

Kurama: Doi…Doi Doi…

Aw, isn't he cute mindless?

Kuwabara: So…this is your fic? Let me guess, there's going to be some epic character torturing.

NO WAY! I love my characters and I respect canon. Not just anime-canon, but canon-canon. I even re-wrote this over seven times because I respect canon so much!

Yusuke: Let me get this straight. You respect cannon so much that you did a fail-fic on it!

Yes! I love it soooooooooooooooooooooooooo much that I did a fai- you're so mean! I did a rewrite fic as a tribute to the cannon.

Kuwabara: By changing characterization-

It's not my doing blame the jewel!

Yusuke: By adding Ocs?

My original characters are not Mary Sues so it's okay!

Kuwabara: That's what they all say and yet they all managed to screw us over.

Yusuke: Not all of them.

Kuwabara: All the ones I've read!

I promise I'll never make you guys too OOC. I also promise not to insert any Mary Sues into this work of fan-fiction. I also promise to make sure grammar and spelling is acceptable. The mistakes will not be too outrageous. I will put my heart into writing chapters for this fanfic. If not done correctly done I will redo it! I will abide by these rules because I respect the maker and the series. I will abide the rules because I am a fan. I will also use this site respectfully and try not to tarnish its good name!

Kurama: Let us hope you will.

When did you get your brains back?

Yusuke: We gave them to him while you were rambling.

Kuwabara: You're so easy to fool.

Darn. Oh well. I'll still keep my promise. I hope you enjoyed. Things don't really get interesting until chapter 8. However, I hope to keep everyone entertained until then.


	3. Chapter 2

I'm going to put this disclaimer up for fun!

I love disclaimers. Disclaimer time is the only time I ever express any individuality!

Just a little reminder:

00—means new POV and new Scene

00 means same POV different scene

00*-unknown POV

_**Disclaimer~ **_Guess what! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! Who knew? *looks at pockets* I sure did!

_**No More Bonds**_

Chapter 2

Stage 1: Reputation

Woods chips were collected on his green jacket. Its green collar was stained with grape soda. Hands clutched onto a can of whip cream as though it were an anchor. A thumb ran over the can's mouth and sweet white fluff came out of it.

One might ask why Yusuke was sprawled out on a park bench in the middle of the night. However, that brings up another question. Where does Yusuke hang out in the middle of the night?

He was screwed over again. Oil bulged on his tongue. His imagination soared with thoughts of the new candy he was creating. If done properly it would have smooth swirls, milky easily melted on his hot heated tongue…delicious. The young boy was out of it. He knew so. Yusuke had gone on the craziest trip of his young life.

He believed that no matter what lie ahead of him couldn't compare to the chaos he's seen. Why, oh why, had he listened to them?

Late afternoon, his 'associate' and his pals invited him out to an amusement park. He should've known something was up. At first, it was innocent. They went on rides and pigged out.

There was much more where that came from. Good thing they destroyed virtually all footage at the _**candy store**_. Their real problem was that melon-carrying woman! He couldn't believe he actually saw her again! That just rocked his world!

Something else had happened. He just felt it. He knew it was scarring somehow.

Imagine him running away with spray whip cream. He ran like the wind.

The storeowner just waved at him. He had a lot of money in his hand.

Worst of all, his shoulder and legs were still acting up. If he did not regain proper mind he would without a doubt loose, and that was not an option. Bitter chills of the night slashed his exposed face. Belching his favorite song, he sat up and scratched his unkempt skull. Craft ran throw his hair, and a couple pieces wouldn't get out! Stupid extra hold- no that was like blasphemy!

Cheeks turned light pink, there was a storm a brewing. Once emptied of its contents he discarded the can. After a while, the whip cream turned to gunk in his mouth. He spat it out.

Standing up he wandered off.

Turning around Yusuke saw something, no rather someone, someone so familiar. He kept walking until he was near some old abandoned building. He was sure they were following him.

It had been someone…from that jungle of trouble, he was so sure.

But who?

Something sharp grazed his forehead.

Blood trickled down. Dull rock was tossed against the buildings brick. Apparently, he had been in the shooters way. Rain poured down. Another rock was thrown and Yusuke dodged it easily. He squinted. "So it's you, huh?"

Several rocks were beat against the rock in a rush; they were thrown effortlessly with the help of the heavy winds. Maroon stained cotton covering his ankles. Baby blue bangs went wild; it wasn't something you saw every day him losing his cool. Smirking, he began throwing the stones much harder against the brick, so hard in burgundy would chip. He was not one for weaponry.

Pounding rocks bruised their arms, but the battle did not cease.

Arms and fingers sore and dripping with mud stopping flinging at one another.

If they shared nothing else in common, it would be that they were fight addicts.

Excitement seemed to rush through their bodies as they dodged each attack. It seemed all else was at loss in their movements. Drugged he flopped down causing water to splash.

Soaked sneakers sprayed out in the vacant streets. All evidence of their spar would seen be washed away.

The guy he played with in the alleys, he grinned knowingly.

It was he…

Yusuke turned sharply around to feel a stone fly over his scalp; he barely rolled over in time.

Worst of all, his shoulder and legs were acting up. If he did not regain proper mind, he would lose without a doubt. That was not an option. Bitter chills of the night slashed his exposed face.

Vision blurred with the ruthless winds and icy cold droplets. The wrappers of their candy treasure grew soggy. Lights flickered from time to time.

"Tell me next time you declare rock war, don't leave me in the dark wondering if you finally lost it," said Yusuke, "I'm not one to back down from a fight, next time you might get hurt."

"I know…just wanted to make sure you could take the pain," he replied, "Besides look at you you're all screwed up."

With the gel loosening allowed wet hair to sway in the rough winds. It greased his clothes as it ran lightly. Drugged he flopped down causing water to splash. Soaked sneakers sprayed out in the vacant streets.

His partner had taken his off revealing just how messy his feet were. They were caked in mud. Where exactly had he been?

Another rock went for Yusuke's head and the fight was on again.

00—

The whole room was tidy. Papers were brought together in dazzled folders. Books were stacked in piles on a wooden desk. Aside from the window, all things were tightly latched. Nothing was left opened or undone.

Its energy was faint. The walls were white and the décor was bland.

Picture frames were on the single shelf in the room. All frames were dull bronze and heart-felt memories of loved ones, all girls with the exception of a grinning man holding the hand of a four-year-old Yukimura, Keiko.

She awoke with a mind heavy. It had been a tiring day. The scent of wet grass caught in her nostrils and she rushed to close the door.

She groaned when she realized the carpet was damp.

Keiko had spent the whole day slow, wrapped in her own little world. After finishing her homework, she had just gone to bed without a word of goodnight to her parents.

Everything seemed so tasteless.

Keiko tried remembering when she had come to that dreary conclusion.

Perhaps it was last year, that soothing summer. All the passion seemed to vanish just as the brightest firework hit the sky. To everyone around, it was the most beautiful shade of red. To her it was nothing.

Keiko sighed again as she looked out the window.

Nothing exciting was going on.

Cats weren't planning to take over the world.

Romeo wasn't banging on her window at five o'clock in the morning.

It was just like any other day.

She looked outside again. Was that a star? Impossible.

You couldn't really see stars in the city, especially not when it was raining.

Even if that were a star, stars don't really grant wishes. Keiko sighed.

Gloomy and dead, the morning carried on tediously. Keiko became restless. There wasn't much to do but watch the drizzle outside.

00

Keiko stared at the literature trying to grasp its meaning. Class hadn't started yet, but she needed to review the material to un-fog her mind.

"Look over there, it's Yukimura," she heard someone say.

She clutched onto the book's cover. There they go again, Keiko thought.

They never minded their own business. Didn't they have lives? She heard the things people said about her. It was the downside to being popular. Keiko listened to what they were saying. Her peers had put _her _name in their mouths anyway; she had the right to listen. She flinched at what she heard. It really was another vicious rumor, a rumor she'd have to be protected from.

What _would _she give?

00—

_**Undefeated…**_

Digits were abused. Ten of them were coated with something sticky. Wet pink swirled around it, it had a strong taste; it jerked with disgust. Yusuke stuck his tongue out again, offended.

Transparent goo was coated around his fingers roughly. Grass caught in the goop and he cursed to himself.

Grass was in his grip. It felt slightly comfortable lying there on the damp earth.

Pointed, it sat neatly in the grass, mud covered and it had sweat outlined on its flap.

Opening the envelope with his slimy, sticky fingers, he discovered that it was a letter. He hope it was a secret admirer.

Then again, the only girls he went with were those in the magazines and in his imagination.

"No more whip cream after dark," he noted

_Dear…I forgot your name,_

_Unlike you, I actually have a life. If you wish to discuss business matters, you know where to find me. Also I'm not your nurse, next time buy your own ointment! _

He wasn't going to be doing much of any fighting until he healed. Stores were just opening when he awoke from his dirt nap. Upon his awakening, the sun seemed to shoot right up in the deep blue.

His stomach grumbled.

The blazing yellow ball hung charmingly in the sky blinding all those who dared to look at its exterior. It warmed hearts, dried wet clothes, and inspirited some, but not him.

Taking out the whip cream, he sprayed his sockets with oily white.

It blocked out the dangerous light, and it soothed him. It did not take long for it to harden on his eyeballs.

He wandered through the shade of the afternoon, heated and confused. Truthfully, he hadn't really decided on his destination. However, as soon as he opened the oak door he couldn't stop himself from falling flat on his face. How did he get home?

He looked up the woman above him, "What's up mom!"

Yusuke couldn't help but notice two factors, how the area seemed to be sparkling, or how it gave off a gentle breeze. It was still hinted with booze, but it was completely relaxing. It was an atmosphere he really did not get to witness often.

Then it hit him. Did his mom shack up with a guy again?

He laughed.

"What's so funny?" She asked. Atsuko wasn't amused.

Footsteps neared him. With her cotton-concealed feet, she tiptoed near his head. He could feel her heated gaze, and later her hot breath was on his face.

"Hey pretty lady," he said snickering

She flicked his forehead.

"What's with that cool attitude of yours?" he asked

She had said nothing.

Yusuke eyed her feet. It looked like she prepared first aid.

"I took up all the ice," Atsuko said. She felt his forehead, "You're a bit warm. Are you sick?"

"Damn," he coughed. His throat did feel a bit raw. Was he really out in the rain for that long? What kind of person leaves someone out like that? It was official; his partner didn't have a soul.

"Serves you right, you're the reason I'm in my condition," Atsuko said standing up.

"Stepped on a beer bottle?"

"No," she replied.

"Burned yourself on a cigarette," asked Yusuke

"Yusuke….bathroom, remember," she answered curtly.

Yusuke pried his brain. The last time he was in the bathroom, he had fallen asleep somehow or another and the tub overflowed. He hadn't bothered to mop up the water. He had figured it would dry before she returned. Apparently, he was incorrect. "Oops, sorry," he said scratching the back of his head.

She twitched.

"I cleaned it up."

"You can clean?" he feigned astonishment.

"Apparently…" She was reaching her breaking point. Yusuke grinned.

She was glaring and the gentle tranquil atmosphere was gone again. "You're lucky I did bother and cleaned it up or you'd break that next of yours. It wasn't the water that caused my injury it was the bunch of toothbrushes and other crap all over the floor!"

"Yes toothbrushes are very dangerous, I thank you dear super sober Atsuko for saving me from my minty and soapy death!"

He couldn't have bit back his sarcasm any later. Her face softened while he sought out a blow.

She went over to the covers and laid on them watching the television. That was where she slept most of the time.

He stared, but he should've known better.

A pillow struck him hard.

He slept on it for a whole two hours trying to restore his depleted energy. Atsuko watched and she sighed, she wrote him something on a sticky note and put it on his face. By the time he woke up, she'd be out like a light.

It was in code just in case the cops got to him before some thugs did.

She turned the channel and watched a movie.

It was about a troubled teen that…died.

00—

It was a sweet blissful haze, surrounded by butterflies and other girlish things. The aroma around her was of light buttery crust and beautiful oily cream. In the corner of her mind, she thought she saw…-aw, she just saw a fluffy kitten…so cute!

Keiko put the book down. It was horrible and Keiko had read a lot of horrible material in her day. Maybe she could write a letter to the editor or better yet the publisher and ask why they decided to publish a little kid's diary. She brought her legs up to her chest then hugged them. She liked school; it made her feel complete for some odd reason.

She couldn't figure out why. Keiko looked up at the sky, she was happy that the sun had come out. She rested against the tree's back. Their gym teacher wasn't feeling well so they were finally given the chance to go outdoors. "Yukimura san! Yukimura san!" She looked down and watched as a few of her peers trotted up the hill notebooks in hand.

"We're sorry to ask you this," one of them said.

"But could you help us with our homework," the two said in union.

Keiko observed the duo. The first person that approached her was a girl, small in stature and round-faced. The other was a boy, a bit taller, who was wearing his uniform slovenly.

"I'm kind of enjoying a free period right now..-

"Aw, so you won't?"

"You didn't too busy. You're just reading some book."

"Come on help us, please?"

"Why didn't you guys do your homework...at home?" Keiko asked weakly.

"'Cause we didn't want. There's no law saying we _have _to do our homework at home."

"He's right."

"I suppose-

"Come on, help us Yukimura san!" The two pleaded.

"I don't think I'd be much help." Keiko said.

"Aw, really? You always look so cool and graceful. I guess even the 'cool' kids can be a big downer, huh?"

"Yep, she's not what everyone thinks she is."

No, she wasn't, not in the way they were implying. "I guess I can help you," she sighed defeated.

00*

In the brush, they hid. Their face flushed from mixed emotions. They scrambled from the pine and with great effort, stood. Tongue-tied, they tried to approach the object of their admiration. It was just too much. They hid behind a tree. A lump caught in their throat. Petrified they stayed there. In the distance, however, there were two people that could free them of their cowardice.

00—

Years ago, after testing nearly a gazillion places, he came to some sort of realization. All the rest's chow tasted like dirt compared to this place.

The diner was superb, though not at all fancy. It was some sort of newfound escape for Yusuke. Their coverings for the chairs made it even more desirable. The place had some decent cooks and great service from the waitresses.

Their heavenly aromas and packed dishes for a healthy price would keep him coming back, each and every time.

…Each and every time….

"Why today of all days!"

He turned to the owners' direction. Three sisters ran the place. He had known them for a long time. Recently he and his partner decided to come to this particular diner and old memories started to arise. He found himself unable to depart. He kept coming even when they didn't want him to. The eldest, Rika, was always in a mad mood nowadays. She could really be cut throat.

The middle child, Renna, was milder. Although, she possessed a mouth the toilet would smack her for. When in the company of customers, she could have angelic manner. She was the one who hired the cooks. Renna could cook for an army easy, but she hated cooking.

"He must be really bored bothering us like this," said the middle child stroking her tresses, "Wait never mind, it's our short skirts."

The three of them were in maid outfits. 'Customer-service' Rika had called it.

"I told you these were a good idea," Hina said blushing furiously. Hina, the youngest, was a complete mystery to Yusuke. It was as if she appeared out of nowhere. Apparently, they were sisters although he couldn't see the resemblance.

In the beautiful night, he had wandered here in hopes of fun and he had. The memory lied sour in his throat, but he couldn't gulp it down.

Stacked bowls were swaying simultaneously along with the frantic custodians.

The Waitresses were quite aware that only in a few more bowls were all that was needed to bring it all down. But they simply couldn't deny their valuable customer food.

It had been long hours and through there break time the boy had appeared out of nowhere.

Dread was written all over their faces as Yusuke stacked yet another bowl causing the pile to tilt sideways, causing his neighbor to grimace. Gulping the man scooted farther away until he fell off his seat.

Hopefully, Yusuke would be crushed by the stack of dirty bowls. Not that the cleaning crew was in any mood to sweep it up, but it'd be a time for celebration, but a finish to the nerve quivering madness all employees and customers spoke of.

But much to their dismay, that never happened.

"Urameshi san, maybe you should stop?" asked the timid girl as she made way towards his booth

"Too hungry," he replied shrugging and continued to stare at the menu, "I'm in the mood for dessert."

Aprons were soaked; men hung over the division pleading their hero. Panting, another cook managed to pass out. Workers were sweaty and peeved. "That's it we're quitting."

Renna's dull eyes snapped toward them. "You can't quit. We'll get rid of him!"

Yusuke looked at her sideways. Renna put her hands on her hips and glared at him sharply. Yusuke looked back at the menu.

"I tried," Renna said sighing, "It's all up to you sis!"

"Why does it have to be me?" Rika snapped. "It's always me!"

"Rika don't you know?" Renna asked, "The woman with the big-

"Shut up," Rika hissed moving to strangle Renna.

"Demo…" Hina dared to try to again. She looked at the cooks through the order window. Their eyes were pained and their clothes damp with sweat. "The cooks are rather tired; I do not believe they can handle more orders at this time."

"No, no. She's wrong. They can handle more orders. Just not from a **b**- I mean not from someone like you." Renna covered up quickly.

A table departed with hard cash and hurried out the glass door.

"I can wait." Yusuke said laying down his menu

He was either extremely dense, hungry, or trying to be a jerk. Knowing him it was most likely all in one.

"Urame-

"I said I can wait."

His words were hard and gruff causing the timid girl to cower. Seeking protection from a pan lifted it to her cheeks. Yusuke could put a dent in that easily. He eyed the girls. The only one feeling afraid of him were the customers and Hina.

"Why don't you go to our neighboring diner," asked the kindhearted girl pleadingly, "I hear they have this special for nighttime travelers."

Now it was evident that they were trying to get rid of him.

Disgust ran over his face, but his lips soon curved into a grin, a perverted grin.

"But the waitress there is not nearly as pretty as you three lovely ladies."

She was flattered. The teen blushed, while the other two had not for they had heard it all before. The girl was new and did not know of Yusuke's constant flirtatious acts on his visits.

Many looked down at his acts and some even placed bets...on what the waitresses did not care to know.

Harsh whispers swung around, along with the occasional laugh.

Rika watched as their good name was tarnished once more by the boy's antics. "Yusuke, I've had it. Get out!"

"You're going to kick a valuable customer out?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, actually I am. I've never turned away good business, but you are hardly good for business. I'd rather serve a bunch of cheap jerks than a hormonal teenager any day of the year! Pay up and get out." Rika said pointing to the door. He had just wanted to play and of course eat.

Yusuke feigned anger, but Rika and Renna didn't falter.

"Urameshi san, please," Hina asked quietly, "If you come back later we'll have much more service and appetizers available."

"I don't want to come back later."

"Yusuke. I'm really serious! Get out now or you're going to be knocking on death's door!"

Yusuke stuck his tongue out.

"Brats are so cheeky nowadays, aren't they?" Renna said as she polished her nails.

"Come back when you get a decent bone in your body!"

"Why would I waste my decentness on a witch like you?" Yusuke asked as stood.

Rika twitched. "Why should our high class cooks waste their skills on your unworthy taste buds?"

"High class? I've tasted better food at the zoo."

"No wonder, you're just like an animal."

"Why don't you get your broomstick and fly away?"

"Why don't you call your rodent ancestors and flee?"

He turned to the cooks, "Call the Circus I think I found their new attraction!"

He saw her face and took that as his cue to leave.

Please no yelling it's no nice lady l-l-like," said the girl

"Now there's a gal who knows how to treat a man," hollered Yusuke laughing

He petted the meek girl on the head, leaving a heavy tip.

Gasping hands balled, nobody treated anyone here like a dog!

"Yusuke get back here and apologize," yelled the oldest running towards the way

After three minutes of table turnings and circling, Yusuke fled out of the door.

She knew that she was in no condition to run after the athletic child.

Sliding against the door listened to the complaints that were not dared spat in his presence. Sighing she grasped the doorframe. She was charging herself for her famous lung blower.

00

"JUST SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!"

Yusuke laughed at that.

He was straight into his familiar darkness.

"Urameshi…"

Bitter and vague, why did it sound so foreign? He stopped mid step.

"Did you go out to steal candy from children?" The orange haired boy asked. "Maybe kick kittens," he added.

Yusuke simply replied, "I haven't kicked a fur ball in years, but if you come a bit closer I might manage to kick that ugly off your face."

"I see you're still the same. You probably run away from people like you always do."

"I don't run away," said Yusuke

"Hopping over a fence counts as running away," Kuwabara said.

"I had plans that day," Yusuke said dismissing him. "Bug off."

"A real man never makes excuses." Kuwabara hissed.

He wanted to say: "I am a real man-want to check?"

"Kuwabara come on! They're here again we have to get going!"

"Your lackeys are calling ya." Yusuke laughed.

"They're not lackeys. They're friends!" Kuwabara said as he ran to their direction.

Friends….yeah.

Yusuke watched Kuwabara's retreating back. There wasn't any room for explanations, not anymore.

_**Doss' Corner**_

"I'm making morals for this chapter. Is this a good one? **spoiler **or maybe it takes an egg to crack a duck?" Doss asked.

"….."

"Do those even count as morals?" Doss asked.

"No they don't," Kurama replied sweat dropping.

"I epic fail." Doss said pouting.

"Yes, yes you do." Kurama and Kuwabara say simultaneously.

"Oh darn…I've been cheated…but did you like it!"

"No…"

"So mean…I'm plotting your doom in later chapters! YOUR DOOM, I say!"

"Aren't you supposed to be running from Keiko?"

"Ha Ha! I'm twice the b she is! Why would I? In my opinion she's two faced…I should show her two faced nature!"

"You're just mad because one of your favorite female anime/manga characters turned their back on you."

"I didn't hear that!"

"Aw…Doss thinks of me as her favorite!" Keiko exclaimed putting down her mallet

"Well actually according to her you're before Hinata."

"Aw, really?"

"But just before Orochimaru."

"Wait…that guy isn't a female," Keiko said confused.

"He can be," Doss cleared up

"What does Naruto have anything to do with Yu Yu Hakuho?" Kurama asked.

"Haven't you seen those episodes," Doss asked

"Well this has been DOSS'S crazy conversations…see you soon!"

"I really don't think anyone likes you enough to care…"

"Oh shut up both of you! Next time I'll run this all by myself!"


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

Please Review. Note: This chapter takes place a week after the previous one.

**Chapter 3**

**Stage 1**

"This is going to be the best project ever." Keiko said smiling. Photographs were given frames of glitter on a poster board. The background and the dyed cloth she used came together in harmony. Various shades of blue stood out in the background. It took seven dead trees but she was finally going to complete it.

Her apron was really messy. It had blue all over it. The poor apron was ill prepared for the battle. Not even the numerous grease stains it accumulated of the years could compare to the amount of paint smearing on its lace. After a while, she tired of it.

It was a collage. At least it was supposed to be. It was supposed to hold all the wonderful memories she had. One picture was taken when she was little and her family went out for a picnic. Another was of her first day of school. She had another of an award she had won in the third grade. The most recent was of her and her dear friends.

She tossed the apron away into the hamper. She grabbed the paintbrushes, cut up paper, and paints and put them downstairs. Contraire to common belief, she wasn't naturally good at anything. No, in reality, it came down to the many hours of hardcore practice.

Although Keiko continued her vigorous studying, she never could feel the rush that she got before. Every time she received praise, she felt like she hadn't earned it all. There wasn't much feeling in anything that she did or said. Her popularity seemed to come out of nowhere. She wanted to be recognized for anything real, even if it were a flaw. At least she'd wake up and find something to improve.

She sighed yet again. She felt like she was one of those horribly written characters with no real personality, automatically loved, and pretty much good at anything that they put their mind to. The only difference was that there weren't any equally horrible written villains anywhere in sight. She was trapped in a bland and unfulfilling story she just happened to call her life and no one was willing to save her! If some actual external conflict managed to fall in her lap, she might _die _from _happiness. _

Just once, even if it were just once, she wanted to feel her heart beat uncontrollably. To feel the impact of a glitch surging throughout her body and rearrange her mind.

Keiko looked around her room. Reports were stacked neatly. Binders were piled on her small dresser. Why was she so neat? She went over to the piles and messed them up. She took out all the papers and put them onto of her binders. She put the binders on the floor near her door then she put the folders (once neatly inside the binders) inside her briefcase.

She looked at what she had done for a minute or two then headed to her bed. She tried to sleep but it was useless. Hitting the pillow wasn't working. Defeated, she got up and fixed everything. Natsuko and Momo were right about her. Although they were friends, they found it funny to mock her 'perfectionist' personality. However, they were the ones she trusted to be by her side. When the rumors went out of control, they were defending her to the best of their ability.

She headed over to her window to watch the sky. There was a time when she could look up and feel liberated. As time went on though, that feeling disappeared. The lights below were akin to sparkle in her friends' eyes. The two would bicker at times. They had completely different interests and she'd always find herself in the middle trying to play referee. To think most people would actually call her friends 'shy'. She laughed.

However, there was one thing the two clicked on and that was their love for gossip.

Need to know if there's going to be a fight? Ask them. Need to know if you're going to be targeted? Ask them. They'd give an accurate time and place. It was amazing. They were amazing!

The banging of trashcans below disrupted her thoughts. She fell backward. Her butt plopped right on the floor. What was going on? She went on her knees, stretched, and peered over the edge. "Who's there?" She asked timidly. The banging continued. "Who's there?" She yelled more assertive.

It was probably just some alley cats dining on their scraps. They were always violent. If she were a cat, she'd feast happily on her parent's cooking.

That didn't seem to be the case. It seemed like someone was fighting. Maybe they were trying to break in. She looked again, but felt relief when she heard a cat's mewing.

She'd have to be careful for what she wished for.

Soon, she settled in her bed, clinging tightly to the covers, and allowed her mind to cease all thoughts as she slept securely.

00—

Testimony. It either benefited cases or caused them to go down the toilet. Statements that could not be proven were flawed. For example, the classic "I was smoking to help children" is flawed when there are no children around. However, when no statements are given, it is harder to bring charges against the accused. Without that, "it was him" no one would bother listening.

It's even harder if one has witnesses and they betray them or weren't on their side to begin with. Yet the defendant might still declare innocence. They deny whatever charges were brought against them despite the concrete evidence. If the accused loses their temper and threatens the council, they should just throw in the towel.

Urameshi Yusuke wasn't taught the rules and didn't submit. He kept going and as a result received four lunch detentions. Not believing himself available, he chose to skip.

The boy did not count on the fact that teachers can get very cranky when their pupils decide to not show up for their punishment. He hadn't expected that he would be dragged down against his will to school. Technically, he had been on school grounds smoking and fighting various others. Although he again declared it wasn't his fault, they gave him eight days of plain detention and three lunch detentions for smoking in a teacher's face.

It took five teachers to pin him down. "Let me go!" He went kicking and screaming. Later that day the five teachers would be rewarded for their courage.

On top of all that, Yusuke had fourteen tests to make up. _That damn Takenaka_, Yusuke grumbled.

12

34

23

39

21

The rest didn't matter, but they were mostly single digit numbers.

He could still remember when he was eight and he brought back his report card home. She looked at him nonchalantly, back against the wall. The words were imprinted in his mind, "Where were you when they handed out the brains?"

In his anger he replied, "Where were you when they handed out the maternity instinct?" His mother broke down laughing about how 'younglings sure know a lot nowadays'.

Yusuke opened the door.

Upon arrival, Yusuke noticed one thing. It was just a big party in there.

Nearly everyone seemed to be hype on something. The teacher seemed to be too absorbed in his book to put those underachievers and misfits in line. Once he lingered into his seat, he was recognized much to his displeasure. Everything seemed to cool and become unwelcoming for him. Perhaps that is why the teacher was playing it cool.

The teacher probably knew he was coming. Yusuke was his ultimate weapon used to calm down those monkeys. "It's the Great Urameshi." Someone dared to whisper. When he didn't turn to yell at them more whispers came.

"I wonder what he has in that bag. Can't be books." Another whispered.

"Shouldn't he be kicking kittens?" Some questioned. Their voices thickened with amusement.

"They're his followers, I heard one time he and that Kuwa kid teamed up and tamed them to eat the faces of their enemies." Worst. Rumor. Ever. Automatically everyone began to agree and believe it to be fact.

"Do you think he's in trouble for smoking or 'card gambling'?"

"It's probably both. They said they saw him smoking outside a minute ago. I think it was a cigar."

"A cigar really? He's got some class."

"As expected of the Great Urameshi."

"It's just too bad he doesn't have a brain."

"He failed all of his tests?"

"Idiots do make the best fighters."

"I feel sorry for the broad that was so unlucky to give birth to him."

"I heard he was actually left on her doorstep."

"Really?"

"Apparently the wolves didn't want him."

He couldn't take it anymore, he didn't care about the principal, and he didn't care about those stupid teachers! He was breaking out and he wasn't coming back! There was no way he was dealing with their crap for the rest of the year.

There was money to spend.

There were places to be.

Being in school was a complete waste of time. He wasn't the guy who got two girls on each arm, the guy with the best grades, or even stereotypical middle-school jock. They were lucky. They had others to shield them. Quickly, he stood up and everything went silent again.

"Urameshi what do you think you're doing?" The teacher asked.

"I'm leaving." Yusuke responded grabbing his schoolbag.

"No you're not. You have to take responsibility for what you did! Detention is no good time!"

That was when Yusuke noticed that he was surrounded by a bunch of hypocrites.

He was expected to sit around and be miserable while everyone else goofed off and had a merry time.

He was expected to go to school and get a decent education by a lazy mother that not only didn't finish high school but also most likely didn't have a job either. For the last week, all she had done was sit on her bum and watch television.

Then the principal demands no drinking on school grounds when he and his teacher buddies drink in their longue all day. Yeah, he saw.

Everyone was a busybody.

His mom…well he covered her.

Kuwabara dug his nose in his business earlier… so annoying, and always glaring at him in the morning.

Then the principal was always following him. Does anyone know how hard it is to pull a ninja nowadays?

Worst of all, his wannabe 'business partner' was supposed to give him a call, but he didn't. From all those rocks, he knocked on his skull he should have!

They were all a bunch of jerks!

One would think when he actually gives a break to the faculty from chasing him and comes to school all by himself they'd give him a little room to breathe! No, they're breathing on his the moment he arrives!

He ran out the front entrance and dared anyone to follow him. Fortunately no one did.

Twenty minutes later, Yusuke's wallet was thinning. He grumbled as he walked. There were very few places he could reside in. He decided to go find his business partner.

00—

Fingers traced the blemish. She hoped no one would notice. It was a stupid blunder, really. She had walked straight into a wall. She was not transparent, could not fly, or zip through walls. Sometimes the dead had all the luck. She kept rubbing the red sore faster and faster each time.

"Is that smoke coming from that girl's head?"

Keiko looked around. Who said that? In that instant, she blew on her fingers. After that, she examined them checking to see if they were burnt. "Nope," she said with a sigh of relief.

"What a pretty girl, looks like a Looney tune though," said someone

Keiko blushed.

Turning around she saw her friends.

Instantly they were by her side. Natsuko was the sorter of the two. She had a rounder face and wore big square framed glasses. The other was the tallest of all the trio and she wore her light brown hair into two pigtails that stuck out at the side of her heads.

"Are you alright?" They asked in union.

"Did you get in a fight?" Natsuko asked. Momo gasped. With joint effort they yelled, "Which fraction did it?"

"We need to take you to emergency!" Momo yelled as she pulled Keiko by her arm.

"What are you saying?" Keiko asked sweatdropping. "It's just a bump. That's all."

Momo stopped. "Just a bump? It's huge Keiko! It's really huge!"

"We told you not to get in anymore fights." Natsuko scolded.

"You're a girl and girls shouldn't fight no matter the cause."

Keiko scratched her cheek. Those two were in their own little world.

Which would be worst? Having her friends think she was being targeted by a gang or having her friends think she was a klutz? Keiko really couldn't decide. However, she decided to fess up anyway.

"When did you get so clumsy?" Natsuko laughed.

"Oh, that's so adorable!" Momo laughed with her.

Keiko rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of 'running into' guess what I heard." Momo said giggling.

"What?" Natsuko asked. "I ran into Amu and she told the juiciest gossip!" Momo said smiling.

"Don't leave me in the dark. Tell me!" Natsuko pleaded.

Keiko sighed.

Side by side, the three walked to school not knowing what horrible thing awaited them when they got there.

00

Lungs were pained, sweat tricked down her shape. After such a massive adrenaline rush, her body seemed to shut down. She moved to the bench where five other of her teammates were. They fanned themselves with their fingertips. The gym was toasty. It was like being in an oven.

Gripping on her water bottle, she watched as the remaining players threw the ball across the net. Her bump was throbbing and she could no longer focus on the ball.

Their class had been split into teams. Their gym teacher had given them a challenge. Whichever team won would gain the privilege of deciding what game they would play next time. She was happy that the boys weren't allowed to come in. They would just add to the chaos.

Keiko hoped that they would win and be able to play an easy sport with no real effort. A sport like croquet was very nice. She had read about it and she heavily doubted the school had the equipment. Another girl went to the floor crying. She watched some of the boys snicker. Those fools just didn't know what they were dealing with. They didn't have the same gym teacher.

Originally, they were scheduled for a warm up. Due to the woman's eccentric mood, it changed.

All of her classmates had some skill when playing the game. They were either good at hitting the ball, dodging it, or hitting it to someone else. She believed that some of things they did weren't even allowed in volleyball. She watched as Momo limped toward her. "K-Keiko!" She used her shoulder as a support. "That woman is pure evil." Eventually she fell to the floor and crossed her legs.

"It's too much. I can't go on."

"Don't worry I'm sure we'll win," Keiko said smiling. Yeah right, she thought.

"We only have two members on the court."

Keiko sweatdropped.

"We're bound to lose. We might as well have some lunch." Momo said as she grabbed her schoolbag.

"Isn't it too early for lunch?" Keiko asked.

"Brunch then." Momo said. "Here I got one for you too." She winked.

Keiko took the bento. It was covered in a white cloth. It seemed a bit stained. Carefully, she untied it. Immediately she knew what it was. Hot spices would always cause her nose to tingle, and her taste buds would be lame. However, those spices were special and she believed she'd be their victim for hours on end.

"I hope you like it." Momo said winking again.

"I think I will." Keiko lied.

Momo stared up at her waiting for her to take a bite. Reluctantly, Keiko grabbed her chopsticks and ate some of the meal. Sizzling peppers woke her senses. Although she had officially lost her ability to taste, she felt a lot better. She looked out at the court. The other team was just as tired as they were. The fell on the floor after each throw. Eventually their two members were able to predict the patterns and use it to their advantage. However, their hits barely made it over the net.

"Can we get timeout?" Keiko asked.

The teacher smirked and nodded. She was enjoying their misery. She munched on her chips and looked over at the boys. "Don't cross the yellow tape you vermin!"

Keiko called her gym mates over for a taste. The girls instantly got out her chopsticks.

"Mom!" One of her teammates cried as she ran for her water bottle.

"It tastes like hell!" Another shrieked as she stole Keiko's.

After all the girls had a taste, they all went to yell at their class rep. "How dare you do this?"

"Are you trying to kill us?" All of the girls went to get their piece of Keiko.

Keiko took a step back. "But don't you feel more energetic?" She asked looking the other way.

Before they could ring her neck, Natsuko came into the scene. "I feel really energetic. I could whop nine balls!" She said punching the air. All the girls looked at Keiko again in admiration.

"See?" Keiko laughed nervously.

"Keiko is so smart!" One girl said grinning.

"She's always thinking about what's best for the class!"

"Let's have the best game ever everyone!" Momo said.

Everyone seemed hype. When they jumped up to make a killer shot, their body seemed to float. The ball soared from one end to another. The ball hardly made its way to her murky spot. It might have been her imagination, but everyone seemed a little too energetic. Keiko sweatdropped when she realized what she had done.

00—

"Where did that guy go?" Yusuke said. It didn't even occur to him that he might have actually gone to school. He had checked his home, the alleys, the rooftops, but his associate was nowhere to be found. Giving up he sighed. The circle of winnings had been closed down and the owner was in jail for not having a permit.

All of the businessmen stuck their nose up in the air and carried on their way, their wallets actually full. He had seen very few delinquents out in the streets. He guessed that their teachers seized them like his had previously tried. He continued to walk, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He watched as storekeepers slammed their doors and knowing mothers clutched onto their children.

"I wouldn't go into your shop even if you paid me!" He yelled. "I wouldn't want your brat even if he were the next freakin' superman!"

"Such a heartless child," an old woman hissed.

He went deeper in his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. He didn't feel like going home. His mom would probably lecture him and in her pajamas no less! His quickly went back to his 'oh so touchy' topics and he began boiling. His signature green uniform shone in the sun. He decided to do what all good role models should do, go around kicking cans on the sidewalk.

Just for kicks, he didn't even step on his cigarette when he was finished. Yeah, abusing Mother Nature made everyone better. Suddenly Yusuke's ears perked. There was something probing at him. It was an intangible something. It couldn't be guilt so what was it? He lit up another cigarette. Smoke escaped from the tattered bud.

Was it a teacher? Did they go so far as to follow him? If he were correct, that would prove that teachers had no lives aside from being ineffective authority figures. Yusuke had a feeling it wasn't a teacher anymore when he heard a 'click' sound. He couldn't remember where he had heard it before. The clicking continued. His eyes scanned the area for any shady characters. He found a couple, but none of them was so much as looking at him.

Something rolled at his feet. Looking down he noticed it was a checkered ball, a soccer ball to be more specific. Some dumb ass children were playing soccer on the sidewalks and people have the audacity to call him stupid? "Hey mister can I have my ball back?" Yusuke looked down to see a little boy. He looked him over. "You're not that melon woman's son, right?" He asked. The boy cocked his head. "Mister I've never met you before."

He pinched the kid's nose. After a minute, he was assured. The brat hadn't cried or so much as uttered a word of discomfort. He met the boy's gaze. The small child seemed to shiver a bit. Yusuke for whatever reason couldn't bring himself to harm the child. Instead, he decided to give a fair warning.

"LISTEN KID, YOU NEED TO BE CAREFUL OTHER WISE YOU'RE GOING TO GET HURT! Hurt-meaning flattened pancake style, rolled like dough, dead as a door nail, got it?" The boy blinked. Obviously, he hadn't understood a single word. The child titled his head again. He stared at him nonchalant. He stretched his face hoping to amuse the boy. The boy offered no response. Yusuke tried in vain and finally won him over with a silly monkey dance and song.

He handed the boy back his ball and walked off. He felt his 'cool' points were getting lower and lower. The boy looked at Yusuke's retreating back, giggled, and trotted off.

"What a strange guy."

00—

The balls rough surface collided with her teammate's palm. Keiko watched as her teammate kissed her hand. The serves were becoming much more difficult to avoid. Her lazy or inactive teammates could no longer stand still. If they did, either the ball would hit them or they'd be chastised. Keiko had been yelled at several times for not hitting the ball hard enough. She apologized and tried her hardest not to be berated again. Her fan boys yelled at those girls, but that only made it worse.

The same girl with the injured hand dodged the white ball as it zoomed to her side. "It's our point!" The other team cried. The coach became peeved. "Straighten up! This is not dodge ball!"

"Coach my nails can't take another hard hit," the girl whined.

"Take it like a woman giving birth!" The coach yelled.

Stupid melon carrying b-

Keiko hit the ball. She had been distracted. The ball nearly made it to the ground, but one of her opponents slid down and made it fly once more. There hadn't been enough power. Her move was slow. That was most likely their plan. They probably wanted to get the diva riled up in hopes of distracting them. It worked.

The ball zoomed to her side. She missed another point.

"Roll it back over!" The coach ordered. Keiko did so.

Hitting the ball they all zoomed forward, the scores were going higher every four minutes. Keiko panted and watched her fellow classmates due the same. They were tired. They looked over at the coach and cringed at the scoreboard. It was a tie. The girls looked at one another. Keiko watched as the girl rubbed her injured hand. She sniffed then looked over at the team. Keiko watched as the girl moved forward. She looked over at the coach and snarled.

The girl was like a rocket. Before the ball had even reached its destination, she had hit it. Keiko watched as the girl put all her emotions in her first strike. Everyone watched as the ball zipped through the air. It sounded like a fly. Keiko's mouth formed an O. The ball crashed out the open window.

Everyone looked at the girl. The coach smiled in recognition. "Yay!" Everyone screamed. "It's finally over! It's finally over!"

Momo and Natsuko hugged one another. "I'm sorry I hit you in your face." Momo said. "I'm sorry I hit your toe." Natsuko said.

"Your sissies!" The coach yelled at them. "Since there wasn't a winner none of you get to pick what we're playing next. We're going to run track bring your suits with ya!"

The girls groaned.

"That's not even a game!"

"Yes it is. The game is called 'run around and shut up'!"

"I'm telling my mom!" The girl screamed.

"Do that and I'll have her pay for the damage done to the window."

The girl fell silent.

"Remember track suits."

00—

The clicks echoed in his head. He couldn't get them out. He had been walking around for thirty minutes and the feeling he was being followed hadn't left him. Instead, his senses perked with the feeling of potential danger. No matter where he looked, he couldn't find a good enough suspect. Blast the person! They were driving him borderline insane.

Not a single person flinched as the absurd clicking noises. He was beginning to wonder if it was all in head.

Whiffing the air, he found no foul or earthy stenches. As a matter a fact, everything smelled oddly clean. Since when did car fumes smell like flowers? Had he finally crossed the imaginary line between real and unreal? Was it just what those old men in the bar said? He felt them looming from afar wielding something.

Why were they following him?

What had he done?

He guessed they had a lot of beef. He didn't find it wise to stick around and find out what they would do.

Traffic was loosening and with one opening, he jumped for it pushing an old woman out of the way. It was every person for themselves at those times.

00—

Giggles, snickers, and snorts were heard as she made her way inside. Was the bruise on her head that noticeable? She covered it with her hand as she made her way to her seat. The teacher wasn't around. Nibbling on her bottom lip, she searched for her notebook. Her peers hushed one another. Keiko flipped through the pages still feeling their eyes on her.

Not a single page of the book was recognized. Mind fuzzy, she tried to piece everything together. She closed her eyes and counted to one hundred. All she did was misplace her notebook. She, Yukimura Keiko, had just misplaced her materials for class. She'd be yelled at by the teacher! Had she dulled her senses completely?

She slammed her hand down on the pages. Petals brushed her fingertips. Relaxed she took another look. The flower's petals were a reddish purple and its stem was a spring green. Of course, the rose was artificial. It petals were made from a very soft fabric that it felt almost like a real flower. She sniffed it. Everyone was looking at her. Some girls sighed dreamily. Its perfume snuck into her nostrils. It was addicting. She joined the others in a sigh.

Closing the book, she stared at its cover.

"Tolerance tasted and tamed"

It was a picture book and diary combo and it was the most beautiful book she had ever laid eyes on. She marveled at it for more minutes even with the leering eyes.

00—

He still felt it…their eyes. It was unmistakable. Someone was targeting him. Eyes as big as dinner plates, Yusuke readied himself into a run. Footsteps about him ceased as he jogged forward. In his dart, he saw it, studied it and remembered it. A checkered ball rolled in the street.

Heartbeat against his ribcage, lungs seemed to lock. Standing still, ignoring the curses surrounding him he watched intently. He still plotted an escape, but his eyes could not help but zoom into an entirely different scene. Cars were speeding now and so were people. They didn't bother to stop. He didn't either.

Why was he going in autopilot? His limbs wouldn't stop moving. His spirit was rushing into this moment, a moment of mistake and escape. Where had he seen this before?

The person was still trailing him. He could feel it.

The clicking sound became louder.

He was panting from exhaustion, he wanted to face the coward head on, but something kept him from doing so. His legs kept going. Against better reason, he went off the path set.

00—

On the stem tightened on by a string was a card. It was blue and decorated with only dark shades of blue. Opening it caused the class to 'ooh' and 'awe'.

Its inside was white but fashioned with rainbow deigns and all things she found pretty. There was a pop out it was a ladybug. She pressed down on it.

Glitter erupted from the picture and the class laughed at how horror struck she was.

She blushed. There was glitter all over her uniform!

00—

Yusuke was laid down on the black top. Surely, their assumptions of his character were right, but if that were the case it would've been some other teenager dead as a door nail on the street.

It was supposed to be.

000

**Doss' Corner**

Thanks for the reviews! Hi Death101! It's nice to see you again!

I had some trouble keeping the chapter serious. I revised it too! It actually makes sense now! ^ ^

I'm sure there are still some errors. ^ ^'. I'm trying my best. Originally, the chapter's length was only 3,777 words. Now it's almost 5,100. ^ ^'. I had to write more to clarify things.

This story was an almost rewrite of episode 1/chapter 1. Nothing is what it seems!

Keiko was stuck in her boring middle-school life but I managed to change everything around. Keiko's friends weren't really given names. I believe one of them was at some point, but Yoshihiro Togashi-san never went any deeper. I made Keiko's friends headstrong gossipers it seems great based on episode 1. However, I believe that in the manga they were a lot more passive. –shrugs-

I hope you enjoyed it.

Visit my profile for more information.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Stage 1**

Obscure images and wacky patterns flickered across the setting. The world was like her canvas. She could paint it any way she desired. That what was the alcohol told her. Atsuko rolled over to meet the television screen. It too was fuzzy and covered with wacky patterns. If she could describe the color scheme, she would go for a gallant yellow not yet turned gold. She was dizzy on life.

Atsuko chatted with her friends who were sitting with their back to the wall. Their conversations were mostly of their lives at home. Bittersweet fluids ran across the tongue as they chattered away.

Earlier she had gotten into a petty argument with Yusuke. She wasn't into the 'school is cool' mumbo, but she still believed her son should go. Her friends laughed at her notions. Moments later, she joined in as well. Really, it was ironic.

Brown hair untamed, skin pouring out the fresh sent of booze, she stumbled over to across the room. The phone was ringing. She continued to laugh as she proceeded. Gripping the doorframe, she tried to shake off the consequence of her intoxication. Her friends told her to ignore it, but she kept going laughing at the jokes they made. It seemed to be calling her.

Slim and trembling hands held on the earpiece. Laughter was clear as she spoke. "Moshi-laugh- Moshi –laugh- Gomen it's just…-

"Urameshi san, we've called to inform you of the death of your son," the speaker said.

Atsuko stopped her laugher and covered her mouth with her free hand. That couldn't be. She had just seen him. He was just there. The world seemed to stop at that moment. "We are sorry for your loss." She inhaled deeply. The words sunk deeper into her conscious.

The speaker's voice was sugar coated, a bit remorseful, but it stung nevertheless to Atsuko.

"Urameshi san?" The speaker asked.

"You don't sound sorry."

00—

Vermillion twilight, Keiko's obsession with the book was becoming quite intolerable for her classmates.

Engulfed, swallowed by the swarm of sea waves, tainted with the scents of green tea and hinted with lavender. Washed up ashore onto a land unknown to mind, sandy to the bone, and sharp shells clamped to the girl's tongue.

Running through the savanna in slurring as water and seaweed stayed put. Far to her right was her ship. She rushed over to the even greener waters and nearly sunk, but her ship brought me up. Of course that 'she' was the girl in the book.

If the adventure were televised, it would've reached all five stars.

It was a magical adventure, of course no mermaids or pixies, not even a princess. No matter how much she would prefer a romance novel these days, it was an enjoyable read, and it was greatly recommended by the librarian.

As she exited the classroom, she found she was being stalked by her classmates.

There was another quiz coming up, of course. Yukimura Keiko could give date after date for events, school related anyhow.

"Yukimura san, I don't get this," said a boy. His hair was a bit strange and he smiled in such a nice way, it melted her heart a bit.

"Let me see," Keiko replied.

"Yukimura san, may I please copy your homework," asked a girl.

"You'll have to do it yourself," Keiko said still peaking over to the boy's worksheet

"Yukimura san, I've been watching you for a LOOONG time, please be mine!"

Keiko looked at him, blushed, and went back to what she was doing…in other words he was REJECTED.

"I believe that you just need to-

"KEIKO," hollered her two friends pushing the crowd away from her.

"Yes," Keiko asked turning towards them.

"You'll never believe what happened," Natsuko cried out.

"Yeah, you'll never believe it," Momo exclaimed.

"Guess who died," they said in union.

Keiko's eyes widened as well as the boy's beside her. "I-I don't want to know." Keiko said. "Those kind of things are-

"Urameshi Yusuke!" The two yelled in harmony.

"Please tell me you just processed what you said," Keiko sighed. "How do you know this anyway?" She could feel stress building. Their avidness for gossip frequently had a negative impact on her mindset. Around them, a new web of gossip was being created.

"I overheard it from the principal's office on my way to turn in a document to the assistant principal. They said he did something **super** brave and…heroic." Momo said.

"Isn't being heroic a good thing?" Keiko asked.

"Keiko! He's the Great Urameshi!" Natsuko exclaimed. "He's one of the guys we've warned you about!"

"Then I get how this would be surprising." She said. "Let's get back to helping you."

"Keiko this is big news!" Momo yelled.

"Please don't yell in the hallway." A boy with glasses said.

"Are you sure Urameshi's dead?" Another boy with glasses asked.

"Yeah. We went by the office and the principal was talking with the hospital on the phone along with the police."

"Police?" A girl asked amazed.

Momo nodded. "They recognized the similarity in the uniform and contacted all the schools. That led to a bit of an investigation…the police were really in a rush to get him identified."

"How do you guys have so much information?" One of their classmates asked. "I bet you guys are lying!"

"We're not." Natsuko said.

As if to confirm the girl's statement, the loud speaker came on.

"_Pardon the interruption. Students and Faculty I..am reporting some devastating news. This morning, Urameshi Yusuke, saved…a young boy from being hit by a car and as a result lost his life. Let's have a moment of silence."_

The principal's voice was dragged and sore as he spoke; Keiko cringed in addition at the sour faces of some of her peers. Some faces were uncaring, others pitiful, and others resentful. There was a thick and seemingly unbreakable silence among them. Keiko gripped her book. The boy beside her gave an expression of pure shock.

"_Anyone wishing to repay their respects will receive the address for Urameshi san's home from their homeroom teachers."_

Keiko watched as the boy beside her ran away from the scene.

"So he's really dead?" A girl asked.

"It looks like it." Momo said.

"So who's going to his house?"

Everyone looked at one another.

"I won't." A boy said. "I say good riddance." Jokingly, he gave a thumbs up and high fived his friends. A few others joined in. Soon a crowd formed. Keiko could hear chatter rising in the classrooms. Momo, Natsuko, and Keiko were all pushed to the far end of the hallway along with some decent others.

"I say we have a party!" A girl exclaimed.

Chaos unfolded.

"You call this a celebration?" Natsuko asked. Keiko nodded. The three ran off seeking aid from a teacher. Was death something to celebrate?

In the distance, Kuwabara thought the same thing.

00—

See-through rubble covered navy blue overalls, but did not pierce the skin beneath. Sirens wailed. They only stared at the brutalized windshield. A meter away from the vehicle was a bullet. Phones were dialed seriously. Opening the door, the driver took responsibility and wandered to the boy. Tired, narrow eyes looked over at the bullet. The crowd observed and touched nothing.

Medics took to the bodies while policemen took to the bullet and car.

"Has he been shot?" The policemen asked.

The medic took at look at Yusuke's body. "No, there's no exit wound. Poor kid didn't stand a chance."

The policemen scratched his head. "So they missed?"

"They're just kids. Do you think it's some kind of mistake?" Another policemen asked.

Above the boy's spirit watched the scene semi-shocked. He watched as the child balled and as everyone pondered on what happened. "So I finally kicked the bucket huh?" Yusuke asked as he pointed to himself. He floated down and examined the crowd. Many spoke of heroic action while others simply gawked.

Yusuke went over to the boy. "There, there kid." He bent to pat the kid's head only to go right through him. He shrugged, but snapped when he remembered something.

"Where's the bastard that did me in!" He hollered. Yusuke scanned the crowd, but found no one shady.

He didn't even know how the guy looked anyway. His eyes looked to the old man with little interest. He had no spite for the geezer. It was he who chose to run in traffic. However, that didn't stop him from wanting to find out who stalked him.

His thoughts were interrupted when a loud, tall and slim, officer came trotting. "I know that kid. He was a menace. Always getting in fights in alleyways, didn't know how to respect his elders, a regular bad seed -just a waste of good space." The man continued to rant.

"I don't even know you!" Yusuke yelled. The last thing he needed was someone to blacken his name. He went to punch the man's head, but failed for he merely went straight through him. The man shivered only slightly. All Yusuke could do was glare intensely at the man's stick form.

No matter what he did, no one showed any appreciation! Sick of everything, Yusuke flew back up to the sky. He wanted no part of the living's affair.

"They're just a bunch of assholes."

He glared down on them, judging them as they had done him all his life.

His body was covered with a black zipper-up casing.

They never found out who did it.

Cases cold, people slowly disappeared, but yet he remained. Even the attacker (more like poor sap) soon disappeared in the small police car.

Questions still lingered in the air, but everything managed to go back to the way it was. People hurried in the roads, ignoring caution signs and ghostly white chalk. Sighing he began wondering…

When was he going to be roasted? Wasn't he supposed to be paying for an eternity for all his crimes, gobbled by demons, or something?

"Isn't there supposed to a reaper coming," Yusuke said.

He did not plan to float around for eternity. Now that was pure torture!

00—

Wine ran along the tongue. Back pressed against dry chipped walls, she stared. All worldly objects seemed to be a blur; only the charming light of the sun soothed her. No longer pardoning her immature and unsightly behavior, she faced the photos of her cherished son. Pain bubbled across her chest. Slowly she lunged forward. Shards dug deep into the carpet, she felt no obligation to clean it up.

Bottles ran about on the open floor; people hurriedly around her picked them up for the funeral. She just let her 'connections' deal with all of it. She didn't remember calling them.

Walls were being cleansed, curtains washed and sprayed, mats were set, and even she too was being dolled up. It dulled her of emotion as the people in dark clothing fixed her up, but she refused to crack a 'thanks' or a tear. She rebelled against them.

Soon everything was spick and span. People gathered in rather slowly. Once they were in, her world seemed to lose life almost completely. Nothing they said sounded good enough. "Sorry for your loss." She just stared at them.

What were they really thinking? How many horrible things could her mind cook up? Suddenly a woman came to her, bowing deeply, for about three minutes. Tears in her eyes, she kept saying again and again how sorry she was. That didn't faze her. "Lies…all lies." She mumbled under her breath.

"Urameshi san…."

Her eyes did not lift up, she had been pondering, wondering how her motive, her future, and all that mushy crude, which only leads to your world being flushed.

Flushed down a big stinky toilet.

"I'm sorry for the loss of Yusuke."

Not once, not once did anyone mention the boy's name. No one had mentioned that precious word. Eyes lit up and big, fat, tears rolled down rosy cheeks. Wiping her tears away with her sweatshirt sleeves wasn't helping. Without warning, a wail went out of mouth. Her body shook in agony. In front of her was a round man with a serious face. Only half of her recognized him.

Everyone looked empathetic at that moment. Some were felt for the woman with the demon son. Others just felt sorry for the mother. However, the person before her felt sorry for the life that was lost, the life that she had gave. They had lost one another that day. She would never be able to see him again.

"You could have made something of yourself!"

It was all the words she hadn't said. All she ever wanted was for him to turn out better than she did; she had not done a good job at assuring that.

"Y-Yusuke," cried Atsuko, "Yusuke!"

00—

Fruity beverages, balloons, it was a wild party. Teenagers firing glitter torpedoes; it was a mess. They set wild animals out of their cages. The delinquents were the cause for all the trouble. ? She had voiced her opinion and had been escorted-no, shunned off the premises!

What was the world coming to? Dressing in her flannel pajamas, she bid her parents good night. They were excused of all homework due to the teacher's failure to stop bouncing from their seats!

Nothing will stray them from their right to party.

If she knew the principal, there was going to be a big punishment.

She only hoped she didn't have to be in it.

She groaned as she hurried off into her fantasy world.

00—

"So Urameshi's dead huh?" Kirishima said.

"Yeah, it seems like it," Kuwabara said.

"It was expected. He always had a bad attitude," Okubo said shrugging.

"I didn't expect him to save a kid though," Sawamura said, "Always figured he hated them."

"They said there was a bullet," Okubo informed them, "Apparently somebody tried to shoot him."

"Drugs?" Kirishima suggested.

"He did a lot of other things that'd get him shot," Sawamura said.

"Shut up. Death is supposed to be mourned, especially when he went to our school." Kuwabara snapped.

"We thought you hated that guy especially when-

"Do you want to sing the pledge?" Kuwabara said eerily.

"No! Anything but that Kuwabara!" The three said in union.

"Then stop talking about him and think about him as nicely as you can…for at least…three minutes."

"But all our memories are of him kicking our butts or pulling pranks on us!"

"Just do it," Kuwabara hollered, "I'm thinking about the time we ran from Takenaka."

"Um…how about the way he kicked me. He looked like a power ranger."

Everyone just looked at the boy.

"What?"

Kuwabara remained silent as he paid his quieter respects. Yusuke was the last person Kuwabara thought would kick the bucket. Maybe he was a bit rowdy, but dying, Nah. That wasn't his style.

He wasn't even worth the fist anymore.

00—

"I ain't waitin' around here anymore. I'm gonna go haunt someone!" Yusuke yelled to the thin air. He looked around. "This is your last chance to stop me!" Dusk had arrived. The sun was departing as were his company below. For hours, he floated, memorizing the geography.

Maybe they wanted him to do something bad. That way they could condemn him to hell without any trouble. He huffed and floated around some more. He accepted his death pretty well. It was a bit sudden, but not completely unexpected. He lived then he died. However, if floating around without human contact was all death had to offer, he was better off alive.

"Excuse me?" He turned around and saw a blue haired girl riding on the oar. If he weren't dead, he would have been shocked. "Are you Urameshi-san?" Her voice was loud and happy. It was unbefitting.

"It depends on who's asking." Yusuke said gruffly.

"Oh, so you are." The reaper smiled.

He stared at her and thinking just for a second, that she was cuter than many of girls he knew. However, this wasn't some sort of dry fairy tale nor was Yusuke the target of such romantic slur. Yusuke busted out laughing at his thoughts, yeah right, like that would ever happen. The girl smiled unknowingly.

Yusuke circled her. "So this is a grim reaper, huh?"

"Actually I'm a ferry girl."

"Ferry girl?"

"I'm your guide to the underworld, Botan." She said laughing.

"Aren't reapers supposed to have bug-infested skeletons and black robes? Not all blue and ditzy. Well I guess unless they were trying to make the path to Hades a lot more unbearable. Also isn't death something someone actually wants to be early for, so that it can get them out of whatever they don't want to deal with?"

After his rant was done, she smiled apologetically catching him off guard. "This sort of thing only happens once in a hundred years. You're a very special case."

"Special case?" Yusuke asked.

"You see. We had no idea what was going to happen. The boy wasn't supposed to even be there. It was as if he appeared out of thin hair!"

"So I wasn't even supposed to die? What bullshit is that? Is the underworld run by a bunch of amateurs or something?"

"You'd think that thousand years of doing It would make one an expert. However, there are miscalculations; it just happens that they are very rare." Botan said smiling. "We didn't even know you were here until a few minutes ago. I didn't have enough time to get your information."

"I feel as though I stepped toward the twilight zone," said Yusuke

"I have to take you to King Enma immediately so we can get that ordeal."

"HUH?"

"You're getting an ordeal for revival is what I said!"

"Why would I want that?" The boy asked.

"I'm sure there are a lot of people that love you." Botan said. "Like your friends for instance."

"I don't have any friends. "

Botan sweatdropped. "Maybe you have a secret admirer."

Yusuke cocked a brow.

Botan looked him over then shrugged. "Girls tend to go for bad boys these days."

"You sound like a grandma. How old are you?" Yusuke asked.

"It's too bad we didn't get here in time. I could show you your wake." She sighed.

"Why would I want to see my classmates poking at my corpse for?" That's right. There wasn't anyone waiting for him. They might as well have skipped the wake and cremated him. There truly wasn't anywhere for his 'unholy' existence. Even the police didn't bother to investigate further.

He smirked. He just had an awful, wonderful, idea.

"How did I die again?"

Botan looked over at him. "Well you were run over by a car trying to save a kid, right?"

"What was found at the scene?"

"A car?" Botan asked.

"So that's the best Reikai intelligence can do huh?" Yusuke laughed evilly.

Botan sweatdropped.

"Bulma, I'm coming back to life!"

"I'm Botan."

"Let's get me back to life!"

And so, Yusuke began his quest for revenge.

How will things turn out is this new reality?


	6. Chapter 5

_**No More Bonds**_

Stage 1: Complete

**0000— **means** '**new scene'

'_thoughts'_

_Italics _means flashback

Even as the massive structure floated before him, he could not believe his eyes. The ferry girl was amused by his bewilderment. He looked like a child. '_Maybe it won't be as challenging as I thought.' _She coaxed herself into believing. Undeniably, the building was grand. No mere mortal could gaze upon its walls and not be captivated by the energy surrounding it.

Its design was much like ancient palaces in feudal times. What truly fascinated Yusuke were the clouds near the castle's base. Below them flowed the lengthy River Styx (Sanzu River). Still water was all he saw; it wasn't hellish by any means. There weren't any serpents or fiery blazes.

The reaper went faster and faster. Yusuke hung onto the oar. With every mile, he felt like he would die a second time. Unconsciously he tightened his grip. He yelped when Botan steered downward causing him to lose his balance.

She landed on the platform with an expertise that belied her face. Firstly, the reaper instructed Yusuke to get off. Afterwards, she took from under her legs and placed it to her side. The way they came seemed to be covered by thick fog. It was impossible to determine which direction they came in. It'd be like riding blindfolded.

Yusuke, despite himself, looked upward at the azure and to his back. There were clouds above them as well. The boy looked beyond the flat surface and gulped. If it weren't for that, it'd make a good hotel. It was an extremely long way down. One he couldn't afford to take at any cost. No matter what lied ahead, he was going to get the low-life that killed him.

"How does it feel Yusuke?" Botan asked cheerfully.

"Like a stepped in the twilight zone," he replied.

She groaned. Why couldn't he be more ecstatic? He was going to get another chance at life for crying aloud! It's no wonder the suicide rate was so high; there were wet blankets like him around.

"Remember what I told you Yusuke. You have to be very polite. Don't get on King Enma's nerves."

He had almost forgotten about him. Would he even get a chance at life with all his dirty intensions lingering about him? Perhaps he would change his mind upon seeing him. As far as he knew, Reikai wasn't looking into _why_ he had done such a thing but merely that he had done it. When he had asked Botan how he died, the girl said he was run over by a car. She never mentioned the other existence lurking over him.

As long as he played it cool, he'd be fine. If that didn't work, he could always claw the guy's eyes out. Yusuke chuckled menacingly. "Also, please refrain from laughing evilly to yourself." Botan said sighing. "There is surveillance everywhere."

"What does Reikai need surveillance for?" Yusuke asked.

"Rouge spirits, villains shadowing the place, and sometimes the workers get a little rebellious."

"How many workers does Reikai have?" Yusuke asked.

"You'll just have to find out." Botan said smiling.

"Do you always smile?" Yusuke asked.

"Sometimes I do. Why?" She asked.

"No reason." He said. This really wasn't going to work out. He hoped he was going to be around Ms. Happy Sunshine for long. It didn't matter how cute she was, those pink eyes were creeping him out.

Botan pressed a small red button on a white panel to the right of the door. "It's Botan. I've brought Yusuke Urameshi with me."

A loud buzz sound was heard shortly after her sentence's concluded. Yusuke jumped as the door slammed behind him. He saw peculiar creatures, he later recognized as demons, manipulating various levers. Their irregular and bizarre features caught him a bit off guard, but he adapted quickly. He watched as they whispered into walkie-talkie like devices.

Slowly Botan and Yusuke passed the guards.

Wonders never ceased. Yusuke watched as demons ran from end to end. Some were gathering information. Some were rambling about glitches or backwards society. Others didn't have the time to panic. He watched as a red demon with little horns had a huge paperweight fall onto of him. Glass shattered across the checkered floor. None of them seemed to notice for they were weighed down with much more crippling affairs.

Stacks of paper towered them. Many climbed on shaky ladders to pile more paper on top. The room was congested to an incalculable level. Anymore and the whole system would crash.

It was nothing like he imagined. He had always pictured a dungeon like place not a full-blown business.

"Here are your papers, Koenma sir!" A blue ogre carried a massive stack of purple sheets. He looked exhausted. Yusuke felt pity for the first time in his life.

"Just throw them over there." A voice instructed.

Yusuke looked around. It was barely heard from all the mayhem. He wondered where it came from. Botan ushered him to a large desk. Several large stacks covered its surface but they could not compare to the others shattered around on the floor.

He had seen many mystical things since his death, but what he saw next topped them all. He was somewhat numb to the discovery, but found it the most mind jerking.

"So this is the all powerful King Enma?" Yusuke asked. He wasn't impressed. "If he's the guy running this joint, it's no wonder my death was unpredicted. This kid can't even add yet." Koenma twitched.

A look of bewilderment was on Botan's face. "Show some respect." She elbowed him in the ribs.

Koenma said. "That's my father you are referring to. I'm actually Koenma. He's away so I'm in charge."

"I apologize for his behavior. I didn't get around to telling him." Botan said chuckling softly.

"There hasn't been much time for anything." Koenma exhaled. "I'm afraid this meeting will be rushed."

"Yes, we understand." She gave a reassuring smile.

"What do you mean by 'we'?" Yusuke asked.

"Can't you see he's extremely busy?" Botan chided him.

"Do I look like I care?" The boy asked.

He wasn't the one who screwed up. He wasn't the one that lacked basic arithmetic. No matter what anyone said, that just wasn't so.

Without warning, the toddler prine jumped onto his desk. He observed Yusuke closely. Koenma's hands remained behind his back. Tiredly, the prince shook his head.

"Sir you're stepping on precious documents!"

"Frankly, ogre, I'm too tired to care."

Worst. Management. Ever.

"Urameshi Yusuke, your greed for money has caused me to consider punishment."

He knew his attitude was pretty fierce, but he didn't expect to be rejected right off the bat. He thought he'd at least be quizzed on values or whatever. Could he get away with attacking a toddler?

"Then what was the point bringing me here then?" Yusuke asked. "I waited for hours just for you to tell me I'm getting the boot?" Botan hushed him again.

"I said I was considering it. Talk anymore and it'll actually happen." Koenma snapped.

Yusuke let it go. The poor kid hadn't had his nap.

"By the way, I'm also at least fifty times older than you are. Don't go making any snide remarks."

"A little too late don't you think?" Yusuke asked. By that time, his posture became lax completely. He wasn't worried about being thrown out. "What do you mean by greed? I wasn't being greedy at all. If you're going to snap at anyone, you should get those guys that wanted to fight me."

"You accepted the money although it was illegal." Botan said.

He couldn't argue with that. "But I didn't do it for the money."

"But you knew money was involved." She counteracted.

"I'd accept it even if it weren't."

"Do you want me to test that theory Yusuke?" Koenma asked.

No, he thought. "Sure, go right ahead."

The prince motioned for a blue creature to come to his side. "Ogre, get me my brown chest."

The ogre handed Koenma a small brown chest. Koenma opened it to reveal a golden egg.

"This egg will feed off your good and negative vibes."

"So?"

"If you do good deeds, the egg will feed off that energy and act as a guardian of sorts and return you to your body. If you are truly wicked, the egg will hatch and the being inside will devour you body and soul. You'll never become a ghost and there will be no other chance."

After pondering for a moment of two, Koenma said, "Usually, I'd just give the egg and have someone wait for it to hatch, but I see you deserve something more troubling."

Yusuke sneered, "Why you-

"Are you trying to get yourself in trouble?" Botan asked.

"This is your main ordeal Yusuke. Somehow, you have to help your loved ones regain affection." Koenma said.

"Regain affection? If they're so 'loved' shouldn't they love me anyway?"

"Your death caused a lot of regret and hard feeling." Was all Koenma would say on the subject. "If you cannot do this, even if the egg does hatch, you will not return to your body. I will see sure to that."

"So I'm doomed if I do and doomed if I don't." Yusuke scratched his head. "Might as well. I didn't come all the way here to chicken out. No pun intended."

"It wouldn't surprise me if you failed." Koenma said sighing. "There's less than a one percent chance that you'll succeed."

"Why give me an ordeal knowing that there's a chance that I'll fail?" Yusuke yelled.

"Because it's good for you." He tossed him the egg.

That's what everyone in his life said; look where it got him.

Without a word, Yusuke left the room.

Botan laughed; she was embarrassed. Never had she come across such a difficult character. "He lacks," Koenma sighed, "But for his sake he'd better learn." Botan nodded.

"Botan, you forgot this." Koenma said handing her a little black book.

"So that's where it was." She felt relieved.

"You must watch over Yusuke while performing your other duties. I think you can do that, right Botan?"

She gulped. Reluctantly she nodded. Curse her obedience. "Yes sir," the ferry girl said.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Koenma asked as he moved to behind his desk.

Botan rushed out the room. She bumped into the boy instantly.

"What's that?" Yusuke asked.

"It's a book Yusuke." Botan said. He made the funniest face she ever saw.

"What's in it?" He asked.

"Oh…it's just some information about some new cases I'm handling." She avoided his face. Somehow, he gave off this semi-frightening aura.

"So am I in there?"

"Y-Yes?" She answered unsure.

"Can I see?"

"Absolutely not!" The reaper yelled. She tucked the book behind her clothes. "Now let's go."

Yusuke grumbled all the way, but they exited Reikai without any trouble.

"Hey I just remembered something. Who are 'my loved ones' anyway?" Yusuke asked. "I mean I know my mom is one of them, but who else?"

The only person that would ever love him would undoubtedly be his mother.

Botan thought the answer was pretty obvious. She giggled. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Yusuke didn't like that answer. He floated closer to the ferry girl. A lot of the book wasn't tucked in all the way. Botan looked over at him. He grinned. "Where did you get that?" Botan hollered. The ferry girl reached for her book, but Yusuke just moved it up. She went to the side, but Yusuke moved it downward. He eluded all of her attempts. Botan's expression was a mixture of embarrassment and pure anger. "You jerk." She twitched and moved in one final time. Botan steadied her oar. She swooped downward. Yusuke was obviously shocked and barely got away.

Fingertips hurriedly skimmed over words. Pretty much everything Botan had failed to tell him was in there. Every single imperfection was listed. Luckily, not everything was in there that would be embarrassing! Wait, what is this? His eyes went wide and he grinned; it was almost too easy! Slamming the book, he laughed and laughed. "He made it seem so hard!"

Botan went in for the kill. She went back up and aimed to nail him right on his noggin. The boy saw her and cringed. She was just like a witch on her broom.

"Hey, don't do anything drastic." Yusuke said sweatdropping. "Here, you can have this." The handle was just an inch from his face.

"It's mine anyway Yusuke!" She hollered.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah," Yusuke groaned as he held his ears. "I'm sorry I pick-pocketed you."

Botan was beet red.

"Yusuke's it's not pick-pocketing when you don't have any pockets!" She hollered.

Once obtaining the raggedly book, she flew out the area in a fit.

Yusuke took the egg from his pocket.

Aside from the unique color, it didn't seem to possess any magical qualities. Yusuke rolled the egg in his palm. There was something off about the whole thing, but he wasn't in any position to ask.

**0000—**

"Man, that was the best party ever," a boy laughed. He was husky yet tall. His hair was slicked back with some type of gel.

"It would've been even better if someone hadn't ratted us out." Another said grimly. He was short and skinny. His most distinct feature was his buckteeth

"I've got three months of detention." A smaller boy said. He reeked of cologne.

"That isn't so bad. I've got a three week suspension. They'd say that I'd be expelled if it weren't for my mom commin' down here."

"Yeah your mom is a mess." The skinny boy laughed. "'Seems like with Urameshi gone, we can do whatever we want."

'_Those punks are getting on my last nerve.' _Kuwabara thought. _'Every day since Urameshi died, they've been talking about him like a dog. Not to mention they've caused all of us a heap of trouble.' _

Although he still valued fighting, he was no longer drawn in by petty brawls. It would take a fairly strong opponent to get Kuwabara throwing punches. The decreasing amount of hoodlums in the area contributed to that.

There were about five _real _bad seeds around, but they never got involved directly. The guys behind him were nothing but trash talkers. They knew nothing about fighting, but put up such a strong front that all the regular kids were scared of them. To him, they were pathetic. It didn't take long for the discontent to show on his face.

"Aw, wasn't Urameshi their ring leader?" The husky boy asked pointing to Kuwabara. Kuwabara fidgeted in his seat.

"Yeah, I heard Urameshi was in control of a lot of groups." The small boy said.

"Urameshi this, Urameshi that; you three sound like you were in love with him." Kirishima chuckled softly.

"Whatcha doin," Sawamura whispered. He was sitting three seats over from the boy. Kirishima simply ignored the other boy's tone.

"What'd you say?" The tall boy snapped.

Okubo groaned, "Here were go."

"Shut it, porky." The small one said.

The three in the back stood up and approached Kirishima together. "Wanna repeat it now?" The short and skinny boy said. Kirishima sniffed the air and gagged. He backed away.

"That's what we thought," The tall teen said.

"You guys are all washed up. You're last month's news." The small boy laughed. He patted Kirishima's arm. "Step aside and let us take over." Kirishima's eyes watered from the smell.

"Look Gyro, tough guy's cryin'." The small boy said as he rubbed his brown hair. Gyro turned to look and laughed instantly. "Looks like Yamada's too much for him."

"Cram it, beaver face." Sawamura said as he stood up. He moved in on them and was stunned when he caught of a whiff of the smaller boy's cologne. "It's even worse close up." He choked.

"Look, I made two of them cry. I'm so cool!"

"Your stink is bringing them to tears," Okubo corrected the short boy.

Yamada fumed. The short boy, in retaliation, whacked Okubo on the back of his head. Okubo blinked. Obviously, he hadn't expected to be hit. Instantly, he stood up and returned the favor. The squirt's punch undoubtedly would feel like a marshmallow compared to his. Sawamura winced at the thought. "Ouch!" Yamada cried rubbing his sore sport. There was a pulsing red bump on his noggin. Okubo whistled at his handy work.

He deserved it.

Okubo was just about to return to his seat when Gyro put him in a chokehold. He gagged. His throat felt clogged and it was growing hard to breathe. His skinny arm grinded hard against the plumper boy's windpipe. Okubo's knees shook. He felt a tad dizzy. No way, was he going to lose to some wannabe. Okubo positioned himself just a bit from the boy's side. Then stroke him. Gyro went down. The contact with Okubo's elbow left him sprawled out on the floor. His breathing grew shallow. Okubo rubbed his chest and looked over his opponent. He supposed that was enough to keep him down.

The boy looked over to see his friends already engaged in combat. Instantly, the taller boy dashed toward them. Kirishima dodged the attack effortlessly. To add a little flair, Sawamura tripped him. The boy slid across the dirty floor. He brought his face up to meet Kirishima's ice cold glare. That didn't seem to faze him. He recovered. His uniform collected dust and his face was bruised. His eye could barely open. All were a result of his baseless malice. He grabbed Sawamura by the collar. His sweaty palms damped the blue material. The shorter boy's face scrunched up in what only could be described as disgust.

A swift blow to the stomach was all it took. Sawamura simply had to bring up his knee and strike. The students looked at the back of the room in both amazement and horror. Most of them scooted their desks up. They wished there was a teacher around.

After what happened yesterday and this morning, the faulty decided to hold a meeting to decide a punishment for the students. Trash covered the hallways. Glitter stuck to corridors. The windows were fogged from some mysterious solution. All were a result of the students partying. In addition, this morning there was a revolt by Gyro, Yamada, Tanaka, and whatever followers they managed to assemble. The high school never involved itself in such improper, boorish, and completely unethical matters before. That included the time when Yusuke was around.

It all started with one simple announcement. Usually students knew their place, but that day everything changed. Takenaka was going to assign some harsh punishment. Although it was mainly those three, very few took measures to restrain them. Also, there were some that refused to come forward. Now everyone had to pay for it. Their cowardice made Kuwabara sick.

"All of you were just Urameshi's puppets," Yamada said, "Without your master you guys are nothing!"

Master? That dishonorable jerk was their master. The thought drove Kuwabara wild.

The guy he held so much respect for turned out to be nothing but an animal. They were nothing alike.

"_Kuwahaha!" The boy yelled. _

"_Dang it Urameshi, it's Kuwabara!" The orange haired boy screamed. _

"_Don't care. Just run!"_

"_Run why?" Kuwabara asked. _

"_Some jerks managed to frame us. Now run!"_

_Kuwabara turned to see a hotheaded teacher on their tail. _

"_You two punks come here!"_

_Kuwabara jogged right beside Yusuke. "What'd they say we did?"_

"_That we blew up the science room." Yusuke replied._

"_We don't even have science today!" Kuwabara yelled._

"_Tell that to him! The guy nearly bit my head off when he found me on the roof." Yusuke looked behind him. "He's getting tired. This is our chance."_

"_A chance for what?" Kuwabara asked. _

_Kuwabara watched as they neared the school's back gate. _

"_On the count of three we jump over!" Yusuke yelled. _

_Kuwabara watched amazed as Yusuke leaped up in the air and grabbed the metal. He began to climb. Kuwabara followed suit. Takenaka was about a good meter behind him. Yusuke jumped to the ground and pulled a tired Kuwabara over. The tall boy hit his face on the pavement. "Now you guys are skipping school? Wait until I tell your parents!"_

_The two boys ran from the school. They managed to get close to the train station. Instantly, the boys collapsed. Their shirts were soaked in sweat. Kuwabara breathed deeply. After a few minutes, Kuwabara spoke. "I can't afford to skip school. My sister's gonna wring my neck."_

"_Don't worry about it," Yusuke replied. "Takenaka's gonna let us off scot free."_

"_How do you know?" Kuwabara asked. _

"_Takenaka's that kinda guy," Yusuke answered, "When he cools down, he'll figure out what really happened. It'll be his way of apologizing."_

_Kuwabara nodded, "How do you think they framed us?"_

"_Probably got some cute girl to cry to the teacher." Yusuke stood up. "Well, see ya." _

"_Where ya goin'?" Kuwabara asked. He was still tired. _

"_I'm going to some diner." Yusuke said. _

_Kuwabara looked at him. "Can I come?"_

"_Only if you pay for your share," he replied. _

_Kuwabara looked at his pockets. He lost his money. Yusuke shrugged, "It was nice meetin' ya. It was kinda fun."_

_Kuwabara watched as the boy walked away. _

Anger swelled in his chest. How could he just die like that?

How did he become trapped in such a world? Why didn't Yusuke breakaway before he died? For the rest of his life, Yusuke was going to be branded as just some street punk.

Moreover, why didn't _he _do anything?

Kuwabara listened to his friends and the others yell back and forth. It didn't make any sense to him.

"Urameshi was a waste of space!" The tall one yelled.

Kuwabara stood up. Everything fell silent. "You don't know the half of it." His voice was cold and it echoed throughout the room. Swiftly, Kuwabara stepped forward. He raised his arm just as the door swung open.

"All of you outside!" He heard the teacher snap. Reluctantly, Kuwabara put his arm down.

**0000—**

Red flushed across bruised lips. Green paper slugged down seeping through digits. Newborn scars and bruises gave evidence of their sinful dealings. Figures began licking their lips as though they were an appetizer.

Pulse fast, greedy tainted hands ran across the piles of green currency.

Wallets filled before the heavy pour began. Liquid splattered on the pavement. Maroon and shreds of cloth were all washed away by the heavy storm. Not a single trace would be found, as always.

Digits were raw, numb of all physical sense, yet he urged himself to feel. The only reaction was spine tingles, which the living ignored.

Blending in wasn't his dig. Gravel no longer dug into his toes, harsh rain did not touch his skin.

Wind had not slashed his cheeks, medicine did not coat his fingers, nor did anything. The only thing in his possession was his one chance-a chance to put a grip on everything, a chance to stop the numbness finally, to follow by his own rules once again.

Invisible, mute; Yusuke did not like the sound of that.

**0000—**

Oils, dye, soda, and silly string were all stuffed in narrow cracks on brick walls. The day was still young and warm. Suds, scented sprays, and removers lay dormant as all they labored. Sponges drenched palms, untamed soap itched fingers, and students groaned as they pushed the cleaning materials against the stone.

Modestly they would sniff in the fumes. Its sick mix hung tightly in the air; Keiko felt she was going to choke.

Gunk was on window frames, string hung out of its opening. Ropes hung high. They wanted to see the sky's reflection on those windows. It would be challenging, but those assigned would have no choice but to give it a whirl.

Piercing orbs struck their backs; it did not settle with them well. She would flinch with each heated gaze upon her body. The students remained purely focused on their tasks.

They've been there for two hours.

Limbs moved mechanically. She wobbled a bit, but she managed to keep her weight up. No matter how hard she tried, the weakness was still there. All the aches and pains from her volleyball game came back to haunt her. Red bruises grew livid with age. Their pulsing increased with every move she made.

Limbs twitched more and she desired to faint right there.

Hands pinned against the wall, she stood still breaking the rhythm. Around her, other students hurried, trying to erase all evidence. Robust and elegant it was to stand. Nothing could stand in the way of the principal's revenge and mourning of his favored rebel.

They should have listened to her. If they had, they wouldn't there wouldn't have been such a catastrophe!

It was too much too handle. She didn't care anymore.

Filthy rags flopped on the pavement. She waited for the gruff demands of explanation, waited for the belittling words of her superiors, or the possibility of a comforting hand.

However, she refused to move another muscle.

With eyes pinned shut, she braced herself.

Yet nothing came.

Suddenly, she heard the rumbling from the sky.

Then rain started to beat down. It hit the pavements rapidly and remorselessly.

Then at that exact moment, she knew. Opening her eyes she watched as hordes of fellow students hurried along inside. Liquid poured heavy and she closed her eyes again.

Only this time nothing happened. Sluggishly, she moved.

Apparently, some people did a poor job of cleaning. Rags stuck to her the soles of her shoes. The pouring rain managed to dampen her clothing. Fingers lay across the brick wall.

Cotton blues waved in the crisp morning time winds. Abused rags still sat on her heel. Gravely moist winds raped her digits of heat. Clawing at brick, she dared to move forward. However even the slightest of steps would lead to her destruction.

Droplets abused her flesh. Fingernails dug deeper in the narrow dents in the wall. Awkwardly her limbs would cringe at the flashes of voltage in the darkened sky.

More thunder paraded in the sky. Beads of liquid scrambled across her limbs, and her hair continued to show its youth in the heavy wind. It seemed like the sky was snickering around her, acknowledging her as the only thing that stood, the one that wouldn't retreat. Therefore, marked as an enemy she had to bear all the horrible consequences.

Letting the rain hit her, she rested on the brick wall. She no longer cared.

It gave its nasty award for what seemed like hours. Her bruises bled and her eyes stayed shut.

It was only when she did give into her desire that she was saved from a terrible flu.

**0000—**

Dream or recollection?

Chugging down the cups bitter content, her mind roamed. Air grew thicker with smoke and booze. It was on their breaths, their clothes, it was seeping from their skin, and they were tainted.

Skin grinded against the pale wall; she chose to stay on the sidelines while her partying buddies laughed and danced. Through the sound of pouring rain, the due remained jubilant.

Parting was in her spirit, but not the adulterated actions indicted upon her.

Years ago, the young woman knew of the misfortune that lied ahead. Although her aim was to stay on course, eventually she failed. Being like the other mothers was a goal beyond her reach. It didn't surprise her, when she her son went astray.

Even in her dreams, she could not obtain bliss.

She knew that she wasn't role model material, but she never considered herself a **bad** mother.

For days, she had been consoled, told otherwise. Slim arms made way round her midsection; she embraced herself for the third time and cried.

Atsuko knew there was no hope in sobering on the walk back. She might as well stay there. She listened to the sky's tears beat on the windowpane; at least something could understand her pain.

Repeatedly, she rewound the scene where her water broke, in her deep bitter sleep.

**0000—**

Orange hair lay tangled on a fluffy white pillow. The covers hung off the side of the bed. Back grinding against the wall Shizuru watched as her younger brother took his time tarnishing the nightmare. Kazuma Kuwabara rolled everywhere he could. She shook her head in pity for the bedding. Her younger brother was more spiritually sensitive that she and that fact unnerved him.

Shizuru did no more than observe. If she did, the boy would never get a pair of big boy underwear.

**Kuwabara's dream**

The world that was once merry and filled with kittens became a disorderly and shady place. A ghost had finally arrived. He had felt her presence since he had arrived home. An old woman seemingly frail floated toward him. Her wispy silver hair cascaded to her feet. He stepped back knowing what was going to go happen. The woman moved her hands from behind her back to reveal a rusty hatchet.

Without so much as a word, Kuwabara ran for it.

No matter how hard he tried, his mind couldn't dream up a nursing home for the old bat. The ghostly elder turned all his feline friends against him.

Undetected Yusuke slipped in. It was indeed a humorous. Maybe the old woman was angry because he stole all her nice kitty cats from her. His sudden laughter drew unwanted attention. "Not you too! You're coming to get me back from beyond the grave?"

If Botan hadn't told him, he wouldn't have ever suspected Kuwabara of having a six sense.

"Hey, I'm not here to be mean, I'm here to make amends is all." Yusuke said grinning.

"You apologize? Ha, just spit in my face why don't ya," hollered Kuwabara dodging another attack, "Did they threaten to send you to hell or something?"

"Yeah they kind of did," Yusuke admitted.

"HA HA, Urameshi you're going to boil," laughed Kuwabara, "That's what you get kitten beater."

"Not funny! Look at you. This dream is as much hell as it gets. By the look of it you're getting done in from a past life!"

Kuwabara groaned as he dodged another attack.

Evil hatchet carrying-

Kuwabara yelped as the rock beside him was sliced in two. Obviously, he was dealing with a bloody thirsty spirit.

"Listen it's not like I died doing something stupid! I deserve a chance!"

"So you're saying you need my help?" The thought caused Kuwabara to stop dead in his tracks.

Yusuke became alarmed as the evil spirit neared closer. He watched as the woman threw another weapon, a pick ax. "Oh crap," Yusuke yelled. Kuwabara turned around to see what the problem was. "Hikes!"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE FIND SOME OTHER IDIOTS TO PLAY WITH!"

Some old women should be punched. "WHY DID YOU PUNCH THE OLD LADY IDIOT," hollered Kuwabara

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked. "She nearly killed you!"

"This is a dream!" Kuwabara yelled.

Grips loosened, sweat still trickled, but no longer did she pick up the scent of fear. Orange (or red) strains flattened against covers, mane still untamed, but no longer drenched. Closer she walked, to find another expression plastered on her brother.

He awoke with the brushing of her hand. His eyes locked with hers, and she found something in them. It was something nearly undetectable. By this, Shizuru knew not to tease him. It was not the old woman who brought disruption to his dreams. Oddly, she knew that. Her hand lay back on the covers.

"Shizuru what are you-

"Goodnight baby bro," said Shizuru as she exited the room

The youngest stared up at his ceiling-his eyes unknowingly locking with another.

**0000—**

'The End' applied to all living creatures. Endings stabilized her existence. For every life taken, she felt herself becoming more concrete. For many years, that continued to be the ultimate truth. Nothing else mattered.

Never had she gazed upon a soul as she did at that moment.

The reaper touched the front of her kimono. Perverted, snide, and greedy, his profile was right on tact. She swore there was a glitch in the system, a big one.

"You should've seen his face. He thought I was coming to haunt him!"

It wouldn't surprise her if he had.

It didn't take Yusuke long to realize that the ferry girl had stopped smiling.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

Botan looked away.

"It's not like I actually touched 'em." Yusuke groaned. Instinctively, she covered up her chest.

"It's not about touching them Yusuke!" Botan hollered. She floated a few feet away from him.

Yusuke huffed. "Okay, I got it. I'll make it up to ya."

"There's no way you can 'make it up'!" Botan hollered. "Do you know how humiliated I felt?"

"When I get my body back, call me when you're off duty," Yusuke said, "I'll take you out for dinner, lunch, or somethin'."

"Really?" Botan's eyes sparkled.

"It doesn't take much to please you, huh?" Yusuke laughed.

Instantly she straightened herself up. "You're not even sorry."

"The one thing my mom taught me was that if I wanted to touch a girl's good parts, I'd have to buy her a meal first." Yusuke explained. "So food it is."

The anger slowly faded. Despite herself, she couldn't resist that lopsided grin.

She didn't feel any barriers between them anymore. "Have you gone to see Atsuko san?" She asked.

The boy sighed. "Yeah, I went to see her." He moved to float on his back.

"How is she?" The ferry girl asked.

"Boozing as usual. She hasn't put that bottle down once. I saw her smile yesterday though."

His smile fell. A look of disappointment became evident on his face.

"Where'd they stash my body anyway?" He asked suddenly.

"We think it's somewhere inside the house." Botan said.

Those dreams had been extremely hard to get through. Atsuko dreams were complex, although there wasn't much structure to them. It was like trying to put together random pieces of completely different puzzles. It took all of his energy to manipulate them. In the end, he only managed to get his voice to pass through. Each time, shock overwhelmed her and she'd wake up. However, it wasn't known how much she actually heard.

He never knew the dead had so much trouble invading dreams.

Maybe he didn't have the knack for it.

"Why don't you visit her now?" Botan suggested.

"There's no point. I can't talk to her anyway. I used pretty much the last of my energy going into Kuwabara's dream."

"You could always possess someone."

Yusuke looked at her stunned. "No strings attached?" He asked.

She did not answer; instead, she motioned for him to follow.

_There are always strings attached._

**0000—**

Candles were neatly displayed around the casket. The light soon became pale; candle wax dripped onto the stand. However, she paid no attention. Hunching over, the woman let her fingertips tap against the casket. Fingers ran over a shiny metal plate. Things were going downhill for her lately.

However, after all was said, she would be able to go on with her life. It was a simple concept humans lived by. Soon, she supposed, her broken heart would mend. Although tears stung her eyes, Atsuko's face remained blank. If her heart were to truly mend, she wanted to feel the final stings of pain at its fullest.

Soon, she lifted up the casket's top and peered inside. Not once had she done so before. Gingerly, she went to touch his face. His cheeks were still warm. Her front crumbled. With each breath she took, she felt the urge to cry. She felt ashamed. She felt dirty. Never had she succumbed to such despair.

"Mom looks really stupid like this; I bet that's what you'd say." She laughed.

"Mom's hit rock bottom. Now she's got the excuse she always needed. Now she can drink a six pack or two in the afternoon and not be called trash!" She mimicked.

"Why'd you go and get hit by a car anyway idiot!" Atsuko said landing a punch on his chest. She froze. A low cough was heard.

"If this is some kind of joke, I'm going to kick you off your throne!" She hollered to Enma.

The candles' whisks drowned from the wax. The room went pitch black. All that could be made out was Atsuko's cry. "You didn't kill him! My son defied death! Ha!"

**0000—**

As the student was overshadowed, he felt the heart slam into his chest. Morbidly latches rasped. Leathered fingers pulled on the corroded metal. The host's tongue ran over their teeth as he performed his actions. He peered in through the window. There was nothing but bleak darkness. He grew a bit worried and ordered the body to move faster.

Botan laughed as she saw the figure lurk on the premises. Yusuke had possessed a short and flabby college student. Those tubby legs jiggled with every move. What was even funnier was the guy's taste in clothing. The boy wore a green shorts and a white T-shirt. His hair was slicked back with what looked like super glue. His suede shoes were worn and blemished. Yusuke was in so much of a rush, he hadn't taken the male's proportions into consideration.

He panted. Yusuke had to lift the rolls of fat over the windowsill to get through. As he jerked forward, the frame squeaked. He stopped momentarily. The boy squinted. Where was she? He smelt a mixture of ash and incense. With his free arm, he pushed down on the wall in hopes of being free. He hissed when he saw blood trickle from his stomach. Being as thin as it was, the shirt gave way on the rough surface. He pushed himself inside. Soon he pulled the midsection all the way in. He exhaled. He wiggled just a bit more and he was completely inside. The boy groaned. The arms shook violently. Sweat fell from his brow. For a while he just rested, feeling the carpet. He never realized how heavenly the texture was.

He sat up when he heard a soft murmuring. He moved groggily toward the sound.

Botan made her way to window. She wondered what was taking him so long.

If he were caught, it would be all over. Not just for him of course, but for her as well! Neither Koenma nor King Enma would trust her with such a task again! She took out a small yellow device. She clicked a red button and instantly the room was illuminated.

Yusuke peered over the woman's body. She clutching onto the corpse's arm. Her cheeks were flushed a tad. Her tresses were unkempt. However, there was a childish glow to her. It captivated him only slightly. He was grossed out and muttered a low 'what the heck'. Although he knew it wasn't 'that way', he still felt that it bordered on necrophilia.

All movement ceased when their eyes met. The boy gasped.

He stumbled backwards. When the woman went to her feet, he flinched. She was going to kill him! The tension was killing him. Just as he was going to make some idiotic excuse, his mother called out to him. Yet it wasn't by the name of the host, no, it was the name she had bestowed upon him. Botan's pink eyes widened.

Fingers shook. She must've been hallucinating; Botan had assured the living could not see the dead, especially not through a shell. She was walking unsteadily towards him. The blue female cursed at his reaction. The boy shouldn't sit there gawking; he should get his fat bum out the window!

Thump. Thump.

The heart was beating relentlessly against the ribcage. Slowly, he steadied himself. Perhaps she had too much to drink. Legs moved like molasses.

She laughed and gestured for him to come. When he didn't, she pranced toward him. She only managed to get so close.

It happened so quickly. It was a blur. He didn't remember catching her.

He didn't remember tucking her in, or brushing the stray hairs that fell on her cheeks.

Maybe the host influenced his actions.

Botan stirred as she watched him. She hadn't meant to observe such a sweet moment. Tenderness caught her like a moth to a flame. She watched as Yusuke struggled to get out the window and tried to help him but to no avail. The poor boy was stuck. "Why not go through the front door?" Botan asked.

"If I do, there's no telling who can just waltz in," Yusuke replied gruffly as he tried to wriggle through. He squirmed and squirmed. It took him about ten minutes to get out. By the time he did, Botan had already left.

He hurried across the orange streets curtsy of the sunset. It felt good to feel. It was too bad there was a time limit. In a few moments, the breeze would no longer faze him. The sun's heat would no longer lie on his skin. He cherish every moment up until breath left him. He stopped for a second. Yusuke looked inside the college student's wallet. There was about one thousand yen inside. Maybe he could get some grub. He laughed.

Just as he was about to go into the nearest store, he was released from the host's body.

The obese student looked around and gasped, "Darn it. Not again!"

Next on 'No More Bonds'

Maliciousness and heated depths managed reach him even with the barriers separating the two realms. The toddler tried his hardest not to fall out of the chair. The egg had begun hatching already. He was not ready, the boy was not ready; they had not taken the necessary precautions! "OH MY GOD YOU LOOK LIKE AKASHI!"

In this new universe, what new fate lies ahead?


	7. Chapter 6

I tried so hard to make this a good chapter! I was so bored and frustrated! Please enjoy and review.

Note: When I write a fic I take a bit of both sides. Atsuko is a bit neglectful, she does some things not approved by majority of her society, but Atsuko is in no way what others portray her. And she is in no way an _abusive or malicious _person. She would never lay a hand on Yusuke unless to make sure he isn't doing something really stupid.

That was the manga/anime Atsuko defense.

By far I believe her to be a rather decent character, who has been too many times either misunderstood (like Keiko, sometimes Shizuru, Muroko, even Maya) by 'the fans.' She is super awesome, and I hope by the end of the story I can finally get her personality right (for this story) in everyone's eyes!

NMB and cannon there are many similarities and minor differences. But it's up to you as the reader to evaluate them.

Nobody has called me out on this I just felt like explaining myself, for no real reason whatsoever.

I apparently do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and is simply (like many) continually writing this despite what I said earlier to get more words!

Aren't I a stinker?

Also I managed to SOMEHOW find some of this chapter on my comp, after thirty minutes of searching! Isn't it amazing what a little of uninspired motivation can do you?

That didn't make any sense whatsoever…

_**Stage 2: Prey**_

**Chapter: 6**

Warm, moist fingertips itched against satin. Black strains brushed on the white pillow. Dreams- things that occurred during sleep came through his head. It was terribly hot, lifting up the casket's top completely he stumbled out. His eyes searched about for all familiar sightings, he found them all.

HE WAS BREATHING! He could dance-not that he would or could for that matter. But he was back, back to drink bowls of jelly ice cream!

Giving old limbs a try he crouched to his knees. It was good being solid. It was good being able to- his fingers ran about on the auburn carpeting…feel. He felt like kissing the ground, but he didn't trust people's footing.

Puu was perched on his windowsill hooting away in displeasure. Why was that? Maybe it had something to do with the blazing red spreading fast around him. That happens in a lot places daily, no need to worry about burning to a crisp!

"OH CRAP!"

00

Flames nipped on the drapes of the window, in fear he moved backwards cautiously. Her hair was burned at the tips, and her face was dripping with perspiration, sweats dripped with her skin's juices clung to her heated body. Orange flared rapidly, it was hot. Everything was engulfed in flames, that included all exists. Only those from the outside could help, but nobody seemed to be there.

Breathing hard she clutched to her life support, her only child. Smoke clouds came about like layers. Sweat made a path down him his hair to his shoulders. Determination motivated his movements. He tried to budge despite the heat move towards the door.

His lungs pleaded for oxygen. He tripped on a bottle loosing his balance.

The woman crashed down body nearly engulfed by treacherous fire. Smoke caught in his mouth, his hand on her baggy shirt nearly weakening completely. The air itself was burnt leaving no room for the precious clean air that his mother cherished. Moving her closer to his chest he shielded from them the collapsing walls.

Puu, yes it seemed oddly fitting, moved about the house waving his huge ears temporarily keeping the flames from them. Sweat too made way down his blue feathers.

His lungs soon ached and his body shook. "Yusuke," she spoke pleadingly, "Don't give up."

That was a bit cliché, and it was far too late for an inspirational speech. Tears escaped her sockets as she made way to pinch his nose.

"You're so adorable when you're so frustrated," she rasped

It was odd, how she managed to smile, yet she had been crying and yelling about for what seemed like forever. For a show, he pushed his legs forward, coughing up the gray all the way. Her fingers loosened on his clothing. Hope seemed so far away. Arms looped around her…and he felt at that moment he was a child again.

Puu gasped from exhaustion and drifted onto Yusuke's mane. His clawed feet were wet.

Hope seemed so far away. Arms looped around her…and he felt at that moment he was a child again.

Strings, yellow, morbidly seemed to loop in his fate. His eyes drooped and his lungs hurt more.

The coughs of his mother did not cease, His body was not ready for such assertion, and he hadn't been there sooner to actually take action.

He moved forward, but just a fraction.

His mother's body seemed heavier than before. He looked at her face, her mouth was wide open, and her limbs wilted. He was determined to carry on.

Wood and steel broke down and ashed, but they still remained. Tinkers, loops, and infectious things seemed to pry into his bodies untended wounds.

The door kicked down forcefully, clean winds swarmed into the home.

Through the sparks and the smoke, he spotted none other than Kazuma Kuwabara. The taller boy had stepped up to the plate.

00

Kazuma Kuwabara has stepped up to the plate! Yusuke turned to face him through the flames. The flames caught onto his clothes. "URAMESHI," hollered the boy

Yusuke stood smirking at the boy.

Yusuke gave his mother away despite her grasp. Somehow they managed to get out.

Puu was stuffed underneath the woman's arm hidden in her baggy top. Yusuke limped out behind them, clothes torn and crisped by the rough flaming wood. Falling into the grassy plain over his shoulder he watched the house blaze and turn to ash before his very eyes.

Ambulance doors opened in haste grabbing and imprisoning the family of two. Kuwabara watched as the ambulance rode away.

Doctors and nurses poked about shamelessly. Burgundy was seen in his broken up skin. Atsuko lay on a small hospital bed beside him having an oxygen mask on her mouth.

The throbbing in his limb was unbearable. Bedding reached up to her shoulders while his reached to his knees, the doctors were careful not to spill blood and dead skin onto it. Assaulting his bottom lip his back arched off the spring mattress.

No anesthesia, arg!

Atsuko breathed deeply allowing air to pour in and out of her lungs safety. In her haze she could hear the muffled cries of her son across the room. 'At least he's alive', knowing that she let sleep overwhelm her.

Puu sniffled underneath the metal springs trying his hardest not to voice out his discomfort.

Once his arm was fully dressed in white the doctors and restraints excused themselves from the room. Puu dropped an ear onto the white covers a puff of air escaped his beak.

Yusuke sat up in the hospital bed sensing a different presence lurking throughout the room. An unbearable pain caused his back to draw back into the pillow. There were bare plain walls, not a cobweb or coat of crimson anywhere.

There was a rough knock on the door.

"_Though not his time of death he will be punished," said Koenma _

00—

Shades of aqua and cerulean swept into her view, it was odd, and she had been staring at it drunkenly for days at time. It was as though she were waiting for something, an event that couldn't possibly take place in the solid walls of the school. Once stepping outside however everything she had felt seemed to have been deluded. She was once again in the company of her friends.

Since that dark and stormy afternoon, it had been the main gossip, of not only her friends but others as well. It was like she and the poor boy were the top news! She didn't like being special watch.

She stared up at the sky as the conversation took toll again.

"Personally Keiko I believe you and him should actually go out," said Momo

Momo's chestnut hair swung in the wind, as she gave her usual smirkish smile. Her arms hugging her pudgy stomach as she drifted into her dreams.

For Momo the most romantic thing in the world was when a prince came up to someone on their noble steed declaring everlasting love, saving them from their dreary and dulled life.

"I must agree that he will probably save you from your bookworm-ish and study packed life," said Nami

Apparently they thought that delusion fit perfectly for her life.

"Your life is a bit of a bore if I say so myself," said Momo out of her daze

"You have it all wrong," said Keiko coolly, "My life isn't that dull, of course I'm not some juvenile roughing it out, but that doesn't make it not the least interesting."

"So what has happened lately that is sooooooo exciting," They asked nosing

"I'll tell you, just don't bookmark it like you usually do, I don't want this blowing up in my face," said Keiko

"Of course," they giggled

"Well just the other day we had another affair event," said Keiko hoarsely

She didn't like gossiping or bragging, especially not with them, but she couldn't help be defensive.

"This time, a woman picked up her chopsticks and charged, mother and I had to hold her down," said Keiko

_"Father, help," hollered Keiko_

"_Can't," said her father simply_

"_Why not," she asked_

"_Well for starters she's pregnant with a melon," said her father, "Besides your mom would have a fit if I heaved her off by her chest."_

"_That is true dear," said her mother jealously, "Can't trust a man nowadays!"_

"_DAMN STRAIGHT," hollered the woman holding the wood balling_

"_Especially not a once lecherous man back in his prime," mumbled her mother_

"Primitive," the two said in union

"What," she hollered

"People have been cheating on one another for ages, its nothing new," elaborated Momo

"Yeah sooner or later one mate is going to blow it all out of proportion," added Nami

"It's bound to happen," they said in union, "It's nature."

"Them in synch is never a good thing," thought Keiko, "Mostly for my mental health," she added sheepishly

"Anyway back to the main subject," said Momo, "I believe you should at least give him a try, he was so sweet to you."

"Yeah, besides, do you know how many guys would kill to go out with you," said Nami

Yeah right, so what if she wasn't horribly ugly, they only wanted her for her popularity. It'd boost them up in so many ways. Did it ever occur to them that she may be too good for those D ranks?

She knew she was wrong, it was just…she needed a big boost.

"Geez sometimes you can be so self centered," said Momo, "He might be the one person who doesn't see you as a lecturer or an energy drink."

Why was it they could always tell she was being egotistical, but never when she was on the verge of-

"That's it; we're not asking you, we are telling you," hollered Nami, "You are going to go out on a date with him and that's that!"

"OH NO YOU DON'T," hollered Keiko, "You pushed me into an inferno; I'm not going back there! There is nothing you can possibly say that could change my mind!"

"Yukimura san has a tongue after all," said a familiar voice, "So what about that date?"

She turned around and gasped.

"_Well bye," said Momo, "And thanks for the gossip."_

Had they plotted this too?

She didn't even think about the problems she had caused for the coach…

00

Katsu has been rumored to come from a wealthy family. He like herself is a top student giving the realness in perfection. Integrity was something that Katsu possessed, his high morals out shined hers, he seemed to take pieces from the lime light from her. Not that jealously played a part; it was that Katsu was simply better. His expression was always gentle and so was he. Every girl threw themselves at him almost everyday, yet it was her he wanted. It was said she was to be the new "Mrs. Katsu."

Katsu's surname is unknown it has been rumored that he paid in large sums of money to keep the teachers and even principal hush-hush.

It wasn't as though she was digging up dirt on the young man; it was simply what her friends had told her. They had claimed they knew they were destined to be and had set a devious scheme to help him catch her.

Aromas rapidly made way into even the stuffiest nostrils, the bare walls heated, the bag was settled clearly on its stool, everything was normal, everything was the same …except….

There was one bit problem….

WHAT WAS SHE GOING TO WEAR!?

Stumbling across her wardrobe, she groaned. Blues took up a good two thirds of the wardrobe and the other third was simply some regular clothes. A fashionable jumper dress, but she felt like she shouldn't wear it, it was just a feeling. She growled.

This girl had not so much had stepped out of bounds in her whole life! This date was a big step for her, and she wanted to look presentable! She was flabbergasted about the things her brain managed to cook up, even in all the quizzes or tests her mind had never zoomed so fast.

Now she sounded like a normal teenage girl. Should she wear his favorite color-wait she didn't know his favorite color!

From with their big noses and they couldn't find the simplest of facts-it wasn't there fault she hadn't asked-WHERE WERE THEY WHEN SHE ACTUALLY NEEDED THEM!?

"Should I wear pants," she asked allowed. The answer was a defiant no. She wanted to be feminine looking for the first date, she blushed furiously. What was she going to do!?

Maybe it wasn't too late to cancel…

"Keiko I can hear you freaking out up there! Just wear something that makes you feel comfortable, it's just the first date!"

"Can't you please just pick it out for me," she hollered to the downstairs

"What happened to Ms. Independent, you're practically married to yourself nowadays," hollered her mother

"Please mom," she pleaded

There was silence.

"No."

"MOM," she cried

"Listen girl your mother is working," hollered her father, "You're lucky you have a day off!"

"Yes sir," said Keiko

She did as she was directed and rummaged through her draws.

Finally she decided to wear a plain white polo shirt and a black pleated skirt.

This was too much for her! There wasn't even a set time or anything. Wasn't she a little too young to date? Sixteen perfect, but fourteen had everyone lost their minds?

Knocking was heard from below and she nearly fell upon his arrival.

"KEIKO!!!"

She gulped.

Then gasping she opening one eye.

"ano..."

**A/N: Okay we all know that I'm rewriting everything a bit, but not so much this chapter. The only thing I'm going to do is just give it more detail. It was RUSHED, and I have to admit last minute rush. Luckily I had my funny bone repaired. More rewriting, because it's going to be more engrossed in detail, but doesn't mean you have to read it over. Although, I would reread the earlier chapters, which was still being redone by the way. I hope you're all proud of me, please be, I have final's coming up and I have to study.**

**Okay also I left you with a bit of a cliffhanger-for BOTH parts this time! Better hurry and get that next chapter up, huh? **

**Please go to my profile for more info on this story.**

**Well, bye, bye everyone. **

~DOSS

DO NOT EAT PRINGLES WITH PEANUT BUTTER! DO NOT EAT AN EVEN NUMBER OF CASH-CHEWS! DO NOT BRIBE YOUR BROTHER TO TAKE YOU TO THE STORE AND LEAVE YOUR PARENT/GUARDIAN TO WORRY!

You will be unhappy and you will be scarred. That's the reason why the updates may be late for the rest of my life. LOLS, just a good boost of humor. Is it wrong that I do not believe in April fools? I sure hope not...I don't need to be hit in the nose again! BYES...again.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Keiko is a least a day behind and Atsuko has been fast forward two days ahead. ^ ^

_**Chapter 7**_

"_Cell: a small enclosed structure; an activist group, but in this twisted case a bunch of ding bats! _

Beautifully shaded bangs, dark irises, yes they all seemed familiar. His glossed spikes and even more stunning smile, he must've been that of prince charming. All that seemed to be missing was the somewhat more stunning steed probably gawking at their mushy façades.

She smiled sheepishly at him and casted her head down.

"That's our girl," said her mother shushing up her father, "Doesn't she look pretty?"

"Don't do anything you will regret," said her father

She was a bit shocked she had expected more from him, but she hadn't time to think for she was whisked away by the young man.

00—

**

It was the ultimate revenge, coming slowly and sneaky in their life. Calculating things that most of age could not, possible outcomes haunted the head as their hands wrote down reactions to certain things. Rough skin tapped against smooth causing their hand to twitch from contact. It was wrong…so very wrong. Tears leaked from the sockets but the undeniable guilt that surfaced. This was for everyone's own good for their wellbeing as well, so why was it feeling so utterly wrong!?

00—

Across on the breezy carroty hazed day was a police car, sitting in the crowded lot, of less flashier cars. Normal streaks of red and white could not stand their selves boldly against the flashy car.

Their skins harassed his; they were even tougher than he was. Their slightly bulky and muscle tone must've been brought on by arranging many criminals, that or harsh training, but he doubted for their scowls were beyond rookie level.

His arm had not even healed, he was still having dull aches, and he had taken some painkillers beforehand.

He had seen cases like this before, where the cruelty was extremely high for well known 'delinquents' or 'juveniles'. He had seem them be literally tossed from care on their bottoms and hoisted away, never seen again, and if seen again cheekily smiling looking over their shoulder.

One officer handled him delicately in the car, sympathetic like. He was grateful, but he had not stopped his absurd yelling.

He did not care that 'everything he said will be held against him in a court of law'; it was well known he followed _no guidelines or mere law _(except out of death).

It was pure torture.

Anxious people gathered to see him be convicted of a crime. Hands bound and face in the seat covering he cursed wildly. The law apprehended him.

Heart racing he thought. Mind racing to the current events in his life. Had they finally found proof of his illegal ways of business? If so not only was he in trouble, but could actually go to jail.

After minutes of silencing him and finally reporting their 'catch' over the receiver, they drove off, by which time his pain soon became dull.

But still he ought to SUE that hospital.

"That burn of yours isn't even worth a small battle scar cut," said the rough officer, "It's so small that all they needed to do was check up making sure it hadn't gotten infected and bandage it up to make sure it kept away infection," he elaborated dully

"They said you were in tip top shape compared to your mother," said the nicer police officer, "We were going to arrest you tomorrow, but everything is bustling and we had nothing to better to do."

'Had nothing better to do?' "You ass-

Before he could curse further a small glass barrier was wedged between them. He growled.

"Stupid hospital, stupid policemen, stupid…stupid…"

"_Though not your time of death, you shall be punished."_

It seemed to be ringing in his head since he awoke from his ash coated coffin. He overhead some nurses talking about it, calling what had happened an astonishing miracle…or a curse. _"Imagine being cremated, alive!"_, which he must admit, was slightly true.

Despite it being deemed a miracle, he decided he had better been off dead; his mother was going to burn his butt in few days anyway.

He groaned and decided it would be better to make himself comfortable in the long ride.

00—

Large knuckles beat the sand filled sack. String was roped around its trunk tightly. His knuckles blistered, but he continued to use brute force. Blue cloth fixed to this skin from moisture. His gang stared in admiration.

The sun overhead was bright not afraid to burst its glorious color everywhere.

It had been along time since they had seen him punch that fearlessly. After an awkward confrontation with Urameshi he no longer chased after battles. However, Kazuma was by no means a pacifist. If something went too far it was one of his immediate choices of action. Because he took no effort into fighting he began hitting the books explaining his seventy six averages in all classes.

But now things were different.

By the he had retired it was sunset, groaning he loomed over to his house and smiled at his sister. She looked at him wearily with smoke looming from her nostrils.

After some time she nodded her head and motioned him for supper.

"Your sister cooked enough for an army!"

"Come on Kazuma!"

Kuwabara nodded as he ran over to his place.

He was greeted with all his favorites.

00—

Pu sounds rung from underneath the automobile. The spirit beats' arms claps to either side trying to prevent his fall. The officers paid no heed to the clanging beneath them. Black eyes flared angrily as he stretched further. Sweat trailed down the side of his face dampening his feathers. Why had Yusuke forsaken them so?

The small vehicle hit a stop. "Come on, punk, we're taking you in."

Puu collided harshly with the black top ruffling and dirtying his feathers.

00—

He polished his katana and stared at its magnificence. Flower pedals danced around him signaling the arrival of his ally. Emerald stared at the blade along with the collected item. The other was currently going about stealing the souls of tikes, while the former reported to him immediately to chat. He knew all well about each of their intentions. Blood dripped from his tongue as he assured himself the blade had not dulled.

It was his turn to retrieve the forlorn of hope, which his ally reported to him that he was ready for his journey. Nodding he waved off the red head and set a telepathic communication with him.

News went about the three worlds, some were scared and others were completely humored. Reikai had found yet another spirit detective. He laughed at this, for the detective was no more of a man than he human. Standing he darted.

00—

Limp and cold bodies laid on the ground. Though the sun hit their skin showed no sign of life. The sun glasses and hood made her go out unnoticed for a while, but no doubt the criminals would seek her out. Sighing she made ways towards the poor boy. Yusuke just had to get out of prison soon; otherwise more of the living would suffer. Souls could not be freed until then.

_The men scrambled around in the file cabinets, looking for any documentation of the three. Three items were stolen, the forlorn of hope being one, it was crucial that they get it back, for it could grant any wish. Though at a heavy price, a price most weren't willing to pay. _

_  
The screen showed the culprits. Two of them did not have a criminal record, information, and anything else. The other was Gouki and he seemed to have killing as a hobby, all these three together from what sources tell them are very strong. This isn't something a mere rookie should go through on their first case. Botan strutted in angrily. The lights blinked on and the visual disappeared soon after._

_Yusuke after all was Botan's responsibility, despite her somewhat distaste for the boy and his actions. "They'll rip him to shreds!"_

"_I know Botan, I know very well…but…"_

_Small hands went to the note. "We have no other choice."_

"_Who says we don't have any choice? He's a kid! A KID, ruthless and hotheaded, but nonetheless still a kid."_

_Koenma nodded, "But Yusuke is very strong…and at this moment he's all we have left."_

_The three annulated all of his best men and were all taking refuge in the living world. This would cause many problems._

00—

Katsu remarked about how cute her blush was and she nearly fell. But Katsu caught her arm and swung her around. Before she knew it she was standing tip toed and her nose was touching his. Gently going down till her heels touched the concrete she wiggled out of his hold and apologized. Katsu said nothing but continued to walk forward. Had she offended him in someway, Keiko dreaded that most of all.

Was she acting in such a repulsive manner that he didn't wish to be around her? Groaning she boldly stepped forward once nothing happened she moved into his view.

"Gomen, I," she tried to say, but before she could say anything his index finger gently brushed her lips. "Don't worry about it," he said grabbing her hand once more as they crossed the street.

A dull lighted ball hung in the sky, it was so romantic. The streets lights all seemed to pull in the same direction, towards the roses.

Blood dripped from his fingertips as he tore thorns from the stem. Keiko stared wide eyed confused. Once done his task handed her the rose.

"Thank…-Look at your hand are you going to be okay!?"

Allured and dazzled Keiko blushed once more. She felt that at that moment Katsu was going to ravish her lips, but that was an abnormality.

"Don't worry about it," said Katsu dragging a white bandage from his left pocket

He was wearing blue jeans and an orange top and they were stained. Keiko watched as he cared to his wound. Why was he doing all this for her?

00—

"So, what were you thinking when it happened!?"

Dull and dreary was the small interrogation room it was only illuminated by a lamp. The interrogator turned the lamps light towards him.

Unacquainted with the yellow beam squinted. His wrist was cuffed to the arm the heavy metal chair. Also around him were pissed off looking expressions. This was bizarre.

There words were barked at him, causing him to return heated words. He denied everything…though did not listen to what was he was denying. He wasn't a stool pigeon, he wasn't a squawker, if he were he'd be dead by now.

"Your face is!"

"My face is what."

"Equivalent to that of my a-

"That's it you're going to jail!"

"GOOD!"

Idiot!

00

Moonlight sank in through the grimy rows of steel. Since his literal first breath of afternoon air in weeks, he had found the urge to strive and flutter, but he couldn't do so trapped in there.

Tinges of garlic and cider rode his cellmate's breath. If he weren't in a heap of high ranking trouble already, he would've done well to smack him on the side of his head. The man's jelly bald head and his plump stomach seemed to glimmer, that would probably be him in a few years.

He sighed heavily leaning against the stone walls. He heard they couldn't keep people in for long without some sort of try at some sort of court, so maybe he'd be okay? Either way he was going to spend his nights drowned in the high pitched screams and batting sticks might as well be comfortable.

"You, out now," a man came pointing

He grew eager and jumped up, but was hushed.

"Not you-him," said the guard roughly

Yusuke sat back down angrily.

00—

Hours went by, and the dull ache in her lungs soothed to nothingness. It was a cleansed area, which was not the least unexpected from a hospital. Germ fighting syringes, piles of pills all different shapes and sizes, and the many magazines in the corner. All were fashioned with labels and specific boxes.

There was a chill it was a chill only found drifting across her body. She had half expected herself drifting into an inferno, or dipped into boiling marmalade her skin stuck so much. Her lungs had been sour to her, for hours, and she was appreciative when the aching went away.

But though physically she was alright, her mind could not help but drift in and out. She came to the lame realization that her son had been taken away from her again. In her sleep, like those lame horrors or chilling suspense movies, it was a pure nightmare either way she threw it.

She did not have some weird fantasy that they were going to be the greatest pair imaginable, no. She knew better…he knew better…

Besides Yusuke had been in serious trouble before and she got him out. Maybe they were just talking to him nicely while he spat out his usual profanities, and soon they'd let him go with something nasty lingering in their heads.

It'd be all over.

Earlier she had signed something for a new house, with the help of pain killers and pen.

Maybe she'd finally reach her happy ending there.

00—

In a fit the girl threw open the doors. The hallway was filled with a chill as the wind entered mercilessly. As the wind howled the girl's hair blew from side to side, the droplets giving her tresses a special touch, as though fairies had spilled their magic dust all over it. Everyone rolled their eyes once realizing that it was only Keiko. Closing the doors behind her she exhaled not aware that she had even held her breath.

Good day her buttock.

Droplets of water made their way to the floor with each step she took. Her shoes would squeak and she would slip, but somehow managed to play it off each and every time. Once she turned the corner to the nurse's office she found herself in the comfort of her friends. The leaves crinkled as Keiko stepped on each one. It was a warm day, and it gave her comforted her skin. The breeze was a gentle one and it blew her hair from left to right. It was afternoon and she was coming home from school like she normally did. A green moist leaf made its way on her blouse. She held it in her hand and smiled.

Once getting in her home she went upstairs and threw her bag on the floor of her room. Opening a big text book she smoothed the leaf and put it inside. She closed it again, opened it and turned various pages all revealing the colorful plants that caught her eyes. Some leaves and pedals had wilted and turned to a crispy brown, but that one that she caught that day was ultra special she could feel it. Smiling yet again she plopped the book back on its shelf and worked hard on her homework. Once completed she could settle down-

"KEIKO!"

Behind the counter, Mrs. Yukimura watched the pot boil and carefully chopped vegetables. The aroma filled her nostrils causing her stomach to growl. She hadn't had her third meal that day. Dinging the bell she looked at the piece of paper in her hand. "Number 4," she said. It was just something so that customers wouldn't get restless with their order.

"Keiko!" The pot began steaming and its top was jumping off and on. She opened the cabinets to find something to cover her hands. Then the taming of the wild pot began. Turning down the flame the ruckus died down. Whipping her forehead free of sweat she poured the stew into a bowl. "Number 6," she said ringing a bell

Panting she watched as yet another table was emptied and how just another couple took its place. It was hard but someone had to do it.

Nights of innocent fun were the highlight of her day. Never had they argued; it was always sweet bliss and genuine smiles. Katsu would stroke her cheek and whisper sweet nothings in her ear; hot breath would blow on her ear causing her to shiver. This was how it happened this unmistakable feeling. Was she right to be all joyous when someone was tugging her heart from behind?

Every single shop owner knew their names and those that didn't would congratulate them on becoming a couple. Keiko would blush each time and hide behind Katsu. The shop owners would laugh at her shyness and ask them in chipper tones to browse about their shops.

This was how it happened this unmistakable feeling. Could this blissful haze be her downfall?

00--

Dusty crates and cardboard rectangular boxes were piled across on numerous body parts. Boxes were being balanced on knees, shoulders, and yes even foot.

If was such a pitiful sight that it made even the bitterest old men wish to help. Cotton, plates, and gizmos were stacked inside, all precious and necessary. Also, her favorite of things, a television, so she be damned if she let it all tumble to the ground.

Cursing she struggled with each step. It was all heavier than it appeared. She had half to mind to 'borrow' the shopping carts, but she couldn't afford that.

She stared up at the huge building, which stood their mockingly. It was broad was the tallest tower and height wise it was like the size of mini cottage.

Its sign simply said, _"Welcome and have a wonderful day." _It might as well said, 'hugs and kisses', there was barely any kanji and it was doodled like a kindergartener did it. She sighed heavily as she scrunched herself inside the doors and managed to climb the steps.

As she opened the door, she wasn't at all amazed…she was going to have some work to do.

00

Atsuko brushed the dusty boxes that her friends gave her. It wasn't much, but she was grateful. Shelves once emptied and dirty were now cleansed and cluttered. Atsuko opened the new box and began it rushing about rooms filled them with their contents. On the windowsill Atsuko caught eye of a flower. It was not fully in bloom and Atsuko had no intention of taking care of it.

Placing the bowls in the cabinets Atsuko went over to it. Her finger tips began dancing on its beautiful top. Suddenly the flower opened and milked her finger.

She yanked her finger from its opening. It didn't hurt, but somehow it drained her. Atsuko stepped back against the table and fell over it, thus knocking the telephone. It blinked red.

"_Urameshi san, we need you at the jail cell immediately. Your son has been charged with illegal purchasing of dairy!" _

**He poured some flakes and milk in a small round container. Cereal his favorite-was that rat poison? Green pebbles floated up to the surface. Putting the bowl down, he made his way over to the coat rack. **

"Well that possibility flew straight out the window, didn't it," she said to nobody cursing her head off

00—

Ears piercing from the yelling of prisons over him cursed. Some screams he dared to recognize.

Running his hands through his hair he began pondering once more.

"Urameshi, you have a visitor," said the prison guard

His wrists were once again cuffed. "HEY WATCH IT PRECIOUS CARGO!"

He was roughed around till he was sat down on a stool.

They were separated between the clear glasses; looked beyond the glass he saw the piercing eyes of his principal.

00—

_Breaking the bonds_

_And rekindling them_

_Disobeying destiny's whim_

_Jumping and going crazy_

_It's so flustering_

_And we try to go about _

_When all we end up doing is scream and shout_

_When all we do is wish to help_

_We end up screwing it up_

_It's all in the future_

_Breaking the bonds_

_And killing the litter_

_Trying to make our world better_

_Breaking the bonds_

_And rekindling them_

_Disobeying destiny's whim_

_Causing about the others_

_Crushing and destroying their true future_

_We're falling out_

_We're falling out_

_No more_

_But after all they don't know_

00—

Her 'hello kitty' pencil pinged against the oak, as she marveled at the 'tolerance tame and tested' book. It had only two pages filled, and this was her second day using it. She wanted to cherish the moments. Sighing she glared at her blue swirled banner page.

_Dear Diary,_

It seemed to cliché, she sounded like some…some petty, she groaned, she couldn't think of an insult, it wasn't her forte anyhow. She erased it sloppily.

_Dear Journal, _

"That's much better," she said rolling her eyes

**Dear Journal, **

I again as I have reported for the last couple of days of your use, the most wonderful day ever. It was simply romantic. It was better than any foreplay dates my cousins ever had! The burning and temptation swelled within me, but I kept my composure, this was the first time we had been together and I never blushed once! I am so proud of myself! Today we're going out to dinner, which I can't tell my parents about because then they'd insist we'd stay here. Not that there is any match to my family's cooking (sorry everyone), but I don't want my parents getting in the way…? Does that make me a bad person? I've been assured that this was a normal feeling, but-

She was caught off by the sound of her mother's voice.

"KEIKO, he's here," said her mother

There was no need to say who anymore, which made it easier on everyone she guessed. She scurried downstairs wearing a white polo shirt and a blue skirt, she had been wearing lots of blue lately.

Katsu sported his normal attire only purple and white, which matched him perfectly she sheepishly added.

"Goodbye," said Katsu, "Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura."

"Goodbye, mom, dad," said Keiko grinning

"Goodbye Keiko," said her father, "Goodbye Katsu."

"Bye Bye huns have a sweet time," said her mother while preparing food

Nobody around seemed to notice as they scurried about into the streets.

Goodbye Yukimura diner.

00

Keiko's mouth watered as she awaited her meal. She hadn't had a proper lunch aside from Katsu's abnormal style of cooking. Katsu explained earlier that the recipe was not one to enjoy, but to take pride in other foods, which she guessed was untrue for he stumbled upon the explanation. His eyes scanned hers as they both waited in silence. Around them people carelessly chatted about their glorious day or how much they enjoyed the others company. That simply wasn't the case for them. They barely knew one another and yet were here in diner looking like two lovebirds.

Eyes drooping she grew weary of waiting, but was not one to start a conversation. Simply she added little tid bits into talking.

"Don't you want to know why I asked you out," asked Katsu

Well it was evident that he liked her if that's what he meant.

"You're beautiful-choking-, smart-duh-, and when you read I feel exactly was you're saying."

Devouring her bottom lip she tried to think of a proper response, but found none. "I really care for you Yukimura san,"

"I…care for you too," said Keiko smiling truly

Their drinks and food arrived soon after. "Here's your order," said the timid girl, "Katsu san, Yusuke san came by a week ago and-

"Say no more," said Katsu sighing waving her off

The girl smiled and walked away.

"Jealous," cooed Katsu

Keiko blinked and laughed, "No you're being silly."

'You're being silly, oh Gosh.'

Katsu didn't seem to mind and all he did was laugh with her while eating his noodles.

00—

Luckily for him the thin glass kept them from meeting because his principal looked like he was going to strangle him. Yusuke sat down on the hard wooden chair, his fingers tapped against the glass for no longer was the older man engrossed in him but with his bag. Papers and other things were packaged into it. Yusuke pondered on what they had to do with him.

"You've hurt your future long enough," said the principal rummaging around, "You're lucky that coma didn't last for years."

Coma was that the almost unbelievable lie they told everyone?

Mr. Takenaka held out a pamphlet. Decorated with blue, orange, and green, scented with green tea, and stained with…mustard? He opened each page for Yusuke to view. The delinquent pressed his forehead against the glass getting a better view of both pictures and paragraphs.

It was a center for delinquents. "No," was all that he said through phone

There was no way he was going to spend days packed underneath sweaty jocks for his months.

Laughing the principal put down the pamphlet. His hands went again to the briefcase. Sighing he relaxed slightly.

"Your mother does not yet know your whereabouts; if you're lucky you'll be out in a few days…that is if you accept."

"Accept what," asked Yusuke

"Accept this," his tone became stiff

Stacks of papers blocked his view of the man before him. "Hey if you're trying to hide your ugly thanks, but too bad everyone else is suffering."

"PIPE DOWN AND READ!"

00—

"But you wish," teased Katsu

Keiko rolled her eyes inwardly, "Yeah and I'm a…-

Katsu cocked a brow, "You're a what," he asked

Her chopsticks met the hot steam of the dish and her mouth filled with it.

"You're a capitalist," asked Katsu, "An ignoramus?"

The Pointed out flaws made her feel weak and feeble. "A disciplinarian," Katsu hit a vital point, "Faultless."

Tears swelled into her eyes blurring the dish making it seem unappealing. "But you know every movement that you make is quite perfect," said Katsu, "That is the true reason I picked you because you're somewhat of a hypocrite."

"That doesn't make any sense," said Keiko

"There you go again," said Katsu smirking

Blinking back the tears harder this time she continued to consume the meal.

"You can't fit in any of the categories, no matter how hard you try you'll always have very noticeable flaws that cross out those classifications; you and I are one of the same," the boy said

"_WE JUST KNEW YOU WERE DESTINED!"_

"I think our minds differ on what a hypocrite is," said Keiko silently

Chills ran down the side of her face, she shivered. The cold tangled everything, even her emotions seemed screwy. Half of her wanted to charge and give good mind and the other half was just simply confused. Pink rubber nestled into her hair, and she recognized that she was the victim of a water balloon 'hit and run.' Mini floods ran along the table. Utensils and sauce bowls fell everywhere.

Sniffing the teen noticed that she was completely soaked. Katsu glared at the open door. It flapped open and shut revealing no one, but they were all positive someone was there. She knew she was a laughing stalk, she smile tiredly as she waited to shrink.

Shrink…shrink maybe so small she could disappear, completely, hardly the size of an atom.

The waitresses came at her, and she thought they too were going to snicker and laugh, but it was them who shielded her with pink towels.

They ran her off to the bathroom.

Katsu could not help but stare, but smirked upon something coming across his mind.

00—

Yusuke nearly tensed up as he read the contract declaring his fate. The papers wrinkled from his hand trembling, the pen in his right hand also shook as he wrote on the paper. He bit his bottom lip in frustration from keeping the papers steadied.

"Hurry up Yusuke we do not have all day," said the older person

Once down he put the papers on the counter harshly. "WHEN DO I GET MY LAWYER!?"

"Patience Yusuke," said the principal sternly putting the scrambled papers in the briefcase

Steady footsteps echoed; tall and handsome stood a surprisingly young lawyer. Hair sleeked in the hottest of ways that all Yusuke fan girls would hop off their computers, manga stacks, and smearing of Keiko's face to gaze upon his gentle one. Indeed he was everything Atsuko would want in a son and everything he _may _have ever been. Pleading wives stopped looking at their husbands and smiled charmingly at him. To think some almost believed that delinquents were hottest guys on the earth, but once gawking at my fabulous creation thought otherwise.

"Hello Urameshi san, I am your lawyer," said the young man standing beside the principal, "I'm sure Tekenaka (SP!) San has informed you of what we expect of you after we plead to the judge."

"Yeah quit all sleazing activities and overall don't be a moral j-"You must not cuss in front of your elders we are not your peers," said the young gentlemen

"Sleazebag," finished Yusuke

"So what do you wish to defend yourself with?" asked the lawyer

"Well a sob story about how I saved some kid, 'died', having my mother go through hell and out only to find I was really in coma," said Yusuke, "The cliché soap opera"

"Your mother is an alcoholic (why did every adult feel the need to bring that up) so it should gain some pity," said the lawyer, "If I am correct we will-with your record- gain about forty two percent overall."

"In other words the chances are thin."

"Unless you give a very boring and tearful speech about how you wish to change your ways," finished the lawyer

HELL NO!

00—

"YOU'RE SO KAWAII NO MATTER WHY KATSU KUN LIKES YOU," hollered the eldest

The eldest's hair was a deep violet, easily mistaken for black if not in light, and was a good two inches taller than the middle.

The middle's tresses were brown and lopped into halfway ponytail, and she was the same height as the youngest.

The youngest stood their meek and quiet trembling as she dried off the water from her face. Keiko said that it was unnecessary but the girl despite her shyness kept insisting. Her hair was black and it hung low.

They all wore the same outfit and all had opposite traits of their elder. Also they possessed the same colored eyes, dark pools of tar.

"Eh I really do not believe the fanfic brought out the best in her," said the middle

"I b-believe she is j-just fine t-the w-w-way she is," said the youngest

"My name is Renna," said the middle child, "It's a pleasure to h-I mean meet you."

"My name is Ami," said the eldest, "And I'm going to mother you-I mean cater to you."

"My name is H-Hina," said the youngest, "And I w-wish to befriend everyone."

They glared down at her, "And I wish to befriend everyone-especially you-I mean you're good-I mean to what I said before!"

This was weird…

Keiko sweatdropped.

00—

Bloody and sore knuckles sat on the stone. Brown and dark mixed in their orbs, body covered in soot from hiding, tears spread fast, and hope diminished. Nothing was going right.

00—

Below a female watched disapprovingly as the figure cowered into a chimney. An odd place for hiding, but it was not her choice to speak. A laugh caught in her throat when she saw dangerous eyes many feet away. Speeding did not check to see who it was.

00—

Red hair flowed north and south with each step on the large steps of the hospital. Gentlemen like behavior caused females to act in an uncivil manner. The nurse ran open the door to his mother's hospital room. Once the opening the door was complete smiled at her sleeping form. The red head sat in the wooden stool and sighed.

"Its nice to see you…mother."

00—

Smiling Hina whipped the remaining of the drops away. The damped towel hung on a nearby rail. Smiling back Keiko stood thanking everyone.

"Don't worry about it," said Renna, "Come back and get hit again-I mean eat again."

They shook hands briefly due to her firm grip Keiko had to politely pry her hand off hers. Ami hugged her and gave her a present. What was with her? But heck she wasn't complaining she could really use a new necklace. Thanking her hung the chain around her neck. Hina smiled cutely and shook her hand. Smooth and dry met her sweaty palms causing a slight awkwardness between them.

Hina was sweet.

After coming out the bathroom, Katsu took notice on how they handled her with care. It wasn't a surprise to him. Keiko was of course 'cute' and the girls simply liked cute things with a sweet personality. He also noticed the newly found chain around her neck. Days were going to be sweet with them. Smiling charmingly he began eating his food. He was worried a bit that she would be outrageously steamed, but it did not fit her. Keiko sat down and began eating her meal seemingly ignoring any feeble chances to start up a conversation.

"What's the matter," asked Katsu

"I do not know what you mean."

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"I realized I really don't know much about you."

Katsu blinked.

"Well what is that you want to know?"

"Maybe your favorite color, hobby, apparently you know a lot about me with that card you sent me."

So she did know he was practically stalking her every move.

"Orange, why because you hardly ever seen orange hair, maybe dyed red, but never orange. It's my way of rebellion. My hobby um…decorating cards for people I like? What about you?"

"My hobby is cleaning and cooking."

Keiko was rather domestic so it shouldn't have been a surprise, a surprise that he wasted all his hard earned cash when he could have stuffed his mouth with something that wasn't undeniably hot.

"Sport," asked Keiko

"Fighting-"Fighting isn't a sport"

It is how he does it. "Boxing."

Why was it that every response he made sounded like a question? "Boxing, seriously," asked Keiko

"I don't really look like a guy who uses their fists," asked Katsu

"No i-it's not that," said Keiko

Katsu laughed.

00—

Cold plastic cupped her ear as she listened; the lawyer grabbed the phone from her and continued to talk about dates and among other things. The principal sat on the carpeted floor and watched. Earlier Atsuko had thanked him for his generosity. They all knew the worst was to be expected, but a single churn of hope managed to make way. If they did not win Yusuke would be sent away, especially if the prosecutor brought up several other crimes. It was all in the judges hands. Sighing Atsuko flipped her long hair and waited for the phone to be passed over to her. Sniffles did not peep out of her, but they would.

She had right to fear the outcome.

Nothing could erase the past and the original ties, nothing. It was ultimate truth. All the time machines in the world, Atsuko was sure, could not bring even a single of understanding or peace. It was always going to come back to bite them in their rears.

00—

Lips brushed against her cheek accidentally. Rolling his eyes he propped away. Keiko still had her head turned in case he tried again to peck her lips. It was unwelcomed between them.

Well it looks like we got our answer.

00—

Grabbing the papers the lawyer shook his head as Yusuke cleansed his ears with his pinky. The boy did care, chose not to show it, or really didn't care.

He'd have to beg for this one.

BEG ON HIS KNEES!

His career will be scarred if he lets loose a maniac...oh well...

"DARN YOU HAMASAKI!"

What was that?

**A/N: I would like to give a BIG thanks to EVERYONE! This chapter may or may not be revised again, not sure. But it won't change too much. Anyway thanks and I hope you enjoyed your read of NMBs. What can I say about the last couple of chapters? Well I've been in a random I have to get 4000 words each mood lately. I'm so sorry that you are tired of the stupid randomness, but I need SOME humor in these early stages. I love saying stages, it's so weird. It makes me sound smart. Do not hate me tomorrow, okay? Bye! **


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: unrealistic it may be, but it was super awesome to write! XD

"_**Acquitted is an option accountable is a way of life"**_

_Out of the warm bubbly abyss and into the bitter cold and vacancy that was, reluctant to say, her home. She laughed bitterly as she opened the door to her bedroom. Inside was her best attire folded neatly onto a rusty ironing board. _

_It was a big day._

_It was a day of probable new beginning. It was a day where all retentions were given chance to be proven false, where all immoralities hung over them, chilling their cores. She shivered at how deep her thoughts were lingering. _

_Her thumb, wrinkled and pink, went over to the picture of her son._

"_You may be taken away,, baka," she said, "You may be acquitted by some bizarre miracle."_

_Secretly she was hoping it wasn't her son, but as the video showed on the big screen, she knew all too well. It might not have been a simple purchase, she added wearily to her grim thoughts._

"_You may simply be taken away to a center of juveniles, you may receive that 'community service', but…geez Yusuke, baka, what have you done," said Atsuko, "When you came into the hospital room screaming, I thought 'at least your still alive', but what is the point if you're going to die again. It'll mean nothing!"_

00

"Urameshi san," asked Mr. Takenaka

"Yes," asked Atsuko cheerily

"I'm sure Yusuke will be fine," the principal said reassuringly

"I'm sure he will be," said Atsuko in a monotone

Her tone ran as sweet as honey, but it was obvious by her features she was bitter. That scowl, that perfect scowl, such a hardened trait that even Yusuke himself couldn't have pulled it off better.

'Be careful, your family tree is showing,' she heard the lawyer whisper

Atsuko clicked her tongue, but was utterly frozen as the room crowded with others, others with prejudice and arrogance written all over their faces. She wondered if they had all adopted the same gene, those on the other side.

They all seemed to be bothered with their own problems, but yet…everything nasty seemed to be directed at them. Was their case on a banner of something?

"All rise."

00

Atsuko sat on the shiny wooden bench. She was in her formal garments; her hair was dazzled and brushed into magnificence. Her pure whites were battering her soft folds, they were jittering. A habit she could not break, a habit reawakened, though she claimed it frozen-launched in past like her school days, there is was. Her napkin was coated with crimson.

His voice cranked up against her rib cage…

You, Urameshi Yusuke, the accountable, are hereby being charged on the illegal purchasing of dairy products_. __(Because though subject A-camera- showed money and trading it cannot be said due to the dim lighting that you were supplying them) _Numerous witnesses "Drunk out of their minds," added Yusuke saw you commit this crime. You have endangered yourself, others, and made a mockery of the purchasing system. You have committed this crime without any guilt hanging over your head! However due to a plea, we are here to see if you really deserve a second chance. Your attorney willing to try to persuade me, we will see how that goes. You have pleaded for a year in community service, however if you fail to persuade me to this, you will be sent to rehabilitation. 

"You may speak now," said the judge

"Thank you," said the attorney, "Yusuke Urameshi is a delinquent-

"I must say that this 'man' should refrain from insulting his own client," said a man on the other side, "A delinquent properly belongs to a youth detention center."

"I must advise you to sit down Hamasaki," said the judge

The man sat down gruffly.

"That's what you get for being a fat head," said Yusuke's lawyer

"You're a FAT HEAD," hollered the man

"BOYS, both of you sit down before I dismiss this completely," said the judge loudly, "I may decide to dismiss your case also Hamasaki."

It was like a family quarrel.

"Like I was saying," said the lawyer

Atsuko let out a sigh of frustration.

00—

_Round disks made a trail on the watery grass. Blue hair decoration swayed freely on the air. The teenage girl's arms pressed on the meadow and her mind slowly drifted off. People and couples walked about the dusty trails and meadows. Though screeching and cries of pain tarnished the tranquility every now and again it was peaceful. Fingers clutched on the tree bark beside her. The cracking of bark startled her. Was the tree collapsing? Turning head she looked over her shoulder to notice a girl. _

Maple and honey filled the scenes. Gold dripped from her finger tips. Sniffing it she licked her delicious fingers and sat on the bed. What had happened? Keiko coughed as she slept without a second thought.

00—

Yusuke was not at all comfortable being looked down upon by the elder man. Lamps, chandlers, and many ceiling lights illuminated the room. His hair the light and glowed peculiarly for his hair looked more green that usual. Sighing he ruffled it and practiced the speech repeatedly.

The lawyer was having an even harder time, his hair out of place and tie loosened; pressure was cracking resolve. Pursing his lips made way to the head and pleaded once more, "The child was shunned, shunned from society and even his own mother! It does not justify his past actions, but he is willing to start a new. Believe it or not his mother and others actually care about him; you cannot simply put a boy behind bars due to a stupid mistake."

Not just a stupid mistake, but a drunken one, and this whole entire thing was an absolute waste of time. Who charges purchasing milk from a bar a crime? If not they should be charging the one who sold it. Eyes were dug into his skull from his principal who was not at all pleased and sweating buckets. Maybe he would loose weight with the amount he sweated. Yawning he scratched himself.

His fingers tapped dangerously signaling his disproval of Yusuke's action. The boy knew full well that he was supposed to be acting like a perfect gentleman, but there need to be realism in place.

Putting on this monkey suit did not seal his wild behavior. Wrinkles and bags met his face, wrinkles from the old man and the bags from his tired and cranky lawyer. Stupid may have sealed his fate. "Why should I be given the impression that he actually cares?"

Yusuke's eye twitched, this whole thing was annoying. The lawyer turned to him and nodded giving him permission to speak.

"Because _sir, I truly do. _I am a crook, thief, delinquent, rebel, low life, bastard, disgrace to living beings everywhere, and I'm pretty sure you could come up with a lot of other things," snarled Yusuke

That was the plan, thought Atsuko, Why wasn't that the plan? She coughed as she wondered what else he was going to say.

Silence crept over the room, Yusuke continued. "My point is I cannot some things about myself. I cannot change what I was born into or my personality. But I can change some habits. Some habits my lawyer has already told you about. My lawyer also told you about how I was magically brought back to life. I want to _live, _but if you all think otherwise than go a head put me behind bars; **I really couldn't care either way!** At least I'll get to say some words of goodbye and have her visit on the weekends!"

Where did that come from?

00—

It seemed like an inferno was manifesting in her insides. An earthquake took place as her stomach rumbled loudly for the lack of nourishment and chow. She basically looked like a natural disaster.

Yusuke watched his mother fidget, no matter how she tried to bottle it up; it would become visible in his eyes. They were practically always 'in the same boat'. He too had to admit he was nervous, he just wished to go back to a normal life. Well as normal as his life was…with certain limitations. He would have to be careful about what he did.

Speaking of carefulness, it must've taken patience to clip those ends of hers. He heard fire to hair really causes a lot of damage, he wondered how much she lost.

He sighed if it were not for Kazuma they might have been both toast.

This however, just another push, Yusuke believed them to have known this would happen. It was another twisted plot to make him change his uncivil ways.

To not betray them was another reason. He was too unbounded and feisty for this world.

Those thoughts crossed his mind many times.

Atsuko cursed under her breath. Calming, she let go of his palm and sipped more water. The plastic cup must've been filled many times for the rim was worn.

Soon however the lawyer came. His bow tie was wilted, his hair was a wreck, he wreaked of sweat, more vile than anything gym.

Grumbling he motioned for them to come closer. He patted Yusuke on his back smiling reassuring but wearily.

Rough and calloused hands wrapped around his forearms. He was hoisted off of the wooden chair. Water splashed on her skirt and stockings. Drips fell down rapidly and more water splashed about on the seat as she grabbed on her son's foot. They weren't taking him away. NO not this time. Through gritted teeth she foul mouthed them.

Hell has no wrath over a woman's scorned.

The guards well armed hunched over in warning and pulled with all their might. "GET OFF HIM!"

Yusuke felt like a scrap of meat. It did not take long for his mother's determination to reach from feet up to heart. He also began fighting against him, but not to escape.

The guards hit the floor in a matter of seconds. His arms wrapped around his mother's torso. Fingers ruffled his hair; jell getting stuck in nails. Sneakily she took tiny steps backwards.

"There is not need for this," said the principal standing tall whipping sweat with a napkin

"The judge was rather hard to crack, but we did manage to make a deal," said the lawyer smiling, "You do get the community service, but to the 'max' I'm afraid."

"But look at it like this, you get that manly smell," added the lawyer kiddingly

"Yep, that does sound manly," said Atsuko _smiling soberly _arms still wrapped around her son

He could have sworn she was hissing at them.

Then out of nowhere, the world grayed.

"Hurry Yusuke," said Koenma

"Why," he asked clearly confused

"Explain, did someone up there trip on the color scales," asked Yusuke, "Do I have to go back to being a ghost-was this all a dream? I thought I heard the last from you." He was bitter, his scowl matched Atsuko's perfectly then.

"Oh come on Yusuke, don't be like that," said Botan

"Yes, we really need you, this is an emergency," said Koenma, "We are in dire distress!"

"And what happens if I don't," asked Yusuke, "Am I going to become a ghost again??"

"Besides even if I wanted to help, what could I possibly do," asked Yusuke

"YUSUKE WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS," hollered Botan, "People are dropping like flies out there, we're in need of assistance, and whether you like it or not you're going to help us!"

"Says who," hollered Yusuke

"Says I," hollered Koenma

"You and what army," asked Yusuke

"The army of I got demons with me that aren't afraid to WHOP you," hollered Koenma

"Exactly," said Yusuke

"Please, Yusuke, this has to be undercover," said Koenma

"Why," asked Yusuke

"Because my father will not only spank me, but it'll cause _lots _of other trouble," said Koenma, "If you still feel the same way afterwards…-

The thought of Koenma getting spanked by some powerful world leader was indeed tempting, but…

"When do I start," asked Yusuke cautiously

"Soon," said Botan, "I'll meet you outside, we cannot postpone this much longer I'm afraid…"

She trailed, she felt overwhelmingly guilty. It was an image…a truly remarkable scene, her lips quirked upward. It would not drift from her mind, those two seconds…those weary two seconds…where they embraced…needing. She gulped and turned away.

00—

Weak tree branches crumbled at the weight. Hastily he made way towards the sturdy of all sprouting twigs. Once finding it perched on it. Eyes browsing his scenes kicked in. His plan soared across in his mind. He ran over every exact detail to precise measure. To attract the spirit detective's neither attention, nor destroying him was the problem, but it was merely how.

00—

Atsuko could not believe her ears; nonetheless overjoyed, but fearful. She squeezed her son's ribcage. Reluctantly he returned the oxygen ridding hug. Black cloth caught his eye. Everyone seemed oblivious of the person in the room.

He sat in front of him tauntingly swinging his leg while on a cushioned seat. Last bits of sanity and warmth diminished. "So I can go," asked Yusuke

"Yes, yes Yusuke you can," said the principal

Freedom! Unfazed Atsuko watched as her son hurried from her arms. She felt the presence again, the one always loaming overhead, but in fear never told her son. Just like the dream, any marking of the outside would break every beautiful thing in her fantasy. But it wasn't a fantasy, it was the cruel world. 'Yusuke j-just be careful." Fear stricken, yet she was glued to the spot.

The chance to be more active, but yet at that moment she somehow guessed that he must leave.

00—

The first dew still remained on the grass; its smell was…wonderful. Those blasted fumes came into his nostrils and time again he could stop to cough up a lung. Loosening his black proper dressing, he ran throughout the streets not taking time to be reacquainted.

He pushed forward, his body showing no limits, he was not glowing like he wished; he was dimmer than any light.

Sapphire mane bounce with each step, her body was drained; her heart plunged against her chest. He seemed far, ever so far. She leaned on a brick wall; they must've run at least a mile. Her heart was spazzing out of control, the littlest composure she had slipped through her fingers as the boy became a dot.

Cold and crusty, she recognized the feeling. It ran up and down her ribcage and grasped her very being. It was damned, old, and somber, memories, bitter ones. How their cold fingers clasped hers, as their dim orbs connected with her glossy orbs. How their spirit could not be found for miles, the anger bubbling once realization occurred that they were sitting finely in a demon's belly acid. How she could hear his whispers, that he enjoyed them 'fresh'.

Her eyes narrowed as she ran forward.

_Yusuke…_

00

Bright spheres ran suspending with the fluffy clouds.

He knew instinctively he must follow. Through the dirt, puddles (of whatever), and soot, he stomped forward ignoring all other things. He just wanted it to be over; so that he could achieve the first real nap he had nap in a long time. The gleams of orange, blue, and green hovered over alleys, alleys creeping with well…creeps…and spiders. He would be seeing some familiar faces; he wondered grimly how they would take to see someone 'dead'.

In no mood darted passed each, until finding one shady character.

He sat there hunched over, almost looking human, but Botan had warned him. He didn't look so tough.

"Maybe Reikai is bending over like daises for nothing," said Yusuke peering around the slimy brick

Muscles enlarged and his shirt ripped and so did…some of his pants.

THANK YOU, he screamed in his mind.

He came forward, ring to his pointed finger.

"I've been told you're the spirit detective."

His nostrils flexed. "But all I smell is a weak pathetic human, nothing special like the others."

"You're all talk," said Yusuke smirking, "Let's see your action."

The yokai laughed tauntingly.

"CUT THE CRAP," hollered Yusuke, "Word on the street is you've been taking kid's souls!"

"Darn right," said the demon voice dripping with malicious intent

"WELL I'M HERE TO STOP YOU!"

…

Wasn't that obvious?

00—

Hiei did not wish for the weaker one to be the first to go, but it was a good way to test the detective's abilities, such as agility, strength, and overall skill, depending on the amount would change the outcome of the battle.

He watched from afar, the weak kicks and punches, screams of aggravation, and the sweat trailing down the boy's body. He'll be out in a few minutes. The red head stood afar looking at him, not at all approving for an odd reason. It must've been the compassion from staying in ningenkai.

Sighing he watched the pleased expressions of his friend from the seemingly torture of the opposing rival.

Yusuke lacked the abilities as of now, this was much too soon for him, for anyone.

It didn't seem at all fair, but it was Hiei's game, Kurama, he knew was just a simple player, a player that had gain.

But again Yusuke wasn't just anyone, that the Reikai was sure. It took endurance and stamina to stand up to rivals along with courage. Most would've fallen, but he'll get up. Why? Was he that much of a battle junkie Hiei proclaimed him to be? Stepping to the edge he gave one last look at his comrade and jumped to the many feet below.

00—

Again, she woke in heap of sweat, clothes stuck to her arms, breathing deeply. It was the same dream, the dream that made no sense, had any angst whatsoever, yet tugged her heart so much. Throwing off the covers she hurried to the restroom.

00—

Was he dead again?

"YUSUKE, YOU IDIOT!"

His eyes lids were crispy with sleep, his nostrils flared dangerously, and wounds he hadn't known existed brought out maroon all over the covers. This wasn't a doctor's job, he thought, so were I am?

Tears splattered all over his bed spread, he opened his eyes wider to find he was in his new home. His mother was kneeling down bawling all over him.

"If it weren't for this lovely lady, you may have been dead!"

"I let you go to who knows where and you come back beaten the nerve!"

She continued her rant, which like always he tuned out. He never guessed in all his years his mother could give an ear full of lecture.

"Lovely lady," he asked

Looking up there was none other than Botan.

"Hello Yusuke!"

"HELL NO!"

"Yusuke that is no way to talk to the heroine of the day," hollered his mother swatting him across the head

"Mom could you leave for a minute," asked Yusuke

His mother laughed a bit, but patted his head. Her pinks were a bit highlighted, but before he could give a look she turned her back.

"Okay, but don't get f-

"MOM!"

"Okay I'm leaving," said Atsuko disappearing

The door slammed.

"So what do you want," he asked

"I'm here to give you some new gadgets."

"Why didn't you give them to me BEFORE I got my ass kicked?"

Botan did not answer his question nor seem bothered by his vulgar language; she instead pulled in a watch from her stuffed pockets.

From afar he spotted Puu.

Puu opened the closet door with his ear and looked about making sure no mothers, fan girls, little girls, or mice running about. Stepping on to carpeted floor waddled to the pair.

"Hey I almost forgot about you," said Yusuke, "Are you some penguin blue bird hybrid or something?"

"Yusuke!"

"Oh right."

"This watch will help you locate demons. I wanted to give this to you after defeating Gouki…but."

Say it Botan; say that he was incapable of stopping a blood thirsty monster from wandering the city. Say it Botan, that he hadn't the power, or near focus to do ANYTHING involving the business. Say it so that he could go back to sleep and dream of whip cream and many other irrelevant things.

"Drastic times call for drastic measures." Puu cocked his head as she giggled nervously at his counter parts glaring. "You seem troubled."

His body ached, his head nearly cracked open from being thrown against the wall, what did you expect? Oh did he not mention the aching from his near again death experience just days before!?

"You must ever be so cautious the twists and turns about in the world cause great turmoil for many. If not taken care, this world along with many others will be shadowed in an ongoing darkness, even evil cannot match." He ignored her drama.

"So are you ready to go now?"

"Yes Botan, after being used as a mop, I'm really ready to go."

"GREAT TO HEAR-Wait cut the sarcasm Yusuke this is serious!"

"WELL, WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL MY MOM, 'HI MOM GOING OUT FIGHTING DEMONS WITH THE DITZY BLUE HAIRED CHICK, I'll be back before dinner!?'"

"We could tell her we're going to make out."

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE!"

Smirking Botan leaned forward, "Or I could just collect your soul and keep it in a jar!"

"Go ahead, just not in a pickle jar, okay," said Yusuke glaring

She pulled out this clear container it had a decorated top and labeled-with his name.

"Okay okay don't get your panties in a bunch."

"WHY YOU CREEP!"

AWESOME WAY TO WAKE UP!

00—

Kazuma slid down the bare wall. His breath hitched. He had managed to complete his homework and beat the grain filled sack, give him applause. "Kazuma Kuwabara what do you believe your doing, you should be in bed," said Shizuru teasingly

"Oh stick it sis, I'm going."

The sister pulled on his earlobe warningly. "I'm not in the mood. Now scat"

His ear fastened to its proper place. He slouched on his way causing rude remarks towards his way.

Shizuru leaned on the door; did he really not care about his future?

Yusuke Urameshi: better and for worse.

00—

**A/N: I'm getting good with updating and cliffhangers, aren't I!? HAHA! Well bye bye! **


	10. Chapter 9

_**DOSS~**_ I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Furthermore, I would like to point out a lot of mistakes, I made while posting the last two chapters. For example the devices, court, and possible unrealism as far as the show/manga goes. As of now they will be fixed and supposedly rewritten, check out my progress on that on my profile (recommended). This note will no longer be available on August 20th and the list of progress will be taken out from my profile. Just a warning, so you won't be lost, if I tweak something a bit too much! Well…bye!

Chapter nine

_**Every heart…(IDK why it's called that…but this chap makes a lot of reference to hearts…so uh…early Valentines day!)**_

30 minutes before departure…

"Oh…okay," said Atsuko smiling, "Just come back…soon, BYE-BYE!"

"Bye-Bye, Atsuko san," said the bubbly girl, "I promise he'll be back soon!"

Botan exited the room.

"Weird I don't remember giving her my first name," said his mom, "Oh one more thing Yusuke."

"Yeah what is it," asked Yusuke

"Play nicely," said Atsuko, "And if you break the girl's heart I'll smash yours to pieces! You're such a dope; I don't know what she sees in you!"

"How can you say that to your own son," asked Yusuke, "And it's not even like that!"

"Go now, the poor girl's waiting," said Atsuko

"Darn it, look what you did now Botan!"

Present (in a way)…

The atmosphere was perfumed in coffee and tea. It was starlit, the tiniest balls of sparking gas, could no compete with the huge, brightest, biggest star, the sun. In someone's, not aware, blissful eyes, it was an ordinary day; a day filled with a new hope on every corner. Yusuke and Botan would never be able to be fooled. Descriptions of the new day were supposedly sugar coated and hopeful, but what hope was there when your fate lied in a bad seed, a seed that truthfully had nothing going for them, a bad seed that got on this road by simply being an abnormality.

Was it the money drooping from his hands, or the non existent body fragments tingling in desire as he sought out a newly found chug of addiction? What was it that he was missing while he was a ghost; all he knew was that he wanted a second chance.

On this starlit, beautiful, lie of a day, there was going to be a gore filled battle. Their naïve orbs could not fill in the scenes that would take place. Puffy white clouds shielded them, but again, Yusuke would never have the luxury of shielding his eyes and walking away. The smell of a saltine and sour places, would keep him lurching on forever, like a good fight. Suddenly the gray arrow became hyper. The gray arrow went completely haywire, it spiraled, it galloped mid-air, and it was those signs that told them they were getting close.

It was a dark, crispy, morning, the sky twirled into a maroon, blocking out their source of vitamin and light. Botan stiffened as she recognized the aura. "Hey is this kid anemic, he fainted!?"

"Botan," asked Yusuke curiously

"He just sucked up a soul, we must hurry, Gouki finds child souls most delicious. He can fast for years, but once the fast is over he is unstoppable, especially with the orb."

"How long will the souls last in his belly," asked Yusuke

"About a day," said Botan, "After that there is no hope."

The sky went back to normal, but Yusuke's scenes didn't. Call it paranoia or the 'overly heightened senses', but Yusuke could feel another presence. It was light, subtle, discreet in many ways, but Yusuke knew when he was being stalked.

He couldn't help but wonder if it were that guy that caused him a lost few weeks at the pinako bar. "Do you feel that too Botan," asked Yusuke

"A source of demon energy, then y-

"NO…I mean to you feel like you're being watched," asked Yusuke

"No," said Botan, "Are you off your rocker or something."

"I just felt the same feeling I got just before I died," said Yusuke

Botan's eyes widened.

_He didn't know what came over him; maybe it was because sometimes he came off as a big kid himself, a big kid with a lot of issues. _

_Clicks, they disked in his skull. Blast this person, driving him near the borderline of insane. Whiffing the air, he found no earthy or foul stenches, not even a disgusted or fuming front at all. Not a single person flinched at the absurd clicking noises, was it only he who heard them, had he already crossed that imaginary line? But yet somehow he felt them, looming from afar wielding something. _

_What he did not know, but from the beef most people had with him, he did not care to find out. Traffic was loosening and with one opening he jumped for it pushing an old woman out of the way. It was every person for themselves in these times. _

_He still felt it…their eyes. It was unmistakable someone was targeting him. Eyes as big as dinner plates, Yusuke readied himself into a run. Footsteps about him ceased as he jogged forward. In his dart, he saw it, studied it and remembered it. A checkered sphere rolled in the street. _

_Heart beat against his ribcage, lungs seemed to lock. Standing still, ignoring the curses surrounding him he watched intently. He still plotted an escape, but his eyes could not help but zoom out of the picture._

"It's the same nagging feeling, I'm sure of it," said Yusuke

"Are you really sure," asked Botan

"OF COURSE I'M SURE," hollered Yusuke

It was a sour feeling, it was nagging, it drugged him, and in an influenced rush, he did the unthinkable out of himself. Listening in on the clicks of metal, he was sure it wasn't triggering anything; it kept a steady beat, slow and tasteful like an at peace organ. Like before, it was subtle, but it drove him mad, those clicks and he be darned if he were the only one who heard them.

"Don't you hear that," asked Yusuke

"…hear what," asked Botan

Botan looked at him like he had he gone to a trip to Looneyville and hopped on the nearest fruit lope.

He turned around angrily. The bushes rustled.

He was at his peak of patience.

Instead of what was expected, a chubby little squirrel came out from the brush. It face's was sprinkled with berries and paws stained with clumps of earthy materials, mud and grass. To Yusuke it looked highly suspicious, he had right to interrogate the little woodland creature.

Everything and everyone was a suspect of his tragedy that set his mind to parts unknown, if he took the time to ask maybe he would've asked what happened on his death, but since he was alive they probably wouldn't tell him now. The dark, mesmerizing eyes of the creature, turned to pools of mush, he wasn't that interesting anymore.

Turning back around, he saw Botan holding back a good needed laugh.

"OH SHUT UP," hollered Yusuke

"I can't believe you thought THAT was an-HAHAHA!"

"I SWEAR BOTAN DON'T MAKE ME!"

It pointed north; walking up ahead he saw something he wish he hadn't saw.

"You should leave; you'd be the only non-fighter an easy target, just like in the action movies."

"I'll be around here if you need me," said Botan cheerfully

'_She wasn't all that reluctant'_

00—

"Hey Keiko," said Katsu smiling cutely

_It was brief and hasted, but when his lips took her captive it was the most magical thing in the world. No other could have such a sweet memory that was rightfully hers. _

"Um…I have to g-go."

The feeble fabric caught in his grip. Letting go he smiled down at her. Soon it all came back to her.

_**There were pictures of him and her, one of his lips touching her flushed cheek. Countless of attempts all that she shunned. But now…It was her turn, her turn to put the 'moves' on him. With erect posture he stood hovering over her. Nostrils filled with the odd smell got offended. Cuffing her poor nose that was harassed by the sweetness, she took notice of the male hovering over her eyes positioned to the right. Tiptoeing she dipped her head, but only to miss. His right arm did not let her fall allowing her to recover some dignity. Fidgeting she tried to sort out the mess but it seemed that she was stuck, stuck in a mixture of tarish chocolate. But really it was honey. **_

_**Sweet sticky golden brown dripping from the insides of him sleeves. Katsu realizing apologized immediately. **_

_**She took a white napkin from her left pocket and handed it to him, careful not to get honey on her small fingers. IT did not take long for her to acknowledge the fact that hovering orb in the sky pointed directly to him. **_

_**He looked fine. **_

_**It did not take long for her lips to lock with his.**_

"_**Are you sure," he asked uncertain breaking their passion**_

"_**Y-yes," she said meekly**_

_**He gained pure dominance not even taking caution in his movements. Like a tired branch it leaned forward, dabbed her hair, and snapped up. Soon she too was soaked in honey from their massive make-out. Lungs ached painfully, but her body was jammed in the moment. Fingers brought themselves to his chin becoming even more dripping sweet. Tongues were in combat and her body shivered from the confrontation. Her eyes blinked slowly and she was gradually brought into dream world. Dreams of honey, Katsu, and crowded streets.**_

"O-Oh," she stuttered

Smooth and soft folds captivated hers. IT WAS SO WONDERFUL!

That's what she was dying to remember, craving to feel again, she was so restless, Keiko chuckled and broke the kiss. She had tried to remember, but it all seemed so far away.

00—

This seemed to complicate things. The old man watched and listened as the girl moaned the boy's name through the passionate kiss. It was odd and foreign. Wrinkled hands reached for the door, for some distraction, to temporarily stop this scene to stop the guilt bubbling. Other hands pulled him from tarnishing the tranquil moment. People paid no heed to their troubles. "This world is backwards," whispered the old man harshly "Only because you and him made it that way! The two of us girls were pessimistic from the very beginning! We wanted a world with flying rubber duckies, but no, you had to be all macho…and screw up. This is officially the worst experiment ever!"

He zoomed out.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Not really…"

**Pluck.** It sucked to be human.

00—

Thrown against the tree, coughing up blood, being thrown yet again, and having him mock about eating souls of children, were the final straw! Take HIS LIFE, but never crush to one thing that anyone holds dear, the remains of a final stand. How dare he hover in front of him taunting and flexing his muscles? FOR DIGNITY-and the snot nosed brats-he would stand against him as proclaimed earlier, with the only thing that had betrayed him recently, trees.

Chopped wood lied near his head. A foot pressed against it, and he like before nearly lost consciousness. His finger glazed a blue, a blue non-recognizable to him by any means. But it warmed him.

Botan watched, now he still lacked, but it was enough to develop a shred of hope.

00—

Yusuke sat on the ground looking at his defeated foe, but yet nothing had changed. Hiei still mocked him from afar and Kurama's intensions were unknown he could not gloat.

Botan stood near him and smiled. "One down, two more to go."

"That is what I'm afraid of."

"AH," hollered the girl

"You're not going to tell anyone anything," said Yusuke putting on his poker face

The girl ran off.

"You didn't have to go that far, "said Botan, "She'll be scarred."

"Getting your soul eaten by a demon should be scary enough by itself," said Yusuke, "Come I know this great place to stuff your face."

00—

Boys and girls were cramped about the corridors. Shoes whined, eyes drooping, she allowed the bottle to spill over.

Nightmarish thoughts crossed her head and each time her head bobbed in horror. Hallucinations, that's all they were brought on by a night without sleep. The boy caught his girlfriend before she could wall into the fountain, his eyes casted downward to hers. Standing her up erect, he allowed the bottle to float in water depositor. Out lashing images, they taunted her, but they were not horrid, it was just the feeling that came with them.

Hallucinations could bring about these feelings, right?

Katsu stared down at her, not at all approving of how she ignored his words. Could she even hear him? Why did he feel the need to protect her?

Putting stray hair aside lifted her up bridal style despite her silent opposing words. She needed to sleep, her arms were weak, and she couldn't pass any classes in that condition. More squeaking was heard, but it was in haste as though urgency. People whispered and gossiped, glares were thrown, and many friends defended. Katsu went to the nurse's office to drop off and possibly stand by Keiko.

Groaning she turned in the bed sheets of the infirmary.

The nurse hushed those who entered so not wake the sleeping damsel. Sniffing the air it smelled recently cleansed. Bed springs squeaked. She seemed to be having an inner struggle.

_Pink, why is everything pink and hot?_

She must have been speaking aloud, for tiny droplets of cool water went to her face. All that did was bring her wandering mind to yet another blue haze. Katsu sighed and leaned against the wall, eyes darting to the clock, they had missed two of their periods.

What was she dreaming of? Did he even want to know?

"_Save me…Save…me please!"_

00—

Okay surely nobody would attack him with a stick, right? Damn. The arrow spun out of control. Twitching his eyes darted everywhere, Botan catch on immediately. "There," she whispered

Red hair flowed freely in the wind; it seemed all lights peered upon his very being. Was this guy or a girl, he had been told all participants of the crime were all male. Okay so he did not have to deal with guilt and Kuwabara's nagging. "Do not fear. I have not come to fight."

His voice was soft and gentle.

"I do not wish to fight," said Kurama

"Why tell me all of this," asked Yusuke

"Two days from now, I'll be using the mirror, on that day, I would like to meet you," said Kurama

"You guys are nothing but a sore, you know that," said Yusuke, "But…I guess…I believe you."

"Thank you."

And with that he disappeared.

00—

Katsu watched how she moved, breathed, and heard her sweet mumbles and pleas. Grumbling to herself she turned once again on her side. Sweat dripped down her chin and she seemed to have a fever. Sick and still coming to school, it was almost unheard of. She must've had supreme dedication, unlike the other knuckleheads he hung around with. Putting his hand on his wet forehead, he tried to get an accurate temperature, but pulled away.

Her temperature was almost skyrocketing, along with her heart rate. The nurse sensed his troubles and hurried over with an ice pack. The pillow was soaked, with what seemed like months of worry, and much more. Checking the girl over she decided it was not enough. Cursing she sat the girl up and tried to diagnose the illness, but could not, her expertise would only allow so much. Her hands became soaked with the girl's sweat; pursing her lips she placed the ice bag on her forehead. Looking down she noticed that her socks and other clothes were also wet. Fearfully she sniffed-it was just sweat.

"Katsu I give you permission to call an ambulance!"

00—

"ARE YOU CRAZY," hollered Botan, "You can't simply go making deals with demons off the streets! Especially since, he's one of the two that have managed to be escaping our files."

"I don't know, but somehow, I felt like I could trust him," said Yusuke as his crutch went on the pavement. The crutch was nothing but a branch, it felt like putty and was not at all sturdy, but it took him places if he were careful.

"We're going to a diner, I haven't eaten a proper meal in days," said Yusuke, "And this place has one of the best waitresses."

"You perv," hollered Botan

As his right hand opened up the door, he found it a bit more carefree. It wasn't crowded and demanding like usual.

"Wow…this place is actually…nice," said Botan, "Nothing I would expect from you really."

"I also have old man ninja moves, don't mess with me, Botan," said Yusuke as he limped forward

Was it really surprising that he didn't just know places with a mini bar?

"Do you have money on you," asked Botan

"No, but I'll pay eventually," said Yusuke as he propped himself on a stool

"You're horrible," said Botan, "I'm not getting anything."

"Too bad," said Yusuke, "I'm working my butt off enough as it is; I need a hot meal to build up energy."

Even though he wasn't getting paid as far as he saw, he wondered if his mom worked hard to bring home the bacon; was it really that hard beating up pimps for cash? Maybe he'd try it sometime, if this wasn't going anywhere for him. He doubted that he'd be able to really go back to his old source of income.

The décor gave him a certain peace. The lining and even sticking of the seats were all new. It must've been a special occasion while he was away. Windows were glossed, even the dishes weren't stacked high, and it was truly wonderful. Their heavenly aromas and packed dishes for a healthy price would keep him coming back, each and every time. Now the prices were on a board or on a menu instead they were printed on the tables themselves, a good idea.

It was now afternoon and the waitresses were going about on their rounds. Counter, table to right, table to left, counter, table to left again, table to a right again, and then counter. They also had a much appropriate outfit, much to the dismay of Yusuke. Their vests were fastened and their collars upright, also their skirts were much longer. Maybe those feminists in the back had finally gotten rid of the maid's outfits.

"Hello, may I take your order," said a voice

It was feminine.

"What did you say," asked Yusuke, really Yusuke himself was a bit shocked at their politeness

"Hello, may I take your order," the woman spoke in monotone

"Oh…well…can my friend and I have today's special," said Yusuke

"I told you I don't want anything," said Botan, "Don't listen to him…he doesn't even have any money."

"Okay…so that'll be cash or credit," said the woman

Half of her face was covered by a note pad as she scribbled down the orders. She seemed a bit depressed.

"He doesn't have any money," said Botan

"SHUT UP," he hissed

"No…if they were swindlers I'd understand, but I'm not going to watch you make these people work without giving them something in return, Yusuke!"

"Y-Y-Yusuke," asked the woman

"Yeah," said the boy

"You're actually a-alive," said the woman

"Yeah…you know me," asked Yusuke

"You're Yusuke Urameshi aren't you, so of course," said the woman, "Don't you remember me it's Rika."

"Rika…that's really you-wow you look like shit," said Yusuke

"Well excuse me…ever since you left…things haven't been like they used to be," said the woman gruffly, "Guess what Renna its Yusuke!"

"Who?"

"You know that puppy eyed boy that used to follow you," said Rika

"Oh…tell him to go away…go back to his grave darn it, I'm cooking!"

"No…remember…he was dead, but now he's back, Renna he's back!"

"What!? Are you hallucinating again, I thought we handled that with therapeutic booze."

Rika just laughed, "Ignore her, I'm going to give you and your friend here a treat on the house."

"Uh…thanks, so where's Hina," asked Yusuke

"You actually remember her name, she's so new, well our sister is studying for school, she's going to become stinkin rich that kid is," said Rika

"Why aren't you, too dumb to seek a fortune," asked Yusuke

"No…it's just that I'm already married and have a few brats of my own too," said Rika

"WOAH-WHAT," hollered Yusuke

"Yeah…Renna is too…we're just a bunch of old hags paying debt to our parents…and helping the youngest build character," she replied not the least bit assaulted, "Well I better get those orders in…bye-bye."

"Why so upset," asked Botan teasingly, "Was she your first crush?"

"No of course not," spat Yusuke, "It's just surprising. They always looked like high school kids, but now it's all starting to make sense you know."

"Wow," said Botan, "She did say things were getting rough around here, maybe she's acting her age, stress does that ya know."

"Speaking of which how old are _you, _Botan," said Yusuke

"W-W-W

"Ano…M-M-M-M-Mister would y-y-you l-like t-t-to h-h-have a h-h-heart p-pin," said the meek voice

"No," said Yusuke

"Isn't that adorable," said Botan, "May I have one?"

"S-S-Sure," said the child

The girl handed her a few, "Y-You can have two, if you put them on top of one another, they smell really good."

It was nothing special, really all it was, was a patch stuck to a pin. The cloth was worn from water and the stitching was runny. Botan looked intrigued as she took it and pinned both of them to the left side of her chest. They were heavy. But as Botan sniffed she felt like she was on cloud nine. It was a sweet candy infested world.

"Strawberry Kiwi," said Botan

"Hai," said the girl

Trying to make our world better-

"Hello kaa-san, how are you," said the girl, "Hai I did as you told me, I still have a lot left over. The nice blue haired lady seems to l-like them though. Hai…I understand, thank you for being nice. I'm at a diner, is there anything you'd like for me to bring home. No ma'am that's understandable, I'll be back soon," the girl hung up her pink cell phone

"What's a toddler doing with a cellphone," asked Yusuke

"D-Does that bother you," asked the girl, "I-I'm s-sorry."

"Look what you did now," yelled Botan, "Apologize."

"Little kids shouldn't carry cellphones," said Yusuke

"I'm sorry," said the little girl

"BAKA," hollered Botan

"Don't call me that, you're the idiot," hollered Yusuke, "Floating around all happy and on your stupid oar."

"Please stop fighting," said the little girl

"What I do is very hard, YUSUKE," yelled Botan

"Please," pleaded the little girl

"Why I NEVER," hollered Botan

"I'm sorry, I'm SORRY, I'm SORRY, I'M SORRY!"

"Huh," the two said in union

But the girl had already left.

"See what you did," hollered Botan

"NO! What YOU did you mean," said Yusuke

Two bowls slammed down on the long table.

"It's nobody's fault," said the woman, "The girl seems to be always like that."

"Really," asked Botan

"Yeah…even if you're really nice to her, she'll either run off blushing or cry," said the waitress, Rika, "So what happened…did you fake your own death!?"

"Uh…"

**A/N: Yeah I got a BIG headache…so I'm sorry it was late…and it's not really good at all. But I'm only going to fix the last part, the other things; well I'll just have to carry in my conscious. I hope you enjoyed it mildly at least, thanks for reading. **


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Profile…that's all I can say hoping you'll understand. It' s been along time so you either hate me or don't, *bows*, but I will continue to write this story and finish it in the spring, If you review I'll be happy, if you don't it's okay, thank you for reading…or at least acknowledging I exist. This chapter was really short, but it really took a lot of effort

Anyhow...

Thank you

OH YEAH….

After for the last couple of chapters wandering around in the characters depressed and out of it states-I GOT PLAIN SICK OF IT! Also please note that Keiko's friends' names sometimes go from Natsuko-to Nami from chapter to chapter or sometimes Momo will become Momoko. ^ ^'

_**Chapter 10!**_

"_I had thought you and I were one in the same."_

"_I had believed so too."_

"_That's why I went easy on them."_

"_I know."_

"_My experiment has only begun. I wish to see it through."_

"_At least tell me what you're going to do!"_

"_No matter how you've constructed yourself, it is still beyond your comprehension?"_

"_Please don't do anything that'll hurt them! Please don't take them away, please!"_

_They awoke in a cold sweat, leggings dripping, and their tears never ceasing. The curtains were stained with a vermillion shine. _

_They gulped as they huddled over to a lump and tried to go to sleep that way; all alone…again. _

"I dyed my hair like," asked Rika smiling

"I didn't dye mine," said Renna as she made some dumplings, "It's childish."

"Are you sure," asked Rika, "It looks too nice to be your hair."

She played with her sister's tresses and grinned, but then cried with a whisk hit her nose.

"SO MEAN!"

Sugar and creamy sauces sat in that glass. Egg whites were soon thrown in to the crystal, also with the side of mint. To think those ingredients were made for their super double shake. Indeed their menus were no longer that of a low class diner, simple and sweet, but that of a middle class restaurant.

Botan sipped the milkshake; how did it actually taste good she'd never know.

"It's weird isn't it," asked Rika, "But Renna's got a magic touch and anything she prepares tastes real good!"

Botan smiled and continued to sip.

Yusuke was busy escorting all the hooligans out of the diner; they had paid their bills in full. It was so much that they were being beaten by the crippled teen…but seeing a dead guy is really scary…so very scary.

It was more than they could take.

"_Since he's been gone there has been a lot of fuss from the high schools in the area. Every diner has been suffering. The only ones who have not been touched have been the Yukimura and Fighter diners. Delinquents have been rushing in everywhere else."_

"_You mean pretty much how he used to be," said Botan, "With not respect or regard for anyone else."_

"_Yes pretty much," said Rika smiling dreamingly, another wave of youth coming in, "But…he was different."_

A lot of things went across in Botan's mind as she looked at the boy and the horrified customers.

BAM.

"You should stare into space you'll get more ditzy," said Yusuke plopping down on the stool

"STUPID, DON'T GO THINKING ALL BECAUSE THAT DARNED EGG HATCHED YOU CAN GO BACK TO BEING A JERK!"

"Yu-chan do you want a milkshake as a reward," asked Rika

"No thanks the last time I got one of those, I got diarrhea," said Yusuke

Botan just sat that cup right on down.

"Aw, but it tastes good, it's better than dealing with Renna's heart burn sausages," said Rika

They were trying to do her in, why was it that she felt she was being victimized?

Rika licked her lips and sat on the stool.

"So you mean to say you were in a coma," said Rika, "Wow…I'm sure Atsuko san must be very angry."

"Oh yes, I can hear what'd she say," said Renna, "In that crazed tone she'd _**beep **_and then _**beep beep.**_ In a crazed tone she'd holler 'He calls himself a man!' Then she'd _**Beep beep beep.**_"

"Wow you guys really seem to know a lot about Yusuke and his mother," said Botan whipping herself with the napkin nervously

"Oh yes, that's because our uncle is the bartender where Atsuko usually sends Yusuke to beg for a few bottles," said Rika, "Back then we'd go to their house to bring offering, to this day I never got exactly what he meant by that."

"That damned man's cowardliness holds no bonds," said Renna.

Botan began to observe the two sisters and Yusuke. Everyone Yusuke held dear had the trait of having their personality and speech match; it was merely the sounding of their words that gave off everything about them. Their darkness, their light, it was reflected in how they said it.

Rika's tone was childlike, curious and spontaneous, but that wasn't reflected in her actions at all. In her eyes you could see an elderly person, nurturing and poised. Also that scolding face that would've taken ages for a mother to grasp, it was a bit solemn as Yusuke told them his story.

Renna's tone was like a bored yet well mannered heiress. It too wasn't reflected in _what_ she was saying or her actions. Clearly Renna was much like someone of Yusuke's match. But yet at the same time, Renna had also married and given birth.

It didn't fit, yet at the same time it did. Rika had midnight (if that wasn't shocking enough) bubble gum highlighted hair, but Renna's was like a regular Japanese, pitch black, but it also had a tad of violet side.

Botan wondered about that other sister that Yusuke talked about.

"It doesn't surprise me at all that your house caught on fire," said Rika

"Nope not at all, a lot of people were rebelling and acting like pig _**beep**_."

"I-I see," said Botan

"There also lies you having to go to court for simply possessing poisoned milk," said Renna, "There is no way that in a bar you'd of been caught on tape. Not to mention what you were convicted for was beyond ridiculous."

"I agree it must be a conspiracy," said Rika, "But what scares me the most is that no matter how many people dislike you, there isn't anybody that would do something like that to destroy your future."

"Nobody unless it was beneficial to them in anyway, they could have exposed for something so much more, but yet they didn't," said Renna, "Yes there could be linkage between that _**beeping beep**_ who ran you over."

"I doubt that," said Rika

"So what you're saying is that some bastard is targeting me," said Yusuke

"You actually don't sound really shocked," said Renna

Actually just before coming here, Botan remembered, Yusuke had said something about feeling something familiar, which could have linked to his death. Could it have been supernatural? No…it couldn't have been she would've sensed something, especially Koenma, who had checked for any additional information which could have trouble for a spirit detective. But alas there wasn't anything.

'Then he can bring it on," said Yusuke

That was something Yusuke would say. With that attitude Yusuke might've done something to piss that person off. But there wasn't any person…

"That's our Yusuke," said Renna

"Will you treat me to sake," said Yusuke grinning

"S-

"In your dreams," finished Rika, "Underage people should not drink."

"But I'm injured," said Yusuke, "I'm in so much pain, it'll sooth me!"

"You'll be even more injured if you fall and break your neck," said Rika swatting the back of his head

"YOU STINGY OLD WOMAN," hollered Yusuke as he pulled on her hair

"YOU LITTLE TWERP," hollered Rika feeling her hair wet

"Botan escape," said Yusuke grabbing Botan by her sleeve as they hopped off

Rika was slipping all over the diner floor; by the time she even got to the door they were gone.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME," hollered Rika

"I didn't want to get dirty," said Renna, "Acting like a child you deserved it anyway."

"That boy sure does make me feel young again," said Rika laughing

00—

"Yusuke that was awful, I don't even know how your spirit beast even managed to hatch," nagged Botan, "Are you listening to me?"

"Yes mom," said Yusuke

"Are you worried," asked Botan

"Nah, to tell the truth I really don't care," said Yusuke, "There isn't anything I can do about, if there is someone coming for me I'll have to wait until they make their move."

"It could be that Kurama fellow," said Botan, "We have no records of him in the Reikai, nor do we that other one."

"Yeah, but for an odd reason, I trust him," said Yusuke

"I don't get what why," scoffed Botan

"Maybe it's from dealing with all those spirits while I was dead," said Yusuke yawning, "Botan want to stay, mom's probably going to swoon all over you, a girl like you needs to feel special!" He had that cat face on when he said that.

"YUSUKE," hollered Botan

"Don't worry," said Yusuke smiling

Staring deep into the vast starlit sky it did weird things to you. His sentence fit in place of the scenery, if Yusuke weren't Yusuke it might've seemed like he had planned it all. Botan watched those stars that Yusuke lacked, the stars being every bit of purity, purity meaning several things at once.

They walked several flights Yusuke limping just a bit.

"Yusuke do you know what time it is," asked Atsuko tripping over herself

"You're drunk again," said Yusuke sighing

"Only because **you** came home late, where were you? I let you go out and you do this to me? Do you know how those pantyhose hurt me in the courtroom Yusuke; I was having weird thoughts and everything! I had to wear pantyhose because it was **your **trial, and you had a trial because you were stupid enough to get caught," said Atsuko, "Now be a good boy and fetch my cigarettes while I have a short lady chit-chat with Botan chan."

"Getting all preachy then asking for cigarettes," muttered Yusuke as he moved towards the kitchen

"So Botan chan, how have you been?"

"We saw one another just a few hours ago," said Botan

"Ah, that's right," said Atsuko, "We have haven't we! I heard you were having at their diner, you know Renna and Rika's. They may have said some very weird things, but you should just ignore them," said Atsuko, "I'm sorry if you felt out of place or terrible from our side."

"No I didn't feel that way at all," said Botan

"Eh, really," asked Atsuko

"Yes really," said Botan

That's right they're not at all compared to what she's seen.

"Ah I see," said Atsuko, "Yusuke pour me some sake too!"

"Isn't that bad for your health," asked Botan

"Eh," asked Atsuko, "Hehe Botan you worry so much!"

Atsuko's grin was just like Yusuke's.

"It's nice to have someone to worry about you," said Atsuko

"I suppose so," said Botan

"That's a nice patch you got there," said Atsuko

"Actually it's a pin," corrected Botan, "But I guess you can't tell since it's handmade."

"Did you make it," asked Atsuko

"No, but a little girl gave it to me, she was just giving them out," answered Botan, "She gave me two, do you want one?"

"Thank you, you're very generous," said Atsuko, "It smells really nice."

A cheap pink pin, made by scratchy lump cloth, you could see its heavy stitches, but it was still in its own way rather cute. Botan wore the pin on her fake body proudly. It wasn't everyday a reaper got something from ningenkai as a present. Atsuko however put hers on the floor as she sipped the sake given to her by her Yusuke.

That's the trouble with humans.

"Want some," asked Atsuko, "I won't tell you're mom and dad!"

She slurred her words a bit. Botan shook her head, but soon she was grabbed by Atsuko. They two swayed together for a while, Botan smiled and dealt with it and Yusuke…well Yusuke just laughed.

"P-Please Atsuko san, I h-have to go to spi-home," choked out Botan

"Aw really," asked Atsuko letting the girl go, "Too bad, next time we'll sing the tweedy bird song."

Atsuko whistled as Yusuke guided Botan over to the door.

"Is that woman always like that," asked Botan

"I told you before," said Yusuke, "Well see you later Botan. Tell pacifier breath I got that message he was trying to give me."

"Huh, oh okay, whatever, see you then, Yusuke," said Botan as she ran down the apartment stairs

00—

The space was fair, not a bit of kick or sparkle, the air itself was calm. Blankets embraced the girl's back and forearms. The pale lukewarm face as it buried itself deep within the blankets. The blankets had the vague odor of citrus and the girl could not resist and she was in bliss.

A dull cigarette bud lit into the hospital room's corner. The person holding it was stiff like a board and their face was soaked with apprehension. The bud came way-just a bit- so slightly- to their face that one could see the tip of a blue bang.

It was dark, just as he ordered, but he couldn't help a chill coming within him.

"Was it the licorice," he asked himself, "Was it the pudding?"

He looked over to the lump and pushed down the one in his throat.

Keiko had finally settled herself down and her fever dropped, the doctors hadn't found anything that was the matter. They only suggested she'd rest for the night.

"How am I supposed to do this," asked the blue banged boy, "What game is this again?"

Throwing away the bud, he wondered again.

"Was it the air," he sniffed, "Or was it-

A mop smacked him straight in his face.

His brow was soar and he glared through the dark.

"You idiot, are you trying to kill her," asked the voice

"Come on I just needed a smoke is all!"

"IDIOT! Do you know what that does to your lungs!?"

Another whack met his face.

"I get it-I'm going!"

The mop hit him straight on his bum.

"AND STAY OUT!"

Solemnly they put the mop down and walked toward the hospital bed. Their eyes toward the one person in the wh-

They put their hands on her face, Keiko Yukimura's, and brushed back the stray hair, only to yelp and cry, sniffing they stared at it.

"I see why now," the person said, "It's so girly, no matter why you accepted it."

Keiko turned over.

"I have to apologize to him now," sighed the person, "You wouldn't be happy if I didn't, right?"

"Katsu…"

"I wish it wasn't his name you called, but m-but…that's silly." They tiptoed toward her face again and said a curse on the locket, "For right now…that's very silly."

00

Keiko awoke to meet the nice sunshine.

"What a nice day," she said…"Wait where am I?"

All Keiko saw that looked even a bit familiar was her diary. Slowly she picked it up, surely it was hers, 'Tolerance tamed and tested'

000/* **(**new POV thingy…character(s) plus someone unknown**!)**

"I understand why you did it, but you can't do that ever again," said the person, "If she gets a bo-if she gets hurt I'll never forgive you!"

"Just shut up already," said Katsu, "I can't help if I was bored!"

"BORED, do I look like a monkey to you," hollered the person

"Yes very much so," said the boy

"AND YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY P-

"Nag, Nag, Nag," sighed Katsu

"I don't like it when you change character you become so cruel," hollered the person

"Aw, did the wee babe wet herself because a weally bwad dream," asked the boy

Their expression was so priceless.

"Oh boo you, TURN INTO A CAT!"

Meow.

**A/N:**

It is really hard to substitute Keiko with Botan. So hard I can't wait till these two actually meet so I can lay out a new awesome mass of humor! Man I wanted to go all out on the humor, but that'll have to wait for chapter twelve! Because the next chapter is with Kurama…and it is cannon…except for a few things I added of course…hehe….I told him I'd prepare his doom.

Kurama: But you still love me

NOPE, I have a new favorite it's PUU!

Yusuke: Puu, Puu, where for art thou, Puu!

Oh yeah…I forgot to put him in the chapter.

Puu is in Atsuko's closet growing mushrooms.

Ah MAN! Don't worry, Puu-Chapter twelve will come and there will be a whole funny sequence with you in it!

Kurama: A lot of adorable fan service

YES INDEED!

Yusuke: I don't like the idea….*shivers*

Hiei: likewise.

LEAVE!

Hiei: But I'm in the next chapter

Oh…darn me! If you weren't Hot I'd!!!!

Hiei: Sure…that's what they all say

You're all POOP heads! ALL OF YOU!

This has been a DOSS-

Yusuke: PEOPLE APPARENTLY DON'T CARE!


	12. Chapter 11

(We're starting the beginning rather differently today)

There is also something weirder about this chapter also.

Chapter 11

Stage 2

_**Give me your soul~**_

_**For what is a mere trinket to you is all to me~**_

Two beg for a soul…..

Which one shall prevail?

__

"Yaya," said a woman, "You have a visitor."

"Let him in," ordered the woman dubbed Yaya

The woman stepped aside and allowed the person to come in. Then the door slammed.

"Oh it's you old man," acknowledged Yaya

"It didn't take me long to find you, your pattern is incredibly unique," said the person

"I hope you take this into consideration, Hamasaki san," said Yaya, "The camera…"

"Then I suggest we be a little discreet," said Hamasaki*

Yaya nodded, "Then shall we begin our trade?"

"Let's chat first," said Hamasaki, "Its not everyday I get to see an old college's face, especially one on that level." He whistled and laughed.

"It seems you need a vocabulary lesson," scolded Yaya, "If this is your way of being discreet, then I suggest you quit your day-job."

"My jobs don't require modesty," said Hamasaki

"Yes, that may be true, but common sense is required everywhere, if you have nothing respectable to say-including gesture, then could you please excuse yourself," snapped Yaya

"Tsk, Tsk, the camera," said Hamasaki

"It was simply your suggestion, if you cannot live up to your own mouth, don't use it, that's all I'm saying," said Yaya

"Just trying to keep face for the camera as all," said Hamasaki waving to the camera in the air, "It is funny how this is your office; your _supposed_ safe haven and yet you're still being watched like a dog!"

His laugh caused a chill in her throat.

But she spoke anyhow, because her _face_ wouldn't let her chicken out.

"Yes that is the red peel's way isn't it," said Yaya

"Peel? That's rather cold of you," said Hamasaki, "Considering our 'trade' is more beneficial toward you."

"Then am I happy to have you be a peel," asked Yaya, "You're just a peel old man, a peel that loves strings and sick chambers, A peel too cowardly yet too engrossed in their own methods to protect the meat of its juicy fruit."

Yaya sipped her tea as she eyed the man, "You looked parched want some. It's not the best tea; it's cheap-probably not to your taste."

"Maybe later," said Hamasaki playing with his jacket

"You look pretty like a movie star," said the man spontaneously

"Why thank you," said the woman flipping her mane rather _inconspicuously_

"I've heard that the heavier the makeup the prettier one becomes," said the man coughing

"I assure you-it's all natural-NATURAL," hollered the woman to the ground

"Nothing about you is natural," corrected the man, "Don't you know that by now?"

"Yes, but I can say the same thing for you," retorted the woman

"Thanks for the drink," said the man, "You should drink the rest."

"Is that all you really wanted to discuss," asked Yaya obliging

"Yeah of course, after all our trade is already done," sang Hamasaki, "It was nice chatting with you Yaya-chan!"

In the workplace, there are rules-_boundaries_ and expectations, those including implanted manner. Those two had broken those things, however they did exactly what was expected of them, for a mere _trade_

"Damn you jerk you put in too much"

THUD

00—

_**Tolerance Tamed and Tested**_

It never really occurred to her what exactly those words implied. As she read her entry and the pictures on the corners, she still had no clue what exactly lied in the gift. What did it all mean, those red-faced moments-from the very first moment, in the drenched rain to the spicy inferno and to finally at the nurse's office?

Why did her heart unconsciously burst that boy's presence?

That Katsu boy, who she shared a drink with, who bought her flowers, who she strolled on the long streets with, exactly why-

Yet it always came back to two words-two words she didn't quite understand.

And that grin, that boyish grin he displayed as he apologized for his bad (terrible) cooking- her heart pounded just as she thought of it. It made it beat harder as remembered his play on words at their dinner and how it brought her to tears-and how she vaguely remembered k-kissing him.

_Wha'st happening,_ thought Keiko, _AM I REALLY THIS __**EASY!?**_

"Yukimura Keiko, you have visitors," said the nurse

"Ah, thank you," said Keiko

"KEIKO," screamed her friends, "WE WERE SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU-ARE YOU OKAY!? WHAT DID THE DOCTORS SAY!? WHY IS YOUR FACE ALL RED? DID YOU EAT RIGH-

"One question at a time," screamed Keiko

After some silence Keiko continued, "As you can see I'm fine."

"What did the doctor's say," asked Nami

"Oh he said, uh, what did he say," thought Keiko

She didn't quite remember speaking to doctor really….

Keiko shook her head and thought harder-back to last night.

She awoke to a loud noise and then a nurse said….

"_Haha sorry sorry! _

_Janitors really like to play in the night, they're good guys-nothing sleazy, but sometimes they get so crazy from work they actually start thinking cleaning is fun-weirdoes right, right? hahaha. Well don't worry about your condition the doctor said uh…though they don't know exactly what caused it they're pretty sure you're doing dandy! So nothing to fret over, well I'll be seeing you!"_

Weird….

"Keiko?"

She didn't want her friends to worry so ('not knowing' means to them a death sentence)…., "Well they say it's nothing but some extra stress I've piling up over the weeks. Plus I probably ate some real bad stuff and should relax for a day other than that they say I'm doing pretty well!"

"That's good," the two said in union

Keiko wasn't one to lie, maybe dodge questions, but not really _lie_-she hadn't really anything to lie about.

She sure hoped it wouldn't catch up with her later.

00—

"This is I.G.A Sakura with pop culture-

Atsuko watched the TV her head banging from her sweet drink. She had promised to keep off of it for a while since Yusuke came back, but she just couldn't keep away from the stuff.

Besides it was Yusuke's 'revival' party! What's a few swigs at a party eh, though a few sips turned to sixteen, then thirty, then fifty-then the bottle was gone….

It wasn't really sweet though, it was tangy, and she kind of just picked up a beer bottle. Her vision was a bit blurry, so reading the label was out of the question.

Sometimes she'd just get so out of, she'd accidentally grab some solvent luckily she'd either figure it out or her son's take it away from her (thus resulting in her hitting him with her remote).

Well all that happened around six in the morning, by six-fifteen she was buzzed then at twelve she had her usual hangover.

"Looks like I'm not goin' out tonight," sighed Atsuko as she buried her head deeper in the pillow

It was a pure example of embroidery, its fine stitch, the good color coordination on each part; she wasn't sure where she had seen it before though. It didn't even come out when she drooled, perfect pillow, maybe she inherited it-though most likely she bought it on sale.

That or Yusuke won it from some place.

"Speaking of which, where is he," asked Atsuko

Puu came out from the closet, his eyes foggy and his yellow and red beak having what seemed like cobwebs in its corners. The spirit beast peered in on the woman and then wobbled toward the kitchen.

Coffee was brewing and the counter had soggy cereal on it. Puu flew up to the countertop and poured him some flakes-man he was hungry. He began pecking at the flakes and chewed his cute pudgy beak and baby eyes gleaming as he ate his meal.

Atsuko burped and rolled over; her cheeks were still a bit flushed. Puu looked at the woman then backed away remembering what would happen if he were spotted.

Oh, it'd be terrible; he'd get called _Puu chan_ and then she'd have to be her surrogate drinking partner-oh the horrors he'd face. How did Yusuke managed to call him something so degrading he couldn't understand-….aside from the fact it was the only word he could say…he'd let his other half slide.

Wait his flakes they were all gone. The box he had tipped over and had fallen to the floor.

His eyes got really wide.

He started spinning mid air panicking, then zipped behind the microwave.

"Hm, Yusuke, you're here-go to the store an buy me cigarettes," muttered Atsuko

"Puu," replied the blue creature

Atsuko snickered as she heard the rustle of containers come in synch with the boiling of the coffee. It sounded like maracas and drums; it didn't do her hangover any good, but something about it made her want to sway her arms. It was like an unhealthy music.

Puu ran across the counter trying to overcome every obstacle, no longer paying attention to Atsuko who seemed rather happy about the noise he was giving. He was in panic, the kitchen was a terrible place, he should've listened to Hansel and Gretel! Puu flopped to the floor and ran to the bedroom, his ears drooping more and more as he did so.

Atsuko sat up and smiled as the blue blob went on its merry way.

"So Kawaii that Puu creature is," cooed Atsuko flipping the channels

Atsuko blinked at what she saw.

00—

"One can only activate the Forlorn Hope on the full moon, which happens today, Yusuke has offered to meet the demon in which the artifact is in possession of. The demon, Kurama's motive is still unclear," reported Botan, "He says he'll give it back."

"That idiot what did he get himself into," sighed Koenma, "I really don't want one hundred thrashings."

"Sir, I was wondering, I heard the Forlorn Hope takes something in exchange for whatever is asked-what is it?"

"A life, of course Botan," said Koenma dully

"What," asked Botan shocked

"Yes," said Koenma nodding, "The price is so heavy that I wonder what Kurama wants it so badly."

Botan stood there confused.

"Yusuke said he trusts him, do you think his decision was right," asked Botan

"I don't know," said Koenma

_**But I do….**_

00—

"So, why are we in a hospital," asked Yusuke

_-This isn't working_

The red head said nothing as he opened up the hospital door.

_-No matter how many times I try it's not working._

Yusuke watched quietly as Kurama walked over to a sickly old woman.

_-What am I going to do!?_

_**-When it doubt you should try me…**_

_-No, please go away!_

_**-Aw, after I was being so nice to you last night, you treat me this way? Too cruel! Who was it begging me not to hurt them?**_

_-You were just playing your game; it had nothing to do with me!_

_**-This game has everything to do with you…**_

_-Please just go away, _

_**-You know if they want to they can, they can do whatever they want and you can't stop it.**_

_-I-I_

_**-My feeling will last for an eternity! **_

_-I must stop this-I must stop this!_

_**-You can't you, you know you can't. You're not powerful, you have no time, you can't do anything-haha; it's your worse fear come to life, isn't it?**_

_-Please stop._

_**-They won't come to save you, they don't even like you. **_

"Hello mother," said Kurama sitting on a stool

"Ah, Shuichi," said the woman, "Oh you brought a friend, that's really rare."

"Please don't strain yourself," said Kurama, "I brought some fresh fruit, eat this, your health will improve."

"Why thank you, Shuichi," said the woman in between coughs, "What a good boy."

"I'll be going now."

"T-Take care Shuichi," said the woman

Yusuke looked at the two he was confused. What confused him even more was the scars made by very shallow wounds, wounds he was sure would never heal.

The boy followed looking at the other boy's cherry cotton fluffed hair.

Soon they approached the rooftop where they gained view of the blue sky. There Kurama began his condensed tale of his thievery, a bounty, and an escape to a womb. Soon it followed to how he lived his human childhood expecting to elope with crime but managed to find himself wrapped in an inescapable trap that was weaved with guilt and an overpowering sensation of love.

For a long time Yusuke said nothing for he was shocked beyond words.

The only thing he could do was stare at Kurama who was also called Shuichi. The two aliases had only one tie and that was that they were all formally known as Youko Kurama.

His head bounced, he never had so many thoughts come together in one skull before.

"Why are you telling me all this," asked Yusuke still a bit dizzy

"I'm not entirely sure," said Kurama, "Maybe it's just to relieve me guilt…."

Yusuke stood there unsure.

"SHUICHI," hollered a man with glasses, "Come it's your mother!"

Kurama ran, ran faster than he ever thought anyone could do while looking like a flower boy, but yet he still managed to maintain human speed.

Kurama's mind was racing. He didn't know what do think.

_-No! This is going by too fast._

_**-Ah, but it'll be fun, extremely fun!**_

_-It won't be fun at all! How can you possibly think that!?_

_**-Dib Whi wurt the bwaby feewing**_

_-You're so cruel!_

_**-I'll take that compliment anytime. **_

"We're not sure if she'll last the night-it'll be by some sort of miracle-but I'll do everything in my power to-

Kurama wasn't listening, he had long predicted this. Her voice was like a whisper, he coughs grew longer, and her skin was icier than usual on this day. It was all too obvious, but yet it didn't mean, he hadn't hoped.

She smelled like ginger-like the room.

Not perfume or any other ladylike fragrance she'd put on to work or social events, today she smelled like ginger, the last smell before the decay of flesh that he knew way too well.

To give his thanks, he knew what he had to do.

A thief giving back what he had taken, he half heartedly laughed.

The woman dedicated herself to him, fifteen years of her life down the tubes; by curing it he might give her fifteen more. He would also give back the mirror he had stolen.

Living him in the human world had softened him, his human form when he looked at himself he felt his power come to mush. That was how it was. He wearily walked back up to the rooftop once more to hide his doings as he did this he silently thanked the detective who said no a word.

He had taken a potential life that of what could've been a normal human child, a child who didn't have such a heavy past who wouldn't shame their mother if the truth came out. But he was no normal child, unlike any normal human he would save his mother that would be the only thing he could do.

His mother may be sad, but she'd have that man, so she'd get over it soon.

If only the selfish thing he did was tell the detective of his plans, he might see himself as a saint, ha, _if only_ that were true.

_**-Still can't do anything huh? Time is running out, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock…**_

_-Leave me alone, just leave me alone, I HATE YOU-I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!_

_**-Is that so? **_

_-Just leave me alone; just leave me alone, WAAAAAAAAA_

_**-Too bad, it's all going to be over…looks like dreams don't come true after all.**_

0000—

Hiei watched the scene with his jagan eye; he knew this would happen he knew that the fox would betray him. Even before their quarrel he knew, he hadn't even bothered to go after him. His mind schemed and schemed, and he finally found it. Physical torture was not enough for the combat junkie, mind games did not fit the imbecile, so maybe he'd just take and take.

But what could he take from a man who had practically nothing.

Stealing his physical possessions he knew wouldn't work, there apartment was a dump filled with bottles, cigarette buds, and cereal.

So what could he take?

It had to be something that'd shock him-if not shock him send a chill up his spine, twist his stomach, make him come out in desperation just like that time. The time where he found a foe he wasn't sure he could beat, one who was bigger and stronger and like a rag doll he was punched. First in alleyway then to wood, he wanted to see that face again more than anything, more than finding his weakness.

To test him-to win, something that stupid and weak Gouki would never do. He flaunted his power-he knew no tricks and he itched every scratch on the boy's skin. He would fight and that kid would achieve nothing.

00—

Yusuke didn't know what do, didn't know what to say, even as the blue engulfed the area, he just went on forward, didn't even think, and just went his merry way toward the beam.

However he was stopped mid-step and he knew something was wrong.

There was a deep red string extending horizontally it was tied to the two edges of the rooftop. It was like someone was trying to trip him, but he didn't fall, he just stood there.

_-They triggered it early! I was told that they weren't going to activate it until his drop in time! _

_**-They're not peels, they're the flesh of the meat, you took two shots by them and yet you don't know their way?**_

_-I j-just want to help them…I just need to help them_

_**-Are you saying you'll do anything?**_

_-Yes_

_**-Anything, even THAT?**_

_-What? –_Realization hit- _No ANYTHING but THAT! _

_**-Ah really? You won't? Too bad, I thought you unlike them didn't see this as a game, I thought you were better than that.**_

_-It isn't a game to me!_

_**-It isn't, but aren't you playing with them right now? It's fun to play with people it was fun, really fun when we did THAT.**_

_-S-Stop it!_

_**-Then merge with me, again, let reprisal be done and let your dream come alive once more. Allow your wounds to no longer manifest. Let me take something to ease my anxiety-please I beg of you…**_

_-J-Just don't do anything b-bad._

_**-I can't do anything without some sort of aid. **_

_-You never promised me before so promise me n-_

_**-I cannot promise you I'll never hurt them, I can't promise you that, but I can promise you that from now on your feet shall not eat away the floorboards and that your sleep will be heavy. The side effect of the contract will not hit you.**_

_-Then okay._

_**-That's a good girl…**_

Yusuke felt something warm rush past his back and as Kurama placed his wish he felt it too even as his soul was being grabbed at.

00*/

"Yo, mister mirror, yoo hoo," said a voice

**WHO ARE YOU?**

The mirror did not like being taken from his work. (His because of the voice in the anime plus the manner of speaking in manga because of that it makes me feel weird calling him IT)**  
**

"Can you not tell a breed of your making," asked the voice

Instead of angry, the mirror found interest in this, he noticed if not the second the voice said it.

**What is that you need?**

"A soul," said the voice cheerily, "Specifically the one you are taking."

**Ah, you managed to grab at my time that is why you can talk freely to me like this.**

"Yes in addition to that because I grabbed at your time your victim's stopped as well."

**Sorry girly, but you can't have this soul.**

"By looking at me, surely you can see the circumstance, for a great power mirror like you should know an alternate when it sees one."

**Flattery will not get you anywhere. To answer your question, yes, I can see it. I can also see your deepest desire, more so two that one. But you cannot have that soul or whatever else you desire.**

The mirror spoke in a low dull tone, his voice echoed everywhere.

"I will give you anything in exchange!"

**I have heard that a thousand times, but I've never changed my mind. I don't think you having anything I want and for your reasoning mostly I am not impressed. I don't want anything but this soul-a soul, it's how trade works. In this it is most fair, a life for a life. How simple.**

"A life is NOT simple! I want that soul and I want you to return it to its body! I want responsibility taken for my wound!"

**You selfish child, don't you have any shame? Why should I not turn you down? Why should I not take what is rightfully mine? You're a fool to even have come to me.**

It was fun mocking the child, it was fun, but he didn't expect what happened next as he accidentally reflected a bit more of the child's heart as he spoke each word.

"I have nothing, like you said, because my whole life was about trade."

For a while it was silent, pure silence that's all it was, and then the mirror spoke even lower.

**I can recognize when what I produced is in play here, I myself have caused my trade to fail. **

The girl sensed the rugged humor in the mirror's voice.

**However, I cannot take anything but a life.**

"I can give you two, two of my lives, wrapped in that boy's word…"

**A deal is a deal then…**

"Not quite yet, my wound is deep you see, so...

_**~It shall be done~**_

**---**

**00**

**A/N: **

Okay they're a lot of terms I used that's true meaning in the story isn't all clear yet, so keep reading.

Yeah and I know that it wasn't really fan service, but PUU seemed to be having a good time making a mess…or not…I just like adorable messes.

It wasn't at all descriptive; I got bored of all that figurative language.

Also thanks to all those who reviewed, if it weren't for you guys this chapter wouldn't have never been posted-or the story kept for that matter. ^ ^, anyhow, thanks and review please!


	13. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Stage 2**_

The twilight, the glow of the city, that's what clouded the young boy's mind. How it always maintained its vibrant wonder even though nothing truly wonderful even occurred.

That's how it was when he died.

When he left his shell and felt nothing any longer.

Yusuke stood ground as a man tried to pry information from him but Yusuke just stood still shocked.

It was irritating that glow.

Yusuke had no idea what was going on, he remembered rushing to the mirror and then demanding something or other, and that was it. The boy remembered a hot flash of blue and the smell of cinders.

Then he started shaking, like something just all the sudden hit him.

Why was it that Kurama was being pulled on a stretcher?

It was because he failed.

Failed at what? That's what kept going in his head. He walked over to the roof's edge and looked down below, it just kept shining.

Each time he peered into it a new thought would arrive and it wouldn't leave him alone.

"What do you mean he just collapsed," asked the doctor

"I-I don't know, he just collapsed," said Yusuke finally

The doctor's face was pale, "First the mother, now the son!?"

He wasn't some hero; his voice didn't reach the stubborn temperament of the ancient mirror.

The boy watched as Kurama was rushed off the rooftop. His hair was damp despite the hot flash-but he was extremely pale. This caused a burn in his chest, like heartburn only without any of the relief. It pressed on and on.

Yusuke looked at the mirror, he picked it up his hands were trembling, **death.**

He had been dead himself for weeks on end, he had basked in its pros and cons, but it never hit him so fast. When he ran after that boy-yeah it felt sort of the right thing to do, but he did it to escape, escape the invisible person hot on his tail.

But it never hit him so much at once.

He asked no real questions.

Being alive was like a mere necessity, it was like something to cover a void-because as a ghost you could not feel.

Kurama, a demon who took on human form, possibly showed more humanity than he did.

Why was that?

00—

Katsu was alone as he stared up at the full moon; his bang tips no longer blueberry but a deep shade of red. His belt buckle was untied, his shoes loose, and his face itself held no firmness

He dug into the soil and threw discovered rocks in the pond. The pond's water was murky. No creature dared dwell in it. The plants had withered years ago and went to which it came.

Everywhere was dark and shady.

It didn't hold his reflection and what he found that what he treasured the most about his secret spot is that you could be whatever and nobody could tell you otherwise. The spot was recluse; nobody came to tend to the waters or the ill flowers. Nobody provided a remedy-not that there was much hope then.

How he even managed to get away with what he got away with was a mystery to everyone. His dyed hair, skipping classes, all of that-it was like he had a clean slate.

But his slate was never clean-never.

"I missed you at the gathering," said a voice

"I was busy," replied Katsu

"You're never busy," hissed the voice, "You're always lazy-that's the problem."

"Could you just leave me alone," he retorted

"What have you been doing," asked the voice, "You're time has increased…."

"Huh," asked Katsu throwing another rock, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm getting weary of you…my intuition has never been wrong before-so tell me…what have you been doing," demanded the voice

Katsu said nothing but dug for more rocks near the dark pond. He liked the moon shaped ones they made a good sound.

"Are you planning something for the girl," asked the voice

"I think I should be the one to ask that question," said Katsu, "You won't tell me what you're planning, so I can't tell you what I'm planning."

"As long as you are that way I will never understand you!"

The voice began clear, obviously feminine. It shocked him how he hadn't realized it before.

"Don't worry I'd never do anything like they would…"

He threw a rock to make the last _plup _sound for the day and hurried off.

00—

"Keiko you seem really out of it lately," said the teacher, "Is there something bothering you?"

Keiko shook her head.

"There is always the school counselor or…-

"No I'm just fine," she said smiling, "There is nothing to be worried about."

The teacher looked skeptical, like everyone else did when she repeated the same line over and over again. Teacher, dog, rabbit, peer, janitor, parents, they were all the same in her eyes, as she could fool them instantly with the words.

Yes, there was something bothering her. The fact she had lied fifty times since she left the hospital had proven it.

That was just a day ago, they were going to keep her in fear of epidemic spreading from a mother and son, but she had assured them that she was fine,

This was a _lie_.

And she'd keep lying as long as she saw fit.

The reason for her behavior was simple, she was heart sick. Her sick pulled into different angles all at once, she felt it burn-pump vigorously, and no amount of pills or medicine would keep it from doing so.

She'd know she had tried, like an addict over and over again.

That was bad, extremely bad and led her to staying home the day after.

"It's just a belly ache," she said routinely, "I'll be fine."

What they said about lying was true, she mused.

As the lies piled so did more lies.

In her mind there was thunder and a deep red glow.

In her bed she wrote about her lies in the journal and the funny background. This background was about bubbles; she loved writing about how it made her feel. Especially that night, the gentle breeze was like a kiss and she loved how her memory bounced.

Despite her ache that was all she could do, like a spell she kept writing until she felt better.

It seemed to occupy her time for hours.

Then she came to realize she was shaking, shaking vigorously.

She felt anger, hurt, and she couldn't relieve it all.

There was loss and regret in the mix, covered with a cloud of confusion.

She knew those feelings well, but why did they come to her when she had no need for them when there was no reason for her to feel them.

She wrote and wrote until she passed out write there, tears staining her blanket.

00—

Yusuke shuddered he had finally lost them. The doctor remembered him and asked if he were okay, of course he wasn't okay-but he couldn't stay there. They were just about to check him into a room, until he ran for it.

He didn't know why he had run, but it felt right, to just leave the place which upsets you.

Katsu ran his fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp, and shivering in the process. He was _sensitive_. The day was warm, new, and bright, he preferred his murky place. But it had become contaminated by an even darker presence.

The park's grass was dry. He could hear it snap with each step he took.

There was something almost artificial about it.

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming from behind him and turned sharply, only to see the wilted orange outline of Urameshi Yusuke.

He looked _bewitched _as though someone put a _spell _on him. Or made a selfish bargain, Katsu mused.

He looked at the boy again and smiled warmly.

If you could call his crooked smirk warm.

They had done business together.

And they would do business together until the end.

Always, since they met here in this exact spot. He remembered the boy's grin and how it matched his own-just more real, more feel to it.

Somehow along the way, his rep on the line, the two became tangled into underground arenas. They became webbed into something great, the adrenaline, anxiety, and red everywhere. A color he had grown to hate but further became acquainted with.

"You look like crap," said Katsu smirking, "What happened."

The boy just shook.

Katsu's eyes narrowed.

"Did you come here on impulse," asked Katsu

Yusuke didn't like him really, the boy who talked in a superior tone, who spread his large vocabulary everywhere he went. Katsu was the mama's boy, the coward who played into the shadows, who liked throwing rocks into deserted sidewalks and enjoyed carving things into concrete. Katsu was the boy whos mouth coated in red.

Yusuke nodded, he found himself always coming here, always.

Sometimes he'd find the guy in front of him who always had a remedy for his wound.

Katsu played with him, as though he didn't know and smirked, "Was it the fruit guys?"

Yusuke shook his head.

"Did your mom finally kick you out?"

That was a no.

"Are you running from the fuzz again?"

"Did you-

"What is life?"

Katsu stepped back startled by his sudden question.

He looked at him and felt something sour erupt from him.

"Are you some sort of idiot? It's what you're doing right now," he yelled

Yusuke didn't know why he was being so threatening, "I don't think that's right…"

"What's with you suddenly," Katsu asked

"I-I died…"

There was silence.

What did that kid mean anyway?

Why was he telling him this?

Katsu rolled his eyes, "Like that matters you'll just come springing back to life no matter what."

Yusuke stuffed his hands into his pockets, "I don't get it."

"It's like I said," said Katsu, "Stop asking questions you already know the answer to."

"I just want to know-I just want to know what I should do!!"

Katsu's face softened a little, that spell did its wonder on him. _She did a triple whammy on the guy._

"It's nothing you'll ever have to worry about," said Katsu, "You just worry about yourself, like you should."

Yusuke looked up at him.

"You're just shocked, eventually everything will go just the way you like it," said Katsu,

"I don't know what happened, but kissing your mom will make you feel better."

He should've been offended, but instead he smiled-he smiled a boyish grin, at _him_.

Katsu watched as Yusuke walked away.

"Did it hurt you that much," asked Katsu to the sky

He recalled their conversation and shuddered.

00

Super short huh!

Well there's a good reason for that!

Next time we'll be entering Stage 3!

Truthfully I wanted to get Hiei's part over with, but then I had just wanted to throw some foreshadowing and clues out there!

The next chapter will be really long, so I didn't want to make it any longer, so I split it.

Also, the last chapter's ending was intentional; it goes along with this chapter.

The conversations between the unidentified characters are choppy and lack real meaning because I didn't want to give everything away.

For more information go to my profile!

See you in stage 3!


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Yes I've done it!

Entering stage three: **Deception**

Chapter 13

Stage 3

______

"_Tell me who you are," demanded the voice_

_But I could not summon a voice, I couldn't utter a sound, my gasps of breath just grew heavier and heavier. _

_Why was it that I couldn't tell the voice who I was?_

_It's simple, really…_

_It's because I do not know._

____

Withering petals, dust on the windowsill, Hiei knew the signs.

The fox had died.

Idiotically he had given his life in exchange for that of the mediocre maiden. He saw the woman, how her eyes came fuller and how they wet almost instantly at the news.

Yes it was true. Her son, Shuichi Minamino, had died.

Died not by something hereditary like those fools think but by his unadulterated stupidity which led to his demise.

For some time all he had done was laugh, laugh at the expected treachery and waste.

Typical human doctors could not diagnose it because it wasn't anything in their comprehension.

The fact that he existed would rock human world like drink giving it fresh taste of reality, a reality where giving up your life for a stupid human was spat upon.

Yet he sat there on the deceased's bed, wondering still.

He opened his jagan and spied upon Yusuke walking along the pavement. He spotted how he wobbled and how his back wasn't erect. Hiei rolled his eyes mentally as he guessed why the boy felt that way.

Getting weary of the dullness he jumped out the window readying his plan.

00—

"Katsu didn't show up to school again," said someone dully, "Wonder if they broke it off or somethin'?"

"They're a perfect match, so doubt it," said another, "There's been a bug going around…."

"He never said anything when he caught pneumonia," said the other, "Dude's really got it tough."

Kuwabara zipped up his pants.

"Speaking of bugs, I heard Urameshi is alive," said the boy washing his hands

"Yeah I heard that too, turns out he got hit and was just in a coma," said the other

"Do you think he was faking it," asked the boy one

"Probably, no way would the great Urameshi go down," howled boy two, "Heard he was in some shady business."

"Yeah he may have needed that to lay low."

_Rumors sure are harsh, _thought Kuwabara as he waited for his turn at the sink

"Maybe it was drugs."

"Dude, you got a sick mind!"

The two boys laughed at it.

"Maybe the drugs are what got him in that coma in the first place."

"Or maybe he took a lot on purpose, fooling the doctors and everything, you know for the sake of laying low!"

"I don't think that plan works for his IQ though!"

The two laughed again.

Okubo, Kirishima, and Komada nudged one another.

"Yeah that Urameshi sure is an idiot," said Kuwabara

"Is a greedy one too doesn't even share his junk," said Komada glaring at the two

"Too bad he came crawling out of the mud, huh, guys," asked Kirishima motioning over to his friends

The four laughed and patted one another's backs, then turned to the two boys.

"**We're no better." **

Their words were hard and left no room for defense. The two boys scurried out of there.

"I don't know why we have to lie like that, we're better than that punk in every aspect," said Kirishima washing his hands

"True that," said Okubo

"Because you shouldn't dirty someone like that when they're not there to defend themselves," said Kuwabara, "He hasn't shown up in school for a while now so he can't regain his status."

"So I guess, Urameshi really is back," said Komada

"Saw him crystal clear, even through the fire. He's back," said Kuwabara

At first the three doubted him, but rumors spread like wildfire and there was no doubt. They too heard about the mysterious flame from their residence and the bravery of one junior high kid, obviously Kuwabara.

If Kuwabara turned to jerky that day because of his idoticy, it wouldn't be him they would blame for their feeling-it would be undeniably Yusuke Urameshi.

Of course, he'd be jerky too, but Kuwabara always had that superhero complex, so naturally it'd be the one who fed his illness.

Besides the guy knocked them around a couple hundred times it's good to blame him for something.

"Man, this makes me hungry for some beef," Kirishima

"Yeah, let's go out my treat," said Kuwabara

"No I got this," said Komada

"I got some extra cash on me," offered Okubo

"Then it's settled you're paying," the three said in union pointing to the pudgy guy

00—

Meanwhile, Keiko Yukimura found a healthy approach to soothe her bubbling chest. Each word that came off her lip fell on their ears. Their mouths were glistening with treats; their breath was like a baby's.

That's because they were children. Some round, some tall, all looking at her. It didn't that a genius to know she loved children.

They saw no need for lecture.

They wore their dreams of their blankets and pillows.

Their coach proposed the seeing of child development by doing volunteer work at the day care. While the children's eyes were on her, her female peers went round and cleaned.

Their simplicity kept her sensible.

Children were indeed unhygienic, but they didn't go around putting gum under their table or tooting when they wanted to then laughing about it.

They sure didn't paste and cut things onto history textbooks.

Kids, anywhere, possessed neutrality; they were mean, manipulative, but their innocence and ignorance of the whole world gave them a clean feeling. It was rare to find vindictive and all around fakeness to their trait.

They don't give lame excuses.

They don't snap at you.

Their small so they really can't crush you with their love.

They especially don't ignore your messages when you've been absent for three days!

Like, Keiko said, they kept her sane.

There was one kid to whom Keiko grew a liking to and the feeling seemed to multiply overpowering everything else.

She liked the child's eyes.

But before she could grasp onto a reason, the child vanished. Well, vanished isn't at all precise, his mother, father, and all others came like a unit and retrieved the boy. They said it was genus custom.

After some silence, the mother gently explained that it was a joke as she was a former science teacher, that actually it was the child's birthday. The woman sounded odd as she said it, as though that word seemed odd to her.

Despite the immediate dismissal then, Keiko could not get over how she liked the boy's eyes. But the tint did not haunt her nor did the shape it was just the mere thought of it.

But as she thought about it, she realized heavily that she couldn't even remember what those child's eyes looked like……

The feelings that came in a day went just as fast.

They took a break from their second day.

"Katsu still didn't show up," asked Momoko

Keiko nodded.

"I regret hooking you guys up now," said Natsuko

She rolled her eyes.

"I mean he could at least call you," the two said in union

"I'm fine," she said irritably

"You're not fine," the two said in union

Keiko just sat and ate her lunch. Now noticing an emptiness coming within her, she bit on her chopstick. It **was **rather lonely.

As the hours rolled by the feelings syncopated just near to her level of emotion. The word seemed right, because it was like music, fast like a tango or waltz or slow like a classic strum, as though it were modified by her willingness to _let_ it.

She played with her hair for a while as her friends bickered.

She began wearing the necklace one of the waitresses gave her from that time. It didn't seem right to wear it because she didn't know them, but it was just lying there and who was she to let a gift go to waste?

Maybe she would return it…later…

"SOMEONE HELP," hollered a voice

Keiko and her friends turned around to find two of the other volunteers grabbing hold of their coach.

She was also known as the melon woman.

"AAAAAH," the woman screamed

"I-I think she's going into labor," said one of them

Keiko promptly dropped her chopsticks.

"What," Keiko asked

"Do we call an ambulance," asked Natsuko

"What do we do," asked one other girls

"Yeah what!?"

Keiko was shaking.

"EW I think her water broke," said Momoko walking over to the woman

Natsuko kneeled down, "It's going to be okay!"

"AAAAH!"

"AAAAAAH"

"AAAAH"

The girls continued to scream, including Keiko as she was the loudest.

She was shaking at the amount of water.

It was sickly….

How could anyone want to **do **such a thing?

Sure, she enjoyed kids, but _that _was taking it to another level.

She remembered some news report and shuddered, even if children were artificially spawned, the outcome would be the same.

"_Okay listen girlies, I proposed something to the principal and board, and happened to get it approved."_

It was disgusting.

"_Now I know none of you guys like me, so let's think of this as our one last thing, okay Since I can't stand and blow on the whistle forever what with my belly about to pop and all, I decided that we go and help out a daycare until I blow!"_

"_That makes no sense whatsoever," said one girl_

"_We can go to a park to see brats," said another_

_The woman chuckled, "You caught me, can't lie to save my life. Actually we're going because what I proposed to the board was a child development class, which I'll be teaching in high school. And I don't want you guys going there and spouting how irrelevant or useless it is."_

_  
They all stared._

"_Since I've already come clean about that," added the woman, "In addition the only reason we're going to a day care instead of looking in pamphlets all day is because my sis works there."_

_  
She grinned._

_Note to self: Destroy possibility of child development class_

"_CHEER UP! It's like community service! You'll have experience when you to high school!" _

_They all groaned._

"_SHUT UP YOU LAND LOVERS," hollered the woman, "Dear heaven I just sounded like my husband."_

_Again…destroy…_

"AAAAAHHHHH"

The woman was even louder now.

Keiko walked over to her and knelt down. She brought her hand to her head.

"Get some towels, water, and scissors," ordered Keiko

"You're actually going to deliver the baby," asked Natsuko

Keiko looked at her like she was crazy, "Just precautions."

"She started a while ago," added one of the girls suddenly

Keiko hit her head, "And you didn't tell anyone because?"

The girl shrugged.

Stupid-

"AAAAH!"

She squeezed Keiko's hand.

"Grab. Sensei. Hurry," Keiko said in between breaths

"Don't worry girls, I was going to be a doctor," said the pregnant lady's sister

"Why didn't you," asked Momoko

"Oh, I got kicked out because I didn't know where the brain was," said the woman

They paled.

"LOL, it's just a joke! I quit because I hated having to be the only female!"

"Right there sister," said Natsuko

"Guys," hissed Keiko

"Oh sorry," the two said

The baby was delivered, safe and sound…

It breathed, Keiko noted.

It was red, Keiko also noted.

It was drenched in a vermillion…

That was blood?

It was a girl….

"Another spawn," questioned the woman's sister as she lifted up the baby girl

The woman nodded still weak from delivery.

The two looked at her, but turned away.

"I'm going to call the hospital," said the woman, "It's nice to have a check up."

Her hand hurt.

"This is why we're having the class," said their coach as she held the baby wrapped in the towel

Keiko looked into the daycare just to see the kids drawing.

"So that they won't be hasty with their love," added Keiko, "And yet to heavily encourage it."

The woman seemed angry when she said that, but later smiled, "Yes."

"This still doesn't make any sense," said the girl scratching her head

Stupid little-

00—

Atsuko awoke to a chill running up her spine. The woman noted she was heavily drunk; her eyes didn't focus, though it was morning. Sake ran from her mouth, it was red, like the cherry from the desert she had eaten. The air was sweet; as she breathed it made her lift her spirit.

Tiredly she crashed on the floor ignoring the hovering being over her.

The Puu creature was worried, as it peeked from the cupboard. The woman was taken into a blissful world. In her intoxicated trance she was probably riding on ponies that led her to magical world of beer-oh he so wished he could go there.

The creature that hovering her wasn't a spirit beast it was a demon.

Puu wondered what to do.

But before it could contemplate any longer, he found himself wrapped along with Atsuko running through the blue sky.

Atsuko remembered such presence as she laid there sleeping. The floor was damp and cold. She couldn't move.

But her eyes, though not focused, were on her kidnapper. The person that robbed her of the sweet smell she loved so much, not letting the privilege to sleep.

Her kidnapper was short, like a ten year old, only built. When she said built she meant he had so many muscles. She looked at the man child once again before her lung stilled.

00—

Botan couldn't believe it, "YUSUKE! YUSUKE!"

She turned on her oar and looked for him, "YUSUKE!"

Where had he gone to!?

"Yo reaper," hollered a voice

Botan turned her head sharply to find Yusuke standing feet below eating a dango.

"YOU IDIOT!"

_What did I do now, _Yusuke sighed

Soon he was face to face with the angry woman.

"You weren't home this morning, where were you," asked Botan

"What are you the accusing wife-

"Where **were **you," she asked

"At the parlor down the street, left around six," said Yusuke

Botan laughed. The laughter wasn't a 'ha ha' laugh, no it was weighed with bitterness.

She turned sharply toward him again, "Your mother was kidnapped."

Yusuke raised a brow, "Are you sure it wasn't the other way around?"

He remembered when his mom practically took the delivery guy hostage. She was drunk off her rocker and wouldn't let him go until they played the liquor version of chicken. He was but six at the time, but he recalled the sick looking green and tan around.

"Your spirit beast was kidnapped too," said Botan

Yusuke blinked, "I don't get it. Why are you so angry?"

"I'm angry because they were kidnapped by a demon!"

"Oh…"

"That took Puu!"

"And?"

"YOU IDIOT!"

This chick was making him crazy!

"YOU'RE THE IDIOT EXPLAIN IN A WAY THAT MAKES SENSE!"

"Don't tell me you forgot," she hissed

"Forgot what," he asked with just as much venom

"If your spirit beast dies you die too Yusuke," Botan said

Yusuke blinked, "Oh…"

00

Shiori couldn't believe it.

"She's just been standing there," said the doctor, "She hasn't moved since."

Their words fell on deaf ears. To her, the world was silent, yet moving so fast it was painful. It steadily grew from a dull ache then suddenly rocking her hole.

The illness was gone leaving her empty…without meaning.

She was still wearing her hospital gown. Diligently she touched the pale face, it was warm, but he seemed so far away as though he were slipping.

Her perfect boy…

Why did he leave her?

Dully ever since she had this child there was a feeling. It was more like acknowledgement, that if she ever were to die she'd die knowing she left something important. As long as that child just existed it would be enough for her.

Just enough for her warm face to peacefully loose color.

….For her eyes to dim.

Shiori looked down at him. They never opened his eyes. Those green pools that bore into making her smile in memory. They didn't peer into her soul anymore.

That mouth it wouldn't call her 'mother' anymore.

She wouldn't find him planting roses.

His shoes would always be there.

They knew no cure…

Sometimes the doctors would have to come, for sometimes the boy's heart would just stop. It'd go _beep beep beep _per second then still completely, just to start as they were about to 'clear' him.

It was a restless agony, continuous without fail.

Was it wrong that she'd give anything and everything?

He wouldn't get his diploma.

She'd never see him behind a desk.

It wasn't fair!

She was supposed to be laying there.

The memory was still clear, she awoke peacefully yet misty eyed, then she got the news…the same emotions ran across her chest. The boy wouldn't ease her troubles, his selfishness wouldn't give her courage, and she'd remain frozen in time, that she was certain.

Forever frozen…

As though to prove her wrong, she felt an embrace, warming her. She wanted to be frozen, numb, only looking at her son's face, only his.

"Don't torture yourself…"

"Shuichi…Shuichi…..don't leave Shuichi!"

The man held her tighter.

If it was his son…he felt it in her words, that if it were his son…

Moving was wrong.

Breathing was wrong.

It wasn't fair.

That cherry red hair, it wouldn't turn gray. No potion could make it so, no tonic, nothing of this world.

Instead it'd wilt and turn to ash in flame.

She was getting too far ahead of herself she knew, but she also knew she had to prepare for the pain.

It'd be worst than the twisted anxiety.

"SHUICHI!"

She screamed it until she was put into her own little room again. Even when the needle came in, she kept whispering it.

As she slept the name haunted the room.

00—

Yaya sipped the coffee from her mug and smiled, it said: World's favorite surrogate mother.

_Such a weird kid, _Yaya was amused.

The kid often did very weird things.

Last time it was an ABC pencil holder, the time before that it was a star CD case, and this time a mug, a plain white mug. The words were sloppy, but they were meant to be Yaya noticed.

She was being too careful.

It was snug in her small cubical, it grew to be a second home after the years. When she was sleepy that or very very high, she'd get scared and think there was no exit and cry or glomp her lamp post.

She nearly got fired.

Oh, but she had her ways.

Ways like party at my house, or I'll do your laundry for a month, both making her go to the newspaper and take swing at a new job. Just to find she'd be in debt again for a shindig again…

What a life!

If her pockets got to thin all she'd gave to do was gloss those legs and lips, shamelessly tighten her shirt and find some fine piece of….

Heavy pocketed bowling leaguers striking them right in their wallet.

Gambling is not a disease it's a birthright.

Cocking her head to the side, she noticed her door was opening.

It was a pest.

"Oh isn't it the cheating jerk," sighed Yaya

The man grunted in reply.

"Please realize you're in my domain no-

"Nothing here belongs to you," the man interrupted

"What did you want Hamasaki?"

"She's been misbehaving again," the lawyer said

"Who," asked Yaya

The man went toward her sharply saying he obviously wasn't in the mood for games.

"Be a man," Yaya said playfully, "And take charge. She'll listen to you."

"You know it's not her I'm talking about," hollered Hamasaki

Yaya jumped in her seat.

"Well what to you want be to do about it," she muttered shyly

Not once had the man yelled at her. She felt like a bad child.

"I can't believe she'd do something like that," said Hamasaki, "I just can't."

"Do something like what," asked Yaya

"You've been in the office to long," chided Hamasaki, "You forgot what you're supposed to do.

Yaya didn't take his chastisement well, "You're not doing what you're supposed to do either."

The two that had been stressing to keep face had finally lost it.

"I couldn't get through," he said angrily

"Break through," hissed Yaya, "Don't come here and ruin everything for me!"

"They said they'd let me through on-

"Don't be stupid, before then it'll be too late," hissed the woman

"You're the one who's stupid, still sitting here while she's doing whatever," hollered Hamasaki, "I'm doing what I have to do!"

"I thought you didn't work for them," said the woman challenging him

Everything he was…

The man knew she was right though. He had been avoiding his duty.

"That's not what I meant…"

"Get out of here you disgusting peel-

"She nearly did it," said the man grabbing the woman's shoulders, "She nearly did it….actually she did do it, I just don't know how far yet."

"What are you going to do," asked Yaya shaking

His grip was so tight.

He was behaving like a brute.

Seeing how uncomfortable she was he left go reluctant.

"I always thought she'd be okay, maybe I should've known," said Hamsaki, "She had been playing with weapons a lot lately. I thought she'd never use them, but it all took her to that point, I should've seen the red flag.

You should've seen how angry she was. I could feel it on my back. Every time she stalked him or even her. She hates us, too…especially me of course.

We both know she wasn't always like that. She used to be willing to face anything, I admired her for it, but soon it became too much for her.

What's worse is that she never talks about it, never, when asked about that time again all she'd do is laugh and turn on the television. When I got forceful with her she'd threaten me, I wanted to….but I couldn't I was afraid. When she saw how afraid I was she'd just laugh. I almost wanted to crush her. Destroy that face.

There was a time where I thought she had gotten better, she was protective, sturdy and smiling sweetly again, she handled a broom well.

It was so random…

She snapped all together."

Yaya nodded.

"If she keeps acting recklessly again it would break the deal," said Hamasaki

"Who were the victims," asked Yaya

Hamasaki chuckled at the stupid question but answered anyway, "There_ are_ many victims."

"Maybe I should take her out of the program then," suggested Yaya

Hamasaki looked at her.

"She's a danger now," sighed Yaya as she turned toward her mug

The man considered it.

If she got out of hand again it'd risk everything…

"I bet they're laughing at us," said Yaya, "Do you think they're laughing at us?"

"I know so," said Hamasaki

"You're a peel," said Yaya, "I shouldn't trust you."

"As I shouldn't trust you," said Hamasaki

"Maybe if we trusted one another at that time she wouldn't be like she is," said Yaya

The woman was sobbing.

She was coughing.

The man couldn't hold her for the camera was watching now.

They hadn't cared before, but they were at their breaking point, looking at her he realized he should've kept the burden on himself

He was being selfish.

"It's far too late, though," said Yaya between sobs

"I understand, it's better that way, maybe they might be good for her," said Hamasaki

"I'm sorry," he finally said smiling

"I accept your apology," said Yaya whipping away her tears and smirking

"It was the paperwork, my client was being super weird," said Hamasaki, "I shouldn't have put that on an old colleague like that."

It was rare to have it off. They wanted to let go a little longer.

"Next time knock before you enter, you peel," said Yaya

"Next time you come over and chat," offered Hamasaki

Yaya just laughed.

00—

It would probably be the last time he saw her.

Maybe he should've went back home like Katsu suggested then he wouldn't be in such a mess. It could've been over with and he may have been able to keep his mother from being in Hiei's hands.

"I'm such an idiot," said Yusuke

"I thought we already covered that," said Botan trailing behind him

She was in a human cloak or something, Yusuke tried to remember the term she used, but it seemed so insignificant.

When they finally got there he noticed his mother lying on her back. Puu was right next to her in a cage.

"Did you bring it," asked the voice

He found Hiei staring at him, his ruby eyes glowing at him.

Yusuke tossed him the mirror.

And as we all know, bad guys are bad guys ladies and gentlemen, so we all know what happened.

00*

Yusuke was always a bratty little kid.

He hated eating vegetables, he put chopsticks up his nose, and he was such a brat.

Always roaming around making me worried, getting into fights with the neighborhood kids, and taking sweet little girls home, that's just how Yusuke was. At first I thought he was going to some kind of player, but later I found he was just a one gal guy.

Little girls were real cruel to Yusuke, calling him a 'rough boy'. If they really did like him their parents wouldn't approve. Yusuke would pout and said how he hated cooties, I told him girls had cooties, it was the best laugh I ever had.

You know, I realized something, I don't want to die.

Even now, as I feel like I'm not going to be myself any longer, I don't want to die.

Because he came back to me.

I wanted to torture the little Puu creature, make it drunk as a skunk and have a party. I want to torture Yusuke with pictures I took (just to blackmail him in the future) to show his teenage daughter. I'm not that mean to show the wife, his bum was ashy.

Total turn off for us ladies.

I feel something warm on my head, but it's not relieving me any.

My son may be a bad guy in a lot of people's eyes, but he isn't. I know everything that kid did from some people I know.

But I never confronted him because he was my kid. At first I felt angry toward him because of how he was, but I realized I loved that about him.

Even if no girl ever likes my Yusuke, I'll like him, that I'm sure now.

I can't guarantee that for other mothers, but I can for myself.

I remember being alone by myself for most of Yusuke's childhood, I always liked drinking; someone doesn't go hardcore and not die yet, if they hadn't been drinking for years. I'm glad to say I'm not a mean drunk.

Just a bit out of it.

One time when Yusuke was about four or five I left him at the park until sundown, I don't remember what I did, I just remember I wore a nice dress that was all.

Sometimes I acted helpless, which I sadly was at first, just to get his attention. He never really smiled a lot, grinned occasionally, but not that cheeky lip curved smile. He always brought out his teeth for every picture.

That kid can act like a brute sometimes. At times I had to set him in his proper place with no man around to really do it.

Secretly, though he's the best drinking buddy on a holiday, I regret giving him that sip my maternal instinct caught up, so I banned him from bars (unless it was to get me something). Of course I could smell he took a few shots himself, but whatever ya know.

Yusuke doesn't have the good drinking spirit at times, he's not a merry drinker, he's like "Keep it coming Hag" kind of drinker, sometimes he'd grin or scratch his bum or fall over.

I got kidnapped by a man-child, whatever that thing is, I know it's not human; no human can jump like that. Even in my drunken state I could tell that here to my house doesn't take ten seconds.

I'm so cold, my chest feels heavy…

I wonder if Yusuke is coming here.

I should thank that principal of his, he really is a pal. Even without my connections Yusuke's still in school. Isn't that a blessing? He brought a real cute girl with him; wonder if he's his type-probably not though, she felt real weird. I liked her though, she gave me something nice. It keeps my ash tray still.

If I live through this I'm going to ask that brat to buy me a pack of cigarettes, a whole bottle of sake, and a new CD. I may even make him get a job and drop out of school-HA HA HA! No, but seriously, I just hope that kid does something with his life. He's not good in school, don't know if he's really stupid or doesn't care, but I know he's not student material.

Boy has a fine sense of humor, but being a comedian is a stretch.

He can't draw at all.

I've never seen him use a computer.

Boxing might do the trick-no…

No martial arts…

I wonder what then..

Maybe I should have him take a personality test.

It'd probably self destruct though.

I thought of a lot of bad possibilities, all of them likely to happen.

Black Jack dealer (cheating)

Robber (Jail)

If he becomes a single father in debt he might be able to get some help, ha ha, my chest really hurts.

It's getting really heavy.

I see a light.

I wonder if it's that good I'm going home free light…or if it's the other one…

00—

"YUSUKE," hollered Botan as Hiei viciously attacked Puu

He was going all out for him.

Yusuke looked as the man swerved past him, one minute he was there, next minute he wasn't. He was really fast.

At first he didn't know what to see coming, but he felt blood trailing down the side of his mouth and then he knew. For a while now, ten minutes, they had been playing cat and mouse, Yusuke thought Hiei didn't know…

But he had all along.

Hiei laughed.

Botan couldn't keep away from her task for if she did Atsuko would surely die.

Her fingers were tingling they felt like blisters were coming out of them.

Yusuke watched as Puu was carelessly thrown across the room.

He felt his back crack, he fell to his knees, but that was just a teaser he realized as Hiei came at him. The, now, green demon came toward him, and for a while he wished he had some pepper.

Feeling he could still stand he watched as Hiei pranced around smirking, like he had already won.

One minute he was right behind him thrusting the hilt of his sword at his head the next he was at Puu. It was like a game to him.

Earlier he had been able to punch him without trouble, but now it was another story.

"You're no match for me! Give up!"

Botan screamed.

Her flesh…the skin was peeling.

His new form was doing this.

"Yusuke you have to hurry," said Botan

She wanted to give up, anything but this. Her flesh was being ripped as she squeezed out her energy.

Hiei flung his sword at the spirit detective just to have him dodge.

"There's no reason to keep this up anymore," said Hiei, "Let's finish this! Your precious mom is going to become my slave, go together or die!"

Yusuke shivered as he stared into his evil eye.

It knew all it saw all.

Yusuke stared over at his mother.

Kurama wouldn't see his mom again.

He had wanted to go and get her a birthday present, but he guessed he was going to die again.

Maybe it was because of that he was going to die. They say if you do something you never die before in these years…

"Do you want me to decide!?"

Hiei ran toward him again…and Yusuke did the only thing he knew.

….

He squirted cream right into his jagan eye.

He jumped back as Hiei felt the cool cream coming into his eyes. It ran down his dark green face.

He decided he could put it on her cherry cake, he heard it would be really good. Some baby carrying witch (that sort of looked like that fruit fetus carrying one) threw it at him. He wrapped it in shinny wrapping tied a nice bow around it and was going to get her a pack of cigarettes and some sake…until this happened.

It was going to be a very very late mother's day.

Hiei looked at the boy and went toward him. Yusuke had already grabbed Puu liked a football and ran.

"You can't actually think that you can run from me, can you!?"

Of course he didn't. He pointed his finger and thought about it.

"What do you think you're going to be able to do!?"

At that exact moment Hiei said that he tripped.

His reigun went and he saw the blue leave his finger tip.

He squirmed.

He was sure he missed.

Then he opened his eye to see Hiei.

He smirked.

He **did **miss.

_Well I got my revenge for the day…_

Yusuke fell to his knees; he can't believe he wasted his last energy in that shot!

IDIOT!

He really was.

It didn't even work!

"You fo-

Yusuke shook his head, it couldn't be…

He **won.**

"Told you you'd eat your words," laughed Yusuke

…

A voice laughed in the distance.

-

A/N:

Well I think I did well.

Let's address a few things.

**Yes that melon carrying woman was the one that has been popping up since the beginning. **

I didn't want to do a whole 'labor' scene so I cut it. Keiko is a girl that takes charge, so she was in charge, but she wasn't going to deliver a baby, especially since she didn't know how and there was an adult literally right around the corner.

The melon woman was actually based off of Anko from Naruto, I can totally picture her as a gym teacher, not pregnant or like this woman, but loud. I wanted give to make that clear when I mentioned 'dangos' with Yusuke.

**Also Yaya and Hamasaki are a bit weird aren't they? **

I know everything about these characters and their convos are totally like they're supposed to be. I didn't know what to name the 'Yaya' character at first, so I named her off of a character from Othello. It's also a manga but shojo if you've never heard of it. I wanted her name to stand out and be noticed. I hated how I made Hamasaki all perfect so I made him flip out, it was fun.

**Atsuko**

I always pictured her saying those things, don't you? I'm a bit young right now, so I don't really think about having kids, but I wouldn't be Atsuko. I would kind of do those things, like take pics, or portray my kids as they really are not how I want them to be.

From the moment I saw the girl characters of Yu Yu Hakusho I was totally in love with them, there is no character of the series that I can say I hate with everything I have (that's for Naruto characters lol)

**Shiori **

Loosing somebody, a kid, whatever, is really tough. I kind of wrote it as a dedication at how I saw some people really break down right in front of me when stuff happened.

If Kurama did die I think she'd be no exception.

People probably hate me (FF YYH sec. is a total Kurama zone) for this, I know, but life is life…

If you read you probably don't want to give up on me yet…

--

Well I've wrote all I should write. See you guys! I hope I get some reviews soon!

This has been Doss, see you!


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Stage 3_

-_-'

"Hello Yusuke," said a cheery voice

It was Rika.

"What's going on here," asked Yusuke stuffing his hands in his pockets

"Oh, we're celebrating a birth in the family," said Rika

"Oh," said Yusuke

"So we're closed," said Rika

"Ung."

"So you have to get out," said Rika

"Hm…"

"This is a **family only **thing," sighed Rika

Yusuke looked around.

There were balloons and graffiti everywhere. The diner was like a pink haze, tables and chairs, everything was polished and painted. The menu was taken down and a new poster was put up. It said: Hello! Teddy bears were the background, they danced in every corner.

Rika wore ribbons in her hair; they were blue clashing with her bubble gum highlights. She wore a baggy pink shirt. Renna followed the same fashion.

Yusuke looked longingly at the appetizers along each table.

Truth be told, Yusuke didn't get the festivity. It was probably because he didn't really talk to his other family members let alone knew he had any. He was sure he didn't have a huge family that could fill the whole place.

Yesterday he did something real brave and was going to reward himself.

But it looked like he'd never get the chance.

"Can't I stay a little bit longer," Yusuke asked

"You may certainly not," said Renna stepping in from the kitchen

She was whipping batter and sauce from her face.

"You'll be nothing but a distraction," Renna said, "We have so much to do."

"And you do too," said Rika

"No I don't," Yusuke retorted, "There's nothing at home. Mom went out with some friends. And there isn't anything to preheat."

How could that woman go out and party after being kidnapped he didn't know.

"You have two hands, cook for yourself," said Renna

"It's not fun when you cook for yourself," Yusuke sighed as he sat on a nearby stool

Rika sympathized with the lad and sat by him as she twirled streamers, "There are other places."

Renna glared at her, Rika just shrugged.

"I don't want to loose a customer," said Renna inspecting the counter

"Nobody will let me in anyway," said Yusuke spinning on the stool

"If you're really that hungry go somewhere else, somewhere far where nobody knows your name," said Rika, "And even if they do they'll let you in."

"There is no place like that," said Yusuke

"I wouldn't be s-

Rika was cut off by Renna's fast hand, "You forget where your loyalty lies."

Sharply she turned toward Yusuke, "You are not welcome here. Go somewhere else; I don't care where, just far from here."

Seeing the shock on the boy's face the woman instantly changed tactics, "We can't today. This is a family tradition, if there was such a tradition that allowed us to let you stay, we would. You know that."

It was true.

"Besides if you stay, you'll be in the bathroom for the whole entire visit," pitched in Rika

"Sorry for the trouble," Yusuke said hastily

And like that he was gone.

"I always knew we had a soft spot for him," said Rika, "But that was way too close."

"It really was," sighed Renna, "You know if you actually said it I would've-

"Yeah I know," said Rika

"**Beeping **you out of here while having **beep **traitor come in here" said Renna dreamingly, "That would've been so rewarding."

"You really scare me at times," said Rika

00—

Writing didn't seem to do it for her anymore.

The adrenaline, the emptiness, did not leave her. She could lie and say nothing was wrong. It had been fun though, fooling them.

All those times ago when she found she was unnerved by these new sensations she would write. It did not soothe her any longer, writing in her journal was no longer worked its magic, and she found her passion fading, numbing gradually. The house smelled of stew. Downstairs the water simmered and it hissed; mother and father were tending to the customers.

She could hear the fire, smell smoke, but it wasn't really there. She was a mess, a mess of emotion, and longing.

That's the reason why she wasn't there.

She found herself unnerved by the people, all flocking around living peacefully. It upset her. Why? She did not know. There were a lot of things she had taken to not knowing anymore.

A moment ago she felt a dullness of love, an anger, and then just worry, but soon she found herself not feeling anything. Physically she could, she knew, but emotion wise there was nothing. She no longer felt confused by the random emotions. Keiko could only take them in and embrace him.

Even now as she felt nothing, though it perplexed her, it did not _worry _her.

She knew it should have.

Physically there had been something bothering her, and it still lingered.

It was the scent of strawberry-kiwi and mint. At first it wasn't noticeable, but it didn't take long for it to rock her senses. It was like miasma throttling her, as she gagged at it, it was unbelievingly painful.

It still was in her senses, it would not leave her. Her fingertips stung, her face was wet, but her emotions were just stilled.

It made no sense to her.

The girl thought about the time she spontaneously crashed, it all seemed to follow then, she wondered if she was getting sick again. That thought was only brief, because she oddly _knew _she'd never take in that pattern again.

Again, she liked saying it, "Again."

The scent came into her throat but after a while she welcomed the threat. She welcomed it and it stroked her, it was an invasion she was happy to have. Soon it stopped gagging her and retreated once realizing it would not feed its sadism.

Opening her eyes she turned toward her window.

The sky was so pretty; it changed colors often, from orange to blue, then dark, almost black, which it never was.

But was just so pretty…

"KEIKO, KEIKO!"

Opening her eyes she saw her friends looking at her worried.

Sitting up she found she was in school.

But just a moment ago…

"Yeah?"

"We're going to tell you some news," said Momoko

"That just might make you happy," said Natsuko

"What is it," asked Keiko

"Guess," they said in union

That was exactly what she didn't need.

Though she still was void of emotion, she pulled on her mask no problem.

"I got an A on last week's exam," asked Keiko

They shook their heads, "Guess again."

"I give up," said Keiko, "What is it?"

So that meant she didn't get an A on last week's exam? If she could feel anything she'd sure be disappointed.

Though they were a bit disturbed at how easily she had given up they replied immediately.

"Katsu's back," the two said

Keiko looked at them for a moment.

Was she supposed to be thrilled?

If that was the expectation she sure let them down big time.

"If you're sore about him not being here, I'm sure he has his reasons," said Momo

"Yeah he probably was with his sick aunt," said Natsuko

The two looked at one another and sighed dreamily, "That does so fit his character doesn't it?"

"Weren't you two saying that you regretted hooking us up," asked Keiko

She tried her best to sound amused.

"Yeah but, you guys are really perfect for one another," said Natsuko

"In what way," Keiko asked smiling

"Well you both look good together," said Momo

That's it? They just **look **good together. Keiko wondered how she would've felt.

"If you say so, then I guess we do," She replied

"Don't rub it in," kidded Natsuko

Keiko just smiled.

00—

It was a bloody mess.

After exiting the diner, he saw it, right in the alleyway.

Fleshie pulp was everywhere.

It had been just another brawl, Yusuke knew, but he couldn't take his eyes off the scene.

It unnerved him.

What had that guy done?

Three guys, stocky, tall, were piled on top of one another, their faces dripping.

Seriously it was like he had attacked them with high heels or something.

How he managed to recognize Katsu's style, the boy remained unsure.

Yusuke had just talked to him. He hadn't seemed at all unstable. Katsu stared at him head on his eyes focused and voice unwavering.

But all Yusuke could do was sigh, if he went after him, he would surely get caught up in his pace.

And he couldn't allow that.

00—

"Well Yusuke did a good well done," said Botan smiling

"He broke the mirror," said Koenma

"Yeah…but he worked real hard, he almost died, you know," said Botan

"My dad is going to kill me," said Koenma

"Hahaha," said Botan, "I'm sure he won't kill you sire."

"He could if he wanted to," said Koenma, "He'd plop me right into-

"A letter for you sir!"

Koenma glared at the ogre but took the letter anyway.

Opening he gasped at what he saw.

"What is it sir," The ogre asked

"Get the analyst team and shamans," hollered Koenma

"Why sir," asked Botan

The ogre wanted to know too.

"Don't worry about that and just hurry," he said pointing to George

He did as commanded.

"Really, what's going on," asked Botan

"What's going on is…

Botan leaned in with interest.

"IS that I don't know! That's why I'm calling on other people to do it for me," hollered Koenma

Botan dead panned.

Koenma held the letter in his hand tight.

00—

Katsu looked at Keiko for a moment. She was smiling, chatting with her friends, like she always did.

He wanted to approach her, but he couldn't.

Even if he could he knew that the way he was now he couldn't keep his composure.

It was scaring him really the possibilities. It was driving him mad. No matter what transgressions he knew that they would throw him away. It was proven as he still managed to walk properly.

He was supposed to be the perfect kid here; he wasn't supposed to let anything get to him.

"Hey Katsu sure is watching Yukimura huh," asked one guy

His ears perked.

"He looked scared, maybe they had a couple's fight?"

Couple's fight, wouldn't that hurt that girl's reputation?

"Hey guys," hollered Katsu

The two looked at him.

"Do you guys know how to get a girl's attention," asked Katsu cutely

The two guys blinked.

"I heard you guys talking and…since you guys seem to know so much….I thought…."

"Oh right, a girl's attention, well uh…"

"Don't listen to this guy kid, it's rather simple."

"Then please explain it," said Katsu feigning eagerness

The two looked at one another again and huddled.

"This kid is acting so girly, we got to do something for him…"

"Yeah, we just have to, it's our duty!"

"I mean we're lady killers," the two said in union

Despite their best attempts to keep it low, Katsu heard them, "Pitiful bastards."

Then he covered his mouth as they came toward him.

To his surprise they grabbed his shoulders.

"Well you seem to already know what the girl likes."

"Yeah we heard about the card you gave!"

"So we were thinking…"

00

He couldn't believe he was doing this. He knew his mindset was screwy, but he never pictured this.

Picture this, being grabbed by two tall strong built dudes, and hidden with an itchy black cloth. Maybe he was allergic to the fabric.

"Don't worry man we'll get you there without the teachers knowing."

The boy gritted his teeth; it amazed him how calm he was being. If he went even further it could say he was flabbergasted.

It was dark and he couldn't see anything, but he knew he was moving. His feet were on the floor after all.

He heard the creaking of a door and guessed where he was.

"Do your best man!"

In an instant the cloth was pulled off of him and he saw the shocked faces of his peers.

Keiko looked at him, stone frozen, pale, but not shocked. Her face was void was of the emotion he saw running through her through the classroom window.

Pools frozen but still possessed a depth.

For a while he too took on that expression, almost mocking her, did she know how much trouble he caused him?

"Keiko," he said not breaking his dull face

"Yes," she asked

Her face seemed to almost light up upon seeing him. It was a mere flicker.

"Keiko," he said again embarrassed

"Isn't he handsome," asked one girl

"Why is he wearing a tuxedo?"

Suddenly he dropped to his knees. He was loosing it again, he wanted to throw something, anything, it was pure torture. He leaned to her face…it was bothering him…how diluted that face was. It didn't match his impression of her; it was breaking his rose colored glasses he forced himself to wear.

"Don't be mad, please," he asked

Keiko reacted just the way he thought she could, she pushed him away and blushed.

Why had he known?

"W-What are you doing here," asked Keiko

She wasn't faking.

She was just confused. When had he come here? His presence was suffocating her.

"I'm sorry," he said

"For what," asked Keiko

He noticed it wasn't really a question, but a demand…a demand that he explained.

"For not calling, I'm sorry, I was with my aunt…"

"I TOLD YOU!"

"My aunt doesn't like phones in the house…and there wasn't a pay phone anywhere..."

"Then why didn't you talk to me first when you came back? Or at least call?"

Why was she letting everyone know their business?

He just couldn't, which was what he desperately wanted to say, but knew in the current situation he couldn't.

"I thought you were really mad at me…"

He was really blushing.

If it's a public apology she wanted a public apology she would get.

"I was really scared, and I knew I hurt you….so I tried to avoid you. That was selfish of me, I knew that you couldn't just forgive me…I don't want our relationship to end."

All the girls squealed.

Keiko was beyond embarrassed; she should've asked to be excused. Where was the teacher!?

"Keiko…you're…you're my first…l-love!"

That did it, all the girls 'kyaa-ed!'

He couldn't believe he said that.

She couldn't believe he said that.

They couldn't believe they were still holding hands.

Katsu couldn't believe they were holding hands at all.

He was about to dash for the door, but Keiko beat him right to it.

Everyone stared at him. For the last five minutes of break, Katsu had to deal with the pitying comments and sickening encouragement speeches of his peers. He wanted die…

After school Katsu went looking for her.

When he finally did, he saw her sobbing, **hard. **

It didn't make any sense to him why she would cry.

The embarrassment couldn't have done it, she had practically demanded it from all that prying. So what was it? Why was she so sad?

At that time when Keiko was ill though he was worried he couldn't do anything about it. But this was a different matter right, so he could, right? Or was it again one of those times where he couldn't intervene.

Katsu looked at that necklace and raised a brow.

His mind was cut off by an even louder sob.

Did she want him near her?

Taking a step forward, he saw her straighten her back.

Oh, she was good.

"I didn't know what else to do."

Unknowingly he began talking to her in the same tone he talked to Urameshi with.

"I would've yelled at you if it were you that caused this," she replied

"I doubt that."

"Do you want to try?"

He didn't want to take out his rage on a woman, so he stopped it and switched gears, "You know I like you right?"

"You said so," she said fixing her hair

Girls always looked horrible after they cried.

"You look like-you look bad," said Katsu running his hand through his hair

"I know what I look like," said Keiko

Katsu grinned and sat down next to her.

"I made this for you," said Katsu

Keiko smiled as she took the gift; he always had a weird way of doing things.

She opened the box it was in and pulled out a necklace.

"Katsu…"

He really thought that was the first time she said his name

"You can leave that one on or…"

"No I'll take it off," she said

And she did.

"Thank you," said Keiko

The necklace she had taken off was far more feminine than this one, but she liked it nonetheless.

Boldly the girl kissed his cheek, "Seriously…thank you…"

Katsu thought about it for a while, but making out really didn't suit them that much…

He eyes became cold for a moment until he touched her.

It was just gentle.

Katsu smiled looking at the necklace that was put down…he had been able to touch her then too…

It must've been a special day…not that it mattered anymore.

"I'll walk you home if that is what you want," Katsu said finally as he took her hand

Keiko just nodded.

00—

"Mr. Takenaka you have a visitor," said a voice

It knocked on his door.

Opening it he saw just what he wanted and smiled.

It had just begun.

**A/N:**

I don't think I've ever said this, but this chapter was supposed to be short…like 900 words short, but I think that would've made some people angry right.

I'm so happy to find that people actually read this!

Seriously I looked at my stats for this story I was so happy!

But the real reason I'm happy is because of the reviewers, especially Death 101 who has stuck to this story! Thank you!

I hope to those who read this, to those who even think about reviewing, to those who do, have cyberspace peace!

This has been Doss' corner!


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: There were some real annoying grammar errors in the last chapter, so I'm trying to make this better, lol! There isn't really a lot of description in here so that means it's mostly dialogue. That means I have to be extra careful with grammar!

_**Chapter 15**_

_Stage 3_

"That wasn't in our plans."

"That's because it wasn't us who did it, stupid."

"Oh…so what are you going to do?"

"I was going to reverse everything and start over, but it seems we lost a great deal of power."

The four people stopped dead in their tracks.

They ignored the first part because it was a joke.

"How could we have lost anything?"

"It seemed like the jewel had in someway been manipulated." The fourth stated.

"From that great a distance," The first questioned.

"Yes it seems so," said the fourth, "You forget that she too is considered an offspring."

"That was great influential power, we shouldn't have given it to her," said the second

"I never thought she'd go so far as to nearly murdering someone," The third said.

The other three giggled, "Yes, she did, isn't it wonderful?"

"What do you mean," the third asked

The second smiled, "She nearly destroyed her contract. She violated the vital parts."

The first laughed, "Let's count them. For starters she stole a great deal of time. Second she stopped our source's time. Though nearly destroying a life wasn't in her contract, it was clearly stated through blood binding that she couldn't do any of those two things."

The second snickered, "It wasn't her suggestion. It was that fools."

"That entitles us a few things from that fool." The first sneered, "She might as well have killed him by all the trouble she's caused."

"Her hurt made her do that," said the fourth

"I think we should discuss how to punish her," said the second, "That fool's plan is in motion as we speak. We should cripple them."

"You're not the one to call that," said the first, "That's why you are second and I am first."

They all stared at the first.

"We are here to discuss how to solve the problem not point out transgressions," said the first, "If we cannot restart everything, then we must make this into another experiment, however if you oppose…"

"No, no, sir it's alright," said the fourth smiling at the joke, "I thought that it'd be unfit for favoritism."

"I'm not favoring anyone," hissed the first

"Then let us punish her," said the second

"We did….we did," the first's voice was but a whisper, "The contract states we take something from her, but there is nothing to take. What she had gained from the contract she had given, that _inability_…"

"So she's venerable now," asked the third

"Very," said the first pulling out some charts, "As you can see this goes up in a negative correlation, while the other steadily increases."

"Ah yes," the other three agreed looking at the chart

"That stage right there has increased significantly," said the second pointing

"Yes, soon this space will be separate from the other," said the first

"What happens then," asked the third

The second put a hand on the third's shoulder, "Then we will have everything we ever wanted. We will be all powerful."

Z______Z

Today Yusuke went to school.

It was the stupidest thing he had ever done.

"Isn't that the Great Urameshi?"

"What is he doing back in school?"

"'Never thought we'd see him again."

"The last time we saw him he walked out of detention."

The halls of the school cleared for him almost immediately upon his arrival. He was known as the 'devil that came back to life'.

Urameshi Yusuke was no model student. He never pretended to be.

However, their treatment of him was just ridiculous.

He watched as the girls pointed and giggled and or cowered in fear. It was just the usual treatment. It was better than brawling demons.

He was a bit happy at how that fight turned out. He didn't remember putting a can of whip cream in his pocket, but it came just in handy.

He wondered if he could use it again…

"Hey Yusuke," hollered a voice

Turning around he saw Takenaka gain on him.

Great, on top of being treated more diseased than normal he was going to get a lecture.

He could foresee it.

First he was going to talk about how he got in the 'coma' then he was going to nag about how he was thrown in the brig, and then about the trial date. All of which he didn't give two cents about.

Yusuke didn't think anyone would believe him if he said he was running around saving the world from demons. Yeah, right….

Before he knew it, he was in the old man's grip.

That never happened before.

"Yusuke, you didn't forget about our deal, did you?" The principal asked.

Deal? What deal? He made no deal.

"You didn't forget did you?"

"If I said no would you let go?" Yusuke asked.

The look in man's eyes said no chance.

00

Suddenly Yusuke regretted every drunken decision he had ever made.

Wait, no, not every one, just the one that brought him here.

He was in a purple room; there were flowers on the walls. It would look more a smear if he hadn't known where he was.

"What am I doing here?" Yusuke asked.

It was the counselor's office. It had been decorated simply because apparently painting colorful things on the walls really makes people want to express themselves.

It hadn't worked for him though.

"You're here because of the deal." Takenaka replied.

There was silence.

"You **do **remember the deal, don't you?"

Yusuke shook his head.

"So you just signed whatever right?"

Yusuke nodded. The old man stumbled.

"I can't believe I wasted all that time." Takenaka said, "Maybe they were right about you, maybe you were better off…"

The guilt trip wasn't working. Seeing this, the old man stopped his drama. _This kid doesn't have any sympathy at all, _he thought.

The man sighed.

"The deal was community service."

Even he knew that.

"So why am I in a fruity room?"

Community service usually meant picking up trash, doing stuff for grannies, etcetera.

"The agreement was that you had do 144 hours of trash picking-

Yusuke did the math, "So that's like 7 days?"

"Six, Yusuke…"

That's even better.

"Of course starting tomorrow you'll have to miss school to do that."

YES!

"But there is something else," Takenaka paused as though he was unsure.

Yusuke was overjoyed by the news, "Lay it on me!"

In the corner of his eye, he saw Hamasaki coming in.

"Hello Yusuke."

"What are you doing here?"

"Show some respect," Hamasaki sighed, "I'm the reason why you're not behind bars right now."

Yusuke scratched himself. That was for milk…the illegal purchasing of it, he wondered what idiot made that one up.

Hamasaki sneezed.

The principal looked concerned, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I just haven't been sleeping well lately," The lawyer said, "It may have been due to making these arrangements."

Again the guilt trip wasn't working.

"I am sorry you had to do all that," The principal apologized.

He wasn't very knowledgeable when it came to these things.

"It wasn't your fault."

Hamasaki turned toward Yusuke.

"In fact it is all yours…"

Yusuke didn't like that person.

He was almost as stuck up as Katsu, even more so. Hamasaki looked at the boy indifferently despite his tongue. His apathetic expression made Yusuke even angrier.

"Did you mention the rest of the deal to him," Hamasaki asked.

"No I didn't, I was about to," Takenaka said.

Hamasaki waited.

"Remember that pamphlet," Takenaka asked.

If he didn't remember the deal, there was no way he would.

"It was a pamphlet on a familiar program; it is given to special cases." It seemed like he was being treated like a special case more frequently. "I admit I recommended it for you in hopes of tying you down."

"So what is it," Yusuke asked.

Takenaka paused; his expression was a painful one, as though he was choosing.

Hamasaki looked at him in wonder.

"It looks like I'll have to show you," Hamasaki said.

Yusuke raised a brow. What did that mean?

"Come in."

The door creaked. He expected to see the counselor. It was their office. Instead, he saw a little girl.

"Yusuke, she'll be in your care, from this day on…."

This is Doss's corner!

Ever noticed how when using note pad, Microsoft word, or any other program, that when it comes onto all your paragraphs (five sentences) are two or three liners. It's not the first time I noticed, but it's really starting to bother me. Chapter 13 took me time and consideration; it was funny to see all my paragraphs become one-liners. I didn't even notice my grammar mistakes, especially how '_did' _became '_die'. _I should look at the keyboard for those since the e and d are somewhat close. I made a lot of grammar mistakes lol, but at least they were reasonable.

This was kind of fun, I wanted to get detailed, but I didn't have anything to put emphasis on. I managed to do some hinting, minor foreshadowing, and stuff, it was the best I could do. The next chapter will actually have paragraphs, ones that won't turn into one-liners. It was real fun doing the whole 'four' conversation, I wanted to avoid doing that, but we're on chapter 15 so I have to show something! In case you're wondering they're the 'vermillion' group.

Well I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for the support!


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

**: Flashback:**

The girl sat on top of the roof trying to ignore the vibrations from under her. The house glowed with primary colors and reeked of rum. She had no desire to be a part of it. _That woman must be stinken' rich, _she thought as she heard another window break. Her mind was racing up to the beat of music and sweat driven monkeys playing below. She felt uneasy.

Suddenly she felt a presence come toward her. Without turning, she could tell who it was. They had the same type of life energy she did. The life energy called _time influence. _Their life energy was strikingly high compared to hers. She had used much of it to get revenge. Her heart jumped as she heard the laughter of the person from behind her. They were mocking her, she knew. In that form they took, they had no remorse for her soul.

She had half the mind to make him turn into a cat again.

"Why are you here?" The girl hissed the words out.

"I think you know why," the boy said as he sat next to her.

"You should know by now that I'm willing to do _anything _even kill."

"I know that."

"Are you really going to go through with the deal knowing what I can do?"

He looked at her sharply. She winced.

"In that _Katsu _form you look so much like him."

She was making him uncomfortable. She knew that. However, she couldn't help it. Her heart was beating so quickly in her chest that she thought she would die. When that _thing _inside her went wild, she reacted so badly. His eyes were locked on hers and he was putting so much effort into making her loose her purpose. "Yaya hasn't spoken to me in a while," she managed to say.

"That's because I told her everything." The girl blinked.

"You mean about how I almost killed Kurama?"

"You did so much more than that and you know it."

She didn't want to hear any of it.

"Even with all you've done you still want to do more?"

"What are you talking about?"

Her voice was alarmed as if she already had known. There was nothing _they_ didn't know.

"Why did you send that letter?"

She looked at him.

"While I was with her-

He noticed the sour look on her face.

"I noticed you clinging to the oar of one of the ferry girls."

The girl clicked her tongue. "So what if I did?"

"What was written on it?" He didn't have the time to play games.

For a while, she hadn't answered she just looked at him sorrowfully. His heart clenched. "It was a promise."

"Why write a promise?"

She fidgeted as though she were afraid of the word, "It wasn't from **me."**

The girl was clearly unstable.

"Are you going to tell her that too? Are you going to tell her about how I've been such a bad girl?"

Katsu watched as she ranted.

"You're just like those two, you've never cared about me! The only thing you've ever managed to do right was tell on me! So what if I did all that, it's nothing compared to what they've done to me-what they **didn't **do!"

Katsu watched, she was hysterical, and he did nothing to stop her.

She neared the roof's edge without a care in the world.

He watched as she fell.

Slowly he went over and looked down at her.

She was on her two feet glaring at the moonlight.

"Are you okay?" He shouted.

A part of her was sad that she hadn't been injured. Long ago, she came to realization that she wasn't human, that she wasn't demon either, that she simply _was_. It brought her no joy. "That's the last really horrible thing I'll do, I think."

Katsu jumped beside her.

"I made a promise, not just in that letter, but with myself as well."

Katsu's eyes got big.

"You didn't take over?"

She shook her head, "I did pester her though." The smile was a small one.

"Why don't you just stop this madness and work on the real problem?"

The girl cupped his face, "I can't."

He soothed her, "You're just a child still, huh?"

She nodded grinning.

"Will you tell me what you're going to do? I can't tell you what I've been doing. That was part of the deal I made with the four."

She left his face thinking.

"Like I'm sure I've said before," He was smiling, "I will never betray you like they did."

That was all it took.

"I shall train myself." He took in the meaning. "It will be hard training. I don't know if it'll go well. When I return, we have to set our places. It is beneficial to our_ time _and other things." She was making so little sense, but it was code, and he'd have to decipher it. The when, the how, why, it was all wrapped in that sentence. He put his thinking cap on and slowly walked away.

"You'll need this body for tomorrow," she said giving him her hand.

Katsu took it, his mind at ease.

00—

Yusuke stared at the doorframe. His eyes could spot the markings, though hardly evident. The door creaked and he saw a small figure. Their small shoes came across on the shaggy carpet. Their mouth was small and battered. Garments thrown on, shabby, contrasted with the bright color of the room. Its colorful hues seemed to become subtle once faced with the shadowy new appearance.

The clothes, loose and unsuitable for the weather, were wrapped around pasty flesh. The color theme was gray and black. The ribbons were a gray shade and the dress was a deep black, with white stockings. The dress wasn't frilly, but loose, lacking in shape.

The bullied mouth came up crooked and then fell again.

Yusuke could only stare as she stood feet away from him their dull eyes meeting his intense ones.

"This is the girl you're going to be taking care of," He heard the attorney say.

Hamasaki motioned for the girl to come in. She did, though slowly at first.

"You'll be taking care of the girl in your home," Hamasaki said.

_At my place, _Yusuke thought.

"Where's my mom," Yusuke asked. His mother had been around at court, so she should be here now, right?

"We _did _ask her to be here," The principal said, "But I believe she has a prior appointment."

Sure, it's a prior appointment. If by prior you mean last minute and if by appointment, you mean party, then yes.

"She did tell us, after we discussed this matter and she signed the forms, that she thought quote it'd be cool, later, unquote," Hamasaki stated.

Yusuke shook his head. His mom was so out of it. What was even odder was the fact that Hamasaki used quotes.

"We'd like to discuss the arrangements with you Yusuke," the principal said as he sat down in a chair. They all did, except for the girl, who was bent down playing with the flooring.

"Yusuke, I'm going to say this quickly to make it as painless as possible," the principal said.

Yusuke braced himself.

"As required, you're to take care of this girl in your home, unless something comes up," Takenaka didn't elaborate on that last part.

"This child must go to school, as part of your punishment you must take her. She must never be left unsupervised. Each day there will be evaluations taken, from whom it is not your concern…"

That's not suspicious in the least.

Yusuke looked at the man as though he had grown another head.

"If you choose to leave this child unsupervised you will have many things piled on your head," Hamasaki said, "This program is simply to give a boost to your undersized reputation." Yusuke read into this. His reputation was large, everyone in the city knew him by look, name, or fist, none of those were said to be good things.

Yusuke smirked he'd get his repute boosted.

However, him taking care of a kid, he knew that would _never _go well.

"This arrangement is serious," Hamasaki said.

The boy looked at him curiously.

"As my client and as a student of Takenaka's, I advise you not to screw it up."

Takenaka looked at the girl, "Miyako."

The girl looked up and nodded.

Her posture was straight, her knees buckled a bit, but other than that, it was a good stance. There was a superior aura around the child. To put it simply the kid looked snobbish. Yusuke didn't like bratty kids, let alone kids in general, and it was known fact. He didn't like the way their boogers dripped everywhere when they went all puppy-eyed or how they made a mess out of everything. Therefore, it wasn't weird to see him getting into a fight with the brat's mother. Mothers did not like him.

Takenaka patted her head, "This is Yusuke Urameshi and he will be looking after you."

"Yes, I understand," the girl named Miyako, said. She was fidgeting.

The older man ruffled her hair. Hamasaki knelt to her eye level and smiled, "You'll be good, right?"

"Un!" The girl exclaimed.

The lawyer shook his head.

"Why don't you introduce yourself," Hamasaki said, "Do it like you practiced."

Miyako turned toward Yusuke.

"I am Miyako and I am four years old," The girl squeaked.

She closed her eyes and then continued, "It's very nice to meet you."

Yusuke stared at her.

"I-I like your hair!"

Hamasaki was amused, but scowled, "Stick to the topic."

The girl opened her eyes and grimaced, "I…hope to make this memorable time."

"It is, I hope to make this _a_ memorable time," Hamasaki reprimanded, "You're the one who made up the introduction. I don't know how you can mess it up this badly."

The girl's face was full of mixed emotion as she stared at the lawyer. She shook her head at him. She turned toward Yusuke once more, "I apologize for my many errors."

She closed her again and then opened them, again.

The attorney sighed.

She was small in stature; she was very fragile from his point of view.

They gave him his exact opposite.

"You trust me to take care of a two year old?" Yusuke asked.

"You weren't listening to my introduction," the girl said, "I am four years old."

Yusuke observed her, he didn't like her tone, "Are you sure your parents didn't lie to you?"

Miyako blinked.

"She's four Yusuke," Hamasaki said.

Takenaka laughed as he ruffled the girl's hair. The girl seemed slightly troubled. Maybe it was due to his accusation. She bit her mouth and bucked her knees.

"I'm sure you'll get along," Takenaka said. It was directed toward the girl not him.

She recoiled from his touch, but smiled gratefully. It was a weak smile however, the meaning behind it was quite clear. "I am sure we will," the girl responded.

He was given a gothic toddler.

That was just great.

"Are there any questions," the principal asked.

The four year old shook her head. It wasn't fast; it was a slow, poised and controlled motion. Something unfit for a child. It unnerved him.

_This kid's my ticket, _Yusuke thought.

She was his ticket to _freedom. _

"I will walk with you," the lawyer said.

"It was a pleasure meeting you," Miyako stated as she grabbed the lawyer's hand. Takenaka waved, "Goodbye Miyako-chan." Yusuke watched as the two walked ahead of him. "I don't understand this at all," Yusuke said.

Takenaka grimaced, "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

For the love of everything let it be so.

00—

Keiko felt a bit better. It had been three days since she last saw Katsu and she wore the necklace everyday. It was a big plastic pink pearl attached to a brown string. The pearl glittered in the light and showed her name. She wondered if the boy had made it.

Since then, he occupied her thoughts. She wondered how he was doing. He called her today and said he couldn't make it to school. He hadn't given her an explanation. That was okay because he called at least. Keiko no longer 'volunteered' at the daycare so there wasn't much to do and her gym teacher took maternity leave. It would take two days before they gave a replacement. The girls had a free period with no sub and all.

With nothing to do, she sat at her desk and wrote in her journal. This time the background was of grass, the color was green with a blue tint. She groaned and tried to write something meaningful down.

"What are you doing?"

She covered her journal instinctively.

It was Nanako.

"Just writing," Keiko said blushing.

"Doing homework?"

"Nope," she said.

"Good because have something to discuss with you!"

Keiko blinked unsure of how to handle it. What could she possibly want now? Nanako was one of her best friends, but she had been pestering her a lot over the past three days. She was jumpy and air headed. Keiko on numerous times had tried to get to the reason of behavior-mostly by sticking her finger in the girl's face, which didn't prove effective. Nanako often questioned her about what color socks she wore on Sundays, what tea should she buy, is her voice too scratchy-

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks by the way the girl was blushing.

She hated middle school with a passion. The girl expected her to coach her!

Her thoughts were confirmed, "Keiko how do you hook up with someone?"

Why couldn't it have been about homework? What couldn't it have been about sports? She had no answer to that question. If Momo and she hadn't forced her to meet Katsu or Katsu hadn't snuck around behind her back giving her meals and crap, she wouldn't have known anything!

Keiko decided to be honest. "I really don't know."

Nanako clasped her hands.

"I'll take any advice."

She remembered what her mom said to her, "You should just be you."

Nanako calmed, "Really?"

Keiko went along with it. That was one of favorite things to say anyhow, it made her feel better all the time. "Yeah, if someone can't accept you for who you are, they aren't worth it."

"Love makes people so wise; we did such a good job picking Katsu for you!"

Keiko nodded. She was lucky to have great friends.

She touched the necklace one last time and smiled.

He'd come back soon.

00—

No matter what the old man said, it was still a mystery.

The three of them walked on the colorless pavement, their speech hushed. Tires raced across the tar streets, cars honked, people shouted, but they remained silent. They were side by side. Sometimes, the girl would look at him perplexed, then apathetically as she had been before. Had she been trying to figure him out as he was trying to do her?

It hadn't made sense to him. Nothing about it made him sense. They even let him leave school early!

They walked over to his apartment building.

Hamasaki let the girls hand go so fast that it attracted attention. The girl flinched at the sudden movement. Yusuke had nothing to say, nothing quirky. "Behave yourself," Hamasaki said, "This is your last chance." He left without another word, his footsteps barely audible. For a while, the girl stood there looking at the spot where he once had been, and then she turned toward him.

"Miyako," the syllables didn't feel right on his tongue.

It sounded as if he were slurring.

Miyako looked up blankly as she stared at the door.

She opened it for him. He looked at her weirdly.

"Is it wrong?" She asked.

He went inside. Her eyes burned holes into his back and he found it better if he stayed behind her. He opened his apartment door and found it empty. Yusuke went inside and the girl followed.

"Some mom she is."

"The 'mom' you're talking about is Atsuko-san, correct?"

Yusuke was beyond annoyed.

"Yeah," he said scratching the back of his head.

He may have been annoyed, but he couldn't help but be confused too. He just had a kid dropped on him and he _just_ realized that he didn't know what to do.

Suddenly he felt something tug on his pants leg.

When he looked down the girl stopped immediately.

"Excuse me, but do you have anything to eat?"

That was it.

Since they'll be living together, he might as well let the kid know the rules-his anyway.

"Call me Yusuke."

The girl bit her lip, "Yusuke-san."

He nodded. He felt empowering like a teacher- wait that was wrong.

"Just Yusuke," he said as he knelt down to her eye level.

She shook her head.

Those dull eyes came to his again and he felt his power being zapped from him.

In the corner of his eye, he watched as Puu came into the room. He forgot the blue creature existed. Puu got closer trying to examine the little girl. Yusuke stopped him with his foot. The creature was right behind her. Puu got the message and backed away slowly in the corner whimpering a bit. He was hungry too. Miyako felt weird with his leg behind her so suddenly she couldn't help but move forward.

He noticed her stomach was grumbling.

"May I have something to eat Y-Yuu-

He didn't even have her finish the sentence. He heated some instant noodles.

From behind him, he heard the jingling of keys. It was his mom.

She was smoking, "So you're the girl."

Miyako nodded.

"Come here."

The four year old obeyed.

She ignored the smoke coming into her nostrils.

"You're so cute!"

"Put out your cigarette first!"

Atsuko looked at her son and handed it to him. She continued crushing the girl with bear hugs.

"Your motherly instincts are about fourteen years too late!"

Atsuko stuck his tongue out at him. She was so childish at times. She lost all her points from her extra cool entrance.

"Lunch is ready-

The cup was quickly taken from his grip.

Atsuko and Yusuke watched as the girl retreated to a shady corner of the room.

What was so cute about a gothic four year old? Yusuke didn't understand.

**A/N:**

**  
**I tried to make the paragraphs longer. It doesn't matter to me any more though, I'm just happy this chapter went somewhat smooth. There is still a bit of mystery that I'm keeping unsolved for my dear life!

So the mystery girl was formally introduced finally! In addition, we now know a cute yet interesting character! Maybe you've seen them both before.

Takenaka went all the way to help out Yusuke, I feel so bad for him! If not Takenaka, who would? His mom maybe….

Keiko was just having a little bit of middle school drama-maybe that will change.

Next chapter we're going to have Kuwabara step in! Nothing but laughs people.

That is if I can make anybody laugh!


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Stage 3: Deception**

000

_

* * *

_

_When the woman in my dreams asked who I was, I couldn't answer. My mouth shut tightly, it was stiff, like my heart. As time went on, I still couldn't find the answer to the question. It was a mystery to me. Then the day came and I suddenly knew. I had to oppose myself…to express what is. To harm my prey, I would have to put on the highest level of deception. _

_I looked at myself in the mirror; small and weak, red flushed cheeks. I grimaced._

"_**We**_…_are so weak." My heart ached as I reminisced. _

_I remembered who that woman was._

_I recalled all those times._

_I watched in the shadows as my medium took on a life I had always wanted._

000

000

Koenma looked at the letter and gasped.

He recognized the seal almost immediately.

It was his.

His seal closed the envelope, when he opened it, he gasped again. He read the letter; every word was carefully imprinted into his memory. Every other line was written differently. One line would be showing leniency, and then the other would be callous. It was confusing and disturbing. What had he done wrong, anyway? Then one line remained neutral: This is a promise.

The co-ruler didn't know if he should take it as a threat or not.

Koenma sucked on his pacifier as thoughts went into his head. Where did they get his seal? Where did the letter come from? Who was the sender?

"I don't know, sir." The ogre explained, "I just found it in your mailbox."

"And who puts mail in my mailbox, ogre?"

"I don't know sir, the mailman?"

Koenma clenched his teeth as he called _again _for his analyst team. This time they came in right with the snap of his finger. Idiot didn't go get them as he ordered. When he says: right now, he didn't want them in his office twelve minutes later. You would think when you get in charge that it'd be one of the perks!

Just because he had a baby-face didn't mean they couldn't respect him a bit more!

"Yes Lord Koenma?" At least, they sounded like they cared.

He handed them the letter, "I want to know who gave this to me!"

They blinked, "Doesn't the mailman give him the mail?"

"You idiots, I mean who gave it to the mailman, you know what realm it came from all those things you guys think you're good at finding out?" Koenma hollered at the ghouls. He looked at Botan and motioned her over, "You are in charge of Yusuke. Between routes I want you to keep an eye on him."

"Why?"

It was a simple question, one that deserved answering, but he wasn't in the mood for it. "Just go, you're late."

Botan nodded. Koenma sounded serious; it wasn't time to joke around.

"Ogre I want you to look on my security camera and see if you can find anything!"

"Why do I have to?"

"Because I got all this paperwork to do!" Koenma pointed to his mounds of papers yet to be stamped. He nodded and did as he was told.

"Lord Koenma?"

He looked at his analyst team.

"You said you wanted to know where this was sent from." It wasn't a questioning tone.

"Yes."

The group looked at though he was stupid. "Do you know?"

They nodded, "We are pretty sure."

"Well don't just stand there tell me!"

"We believe it came from Ningenkai."

It came from the human realm? That was the place where very few didn't know about supernatural activity, the place he made sure nobody knew for thousands of years? That meant that someone, demon or _human _knew Reikai's existence. He read the letter; he memorized it as his heart was pounding and his head hurting from trying to comprehend any of it, and he found that knew the existence of the spirit detective. With him prancing around the streets, it wasn't much of shock to those spiritually aware, but how did they get the letter to him? The ferry girls cannot be seen.

Lower class demons can find a way to the spirit world and the human world. He mulled over the thought. Even so, demons didn't express remorse (maybe gloat) for such a thing. However, why mail him such a thing? They didn't even send postcards. They mostly trashed letters from Makai, if any did come. The two realms just weren't on good terms and would never be. As he read the letter, he found one thing, they just rambled on and on, though the tone was different, each line came back to the safety to Yusuke, as though it was urgent. They never mentioned _what _just that it was _something_ and that they couldn't (one line mentioned 'wouldn't') tell. The sender was a very complicated person.

That or just very erratic.

"How can you tell?" He managed to ask.

"There are stickers in the corners," said one.

Koenma blinked.

"Makai isn't known for such a thing," said another as they pointed out the rainbows.

"Makai doesn't even have rainbows. Their sky is a practical dust cloud."

"The merchants don't even sell these and they have a lot of human world stuff for bidding."

He twitched.

"But why does it have my seal?"

It was his signature practically.

That meant that someone here must've put it on.

He didn't do it!

That's good Koenma eliminating the suspects.

"We have further reason to believe that it came from there."

He looked at them _begging_ them to go on.

"This type of paper, the markings, and the envelope are only found in the human world."

"That doesn't explain my seal!"

Was somebody playing mind games with him?

The group looked at one another, "We should check for finger prints."

After ten minutes of wasting his time, they want to check for fingerprints?

"Do whatever you have to do!"

They left.

Koenma groaned and turned around.

"Ogre did you find anything?"

"No sir, I didn't find anything. I'm looking at everything for the past month." He sounded dejected, "All I saw so far was ghosts and the ferry girls coming in."

Koenma thought about it for a second, "Are any of them looking suspicious?"

"Just the normal dead reactions." He rewound the tapes as Koenma stamped away.

"Some are shocked, some don't care, some are laughing evilly to themselves, others are crying, and some are actually happy."

"What was that about laughing evilly?"

"Remember that bald guy? Well he was laughing evilly. Then there was this grandma, the seal-loving dude, a clown, a little girl, a little boy, some delinquent-wait that's Yusuke, a grandpa with evil choppers, a tutor, two robbers, a pair of twins, some donut eating guy, the list goes on and on sir."

"What about the very last one?"

"Well for today there was only one coming in with a ghost and then I saw myself-

"What did the ghost look like?"

"Well it's a good guy he was smiling and blushing like he was drunk, and then there's this red glare."

"Red glare," Koenma asked stopping his work.

"Yeah, but I think that's because the tape went bad due to all the rewinding, fast forwarding, and pausing I did."

Koenma's head snapped toward the screen.

There was indeed a red glare. He squinted a bit.

"Lord-

"Yes what is it?" He snapped toward the flung open door.

"We couldn't find any prints, but we managed to find this."

Koenma looked at them as they carried the letter to him. It was in the same envelope, but it was different somehow. It took him several seconds to realize how. There were very tiny words on it.

"It says: Beware of the vermillion jewel."

"We read the letter and found in two lines that it mentioned such a thing. One line said 'I can see the red eyes watching me'. The second states that 'the envelope is marked by my abhorrence in the shade of vermillion'. These things, though they don't make any true sense in our mind (or at all), prove that they wanted you to find it."

"Yes sir, we believe that the threat the sender tries to express is the vermillion jewel."

Koenma titled his head in confusion and frustration, he didn't know of such a thing.

"What about my seal?"

"Well, that's the problem sir; we don't know why or when they used your seal."

He had been there the entire day, he hadn't moved.

Did that mean the person he was looking for was invisible? Even to someone like himself? That meant they weren't human. He sighed in relief. Did that mean they weren't demon either? He gulped. Were they friend or foe? He couldn't send Yusuke to investigate. It wasn't because he was the subject in the letter, but because there were no leads at all! There were no traces.

He looked over to the screen, all except that red glare.

_Sir, do not follow the trace, for the fear you will be gone tomorrow. _

_In the fear, you will be unhappily misplaced._

_Do not follow this, but be ready please._

_Do not be ignorant and be misled._

_For sir I promise that everything will be okay._

_For you that is._

_**This is a promise.**_

"Those are the last seven lines of the letter."

Koenma exhaled as he saw one of his men read the letter.

He wanted a day off!

00—

Puu looked at the little girl accusing. She was carefully tucked underneath a small table. That girl was just laying there curled up as Atsuko made her a meal. A meal he really wanted! The spirit beast had been there much longer! All the girl did was sprawl out on the floor and talk to the air. He was surprised she even managed to talk at all with her face in the corner. She was so close that it wouldn't surprise him if she came out coughing paint chippings.

It had been three days. He was already incriminating her. Whenever he came close, just to see if she was still alive, she would flinch and then _laugh_. The girl (whatever her name was) didn't even turn around. Her annoying bursts of laughter made him question her presence even more.

Then he'd flutter away _cutely_ Atsuko would note.

The woman had no idea why she hadn't told her son she knew about the creature's existence. It was just that same feeling she had that day after his sentence. That feeling was strange, especially now that she knew what her son did. She was hooraying for him all the way! It must've felt good to kick some demon-

Ding.

The food was ready.

She bought a nice little timer because she didn't want the house burning down again anytime soon. She took a quick smoke and then went to get a bowl.

Most kid's her age would've been afraid of his or her own shadow. Miyako embraced the darkness and cowered at the brightness of the light.

Atsuko watched the girl eat and titled her head a bit. The girl was slurping up and noodles and whimpering each time juice would come up in her face. She was like a cat drinking milk, yet afraid to get wet.

Atsuko couldn't leave the kid alone since Yusuke was on punishment all day and it was rather boring. The woman had hoped her and the kid could play, but the girl never came out from the corner aside from bath and bedtime. It was weird. She found her more of an obligation than her son did. He would just look at the kid, take a shower, and then nap.

"Is it good?"

"Yes, it is very good!"

Yesterday her clothes had arrived. Before that, she wore his mother's baggy pajama tops, with those clothes gone, they took notice that he looked like a regular little girl. Her eyes were bright; her face had a tint of pink to it and she smelled of baby powder. However, when they opened her suitcase it was like they half expected; black, gray, white, a little bit of tan.

Atsuko laughed remembering yesterday.

Yusuke had just gotten home.

**:Flashback:**

There was a knock at the door.

"That's just great!"

Yusuke turned the doorknob to see a man carrying a small suitcase.

"Delivery for a Miyako," the man said.

"There is no Miyako living here," he said.

If she couldn't come from under the table then he wasn't getting whatever it was he was supposed to be getting.

"Yes I am coming!" The little girl rushed from under the table and made her way to the door. The girl seemed to read his mind. "I called my mother and asked for her to send my clothing," she informed him.

"You can't come from under the table and greet someone, but you can use their phone?"

He was a ticked.

She looked at him confused, "I used my own."

There in her small hands was a pink cell phone.

"Toddlers shouldn't have cell-phones." It was his own opinion he didn't expect her to react the way she did.

She fidgeted. "Yes, I know. I am very sorry!"

Yusuke stared at her intently.

The man coughed.

She jumped. "Oh, I am sorry to you too!"

"Did my mom pay you?"

He nodded. She grabbed the suitcase and smiled, "Thank you."

Miyako fidgeted with the suitcase zipper. "Ouch."

"What do you mean ouch?"

The girl didn't answer but tried again.

"Ouch!"

Yusuke winced.

"OWIE!"

"Okay that's it I'm doing it." He did it with such ease that it offended her.

Atsuko shook her head as she walked over to the scene.

She stared at the suitcase and blinked.

"Did you pack this?"

"No," the girl informed him.

"Did a witch pack this?" He touched it as though it were cursed.

"There is a no dark arts rule in my house."

Yusuke twitched.

"Why is everything-?

He didn't chance to ask as a cell phone rung.

She picked up, "Hello!"

Yusuke was clearly angry.

"Yes I got it. Thank you very much, I appreciate it. Yes…Yes…Yes…"

That continued for about fifteen minutes before Yusuke just left the room.

**: End of flashback:**

"Why don't you wear something more colorful," Atsuko asked suddenly.

"Too much attention," the little girl said as she wiped her face with a napkin.

There was silence.

Suddenly the girl went back into the darkness to finish her meal.

00—

It was a beautiful day to say the least.

There was a gentle breeze and the sun set high in the sky.

Keiko twirled around and laughed to the air.

"I give up! You win!"

It was just too good of a day to contemplate. She let her subconscious mind be as she pranced around on the sidewalk making sure not to step on any cracks. This was just the average middle school life. Okay, so maybe she was regressing back to first grade, but it was still nice. There was a bunch of people staring at her as if she was a sugar plum fairy, but oddly enough, she didn't care. There was this good feeling inside of her, she didn't know where it came from, and she didn't care.

There were many things she didn't seem to care about at the moment.

For instance, her necklace was glowing red.

Keiko opened the school doors and smiled. She was on time as always.

"Yukimura!"

She turned around to hear the raspy voice.

"Yes?" The girl was having a hard time keeping herself from laughing.

"Your socks…"

"What about them?" She asked biting her bottom lip.

"They're pink."

That was it. She had just reached her limit.

The fourteen-year-old girl laughed.

00

"You had violated a rule and to laugh like that is just despicable!"

She nodded.

That punk Urameshi-forgive her adjective-wore a green suit to school everyday and nobody ever pulled him to the side of the hallway. That was probably because if a teacher so much as wagged a finger at him he'd bite it off. She tried not to laugh again.

Then there was Katsu, her boyfriend, who had dyed hair. The teachers never berated him for it. They'd just shake their heads and try to look past that exterior and see his character, which everyone seemed to like. That was probably because he or some relative had deep pockets.

The girl was holding her side.

Her mind was taking everything literally; her figurative speech was causing her belly to explode!

Keiko couldn't risk saying anything at the moment. She could only stand there shaking as she was reprimanded by the teacher.

So what if she wore pink socks?

It wasn't as if she was going to go rob a store.

Dear marshmallows; her mind was going wild!

_Stop it brain, _she thought angry with herself. The feeling was dulling slightly, but that wasn't enough. She needed to exterminate it.

When she finally did, she felt empty, and longed for it again. For a while, she stood there like stone, then her gestures came into play, she apologized.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't paying attention when I woke up this morning."

That was a lie.

She had chosen them, why she didn't remember. At first, she thought she did, but it was gone again in an instant. It was just gone, like those eyes she remembered liking so much.

"And take off that necklace while you're at it!"

It attracted attention.

However, she had just gotten it.

"What is that you wish for me to do?"

The teacher looked at her confused.

"Does this school have a sock bin I could rummage through to get a new pair of socks?"

She continued knowing the answer, "Can I trust that if I lay my necklace somewhere in your possession that it will be safe?" She knew the answer to that question too. They had no right to make her take off the necklace; such an action wasn't in the dress policy. Yeah, she read it too; it wasn't unknown that she almost memorized the rules perfectly. What also wasn't unknown was the fact that she had a very fast and sharp tongue, one that moved before she had even thought about anything.

There was no way they were going to force her to go home to change her _socks_.

The teacher gave her a look and sighed, "You're one of our best students. It's a bit of shock to see you act this way."

Keiko bit her lip.

"I am sorry sensei, please accept my apology."

The teacher nodded.

Keiko shook her head she had no idea what had come over her at all.

To some it might not be a big deal, but to her apparently it was. It took all her strength not to say what she really wanted to say. She bit her lip and hurried to her classroom.

00—

"Leave me the hell alone you *** wipes!"

Yusuke had enough.

"Get back here kid!"

He stalked off the far end of the park and began picking up rubber, coins (which he pocketed) and other things.

He reeked of garbage. You would be surprised at how many people can't walk over to a trashcan nowadays. Of course, that was the reason they offered such a horrendous punishment.

The place he was assigned was the park. The usually lush grass was covered with bottles, coins, wrappers, and some yucky smelling liquid. He could still see it coated on his fingers and shuddered. That was his third day of punishment and he still hadn't gotten to that one third of the park. Every time he came back, there was a fresh mess to clean. It was as if someone was planting it for him to find!

Those husky jerks overseeing him and the other two he cleaned with weren't helping at all. They'd just bark orders. He wondered if he could just screw it all and take the chance at jail, maybe then he'd get a lunch break and not have to worry about the chilled air outside. Yes, it was chilly, and anybody that thought otherwise was a lunatic!

Yusuke bent down and sighed. He knew he couldn't just leave. The lawyer and his principal would skin him alive with their big words, tsking, and guilt trips. Not that he was afraid, but he couldn't stand them trying to make him feel blameworthy for an offense as stupid as 'the illegal purchasing of poisoned diary product'. If he weren't in the park picking up trash, he would go to the judge and laugh in his face!

He thought about what Renna and Rika said. It was true; anyone could easily get him for anything else. However, they didn't.

He thought about everything he did from the illegal arenas, helping his pals rob a candy store (with the help of the lonely male owner), and all the way back to his minor league days. Okay, so he made a drunken mistake, big deal. He was so happy he didn't drink it though. Then he started thinking, he knew he didn't sell the stuff, so that must've meant somebody sold it to him.

That was a 'duh' moment. Nevertheless, his mind was much fogged that day, he could vaguely recall getting into a fight on that day, but nothing else. "I wonder who gave it to me." Yusuke groaned, he didn't have the time to go searching with that extra addition he was carrying around at his house. If they were really after him, as he assured Botan before, he'd fight them head on.

"Get to work you mangy mutts!" He and the other boys glared sharply at the man.

"I just always wanted to say that!"

00

Yusuke opened the door to his home. When he looked up, he saw his mother offering food to the strange child who had taken up space in their home.

The girl was balled up in a corner, a dark, corner, probably the only clean one in the apartment. She had somehow managed to fit a wooden table in that little space. All she did was either crawl under it (like she was doing now) or sit on it. He saw her little hands come out and grasp the bowl his mother was offering.

"Thank you." The girl stated.

There were many that annoyed him about her.

1) She had a cell phone.

2) She didn't talk to him.

3) She was under a table he didn't even know existed

4) She was a kid.

The list went on in his head.

Atsuko looked at him for a moment and then grinned. "You know what Yusuke? I think I'm going to go out today." He glared at her.

"I'm so sick of being coped up!"

He was sick of the trash he was picking up everyday, but he never really complained (not a lot in his mind). He wanted to go out, maybe fight, grab a hot lunch away from home, sit in the park and chew on cigarettes and the nozzle from a whip cream can. He really did!

He watched as Atsuko put on her shoes.

"Where are you going?"

She looked at her son and blinked, "Out."

"This isn't funny!"

"It is to me!"

Atsuko made a dash for the door.

"Wait!"

Then she was gone.

Okay, no big deal, all he had to do was do what he had been doing for the last three days.

Yusuke groaned. When Atsuko said 'out' she meant she wasn't going to be back until the next day. What was he going to do until then?

He watched as Puu looked over at him.

"What is it?"

"PUU!"

Oh right that was all it could say.

Puu stuck out his floppy ear toward the girl.

"You want me to what?"

He had no clue.

Puu looked at his human counterpart and stretched his ear farther. Puu was way over somewhere and he had no idea what he was pointing towards. Puu wobbled over to the girl and stuck out his ear again.

"You want me to take her with me?"

Puu nodded.

"Why?"

The girl stirred.

Puu backed away.

Yusuke thought about it for a while. When they said 144 hours of community service, they only gave him, he did the math and he actually did it right, sixty-three hours because he was a minor. There was either some really looking out for him or they were all more stupid then he was. It was three o'clock and school was out.

For starters, he was going to take a shower.

Puu hoorayed, the only reason he even suggested it was so he could raid the kitchen for goodies! Victory was his!

00—

Keiko tried to hold in a laugh.

It was so hard.

The feeling just suddenly came back.

She had to stop it; she had after school stuff to do! She was so happy the other person on duty was absent.

She cleaned the chalkboard only to laugh in chalk dust and cough.

Keiko groaned and sneezed.

This was going to be hard.

She started laughing while she sneezed, which was really uncomfortable.

She pinched her nose _hard, _but that didn't stop anything.

"Take a deep breath!"

Keiko didn't know what was coming over her.

She ran to the rooftop.

00—

It wasn't really that hard to get the kid to come with him.

"Do you want to go to the park?"

He didn't know why he was asking her anything.

Maybe he pitied her situation a little.

She nodded, "I'll go wherever you go."

Yusuke looked at her surprised.

"Was that wrong?"

He shook his head.

The little girl was really close to him.

"We passed the kindergarten center."

Yusuke nodded, he knew the one. He went there. "Is that where you went before?"

"I am going there in four days."

"Where did you go before?"

The girl stopped for a brief second then came back up to him, "It's really far from here."

"How far is it?"

"Very," she responded.

"So you talk to your mom?"

"I don't understand."

"Your mom, you talk to her on your cell phone, right?"

"Yes."

"How did you get wrapped up in this business?"

"I don't understand."

Yusuke sighed, "How did you get into that program?"

"I-

There was laughter.

Yusuke looked up to his school's rooftop.

There was a girl laughing…hysterically…alone.

"Freak," he muttered.

He started walking faster.

That was just annoying.

He stopped and he felt somebody bump into him.

There was Kuwabara and his crew not far behind.

He had to get out of there.

"Urameshi!"

It was too late!

He kept the girl behind him.

"What is it Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara looked him intensely.

"Where have you been?"

He couldn't believe it! Urameshi was really alive and was in front of him! He wanted to give him a good punch just to make sure it was true. Around them people was backing away from the group or slowly going around them. Miyako stared in wonder.

"Well I haven't had time to kick kittens if that's what you mean," Yusuke said.

"Or being their catnip you mean," Kuwabara snickered. He remembered Yusuke being so strung he passed out in an alleyway and had cats feasting and licking on his face.

"Leave me alone!" Yusuke gripped the kid harder than he meant to, but she didn't say anything.

Kuwabara was in his face. Word on the street was that Yusuke wasn't into that illegal stuff anymore. Dying really did change a man.

"I'm not in the mood today."

"No thank you for saving your life, huh?"

Yusuke blinked. He almost forgot about it.

"I risked my life to go save yours and I don't even get thanks?"

"I was already dead and nobody asked you!"

"Yeah you were dead, dead as a doornail; I sensed your _puny_ energy!" He forgot Kuwabara had a strong six sense. When Yusuke was a ghost, he followed Kuwabara around to make him a little paranoid. It worked a little, until he figured out it was him. Botan gave him this completely big lesson on the whole 'spiritual' thing when he was going around finding people to possess. He had half the nerve to possess Kuwabara, but he already laughed his pants off when there saw his dreams. He felt like an idiot when he found out Kuwabara actually like a seventy-eight on a test. He was in the tens back when they were fighting every other day.

It was because Yusuke took out most of those slime balls at nighttime that Kuwabara even got that grade, he should be the one being thanked!

"You know what-

"Ouch!"

That kid sure was whiny. He turned towards her only to pale when he realized Kuwabara saw her.

"Who's the kid Urameshi," Kuwabara asked confused.

He didn't answer.

The girl jerked away from him and rubbed her arm.

"Don't tell me you kidnapped her?"

He didn't answer to that.

"He's taking care of me." The girl said when he saw how he narrowed his eyes.

"Urameshi's got a kid?" Yusuke glared at the three boys.

"Is it true?" Kuwabara's eyes lit up. His gaze returned to Kuwabara.

Komada laughed, "This kid looks just like you!" They were insulting him.

"Yeah look at that gaze," Oboku whispered.

"Who knew Urameshi was such a player."

"I guess they had to call him great for something besides his fist."

They were all getting a kick out it.

Kuwabara nodded and then stopped, "So who takes care of you?" Yusuke sure didn't.

The girl pointed to Yusuke, "He does."

The four laughed at the thought of him in an apron and other motherly tasks.

"No what I mean, where do you live."

"I live with him and Atsuko san."

They all stopped laughing. They were just kidding before.

"Who takes you to school?"

"He will!"

"Who makes your lunch?"

The girl stopped then continued, "He will!"

"I'll do what now?"

Kuwabara knelt down to her eye level, "Do they treat you nice?"

"Yes, especially Atsuko san, she makes me food and talks to me."

The four boys were beyond stunned. "Atsuko san, that's his mom right?" Yusuke's mom was making food. She must be a grandchild!

Kuwabara took Yusuke to the side.

"I can understand why you cleaned up your act," Kuwabara patted him on his back, "Being a single father can be really hard. I know when my mom went on vacation my dad had to deal with me and my sister, he said he still has the bite marks."

Yusuke had enough, "I'm fourteen!"

Kuwabara rubbed his back, "Yeah let it all out."

"I'm fourteen!"

"Listen man, that doesn't mean we can't still brawl and I'll help out ya know."

He wanted to punch Kuwabara's ugly mug, "I'm fourteen!"

"I'm four!" She pitched in putting up four fingers.

Kuwabara let him go instantly.

"Does that mean what I think it means!?"

"She's not my kid!"

"Don't start denying now," Kuwabara said, "I can't believe it!"

Yusuke socked him in the face.

The girl gasped.

"Are you going to listen now?"

Kuwabara tensed, he had gotten stronger.

"She's not mine, I'm being forced to take care of her because of some illegal business they caught me doing."

Kuwabara sat up, "Nobody would entrust you with a kid to save that kid's life Urameshi!"

Yusuke rolled his eyes, you'd be surprised.

"It's true," she pitched in, "Hamasaki san took on his case. He said that because of deal I get to be with him."

The four boys just stared at the two.

"So you're not his kid?"

"No. My name is Miyako and I am four years old." She bowed slightly, "I am honored to meet your acquaintances."

"Did that kid just say what I think she said?"

"Yeah she did."

She turned toward Yusuke, "I am sorry I didn't recall sooner. I was in a stage of bliss; I believe that is the correct word. I hope that it doesn't affect anything. I must've been a real bother to you." It didn't really bother him that much.

She stuck a hand in her pocket and walked over to Kuwabara, "A good luck charm."

It was a patch. It looked really familiar, but he couldn't grasp where he had seen it before.

"I-It smells like strawberry kiwi, really nice, I hope you like it."

Kuwabara looked at her hand. He took it and watched as the girl, Miyako, walked off.

"T-This is the way to the park right?"

00—

Keiko groaned.

She was really upset with herself. She hadn't really accomplished anything. Her high was completely gone which made it even worse. The girl grabbed her belongings, she was really happy nobody in her class was there, especially that delinquent Yusuke. Not that he would ever show up or anything. She bit the inside of her cheek; he always ruined their perfect attendance. She looked out into the open roads, there were people rushing about, panicked. All she wanted to do was go and home and sleep, maybe look at the starts, she didn't want any trouble. Keiko sighed, but that was probably what she was going to get with her bad luck.

She turned her head to see what the fuss was about. She narrowed her eyes and saw the problem. A group of delinquents was walking side by side. Great, they just wanted to flaunt and terrorize people. Keiko blinked, she was sure she didn't' see correct. Maybe it was a trick of the shadows as the sunset. She was sure that there was a little girl along with them. That's really strange.

It was a good thing she wasn't a snoop. Otherwise, she might find out something she didn't want to.

Keiko walked down the opposite way and felt something foreign come within her. It was a sense of frustration and something else. She sighed. She was really having problems controlling her emotions lately.

This is Doss' take up space corner!

I'm so sick! Seriously, I'm not doing too well. My boogers are going places they shouldn't be going!

That flashback earlier was a little stupid, but I'm none for my relevant nonsense, aren't I? Yes, everything has a reason and place in this world, even a booger!

Miyako is a little weird isn't she, but it's not as if you haven't seen her before. Yes, you've all seen her before, and I hinted it with my relevant nonsense!

Keiko has been having little mood swings for a while now; we might be able to get an answer to why in the next chapter. That whole 'sock' thing may seem a little stupid, but it does happen. I wanted to emphasize the fact that Keiko was having a batty moment, the teacher kind of backed down because of how she was shivering.

Yusuke is just Yusuke. Actually, there is another reason why he didn't get the whole 144 hours.

Kuwabara's pals were just joking. Kuwabara had taken is seriously the entire time, especially when it came down to who took care of her. His pals started taking their joke seriously because why other reason would Yusuke be taking care of her. There could be many reasons, but they're not always going to think of them. Kuwabara is a really nice guy and probably would've helped out if that were the case. It rather freaked him out when he heard the girl's age. Yusuke mistook her for a two year when they first met (though he was also kind of insulting her, just to get that dullness out of her eyes). Not that that it would be any better, which Kuwabara didn't really think about either.

I left out that basic logic just to show how silly people can be sometimes. Seriously, this happened to me, I'm tall and stuff, but it was really freaky to hear that I could be somebody's mother. Stuff like that does happen (trust me I know) though, so I wanted to show no prejudice against it, because I don't feel like going on that issue. If you can't guess what I'm talking about that's even better.

Now there's that letter…mystery girl sure loves playing with people.

Thanks for the support! I want to thank everyone especially, Death101- Fox version! I haven't given you a shout out in a while and you deserve it. Asking questions and pointing out stuff shows you read my stuff and I'm so happy. And Yeah I couldn't seem to kill the kitsune, but I did do a number on that revenge thing huh?

Okay this has been me and I'm out of here!


	19. Chapter 18

Note: Kuwabara's three friends are: Okubo, Miyamoto/Kirishima, and Komada/Sawamura. Sometimes I forget, so I decided to do a little note just in case.

**Chapter 18**

_Stage 3: Deception_

"So, that's how you got stuck with this weird kid?" Kuwabara asked.

"Pretty much," Yusuke said.

Kuwabara was playing with the pact given to him. It really did smell of strawberry-kiwi. The thing about it was that it looked homemade and fragile. The stitch was horrible, but he couldn't do any better. To tell the truth he had no need for such a thing, but he didn't want to hurt the kid's feelings.

Not that he was sure she had any with those dull eyes. Sometimes she'd just stare up at the two from the sandbox, it chilled them. Yusuke noted her eyes were a bit watery, when they arrived to the park, but she didn't waver in the least. It must've been his imagination. Kuwabara's gang seemed to be a bit freaked out too, but they kept approaching her. She answered their questions immediately, though always in a harsh whisper. It was as if she didn't want them to hear anything.

She was wearing a black dress, not too different from the one she wore before, but it didn't have any frills. Miyako also wore a good pair of white sneaks, which he forced her to wear. She wanted to wear those black snake leather boots. Yes, there were such things. She even explained to him how they got like that. It was a bit morbid coming from four- year old mouth. If he didn't like beef, he would've quite being a meat eater all together.

Yusuke still didn't have any idea what he was going to do later. His mom wasn't there and she had been taking care of her while he had punishment. After all the punishment, you'd think he'd want to stay away from there. The truth was that he wanted to see the jerk that was leaving trash for him.

It didn't seem like he was going to catch him though.

"So your charge was the illegal purchasing of diary pro-

"Yeah I know it's stupid."

Kuwabara laughed. "I always pictured you going in for assault something more in your lane."

Yusuke glared at him.

"So, 144 hours of community service and they're not bothering to give it all?"

"Yeah," Yusuke said.

"And you're not suspicious?"

"I should be happy I'm getting such a break, why would I screw it up?"

Kuwabara blinked, "I don't even know how you saved a kid with that talk. You're the type to not call in a murder if you were bribed." _Creep, _he added mentally.

That was somewhat cruel.

Yusuke nodded, "I don't know what came over me." He paused.

That was just the thing. He knew he should have saved the kid, but something wasn't right. They said after all that time he finally found some moral. Was that really it? Wasn't it because he heard that clicking sound? Yusuke thought about it for a second. Why did he react the way he did? That wasn't his usual reaction to that situation at all. Not that he ever experienced such a thing. However, he did recall, that even for a split second he would feel a whisper in his ear.

There was also something red…

Kuwabara nudged him, "So you're going to be playing brother now, or what?"

"Why would I?"

"Well, you could be a little nice to her?" The orange haired boy suggested.

"It's only been three days and I haven't even been a little bit mean." He might've been a little sarcastic maybe, but nothing over the top. Yusuke was known for much worse than being a little mean to a kid. Children are the reason why he was situation he was now, the reason why he died too. Yusuke groaned, he sounded like a bitter old man.

"That's good, I guess."

There was some silence.

"I heard you're not into back alley fights anymore."

Yusuke looked at him.

"No, I quit, kind of."

"What do you mean by 'kind of'?"

Yusuke signed. "Well, the guy I was working with and I...just didn't have good air between us." It was a bit hard to explain.

"You two should've been jailbirds if they found out what you did."

Yusuke looked over at him. Sometimes they'd end up damaging property, which was a big 'no no'. It was a bit of a gamble too, not too mention it involved a lot of money, and who knows where the other person got it. They'd usually end up being chased or ratted out and have to find a new location. They were sure they bounced everywhere. They even fought out behind diners. Maybe they would've spent a few hours in jail. Maybe he would've ended up being right in the same situation, if not sooner.

For being an idiot himself, Kuwabara sure made a guy think.

"Maybe we would've." He shrugged.

Kuwabara had slowly begun to think he was getting back to how they used to be, before he got into that business. Yusuke had always been fighting some way or another, sometimes it'd be for sport, to vent, or maybe some guys just picked him up in the wrong mood. His life wasn't what one would call a breeze. It could be seen as amusing.

When Kuwabara found out, he wasn't really disgusted. Boxers did the same thing. It was what he saw that made him really disgusted. They were like animals. He was going to get milk for Eikichi and then he saw them. He never really looked at Yusuke since then. Yusuke wasn't exactly the person known for his energy anymore. In the morning, he'd be strung along and drunk. Yusuke had got a few beers, or smoked a bit, but not as much as he did for the last couple of months. There wasn't much to do with everyone not having the will to fight anymore, so he just put his nose in books for those months.

He was still looking for a good fight at the time, but nothing felt as good as fighting the great Urameshi. Those easygoing moves, Okubo was right, he did look like a ninja.

The atmosphere was getting a bit weird.

There wasn't much to talk about. Neither of them really cared about school. Kuwabara tried, but it seemed so useless, there was this gut feeling that he could be doing something really amazing.

Miyako wasn't being responsive from what Yusuke could tell. She seemed to be in her own little world. She was making pretty decent sand castles with Komada's help. When the thing would topple of one side, he'd help her put it in place. They were a nice group of boys. Miyako's lips would move, but he couldn't hear her. They weren't that far, just about five feet away from the sandbox.

The thing about kids is that they tend to be loud even when they're whispering. She was really quiet, but not coy, he didn't think.

"Miyako, do you want to go home now?"

The girl looked at him.

"It's getting late, don't you want dinner?"

She raised her voice just a bit, "Do you want to leave?"

"I just want to start on dinner."

"I just ate."

"How long?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was an hour?"

It was a quarter to five now. The sun was getting even lower.

They left about fifteen minutes after three.

He was hungry.

"I had a wonderful time building sandcastles with you," Miyako said to the three. They nodded a bit zoned out by her proper speech. "Thank you."

She walked over to Kuwabara, "It was nice seeing you." Lastly, she turned toward him, she was smiling. Yusuke was a bit freaked. "Can we go now?" The four looked at them and pointed. He rolled his eyes.

00

When they had returned the kitchen was messy. _Puu. _He thought. He just left it, much to Miyako's dismay. "Are you really going to leave it?" Yusuke nodded. "It'll get dirty." She said looking at him.

"There will be bad bugs, everywhere," Miyako said. She looked a bit frightened.

Yusuke looked at her confused. "Bad bugs cause illness," she explained. She stopped for a second, "Vermin." Her nose was scrunched up.

Girls didn't like bugs no matter what age.

Yusuke groaned as he looked for something instant to eat.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat," Yusuke asked finding some edible.

"I am positive." She was right back in her corner.

"Don't come crying to me when you're hungry," he warned.

"I won't."

She stared at him while he ate. She seemed to find something amusing.

"What is it?"

Miyako blinked.

"Nothing," she replied. The girl turned around in her corner.

00—

It was nighttime.

The group walked in the cave bunched together. They wore red robes with pretty little jewel adornments. It was the four. They walked through the twists and turns of the hallways, the bumpy tile, for what seemed like hours. Finally, they reached a small room. They had been here many times discussing.

The first looked at them all. The first was male, yes; he was just an ordinary man with stubble on his cheeks. The second had narrowed eyes and a fat lip and her eyes squinted under bottle-cap glasses. The third was the skinniest of them all, he had a young face, but his eyes were worn with and there were dark circles under his eyes.

The fourth was sinister looking, much like the second, only with a clenched jaw. The fourth was female, skinny in waist, and the clothes were baggy on her.

"State your number and role, please." The first ordered his eyes hard. This was procedure, in case of intruders, ones that were made to shape shift.

"I am the number 1, also known as the first. I am the leader and I am in charge of 'cleaning'." Cleaning was the most important job. It erased, replaced, or fixed certain things, as to not funk up the whole experimentation.

"I am number 2, also known as the second. I am the next in command and I am in charge of overseeing." That job meant seeing everything that happened. This job was also shared with the fourth at times, but it was hers. The job included graphing and constant writing down of records. Sometimes overseeing meant playing around with certain things. Her favorite game was playing 'cause and effect'. It was really fun. However, that_ girl_ managed to take the fun out of everything. It was she who stopped Yusuke from going to save Kurama and it was that girl who intervened.

If the first accepted her proposal, she would be finally able to go head to head with her.

Was it wrong to want control over everything?

"I am number 3, also known as the second. I am in charge of keeping the jewel in confinement!" Oh yes, the jewel, the thing that shined of great vermillion.

It reeked of the supernatural and science. It was the only thing they lived by while carrying out the experiment. "I am number four, also known as the fourth. I am in charge of spawning."

They all nodded at one another, confirming their _existence. _

"I would like to bring out the new matter of business." The first looked wearily at the fourth. "The ordeals that we have been giving out to those that co-exist-that aren't, but just are."

"You're rambling."

"Well I believe we should s-stop them sir."

It was a touchy issue.

"We've been giving out these ordeals that would strengthen them, to allow us to find out our flaws in the perfect alternate space. They seek to rebel against us, but I believe that if we stop this game of 'give and take' that we will be able to ensure and finally break away from that other space completely."

"It was the second's idea," the first said.

The woman was defensive, "I only suggested such a thing! I didn't want to give that girl the essence of the vermillion, but you did so anyway, she became more solid in this space. They rely on 'time' and 'influence' and you all gave them more of it, not me, I just over see things I just-

"You're right," the fourth said, "But I believe that we should destroy it! We've made too many deals! Those shape shifters cannot even be trusted, they're just double agents! If we want this reality we have to preserve it!"

The third was in shock.

"That girl is a major trouble," the fourth spat, "She is the one you should worry about! That girl found a way to the spirit world! We finally managed to have all three worlds in a grasp and she flies up there all willy-nilly!

She's even more conniving that the second and old prune does a number on any one of us in that category! She can turn invisible, practically fly through walls, and it's all because she possesses that bit of vermillion! We should just grab her and made sure she can't cause any trouble!"

"Why is that you decide to bring this up now," asked the third worriedly.

The fourth stopped and looked at him, her lip was trembling. She touched him gently.

"It's for the children that I do this. Those two shape-shifters and that emotionally and mentally unstable girl are going to be ruin for them. The second has only managed to slow them down just a tiny bit. Those perfect children, I've disciplined them, done everything there was for them, creating generations of generations. I am grateful we managed to create such a wonderful thing, for their sake." She rubbed her hand up and down his arm.

"We have **parties **for them, we have given them **custom, **and haven't we showed them love? They **exist **too!"

They all nodded in agreement.

"So are you going to do it?"

The first sighed and nodded.

The second was bubbly; maybe she'd get a break too! Those children or whatever didn't matter to her, it was the game that did, and she was sure to outwit anyone at it!

"Second matter-

"I would like to propose that we stop the Urameshi team while they're still apart!"

The first looked at her. "That is a good idea."

The second smiled, "That girl gave us the perfect opportunity. We should make it that Kurama and the rest of the team never reunites!"

"How many bonds are we breaking this time," the third asked rubbing his chin thinking.

"I would believe that is a lot sweetie," The fourth said. "We sent those two shape shifters to break that major bond, but that didn't satisfy her in the least."

"What about that ice maiden girl," the first asked rubbing his chin.

"Yes, while we're at it we should make sure-

"We can't do that. We haven't gone far back in line enough to do that. We've only decided to make _this _our focus. Those two will end up meeting no matter what. I do believe stopping Kurama would be an excellent idea." The third said, "However there is the matter of how."

The second groaned. _And who's to say she won't do anything?_

"How about we **clean **them off the face of the earth?"

The three winced at the woman's words. The second really was mean.

She rolled her eyes, "It's just those three trouble makers. We just wipe them off."

The first nodded, "That is a no."

The second shot up, "Why?"

"We need more information."

"Aren't you just buying time? You can't stop what's going to happen! We can't back down now there is too much to loose! We want absolute control-we practically have it right now, but you want to just throw it away because of that girl!"

It was so much more than _she was. _It was so much more, why is it that none there understood? Why were the third and first alone in this?

"I demand you be removed from your seat," the second hollered.

The first shot up staring her down. His mouth was in a tight frown. "You have no authority over me! I was the one who started this! If it weren't for me you'd all be in the streets!"

"Let's make the vermillion decide if you should go!"

The man backed away. Had she gone crazy?

"We want you out of here!" The fourth's mouth was agape. How did it come to this?

"You're the one who is nothing. You're a pathetic excuse of a person! You're nothing; you should be just like those low lives! You make me sick!"

The first couldn't stand it any longer.

"That's it! You're the one that's out of here!"

The woman stopped pointing and looked at him. She just wanted to make him cower, to see his face show some hint of emotion for once!

"By having you here you prove to be a threat to our operation! You keep messing and tweaking things too much, I've overlooked it but the second subject: Yukimura Keiko is suddenly going beyond what she should. Thanks to you she's developed some sort of other sense!"

"I never let those two get so much as near one another," The second yelled.

"That is true, but you let her near Katsu-

"That's all your idea!"

"It was the necklace-the first one, the one she received on the day she went to the diner. We managed to detect it with the second one, but the damage was already done!"

"You can't expect me to believe that a mere trinket-something so small led my demise can you?"

The first snorted at how ironic it was.

"It was homemade."

The second was confused.

"It was from that other space."

She went pale, but she didn't back down, "It could be her doing!"

They blinked. "What are you saying?" The fourth was amused tremendously.

"The necklace holds a very important link, she could have-

"No way," the three said in union.

They knew where she was going with that.

The first laughed. That woman was always full of ideas.

That was right, they were very sure nothing like that could ever happen. The jewel couldn't do such things and the girl couldn't do anything either. Right now, as they speak, one heart and two minds were in a constant battle.

"I-I don't want to leave!"

She was being meek now.

"No need to be frightened, you'll get your fun, not all of it, but it will be fun!"

The woman's eyes widened.

"You will in the DT division."

"DT?"

The first glared at her, "You'll be transferred over there, for the future preparations that will be taken place. There will be no more objections for today."

The second shivered.

Had she really crossed the line?

Weren't they all on the same level? She knew it was punishment, because her second idea destroyed their rule, one they decided long ago. She pulled down her robe to reveal golden curls. Yes, her hair was the shade of the sun, however, down to the roots, was the deep shade of red. It marked her and she was always content with that fact. The woman bit her lip as she took off the garment, but stopped remembering something.

Apprehensible she flipped through her book of 'terminology/abbreviation' and began reading. She gasped and was extremely happy. That was the time period she wanted the most. It was the one where everything was on the line, where they would finally tip the scale! The woman looked over at three and sneered.

They had no idea who they were messing with.

00—

"Hot, hot," Miyako screeched.

She was on her tiptoes playing with the water taps.

It was a quarter to nine and it was time for her to go to sleep. She had decided that on her own after asking him if she could use his bathroom. The girl had neatly folded her night garments on the toilet seat along with a towel. The girl was a bit of a neat freak, it was probably her lifestyle, no matter how weird it was.

Yusuke turned toward her, "Do you need help?"

"N-No I'm fine," she said.

It was obvious she wasn't fine. Her sleeves were drenched. Her short little arms couldn't go to the cold-water tap without getting herself even wetter.

Yusuke grunted. He didn't want the bathroom to be a mess when he got in there.

He could hear her splashing around and yelping. It was like a little puppy running all over the place.

"Damn it," he cursed when he heard her slip and fall.

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Y-Your bath is different from mine. It's bigger too."

Was she pouting?

Yusuke looked at the tub. "Is yours a bucket," he asked.

She looked at him, "It's a tub too, but it's really small. I've outgrown it a bit, my feet stick out. My mom said that the regular one was too big for me, she said I'd drown or something. So I'd take the bucket and fill it up."

"You might as well have taken a shower."

"I'm afraid of the rain," she answered.

"You don't like it?" He asked.

"I am afraid of it; being in it that is."

"Are you afraid of lightning?"

She shook her head.

"What about thunder?"

"No."

She turned away from him, "Sorry." When he tried to talk to her again, she just ignored him. He didn't want to force her or anything, so he just let her be.

That was probably the longest conversation they ever had.

Suddenly she went over trying to move the taps again. The tub was half filled; she didn't need any more water. She really would drown.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm fine," she said reaching out, "I'll do it, don't worry."

"I should do it," he said reaching out. She recoiled from his touch, but kept trying. "No, I am going to do it."

"You're getting all wet."

"It's my bath, so I should do it."

Yusuke groaned. She was making it so hard.

"You should let me do it."

"No!"

"Yes!"

She knocked down four soaps in her attempt. She stretched her back leg a bit farther. She fell to the ground instantly. The poor kid would suck being a ballerina. "No, I don't want you to do it." Miyako didn't like yelling apparently.

Too bad it was his favorite things to do. "You're making a mess!"

"My mistake, I'll clean it up, _after I _do this."

He watched in amusement as she stretched in vain.

"Can't do it?"

She bit her lip and looked at him. It was a defeated look, sometimes you had to swallow your pride.

Yusuke looked at her.

"I don't really like talking, so…"

He looked at her.

"Don't be too mad about the cell phone."

Yusuke looked at her. This kid was beyond weird. All he wanted to do was help her turn the water off!

"If I can't do it, you shouldn't have to do it. I said I was going to take a bath, it's what I should do." Her voice was strained. She wasn't lying.

Not knowing what to say, he could just look as she turned away from him.

**SPLASH!**

"Damn it!" He looked at his clothes they were all soaked. Miyako was in the water making bubbles. She had her clothes on still. Suddenly they were gone and he backed away out of there fast.

Her nightwear was pure white and silky and had black buttons.

"I-I'm sorry."

She was looking at him.

"I turned the water off though, so I did what I said I was going to do." She was smiling.

Kids didn't really smile at him unless he was making a complete fool of himself.

"I wasn't angry about the cell phone."

She snapped her head at him, "Really?"

It wasn't any of his business anyway.

"Nah."

She looked at him. Her eyes were a dull, void of liveliness. All her words were held in a proper manner, they too were dull, lacking any emotion. Her smile, it contrasted all that. It made no sense to him, how nothing showed in her eyes, but with one twitch you could see what she was trying to express. Miyako was like a doll.

Miyako held her stomach.

"What is it?"

"I'm hungry."

"I told you not to come crying to me when you were hungry!"

"I'm not crying."

"That's not the point!"

"Yes it is. You said not to come crying, I'm not crying, I'm telling you."

"You want me to make something for you?"

"No I can do it myself."

Yusuke watched as she neared the kitchen.

She stared at it blankly.

"What?" He was afraid to ask.

"Your refrigerator is gigantic."

"Okay I get it, I'm making you something!"

A/N:

Miyako is weird, isn't she? She i_s _a child, but she acts so dull and speaks so proper. Maybe there is more to her than I'm letting on? She really is a kid though, so what is it…hm…

Keiko wasn't in this chapter, but she was mentioned. How will this new awareness affect her, well you've seen how she's been for the last couple of chapters…might not be too good.

We found out some helpful things in that earlier chapter!

Truthfully, I'm a bit disappointed. I want this move a bit faster, which it will in about two more chapters. I just wanted to get this one out of the way –sigh-.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_Stage 3: Deception _

Yeah I'm going three chapters in the same week! I'm awesome like that. –Laugh- in my dreams! Look at my profile for more information!

**Chapter 19**

_Stage 3: Deception_

"This punk has no respect!"

"Let's show him!"

Yusuke turned around. This had to have been the eighteenth time today. _Shit, where'd did these guys get the- _He was cut off by a swift kick toward his face. He could've known better than to take a rest on this street at this time of the day. There were nothing but punks smoking on the hillside and shattered rose-colored glass.

He was just so tired, so very tired. Those guys had them marching around the park.

When was the last time he had to avoid a kick in the genitals or mad dash across dry grass? The fourteen year old couldn't remember.

What he did remember was telling the eighteenth pair to kiss it and then have them do the opposite. "Bring it!"

00—

"How have things been going with Yusuke?"

Miyako looked at the older man, "Just fine."

The young man wore glasses and a dental mask to hide his distinct features. However, the girl was no fooled; she had seen the guise many times in the past. She had admitted she had poor memory when it came to face, but she had seen it so much that it was probably forever imprinted in her mind. That or until next week, she reminded herself.

"Spy man, are you waiting for Yusuke too?" Miyako asked.

The two were sitting on the cement steps admiring the fluffy clouds. The man nodded.

"Was this part of the deal Hamasaki made?"

The man nodded again. It took a while, but she put two and two together and derived a conclusion, "So you're here to see if he is taking good care of me?"

The man nodded his arms crossed.

Miyako checked her watch. Yusuke came home around this time before. What could've happened? Atsuko had taken it upon herself to pass out after lunchtime and whatever else was in that house sure didn't want to play with her. It was weird not being on constant watch. Maybe she was being a bit _greedy_. Was that the word she wanted?

Since lunchtime, she had been out there waiting.

To her great astonishment, the man came soon after keeping her company.

People looked at them. The two were an odd pair. Miyako was clad in baggy dark clothes despite the sun's heavy rays and the mystery man covered most of his face.

It had been five days. Yusuke was getting off his punishment soon. Then he would be home all the time. Of course, aside from school, he would be home all the time, right? Miyako shook her head as she pulled her knees closer to her chest.

"Mister, will he get in trouble if I leave?"

"It depends."

"What happens if I leave with you to find him?"

Startled was an understatement. The man looked at her behind his sunglasses; they carefully slip to the bridge of his nose, so she could see his eyes. How questioning they were, how his orbs stilled waiting for an answer to that unsaid question. The girl froze for a bit, she gulped, and then her face burned. She turned away from his stare, "I apologize for my question."

He slipped his glasses back on blocking the sun from his view.

Three turned into four and she was still waiting.

Where was he?

00—

A blush ran across her face. Everything was so vivid and immense. She found herself welcoming the orange sun and the white clouds, enjoying their texture above all else. Everything smelled. Sometimes she could whiff honey and other times just the fumes in the air. Keiko took in everything, as though it was the last thing she would ever do. The grass underneath her was prickly and dry. It wasn't spring or summer yet and the season was turning warm. Maybe it was just her.

Why was she so happy? There were exams to be studying for, projects to be turned in, and sick students to check on. Keiko was class representative after all, and it was no breeze. It was challenging, that was why she liked it. She had begun thinking about her future. Keiko frowned. There was so much to be done, so much to be accomplished.

Keiko found she was happy with that.

Keiko heard a twig snap.

She turned around.

That was when she saw him.

That boy looked familiar. No, with her enhance sense; she was sure he _was_ familiar. It was just a blur, but she believed saw it, a spring green. Keiko stood at the presence. Even though they were that far she could still feel it. They were far off into the distance, the three boys running in a line. The scene it looked so familiar, maybe it was a trick from the warm air. Keiko watched silently as they treaded on the green grass.

That irritated grimace looked so familiar. That person looked a bit like Katsu, just a bit. Her vision came in focus as she wobbly knees carried her closer to them. They were even farther away then they were mere seconds before.

Why was it that she was chasing after them?

Keiko came too close for her comfort. They were yards away from one another, but she felt something in her just bubble.

That admiring feeling turned sour quick. Keiko suddenly knew who it was and what they were doing. The teenage girl shook her head, she was late. She grabbed her books and walked home.

She didn't look back.

00—

Katsu watched as her back retreated.

No matter who he was, he was always sour.

He was always second place.

Katsu smirked.

He had always known. Even from the very beginning, he had observed her, so he was prepared. He had been prepared for everything from the moment he stepped out of the looking glass and became a pawn in this 'great' design.

Katsu was just one of the many pawns in this game. They were to use whomever to win. No matter whom he turned into, he couldn't escape that fact. That was why as time went on and his bitterness intensified, he never tried to break free. That was just the way they were.

They were many player; players that were masked as pawns, pawns that were truly players, and players that were in reality pawns. Katsu had seen them all as he walked the streets as a fighter or a do-gooder as a man or as a child.

However, there were only two essential characters.

Now the question was, were those two pawns or players? If so, what type?

No matter what knowledge he had acquired through his experiences, he could never answer that question.

Katsu had deciphered the words the girl gave him. Time was going by too fast and he had to make his decision. Katsu watched as Keiko became a mere dot in the background and he half wished he could do the same, but with this new instruction he knew that he wasn't in liberty to.

00—

"He is coming."

The man looked down the street. There he was.

Yusuke was walking up the street tiredly.

It was fifteen minutes after four.

According to the information he was given, Yusuke was to arrive no later than fifteen minutes after three. Where had he been? As the boy neared closer, the man could smell the sweat that drenched his t-shirt. Since he had his glasses on, all he could see was dark tea color. If he lifted his glasses, he would've seen the grass stains on his clothing.

Yusuke looked at the man. He wore a polka dotted mask that covered his mouth and big shades that covered so much one could only see the tip of his nose. He also wore swamp colors. The teenager boy exhaled deeply as he looked at the two. They made him want to take a nice ice bath. Mother Nature was PMS-ing. That or earth just got too close to the sun. If he ever saw Koenma again, they were going to have a little chat. Maybe they'd get him some kind of sun deflection thingy.

"Is he your dad?" Yusuke asked.

"No."

He decided it was funny and took it a step further. He turned on every horror film imaginable and kept asking her if any of the killers, ghosts, or zombies were her father. For some reason it didn't faze the kid in the least. What was the point of turning on a scary movie and not have anybody freaked by it? He was going to write a letter to TV station!

"Is he your uncle?"

"No."

"Is he any one your relatives?"

"No."

Yusuke looked down at him.

The man stood up not liking the gaze.

"Then who are you?"

"I am…here…to…girl." That was all he heard.

Yusuke looked at the man questioningly.

"He said he's here to talk about the girl. When he says girl, he means me."

Yusuke took his gaze off him to the little girl.

She actually went outside.

It took him all that time to notice.

"I speak 'muffle'." Miyako said.

"She means she can hear people when their words are muffled." The man explained speaking more clearly. Yusuke still couldn't get over how close those two were.

"So what are you here to talk about?"

"He's in on the deal," Miyako said.

"I'm here to discuss some arrangements with you," the man said, "I'd like to discuss them with you out here; I am not comfortable in other people's homes."

Therefore, he wanted him to stay in the heat.

There was no chance of that happening. "We can talk about this at nighttime." Yusuke reached toward his pocket to pull out the key, but found there was nothing there.

"Crap!"

He tugged on the apartment building door. "It is locked. The door to your apartment is locked too." That was the major reason why she was still out there. She had forgotten to take Atsuko's key with her also. "We're locked out?"

Miyako nodded.

The man took out a clipboard, "Tardiness and irresponsibility."

Looking at the boy the man could tell he had no idea what was going on. He supposed he had to tell him. "I am one of the people that will be checking up on you. We report the good and bad of what you do while Miyako is in your care. I am also here to explain some arrangements with you."

Hamasaki and Takenaka weren't lying.

"Miyako will be going to school starting the day after tomorrow. The teachers will be tell us if she's late or not, so it's good to be punctual. She has to be at school by eight thirty. Miyako will have to have a lunch with her and school supplies. All of which you'll have to buy."

"Why don't you guys get it for her?"

The man's pencil snapped at the question.

"Having such a program is very hard! We believe that this program is the best way to bring responsibility on delinquents and to keep them tame! If they didn't have some to keep them preoccupied or be worried about, they'd be off in the streets somewhere! We have to hire people to stalk them. We might end up paying hospital bills or getting sued. We pay off our debt by selling toys!"

The man was sweating now, he was inhaling deeply, and his fists were clenched.

Yusuke regretted asking. He had a feeling he wasn't even getting half the story though.

"What we're asking from you is very little compared to what we go through everyday."

The man ripped off a piece of paper from his clipboard, "This is the address for the school. They will be expecting you." Yusuke groaned and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I expect you don't do any more stupid things!"

"Oh shut up!" He didn't want to be berated by some weird guy with a mask.

"So where are we going to go," Miyako asked.

He didn't know. Yusuke didn't even have a chance to think about it, he was still processing what had just happened.

There was nobody in this city that would take him in.

Maybe he should try Kuwabara?

No his house probably smelled like kitty litter.

"My mom is still in there, right?"

"I left my cell phone." Miyako knew exactly what he was thinking.

At times like these, he really wished he were a nicer a neighbor.

There had to be another place he could go.

"I have an idea!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to a diner!"

"Really," Miyako asked.

Yusuke nodded as he pulled the kid along with him.

00—

"Have you come up with a diagnosis yet?"

The woman sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. "No, I've looked at all the second's documents there is nothing concerning odd behavior. There is a chart saying something about awareness and how high it was, but nothing else."

"Try a bit harder," the third suggested.

"I wouldn't have to be trying at all, if he hadn't put her on DT duty," the fourth yelled.

"It was her fault that she is becoming slightly aware at all. If she had noticed that the necklace placed on her-"

"It wasn't my children's fault!" The fourth yelled.

The third rolled his eyes, "I never said it was."

The man groaned. The woman was becoming more possessive.

He grabbed a folder and began reading.

00—

"Do I have to go in there?" Miyako asked looking at the place.

"Do you have any better ideas?"

The four year old shook her head.

"Then yes you do."

Yusuke opened the door.

It was just usual business.

Rika stared wide at his presence.

"Can I ask you for a favor?"

"It depends on the favor."

Yusuke scowled toward Rika. No matter how well Yusuke paid them, he was still a menace when it came to other customers. Rika looked at the girl.

"So we meet again," Rika said.

The girl nodded.

"You two know each other?" Yusuke asked confused.

Rika rolled her eyes, "Of course an idiot like you wouldn't remember."

That didn't answer his question.

"Remember when you came over with that Botan girl," Rika asked.

Yusuke shook his head.

"Well when you did she was here giving out tags or whatever-

"Botan?"

"No this little girl right here!"

Miyako seemed to shrink under the young woman's finger.

"Anyway, you and Botan were arguing and she got upset and became babbling nonsense. She always did that when she came over here."

Yusuke looked at Miyako. The girl didn't look in the least bit familiar when he first met her. It must have been a while ago. "Well I'm kind of taking care of her now and I kind of was locked out of my apartment and I would like to know if we could stay with you." He was being as polite as he could.

"You're joking right?"

Yusuke shook his head, "We're locked out."

"Well there is no way you're staying at our house! There is just no way!"

"I'm sorry for freaking asking you then!"

"Good, just leave! All you'll do is scare away the customers!"

"Not as much as your face does!"

"Take it back!"

"Make me!"

There was no way she could.

"Fine you can come home with us, but you'll have to wait."

00—

The third sighed. There really was nothing.

"Maybe we should start putting what she said into consideration."

The woman looked at him, "We've already gone over this! The vermillion jewel can't view or transfer emotions!"

"We created this thing; we should know what it can do." The third was using a mocking tone, one he only used with her.

"The necklace just made her more aware it all. I checked in on her, she was chasing after Yusuke earlier."

The third stopped and thought about something.

"Even if Keiko was beginning to become aware, the two of them had no real contact here, there is no way she would've went after him, even just a little bit. She has no knowledge. She's also just an ordinary human, she would just remain oblivious."

"The necklace could've triggered something."

"And it did, we've already confirmed it, it has a great power of influence, which is why we asked for its disposal. It's gone, there should be nothing else triggering anything.

"For a while now, she hasn't been acting like her usual self. It happened a little bit before her last encounter with Katsu. At first she was feeling different, then she went numb completely."

The necklace or the jewel, which ever it was, it messed her up. They had been talking gibberish, they were certain, that was why they were so uneasy. That was why the _first_ was so uneasy.

"Those symptoms suggest an empathic ability though. I must admit, we had no idea what we were creating and the idea is possible, the second's idea that is."

"Even if we find a correct diagnosis or even one to appease everyone…there is isn't really a way we could fix this now." The third sighed.

"I'll keep checking for the nest couple of days. If I keep studying her we might be finally sure."

The question was would it be better or for worse.

00—

This has been chapter 19!

I rather blurted out what is Keiko's problem.

Hehe.

However, that brings many other questions, doesn't it?

Yusuke and Miyako got locked out there house! And now there going to Rika and Renna's? What kind of relationship does Yusuke have with them anyway?

This story is actually making some progress!

Thank you for reading for this chapter! The last chapter was really vague and slight confusing. I was a bit confused too, just joking, but there is a reason behind it. When dealing with those big things, I have to be vague and unsure. Many of the things they say might have a double meaning or maybe it's bluntly stated, but written in such a way that it becomes less obvious.

This is the ultimate deception!

This has been Doss' take over space corner!


	21. Chapter 20

**Note: Keiko and Yusuke's appearances are yet again days apart. Keiko's POV is about three days after Yusuke's. **

Chapter 20

Stage 3

_You don't know what you have until it's gone_

_And it'll be gone_

_Ooooooooh_

Keiko turned off the stereo.

"Why did you turn it off?" Her father yelled.

"It was making a racket upstairs." Keiko said as she played the remote down on the coffee table.

"I bought this thing for the customers!" Her father yelled.

"You didn't buy ears for them too did you? No matter why they don't work, they're so cheap." Keiko looked around, "Where's mom?"

It was about five at night.

"She went out shopping. Since we're taking a little 'holiday' she decided it'd be fine to go and spend all my cash."

"Oh, we're on holiday? Can I have some money?"

Her father laughed.

"I'm not joking."

Someone knocked on the door. "I wouldn't answer that if I were you. It's probably the Parent Protective Agency trying to arrest you for ungratefulness."

Keiko opened the door.

There was nobody there.

"That was probably our ancestors telling me _not_ to give you any money."

Keiko remarked her father dryly, "Could be." She closed the door, "It's either that or my fortune when I walk out this door four years from now."

"That day it'll be my fortune too." Her father laughed.

She couldn't keep a straight face either, "You're right."

00—

You probably always figured nighttime to be a peaceful time of day, maybe not _peaceful _but maybe secretive and reserved.

That is completely wrong when you're walking with Rika, Renna, and the infamous Yusuke Urameshi. Although it wasn't quite night, the sky was darkening. Some said it was purple, others argued it was reddish brown. The four figures walked on the sidewalk, angry at the other for simply existing at the moment. Miyako was aloof walking alongside Yusuke, who was bothered by how long she was staring at his leg.

To his eyes, it looked like she wanted to chew it off. He asked her if she were a cannibal, which she obviously didn't admit to. Why he had asked a four-year old that question in the first place was beyond him.

"I can't believe you left your keys, you stupid **beep."**

"Shut up, nobody asked you!" Yusuke hollered.

"Don't curse in front of the kid." Rika warned.

Miyako didn't seem to take notice.

That or she just didn't care.

"Seriously, I can't believe you have kids!"

"I'll take that as a compliment." Renna said, "And it's not like you'll be a perfect dad either, I'll pity whatever you spawn. Oh the woes of an idiot father, what's more is that he's a **beep beep beeping **delinquent."

"You weren't exactly known for getting gold stars in school either."

"Gold is only worth so much nowadays. At least I didn't nearly have to repeat Kindergarten."

"I thought you said you'd never mention that!"

"There is nothing you keep hidden when you're trying to hit below the belt."

"Kiss it!"

"You don't even wipe."

Yusuke looked at her, "How old are you?"

Renna blinked her eyes, "You should never ask a woman her age or bad luck will befall on your future wife."

"What kind of bad luck?" Yusuke asked curious.

"If you ask a woman her age, your wife shall grow old twice as fast," Rika answered, "Not that anyone would want to date you because don't have any of that _Money!_" She wiggled her hips, "If my husband had a job I could eat candy and watch anime all night long. I'd be set for life!"

"Don't forget the cereal!"

"That too," Rika laughed at Renna.

Whatever age they were, they acted so immature.

"This is taking so long; we've been walking for twenty minutes." Yusuke yawned.

"Your brain clock is a little slow. We've been walking for thirty five," Rika said.

Yusuke glared at her, "For real?"

"Yeah," She said as she pointed to her watch, "You're so cute when you're mad. It makes me not want to hit you for treating my youngest sister like a dog."

"I gave a tip," Yusuke said.

"On her head?" Rika asked angrily. Her first was clenched, "If you hadn't died and come back to life (In a manner of speaking) then I would've dug my knuckle right in your skull and tackled you!"

"In your dreams," Renna said.

"What's that supposed to me?" Rika hissed.

"It means that you're slow," Yusuke said. It had always been funny with them.

They had known one another since he could remember. They had been so close, but something had changed. It wasn't _he _that caused the problem (shocker!) it was they that did. In fogged mind, he couldn't remember the events that had taken place, but he knew that at some point he cared about them. They had ended it. Whatever was there had ended.

Once it happened, he never looked back. It wasn't until Katsu came into his life that he actually started going back in the diner. For some reason, they didn't turn him away as everyone else had. If they had, naturally they wouldn't be standing so close.

Yusuke looked around the neighborhood. There were a lot more trees in this area, everyone had their own garden. Yes, garden, that meant that things were actually being planted there. Not being a plant expert, he couldn't tell what was growing there, aside from the fact that it was green.

Yusuke stopped walking.

Miyako stopped too.

Yusuke eyed her again. "Are you practicing to be a mime?"

"No," she said as she looked away from them.

Yusuke looked at her.

She wasn't happy looking.

Was it just with him or was she always like that?

Did she hate him?

Probably, he wasn't known for being nice, or that good person everyone waves to in the hallway. He was just Urameshi Yusuke, that bad ass delinquent. He was rumored to be snide, conniving, and having a truckload of mobsters at his side. It was too bad he traveled solo, or those rumors might actually be true. Excluding the one where he bribed the principal to keep him in school. He was flat broke, well broke by 'bribing' concerns. He wasn't going to waste money going to school. Most of the teachers there were jerks and as far as they (anyone) were concerned, one less student wouldn't screw up their paychecks.

They had a party when he died. He heard that from Kuwabara, who 'accidentally' let it slip out. "They were all racing the halls, there was junk everywhere. We had to clean up the school and then it started to rain. Those guys had it coming to him, but my lunch got soggy." How his lunch got soggy, Kuwabara didn't explain. Yusuke did many rotten things. He burglarized candy shops, pushed little old ladies, got into fights for cash, brawled on his days off, and started arguing with shopkeepers, the list just went on and on.

Therefore, if all that managed to catch her ears, it would be a good reason not to like him. Not only that, but plus the stuff he had said or done to her. There might've been some stuff he probably didn't even mention. They always called him a monster at school, maybe he just had it good in his blood to instinctively without thought harass youngsters.

No matter how many times he thought about it he sounded like a bitter old man.

He'd probably be the crazy one with the broomstick hollering at people that are on his lawn.

"You sure look ugly. Your face is scrunched up. You look like my grandpa on Valentines day." Rika said.

"You look like that all year round." Yusuke retorted, "Besides you don't even know if you have a grandfather." Not that he knew about his or anything.

"You're a terrible example." Renna said pointing at Miyako.

"I learned from the best."

"Oh, so you can learn now?"

Yusuke held out his fist, "I swear Renna!"

"What are you going to do, Yusuke? Hit me? I wish you would. I would like to see you and this kid roaming around the streets or sitting on some stoop in the middle of the night."

Yusuke put it down.

"See that **beep** over there?" Renna asked Miyako. "That guy is going to be working at a ramen stand when he gets older. He's going to have to work all day and night to pay off debts, bills, and everything else. That's only if his food is good. His wife is going to be telling everyone that she's a widow."

"You mean like your husband does you?"

"That's not funny Yusuke," Rika said as she kept walking.

"You **beep **I hope you **beep beep **you-

Miyako watched as they fought. She fidgeted and stepped back as they made threats toward the other. Her eyes finally went to Rika's back, feeling that it was the only safe place. The sky was dark and there were only streets lights illuminating the pathways. Yusuke looked at her and watched as she melted in the lights. Her clothes blended in with the night, not the harsh yellow on the sidewalks and lawns.

"Here's the house," Renna said pointing.

Following her finger, he saw a big house, with medium sized windows, and a nice entrance. Rika walked up the door and pulled out a key.

"I think the top lock is bolted or something," Rika said.

"What do mean?" Renna asked.

"I can't open the door," Rika said as she pointed the lock.

"You just need to put some muscle into it." Renna said as she put her hand on the doorknob.

"What is it?" Miyako asked.

"She's right it is locked." Renna said removing her hand.

"You didn't even move!" Yusuke cried.

"Too much effort kills the brain cells." Renna said, "That is why young people are so stupid."

"I think that's wrong, Renna." Rika said.

Renna looked toward Yusuke. "You're a man; break down the door."

"Yeah break down the door Yusuke!" Rika said.

"I don't think breaking down the door will solve anything." Miyako said.

Yusuke looked at the door and took one swift kick. It didn't budge. He moved his better leg and kicked at it again.

"Don't break it." Renna said.

"My mother has more strength than you, move it!" Rika hollered.

"What are you, my freaking gym coach?"

"Kick it like you kick puppies!"

"No, that was cats, Rika," Renna said, "Yusuke hates cats, remember that."

"But Renna, he used to cough up fur balls at the time!"

Yusuke stopped kicking, "Are you two going to stop messing around or can I open this darn thing!"

The three looked at him.

"I don't think you're ever going to open it." Miyako said.

Yusuke crouched down to her height. "You're a negative midget, aren't you?"

Miyako looked at him, her face unchanging. "Is that how you see me?"

"Yeah," Yusuke said.

"So you see me as weird?" Miyako asked.

"Yeah," Yusuke replied.

"I see." Miyako said. "Then I guess I am."

She was smiling.

Renna asked, "Are you going to kick down the door or not?"

Yusuke sprung up, put his leg out, and kicked. Nothing happened.

"Don't worry about it Yusuke, you'll get it another fifteen times!" Rika said as she patted his back. Yusuke fell frontward and hit the door. When that happened, it fell slowly to the ground. Renna walked over him.

"Don't worry he's still alive."

00—

It hurt, everything was hurting.

Crying was painful, if not excruciating. Tears ran down the side of her face. Why was it that her heart was breaking? Things weren't adding up. She let out a raspy breath and turned to her side. It was so fragile.

How did she go from sarcastic to happy, from happy to chronically depressed?

That didn't make any sense to her. Unless she had a personality disorder, she hoped wasn't possible.

Her whole body was squirming and her muscles were twitching. Keiko went onto her stomach. Was it something she ate? Her tummy was feeling a bit bloated.

She coughed. It wasn't a physical illness, she knew that much, but she was willing to try anything. "Do you need some medicine Keiko?" She heard her father ask. The man took it upon himself to open the door. She would've asked him to leave, if he hadn't looked so concerned. "No." She croaked it out. The words caught in her throat.

"You have a frog in your throat?" The man asked as he came closer.

"Rib bit," Keiko said.

"That sounds like one nasty frog. Do you want me to go in and get it for you?"

She felt like a little kid again.

"You'd probably go in and mess with my throat, voice box, and heaven knows what else."

The man's frown deepened.

"I'll be fine." She said, "Don't worry about me."

"You're too independent, that's what you are." The man said, "You'll probably end up marrying yourself."

"That's not a bad idea." Keiko tried to laugh, but failed.

"And bring disgrace to your mother? I think not!" Her father yelled.

"Ah, get out of here old man," Keiko said as she tossed on of her pillows.

"You'd think will all that volleyball you'd learn how to aim." The door closed.

Couldn't she be miserable in peace?

"There is no peace in misery." She stated that right after.

Whatever it was, she wouldn't submit to it.

Keiko thought about it. Since it wasn't a physical illness, slamming fifteen cough drops down her throat wasn't going to work. Her stomach couldn't be healed with laxative, and she doubted she wanted to hear the after effect. That was gross. She sat up and wandered about her room. There wasn't anything in there! There was nothing that would help her. There were pictures of friends, many of them, hanging on one wall. There were rewards on another side near her desk.

Keiko blinked.

She didn't remember putting pictures of her friends on the wall. They had always been tucked away or set on her desk. The frames hanging up were a brownish color; hers were more of a yellowish. Maybe her mom came in and did some redecorating.

There was something odd about them though. Keiko observed them. One picture was of the sports festival, the next was of Momo's birthday party, and then it was last year's class picture. There was something odd about all three of the photos. For starters, the sports festival picture was tedious, unlike her vivid memory. The participants were dulled and gray; their faces were sweaty, dripping from the activity. Their faces held no joy, no satisfaction, just pure anxiety.

Second of all, the picture of Momo's birthday party was crumbled and torn. She had just taken that picture. Then there was the last picture, she saw someone that didn't belong there; no, more than that, there were two people, two that didn't belong. Yet, each one held a different impression, and one that tore a bit of her heart. Keiko closed her eyes and reopened them waiting for sanity to sink in. In front of her were three other pictures, none that she recognized. The more she blinked, the more the pictures came. At first they doubled, then tripled in number, until they were on every inch of her walls.

Was there a ghost in her bedroom?

Or was it some sort of hallucination?

Keiko gritted her teeth and hissed. The frames mocked her. Their images reflected parts of her life that were nothing but bogus. She closed her eyes and held her temples. The room was tipping and spinning out of control. Her heart felt heavy, her stomach bubbled, from all the excitement.

.

"_Scared?" _

Her heart did a three sixty.

What was going on?

"_You should be."_

Keiko stopped moving.

"_Look at you. You're so helpless."_

"W-What's going on?" She asked.

"_It's not surprising that you don't know."_

"Could you come out and talk to me?"

"_Why should I?"_

She got a response. Maybe she was going crazy.

That or there really was a ghost in her house.

"Are you a ghost?" Keiko asked.

"_Why do you want to know?"_

Keiko looked upon the clutter before her. She gulped a bit and swirled around, "It would really help me a lot."

"_Why would I wish to aid you, when I can crush you?"_

"Why would you want to do that?"

"_Well, I guess the same reason why you're asking me a lot of questions. It would help me a lot."_

The girl looked around for her invisible enemy.

"_Why look for something you can't see?"_

She shivered. Her back felt icy.

"_Ah, so you really are afraid. Not that I can't see why, I mean you're all alone in a strange room with things you don't remember seeing."_

"Did you do this?"

"_Give the girl a round of applause."_

"So I can t-take that as a yes, then?"

"_Well…I guess you could."_

"What do you mean?" She asked despite herself. The iciness returned.

"_Tell me, do you like games?"_

"No." Keiko said.

"_Don't be silly, everyone likes games."_

"Then what was the point of asking me?"

Something touched her shoulder.

"_I don't know really." _

Keiko yelped as she was pulled backward onto the floor.

"_Well, let's play a game."_

"What happens if I don't want to play?"

"_I don't know that either. It'll probably be something bad though."_

"What kind of game?"

"_It'll be a game of memory."_

Keiko pulled herself up only to be pushed back down again.

"_I'll give you something to remember. When I come back you have to repeat exactly what I said."_

"What happens if I don't remember?"

There was a silence.

"You didn't think of that either?"

"_Oh, I thought of it. I have been thinking about that many times, all the time actually. To answer your question, there is a chance you might even forget this whole encounter with me."_

She doubted that.

"_But I'll drop hints, so that you can. I don't like being forgotten, it's a fear of mine."_

What does a ghost have to fear?

Was this person really a ghost? They had physical strength; whoever pushed her had a mighty influence. She was underneath it for crying aloud.

"_You're different from all the other times."_

Keiko couldn't speak. The ghost was playing with her face.

"_Not just your face, but your personality, it's so different from all those other times."_

I never met you before you crazy, Keiko yelled in her mind.

"_Seeing you this way, makes me want to hate you even more. I think I should hate you, I think I should despise you. I believe I should. Yes, that is my new resolution."_

They were smothering her.

"_I was going easy on you before, but as each day goes by I find myself angry even more. Don't hate me, because I cannot change what my life has become. However, you, you had all those choices, I laid them out on a silver platter, but you never took them. That is why the score is 0-4."_

It hurts, it hurts, Keiko thought. Her heart was beating so quick despite the lack of oxygen. Her flesh was beaded with sweat as she fought against the force.

"_Sorry, I forgot you need to breathe."_

She was released. Her aching lungs finally were relieved as she sucked in the sweet air.

"You really tried to kill me just now didn't you!" That was a stupid question. She had no idea why she was so outraged by it. It was as though it weren't expected.

"_I said I was sorry. I wasn't trying to kill you, like I said I forgot you need to breathe."_

"So you really are a ghost?" Why was she striking conversation with something that just tried to kill her?

"_I guess you could say that."_

That didn't make any sense.

"_Did you look at the pictures?"_

"Yes."

"_What do you think of them?"_

"What do I think of them?"

"_That's what I just said isn't it? Are you a parrot? Did they turn you stupid too?"_

"I don't know what I think of them." She answered truthfully.

"_Did nothing strike you as odd about them? I can tell when you're lying."_

"The fact that they kept coming on my wall did."

"_There was nothing else?"_

Keiko shook her head. It was a lie. She wanted to see if the ghost could tell if she were lying. 

"_Oh, I see." _

The girl shifted in place. There was nowhere she could turn to. The walls were covered with foreign and haunted objects and the door was so far away. Should she try to run? Was there anything she could do? Was this presence stalking her really a ghost?

What was this feeling that she should stay right there and take the abuse she was given?

Keiko's eyes widened as she heard the cracking of glass beside her. A picture sat beside her hand scattered into bits. The print was still intact. It wasn't bruised by the sudden assault. It felt like her chest had taken the hit. Everything was rushing at once. Screw the part about not killing her! That was rubbish.

"Did I do something wrong? If I did, I'm sor-

"_You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just angry."_

"Can I ask why?"

"_I now owe somebody money. I made a very bad bet, I just remembered. Stupid cat!"_

Keiko stifled.

"_Are you laughing?"_

"No." Keiko said.

Why were they suspecting she was laughing?

There was nothing comical about whatever skit they were pulling.

They weren't funny. She had wanted to boo them off that stage.

Another picture broke. Only this time, it was torn in two. Keiko saw as it floated in midair then go downward slowly.

"_I want to play that game now. I want to play so I can get the hell out of here."_

Keiko nodded. Fear returned.

"_Did you know that when you experience heart pains, that it's really just star dust building up inside of you?"_

She blinked.

"_It means that it's all your lifetime experiences making something of you. When they say, you're experiencing growing pains, it means the same thing."_

"Is that what I'm supposed to remember?_"_

"_Stars," _the voice said, _"Stars. There will be nothing else."_

"_Are you suppressing a laugh?"_

"No."

"_You're a Liar!"_

Keiko waited for something to happen. She winced and closed her eyes.

"_Is that a Scardey cat reflex or something?" _

Keiko blinked.

"_I'm leaving and I'm taking my pictures with me."_

Sure enough, the pictures were gone in under a millisecond.

Well, almost all were gone. There was one that remained, it was torn in two. The ink melted from whatever fluid that dripped onto it. The frame was cracked and dingy; its shine went out completely. The reddish brown wood sat on her carpet in pieces. Its worth was gone. Whatever value it had before the assault was gone now

.

Was it cursed? Keiko crawled over toward it.

How was she supposed to know? She was just an ordinary girl! Keiko moved to gather the plastic shards and wood. She moved her fingers and found something underneath the picture. It was a yellow card. It said: In memory of.

"In memory of what," Keiko asked.

The card's words were written in a royal blue. She examined the card, smelling it, touching every corner; it made no sense to her.

In a hot flash, it was gone.

Keiko looked at her hands and found a pencil.

"This math homework is really hard."

The red piercing flash that hung on the walls was gone. Its presence was unknown. The sweat and cry it caused was unseen, unheard, and to some never existed. It fulfilled its main purpose, to erase.

00—

Yusuke watched as the little girl slept in the top bunk. She wasn't balled up in the corner like she usually was. Maybe it was because it more spacious than his apartment.

"You're taking care of her, right?" Rika asked. She was leaning against the doorframe.

"Yeah," Yusuke said.

Rika nodded. "Do you remember her?"

Yusuke gave her a look.

"I guess not," Rika said smiling.

Suddenly she laughed, "I can picture it now. Urameshi Yusuke, top fighter, forced to become petty cook because of diary charge! That should be in the papers, it's so funny." Her eyes never left the girl's back.

"Do you think it's scary for her?" Renna asked coming in the room.

"Nah, it's too quiet here. Maybe if we had our devils around it would be better." Rika was frowning.

"So where are your brats?" Yusuke asked.

"With their fathers, they took them on a business trip." The two said it at the same time.

"Some sort of cover story?" Yusuke questioned.

"What would make you think that?" Rika asked rolling her eyes.

Renna looked at Rika sharply. Rika didn't flinch. She stood tall.

"You better not make a mess of the guest room. I swear I'll smash your head in the ceiling if there is." Renna said as she left the room.

"Yeah, goodnight to you too," Yusuke said grumbling.

Rika smiled again and chuckled, softly.

"Goodnight," Rika said as she exited room, "There aren't any bed bugs, so you don't have to worry."

The lights went out.

Yusuke went to the bottom bunk and fell asleep listening to the little girl's mummers in her sleep.

**A/N:**

This is Doss' take up space corner!

This wasn't a real eventful chapter. I couldn't get all my funny out in this one. Yes, I can be funny, but I like drama too, so I can't get everything out most of the time. Originally, this was much worse, so I had to go back and correct it. I hope nobody read the one before, that was just a nasty!

The part about the stars isn't irrelevant-yeah I'm giving you another thing to think about. I wished I could've written Keiko's part better, but any better than that and I would've spoiled everything. The character Keiko was speaking to, you know them.

The next chapter won't have a lot of OC action, aside from Miyako. We're going back to the story line on that chapter, but it'll be long and nice. I was really bad a planning that chapter. I originally wanted to have the regular plot line be active in this chapter, but because of a cliffhanger (poor excuse of one), I had to do this. There are many changes; I can't stand keeping everything the same anymore.

Well this has been my corner.

Thanks for reading!


	22. Chapter 21

The Last Chapter has been revised and slightly extended.

**Chapter 21**

_Stage 3_

Yusuke sprawled out on the bottom bunk. He yawned loudly and scratched himself.

As he got up, he stared into dark eyes.

"Renna san and Rika san are gone now," Miyako said holding up a paper note.

Last night, Rika and Renna had taken them in. It was an eventful night to say the least.

It reminded him of the childhood they had together. Yeah, they had history, and much to Yusuke's annoyance it wasn't going away. That was a tale for another time.

_Dear you,_

_We went to the diner. Feel free to make yourselves some breakfast. As you know, there are two stoves. You mess up either of them and your ass with be fried. _

_Sincerely your loving friends, Rika & Renna_

_Ps. Cookies are not breakfast. Don't be a lazy ass and make the kid a decent meal you punk._

"They left us here?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes," Miyako said. She was wearing a blue nightgown. It fit her nicely; it was Rika's eldest kid's or something.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Yusuke asked yawning again.

"What do you want?" Miyako asked playing with her cell phone.

"I want jelly fish, with a side of mustard, and soda on the side." Yusuke said. "Or maybe cow guts, I hear they taste nice around this season."

The little girl looked at him unfazed.

It wasn't fun. You couldn't break that face of hers. He sighed, "So what have you been doing? How long have you been awake?"

Miyako blinked as though she didn't understand.

Yusuke's stomach growled. "I'm starving!" He stretched and got up. His head hit the post. "Shit." He walked on.

Miyako looked at him, "Where are you going?"

"To the kitchen, to eat something," Yusuke said. He raised a brow.

"Are you sure?" Miyako asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"The kitchen is very…different."

Yusuke looked at her. "It's not like mine or yours, it's big, very big, and there are buttons everywhere." Miyako explained.

He remembered something.

"Did you press any of them?" Yusuke asked his voice was urgent.

Miyako nodded.

Yusuke rushed passed her. She was a kid, a four-year-old kid, what was she doing in the kitchen? Why was no one watching her? Idiot, he cursed himself; it would be his entire fault because he had been asleep the entire time. He made his way toward the kitchen.

There was orange stuff running everywhere. He turned his head and saw a blender going wild. It was bouncing off the table.

"What did you put in there?"

"I put orange slices in there," She said pointing to the floor. The girl was standing in the entrance.

"Who told you to put orange slices in here?" Yusuke yelled.

"I do it all the time, but this time I forgot to take the seeds out." Miyako said.

Yusuke looked at the blender again and dodged a seed.

"What did you do?"

Miyako bowed her head, "There were so many buttons…so many choices. I accidentally activated the microwave, the can opener, the beater, too." She picked up a few seeds, "I can plant these."

Yusuke turned around and saw that the kitchen had come to life.

"Why is the coffee maker squirting out blue stuff?" Yusuke asked more alarmed than before.

Miyako bent down to pick up another seed, "I don't know. I told you what I pressed."

Yusuke growled. "Damn it don't just pick up seeds, help me!"

"You need help?" Miyako asked.

Why did she look so surprised?

"Never mind," Yusuke hissed. He walked over the blender and growled when he was hit the eye. The seeds kept coming hitting him again and again and again, repeatedly. His eyes were sore. He opened them just to have seeds hit him again.

_How many oranges slices did she put in there?_

He could hear the mechanical tearing of the oranges and the gears at one time. He coughed when he smelt the smoke. There were burnt seeds coming at him, slowly loosing their movement as they shells crumbled to the ground. The mechanical tearing continued and through the smoke, he saw sparks flying. The seeds continued to crunch from the blender's metal blades.

Then it all died down.

Yusuke coughed some more and swayed his arms around.

"Sorry."

He swung his arms again.

The smoke cleared when he reopened his eyes.

When he opened them, the first thing he saw was Miyako holding a few plugs in tiny her arms. The burrowed nightgown was drenched. She wasn't looking at him, but looking at the socket where all those heavy extended plugs were.

He wanted to yell at her, and he did, for minutes on end.

"Why did you do that earlier?"

Never mind that it was dangerous seeds hit his eyes!

"Why did you come into the kitchen anyway? It's not yours is it?"

As he yelled, Miyako didn't turn to look at him. She dropped the plugs and went to the far side of the kitchen. She grabbed a mop and bucket.

His eyes hurt and he couldn't see well.

"Sorry." She grabbed the bucket and walked away.

Yusuke rubbed his eyes, when he opened them, he saw Miyako scrubbing the floor.

"The bathtub is too big," she explained, "So I wet this and put soap on it."

He watched her accusingly.

"You shouldn't have been in here."

"I know."

"Then why did you do it?"

"There is rice on the stove." Miyako said.

"Answer my question."

"It's the only thing I know how to make."

"I don't care about that."

"I-I'm sorry." She said as she scrubbed the floor, "It'll be clean soon."

Yusuke looked at the floor. There was orange everywhere, it had turned hard and sticky in the last couple of minutes. He looked at the white flooring. Yusuke didn't know what he was supposed to do. Half of him wanted to spank her, holler even more, he had a lot more than what he was saying on his mind.

Yusuke observed her.

He wouldn't have minded if the kid was loud, it would at least give him something to be loud about too. When you were in the kid's presence, you automatically lowered your voice. Not only was it in fear of her personality or features, but also in fear that she might break.

It was like taking care of a plastic doll.

He went over to the stove and looked at the rice. It wasn't burnt. He got two bowls and filled them.

Yusuke scowled.

00/* (3 days from Yusuke's POV)

The room was sallow; its walls, furniture, were all sick with the sun's color. It wasn't welcome with the blinds pulled down and the curtains drawn in, yet somehow it slipped in touching everything in place. The hospital room was quiet, only the beeping of a monitor came to the ears. On a faraway table, there was a plant. It was wet showing it was just picked. It was an ordinary rose trying its best from turning into a sickly shade of yellow and brown.

She watched him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I really didn't."

She eyed the tubes sticking into his arm.

"I just want…I just want…" She touched his face. It was lukewarm. She brushed his red bangs. "The last thing I ever wanted was to see _you _in a hospital."

"It was okay when Yusuke was in there or Keiko, but you have nothing to do with them anymore." She said, "Do me a favor and stay far away from them. I can't afford to do any more brash things and you don't want to make your mother worry, do you?"

She was wearing a nurse's outfit and hat. Nobody had suspected her, because like many times before, she disguised herself as one of the staff. It was she that was heavy guarded with a broom and it was she that kept anesthetic from making its way to Yusuke (see chapters 5-10). Moreover, it was she that doomed Kurama to a coma-like state.

"It's too late for Kuwabara," she sighed. "I don't know what I'll do. I've been causing even more trouble lately."

She looked at Kurama and groaned loudly.

"It's only partially my fault. It's yours too." She said, "You're the one who was stupid enough to risk your life, you gave me the perfect opportunity. I overestimated his kindness, he has forgotten all about you. I guess you should still thank him, though."

The Forlorn Hope gave her two wishes in exchange for two lives.

That was how the game went. Each player was given lives from the bank (the four) in exchange for something else. They didn't have anything really to give, but they often did certain things. _Hamasaki_ had lowered Yusuke's sentence because of this and _Katsu_ had given Keiko a new necklace. All of those things were ordered by the four. However, there weren't to be any more lives to be given, whatever lives they had left were extremely precious.

Even then, a life to them wasn't really much. They just are and yet weren't.

That was how it was.

What had she given to them? She had given everything. She had given them another experiment. She brushed his bangs similar to the way she had done Keiko's and smiled.

"It's funny. You, a demon, one that before being sent to human world didn't have a kind bone in your body, show more loyalty than I."

She got up and walked over to the flower. "Kurama, live your life as Shuichi Minamino, only." She touched the petals and watched as they turned yellow. She walked over to the window and opened it.

She jumped and disappeared in thin air.

00—

His mom had finally picked up the phone at twelve in the afternoon.

He dropped her off, put on some fresh clothes, and went to the park for his punishment. It was his last day. When he had gotten back the first thing he saw was Puu.

"What's the matter?" Yusuke asked.

"Puu!" The blue creature pointed his ears at the girl.

"Don't tell me you just noticed she was here." Yusuke saw that the girl was tucked away in the corner again. Yusuke knelt down to get a better look at Puu. "What's your issue?"

Puu stretched his ear again. "I know she's weird, but pointing ears is rude."

Miyako looked at the two, he saw her.

Yusuke stretched Puu's face, "He's a cute stuffed toy ain't he?"

She turned away from him. "I have school tomorrow. You'll take me, right?"

Yusuke had forgotten all about that. "Well I have to, don't I?"

He saw her nod her head. "I also need school supplies."

Yusuke groaned. How much do school supplies cost? He still had that money from those street boxing days. He worked all day. Did he really have to go today?

He could just send her to school without them for a day. What were they going to do? Send him to jail the next day?

"Yusuke don't you even think about it!" Atsuko said.

"Then why don't you take her?" Yusuke hollered as he plopped himself on the couch.

"I'm tired." She said yawning. She was faking.

"You slept until 12!"

Atsuko sat up, "Then I want my money."

"What money?" Yusuke asked.

"I want Miyako's share, plus all the money for the utilities and everything I have ever given you. That includes the diapers you don't even remember wearing." Atsuko said.

"What do you think I am a money tree?" Yusuke hollered.

"You were rolling in dough from all that street fighting. You could spare me that much at least."

"You'd probably spend it all on booze." Yusuke muttered. "How did you know?" Atsuko asked. Yusuke went to his room and went through his belongings. He found his piggy bank.

There was just enough for a two hour stay a motel. Yusuke dead panned.

"That's right I spend all of it at the diner!" Yusuke screamed. "That's the reason why they could afford a new menu and everything else! They got all my freaking money!"

He came back out with a few bills in his hands.

Atsuko smiled, "Take care."

"So we are going now?" Miyako asked still not facing him.

"Yeah, let's go." He sighed.

"You don't have to go, I can go instead." Miyako offered as she stood.

Yusuke thought about it.

Kids are kids; she'd probably waste the money on toys or junk food. Not to mention he'd get in trouble. He could always go himself, but she was set on leaving the house.

Yusuke walked out.

"Are we going to take him too?" Miyako asked pointing at Puu.

There was no way that was happening. What would happen if she misplaced him or something? What about his image? It would be gone in one night! Yusuke turned around, looked at Puu, and shook his head.

"Okay," she said as she closed the door behind them.

"Do you have a place in mind?"

"I'll go wherever you go." Miyako stated.

She kept right on her word about that.

If he went into a bar, she'd go on with him.

If he ran up a tree, she'd stay around until he came down.

There was no shaking her.

He had no idea why he kept on running around the city.

Yusuke just didn't like the idea of her behind him. It made him feel odd.

Yusuke stuffed his hands in his pockets. He needed to go somewhere that school supplies were sold. It wasn't as if he needed a pencil, so he had no idea where to go.

"Urameshi!"

Yusuke turned around to find Kuwabara coming right at him.

"Fancy seeing you here," he snickered as he looked at the girl. "Taking your girl out on a little date huh?" He was rewarded with a fist on the top of his head.

"You shouldn't be violent around children!" Kuwabara scolded him. "It's not our fault you can't get a girlfriend!"

Yusuke scowled and turned away, "I'm getting some damn school supplies for the brat."

"So you're going to school now huh?" Kuwabara asked.

Miyako nodded.

Kuwabara stiffened, but tried to be polite, "So what are you going to be when you grow up?"

"I don't know yet," Miyako said. "When I find out I'll tell you."

"Uh sure," Kuwabara said scratching his head.

He turned to Yusuke. "I know this real cool store, it has a lot of arts and crafts."

"Is it munchkin safe?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, it is. I have nothing better to do; I'll walk you over there right now."

00

"So she really trashed the place huh?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke nodded as he drunk his soda. The owner of the store had yelled at them for having drinks inside, so the two left Miyako to get her purchases. The school supplies aisle for the first one you could see from the window. He watched as Miyako studied the boxes of crayons and pencils. It was taking her forever.

"There were sparks flying everywhere. Those seeds were like bullets. I think she messed up my twenty-twenty vision."

"That's really unlike you though. I always pictured you for the type that would've put kids over their knee the first time they did something bad." Kuwabara said.

"It's freaky. I can't seem to do anything bad to her. Have you seen her? She looks miserable enough without my help." Yusuke said as he took another gulp. "Ghosts are happier than she is. When she smiles it's so weird too."

"Yeah I know what you mean. Ghosts have more life than she does." Kuwabara said, "Do you think she'll be okay in school?"

Yusuke looked at him to see what he meant.

"If she's misbehaving or they see any problems you'll be in it too, won't you?"

"It's only been six days. I can't tell what she's going to do." Yusuke said. "There doesn't seem to be much to her besides that though."

Kuwabara did have a point there though. If anything were to happen there, he would have to go and sort out the problem.

The problems never cease.

"What about her parents?" Kuwabara asked.

"She talks to her mom," Yusuke said.

"How do you think she was put in that whatever it is program?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke didn't have time to respond. Miyako was right there staring at them.

"I need money." Miyako said.

"You're done?"

She didn't answer and went back inside.

Yusuke and Kuwabara followed her.

"The cashier says I'm two hundred yen short," Miyako said.

There were four boxes of crayons, three boxes of pencils, and three boxes of markers on the table. There were also two pairs of scissors and two glue sticks.

"You had that much money?" Yusuke asked.

"I still need two hundred yen." Miyako said.

Yusuke complied grudgingly.

"Thank you and have a good day." Miyako said as she took the receipt.

The man just smiled and waved.

"So what are you having for lunch tomorrow?" Kuwabara asked.

"Rice," Miyako replied, "I'm having rice."

"And what else?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You said you're having rice, what else are you having?"

Miyako blinked. "Fruits and vegetables," she replied finally.

"That's all you want?" Kuwabara asked.

"Those are the only three things I know how to cook." Miyako stated.

"You know how to cook?" Kuwabara asked dumbfounded.

"It's not that hard making rice." Yusuke said.

"I also make smoothies." Miyako said, "But I have strawberries or kiwi. I also warm up my veggies, chop them up, and put them on top of my rice."

"Are you a vegetarian?" Kuwabara asked.

"No. I only know how to make rice and prepare fruits and vegetables."

"When you were at your house did you do that all time?"

"Not all the time." Miyako said as she went through her things.

Kuwabara stared down at her. "How many times did your mom cook?"

Miyako looked at him. "She ordered take-out."

She continued counting.

"Then how did you learn how to cook?" Yusuke asked this.

"Fourteen," she said.

"What?" The two asked in union.

"That is how many things I have in my bag." She explained. "That is also how old you two are."

The three parted ways soon after.

00_

There was something missing.

Maybe she had another screw loose.

Her heart felt jumpy.

Keiko looked at her friends, who were happily chatting away.

She didn't trust herself to talk to them at the moment. She might say something she didn't mean.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm doing what I usually do." Keiko said folding her hands.

She didn't look at the girl.

"Keiko, what's the matter with you today?" Nanami asked.

There was something missing.

Her heart jumped a bit at the third realization that day.

She had forgotten something.

It had started last night. What happened last night? She was doing some extra hard math homework…but what happened before that time? It bothered her. She felt like she was slipping away. She was having a memory lapse at least that was her unprofessional diagnosis. Keiko smiled despite herself. It wasn't a sour smile, but it sure wasn't caring or sweet. It was a gestured acknowledgment. She unfolded her fingers and waved at Momo who had come toward her desk with the same expression Nanami had.

"She doesn't feel sick." Momo said as she touched Keiko's forehead.

"Oh, don't worry about me it's nothing," Keiko said as she took her friend's hand off her.

"Look at me; I have a lot of papers to do for the teacher. A lot of stapling, might as well do it while we have break, right?" Keiko waved her arms about as she stood.

"Keiko, we only ask because we're worried about you."

Worried about what?

They _know_ nothing. Therefore, they are nothing.

Wow, that sounded evil.

Where did that come from?

She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from talking.

The repulsion she felt was indeed so strong.

She looked at them. Keiko saw who they truly were, always, the two were good people, good friends…right? She wasn't wrong about that. Was she?

She backed away from the two. She had to staple something. Maybe she could staple her mouth shut. It was getting harder to keep silent for so long.

Keiko played with her skirt as she walked over the unused desk. There was an itch she couldn't scratch on the back of her neck. She had this feeling that someone was stalking her. Turning her head, she saw her two friends in place staring at her.

Their eyes were on her back.

That was why she was so uncomfortable.

Why was she shivering?

Why did her toes _twitch_?

They felt numb, unused, barely even there. She kept walking.

It was taking forever.

"_Is that what you're feeling?"_

What was that voice? It was soft yet mean at the same time.

"_Can you feel…?"_

She jumped two inches up.

She had been tickled.

Something had tickled her!

And it wasn't stopping.

She grabbed a nearby chair.

Keiko refused to make a sound.

The fourteen-year-old girl shut her eyes and bit her lip. It wasn't from revulsion it was from amusement. No, it wasn't amusement…it was joy. She was happy.

She felt hands on her back.

She gasped as she fell onto the floor.

"Keiko!"

In reality, it had taken only two seconds.

"Nice strawberry underwear Ms. Class representative!"

The boys laughed.

Keiko looked over at herself.

She pulled down her skirt and blushed.

She was going to die from embarrassment.

They were just playing, she knew that.

"Oh shut up!" She screeched.

Then there was slowness and her cheeks got even redder and hotter. Keiko frowned. They were so immature. It wasn't even funny. Her cheeks were getting even hotter. She tried to gather the bits of her dignity and stand herself up. It was hard with everyone still laughing. "Are you okay?"

Keiko didn't answer as she turned to face them.

She showed them just how upset she was.

She crossed her arms and titled her head. She **dared **them to say anything.

That was when she saw it…the stars.

A textbook hit her right on the noggin.

"Oh God somebody get the nurse!"

"_I didn't mean to do that…"_

00—

Yusuke watched as the little girl stared at him.

"You're not cooking." He said.

"But I always cook for travel," Miyako said, "I want to cook the rice."

"You're not cooking anything in this kitchen _ever._" Yusuke said.

"I see," Miyako said as she plopped down her in corner. The corner was facing the kitchen. "You're cutting the vegetables too big."

"They're good for you, you should eat them!" Yusuke hollered, "You'll eat it and like it." He said as he chopped more carrots, the pieces bigger than the last.

"Okay," Miyako said.

Yusuke bit his bottom lip.

It was about seven in the morning. He had to take her to school, then he had to go to school (he got a call this morning reminding him), and who knows what else!

"Why are you so polite?" Yusuke asked.

"You said I was negative earlier," Miyako pointed out.

"Answer the question."

Miyako turned away, "Can I roll the rice?"

"No," he said, "You didn't answer my question."

"I'll clean the countertop then," She said. It sounded more of a question than a statement.

"Sure whatever, just stay away from the stove and the fridge."

Miyako watched as Yusuke made an even bigger mess.

"Can I ask?" Miyako asked.

"Ask what?" Yusuke said as he grabbed a lunch box.

"What do I call you?" Miyako asked still not looking at him.

"Yusuke." He said, "Not that you ever bothered saying my name ever."

"If anyone asks, what do I call you then?" Miyako asked.

"It would still be Yusuke." He answered stiffly.

Miyako nodded, "Then I would be Miyako, still…always Miyako."

"That's your name isn't it?"

Miyako walked up to the counter, grabbed a paper towel, and began whipping the counter. "Miyako?" Yusuke called, though she was just a foot away.

"That is my name," she said.

"You should answer when people ask you a question." Yusuke said annoyed.

"You b-barely ever said my name," She said.

That was true. He had no idea where she was getting at.

"Yusuke," she said not looking at him.

"What?"

"This is how you clean." Miyako said as she pointed to the counter.

"I know how to clean!"

"If you don't clean, the bad bugs will come," She said as she continued whipping the vegetable juice. "Vermin," She said, "All kinds."

He smacked her fingers with the spoon.

"Move, you're too close," he said.

Miyako eyed the stove and moved back. "Thank you."

Yusuke didn't look at her.

What was he doing?

"I'm not putting anything cutesy on there."

"I know that," Miyako said.

He placed everything neatly into the box and shoved it in her face.

"Thank you, again," She said.

"Just hurry up, I'm getting out of here."

Miyako nodded.

00

Miyako stared at the ground as Yusuke walked beside her. The girl wore a white shirt and black pants. She had a tiny blue bag on her shoulders stuffed with her purchases from last night plus her school lunch. "Did Atsuko san like the patch?" Miyako asked finally staring up at him.

Yusuke looked down at her, "What patch?"

Miyako turned away from him, "Never mind."

Yusuke thought about it. "You mean that thing you gave to Kuwabara?"

Miyako nodded slowly, "I also gave one to Komada, Kirishima, and Okubo."

"Why did you do that?"

Miyako titled her head toward him, but didn't answer.

Yusuke sighed loudly. "You'll wait out here for me at the end of the day, right?"

"Is that what you want?" Miyako asked.

It was what he needed.

There was this black van following them. He didn't think it was backing up traffic just for the heck of it. "Yeah, that's what I want." Yusuke said sneering, "So you'll be there, right?"

Miyako nodded.

"You won't walk into traffic?"

She nodded her head.

"You won't follow strangers?"

She nodded her head.

"You're supposed to shake your head!" Yusuke yelled.

"I'll wait for you outside on the steps."

"You won't move will you?"

Miyako gave him a look. "I don't think so."

They were right next to the school.

"Y-Yusuke, I won't leave, not w-without y-you." Miyako said.

Yusuke looked at her as she made way into the doors. She turned to him, facing him so that her dull eyes were in contact with his. Miyako's small hands grabbed her book bag straps.

"T-Thank you, be careful on your way to school," she said.

She was smiling.

Botan watched the scene from overhead.

"This is going to be a troublesome," she sighed.

**A/N:**

It's not much for a chapter that is supposed to go back into the original plot.

Yeah, I had Keiko be hit in the head with a textbook. If you don't get it, the possessor of the voice threw it at her. It really hurts having a book thrown at your head. We'll get more on that next time.

Well this has been Doss' take up space corner.

See ya!


	23. Chapter 22

Author's note: The "Girl's" piece takes place in the same day as Keiko's. In this chapter, Keiko's piece takes place three days after Yusuke's.

**Chapter 22**

**Stage 3**

"When I was asked: who are you? I couldn't answer."

Keiko turned around, her heart was leaping. The voice…it was so familiar. It was soft…womanly, scolding…torn. The vessel pumped hard in her chest. It seemed to be screaming.

She looked around.

There was nothing. Everything was white. She looked down at herself. She was still clad in her school uniform.

Where was she exactly? It was just a deep white of nothingness, a cloud of senselessness. Keiko rubbed her forehead.

"I couldn't answer. So I'm asking who you are."

"What?" Keiko asked. She looked around. Again, there was nothing.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Yukimura Keiko, age 14."

"Blood type?"

"A"

"Birthday?"

"January 31st."

Keiko blinked. Why was she telling them all this? Who was 'them' anyway? Keiko held her heart; it was burning. She recognized it…the sensation…it was…

The girl touched her hair. Braids…why? Keiko looked up into the whitened world. It was so empty, so clear…there weren't any shadows, yet why was her mind so foggy?

"Hey, did you know? My blood type is also A and my birthday is January 31st as well."

Keiko blinked.

"Who's the original; who's the imitation?"

For the first time, Keiko looked into the world with clear eyes, for two minutes, without the interference of the annoying jewel. For that moment, Keiko looked ahead and saw….

She saw herself.

"That bruise…she gave it to you didn't she." There was a sad smile on those lips. "It's because she's too afraid of being forgotten. She never let's us forget either."

Was it longing?

Why did she feel so bitter at that moment? Her heart it was screaming. Tears flew down her face. She was always crying. Why was she always crying? She shouldn't cry for stupid things…she shouldn't cry for the incomprehensible. The mind and heart were separate. Yet, like all those times before…tears would flow down her eyes and she couldn't stop. She shook her head. Nothing that her mind conjured up made any sense.

Why?

Why did she doubt her life?

Or maybe it was jealousy?

Keiko stared up at those eyes, eyes that showed so much sadness. It was…a like a reflection. The face was matured, worn in a bullied fashion. There were bags that stretched to her cheeks. Keiko's lips quivered. There was a smell…it lingered on her…the smell of spring.

Keiko screamed. It echoed, bouncing on air.

Why was…why was it that she couldn't remember?

"It was just as the girl suspected. You are aware."

"Aware of what?"

"_Keiko come back!"_

"_Keiko!"_

"Go back to them."

"No! Tell me!" Keiko hollered. "Tell me why I've always felt this way-this way since the very beginning."

"Since the very beginning what are you gawking about?"

For just two minutes, that was all the vermillion jewel could allow.

Keiko's eyes fluttered open.

"She woke up!" A boy yelled.

"Sensei?" Her voice was strained. Keiko looked up at the man above her.

"Keiko, are you alright?" She sat up. "Y-

Another star floated in the air.

Then another.

"Keiko, are you okay?" The teacher asked as he touched her forehead.

"No…daddy I'm not."

"Keiko! Keiko!"

"Oh here we go again!"

00—

**File Name: Vermillion Jewel**

**Date: Unknown **

**Creator: The First**

_The vermillion jewel is made up of magic. Magic is defined as inexplicable in the Ningen world. Where in reality it is the basis of many things, therefore magic in truth, is a science in itself. The vermillion jewel was created by miniature fragments of many enchanted items. One of those items would be the Forlorn Hope: a mirror that reflects a person's greatest desire and that will grant it in exchange for the user's life. _

**Their tools pierced the items, fragments stuck to their tips. The two dropped the fragments into the mixture. It began to harden. **

_The Forlorn Hope, if asked, can bend reality itself. There are very few items that aren't listed in the dark arts that can provide such power. Because the vermillion Jewel is made from the pieces of the Forlorn Hope, it had been assumed that one must give a sacrifice for whatever it desires. Sacrifice, a human being placed as an offering, for whatever reason the Vermillion Jewel refused to accept. Though the Forlorn Hope acquires lives for its function, the jewel does not. The jewel also has no voice. _

_Instead, the jewel plagues others with its very existence. Instead of lives, the Jewel wants the user to forfeit whatever they hold dear. In exchange, it will do whatever the user says as long as it can live inside the user's body. Whatever it does there is unknown. It does no severe damage to the human anatomy. Red spotting is common as it is the Jewel's way of marking the user. _

_There is also the use of ancient potions in the vermillion's liquid form. The potions were used to absorb and accept the fragments. Once the two combined, the jewel instantly hardened. The jewel could not stay in liquid form, due to the possibility it could be easily manipulated. Though it was the creators' attention for it to change state, it is unknown, which actually caused the change. It was an ancient brew, its origins are unknown. The exact substances used have been kept confidential by all those except the two that created it. The recipe has been locked away in hopes that the process cannot be duplicated. _

_We have done many experiments, all of which are documented in another file. The experiments were done to see the jewel's potential. The jewel possesses powers that are innumerable and inexhaustible. The jewel is a preeminent creation. _

**Across the way, a vermillion jewel sat on the nearby post, intoxicated and blushing from the aromas drifting in the air. It glowed in the darkness. **

**As they stood there laughing, the jewel flashed tauntingly, as they praised themselves. Suddenly, the jewel hardened, crystallized. It was different, it was real. There was a cry that shouted from a place equally unknown. Yet it didn't catch their ears. **

**It was a cry only the vermillion jewel could hear. The voice, somber and lonely, caressed the jewel's frame.**

_The jewel exceeds all earthly limitations. We have seen that the jewel can even have an incorporeal_ _being as a host. This is mostly commonly known as a 'ghost', a term for spirit-like existence. Ghosts are unsubstantial, but can be brought into physical existence by the jewel. Since ghosts have nothing to give, they must gain time and influence. The two depend on one another. See File: Ghosts_

_Magic is the alteration brought on by belief and enchanted substances. Through this study, the vermillion has proved to have the mightiest influence of them all._

The third closed the file. It wasn't anything he hadn't heard before. The study itself was incomplete and nothing had been added. It was useless. The third swiveled in the chair as he sighed loudly. He had spent hours watching the tapes and nothing had happened. Dark bags were under his eyes. It had been days since he slept! He looked behind him and watched as the fourth slept peacefully hugging a teddy bear.

The woman had this tendency to revert back in his presence. It made him feel happy yet unnerved him at the same time. Little by little, every one of them was changing. The indifferent woman before him had been turned in a restless child, a child that wanted to love and be loved. She was someone that confused parenthood with possession. He realized that he taken part of that and probably unknowingly changed her.

"My sister, what have I done to you?"

The third looked at her. "My children…." He shivered.

Children, the third thought, no, more like pawns in our twisted fantasy.

"We all may act like we aren't crazed, but we all are."

The third looked at the man.

"You are crazier than the second and the fourth combined." The third hissed. "Outwardly you try to be sympathetic, but really you don't care at all! You seek for world domination, you plague others-you're making a cult!"

"Yes and you fathered it all." The first said smiling. "We try to think of ourselves as sane, but anyone that gets caught up in up in our mess-

"Is bound to become crazy," the third finished.

00—

"So that's how it was." The girl said. "That's why."

"I thought I was called here to discuss the plan." Katsu said, "Not listen to your crazy mutterings."

"Sorry I'm just so happy!" The girl exclaimed.

"Happy?" Katsu asked. "What brought that on?"

"I can't tell you." She said sticking out her tongue. Katsu groaned. She was up to something again. "I thought you vowed eternal misery."

"Roaming around in a fog of despair is no way to live." The girl said. Her voice was scolding. "I deserve to be happy."

"Deserve?" Katsu asked. "When did you begin to use words that expressed a sense of self?"

The girl shrugged.

"That is such an ego stroking word, don't you think?" Katsu asked. "You never used those words, not once. You never said words like: deserved, earn, revulsion, resolution. Now that I think about it, you talked about yourself as little as possible. If you did talk about yourself, it would sound as though you were talking about someone else, almost in an indifferent sense." He explained.

"You sure are observant." She said. "I see why they chose you. You have a keen sense, at least when it comes to figuring out other people."

"Why is it that I have the feeling you're not talking about me?" Katsu asked.

"Maybe I'm not." She answered. "You're a double-dealer, a person with many faces. That could be taken in a literal or figurative sense."

"Working on two sides of the game board is what I do." Katsu said smiling. "If you know that, why don't we stop meeting like this?"

"Don't think I'm complaining." She said. "I'm just saying that you're different."

"So you were making a comparison." It wasn't a question. He knew her long enough to know the answer.

"Unknowingly yes," she answered truthfully, "Yet, I can't get rid of you because you're all I have left."

Katsu pulled his limbs out of the lukewarm sand. It was about noon. The sun was high. The sky was plagued by gulls. It was nostalgic.

Usually everything happened so fast, that it was nauseating, now there was a sweet, slow pace. No matter what the situation, he still found that taking it slow was more effective. Was it because of her…or perhaps he had changed. He looked over to the girl who was knee deep in ocean water. She was holding a fishing pole.

"You do know fishing isn't allowed here." It, again, wasn't a question.

She didn't answer.

"What are you playing with over there?" Katsu asked sitting up.

"I made this cool thing," she said. "I'm testing it out right now."

"What 'cool thing'?"

"A connection," she answered.

"What kind of connection?"

"If you have to ask then you don't deserve your title."

Katsu grunted and stood up. "Do you know something that we don't?"

"We," the girl questioned, "Who are you implying?"

"If _you _have to ask you don't deserve _your _title."

She paid him no mind.

Katsu looked at her. "What have you been up to lately?"

"Playing," she answered.

"Who have you been toying with now?" Katsu asked

"Same old, same old," she answered.

"I swear if you did anything that jeopardize everything we worked for-

He was interrupted by her untimely laugh.

"I see why you were acting the way you were now." She said. "I see why, this is so much fun, I feel so much better now."

"Who are you talking to?" He had his suspicious…she was mentally impaired…perhaps there were voices in her head. Katsu sighed.

The girl turned around and smiled. It was a smile that shone like diamonds. The girl could barely pay for a decent fishing rod. Where did she get money to buy toothpaste? He looked at her and ran his fingers through his blueberry bangs. He was having his suspicions that, even as a double dealer-one that was supposed to know all, there was something he had yet to hear.

With each smile that came on her lips, his mind came to a greater worries. Her speech had changed, it was much more elegant, but more cryptic than it ever had been. Katsu looked at her fishing pole. It was rusty and he could hear the reel. It had been the first time he had seen her take on any hobby aside from 'watching'.

"The necklace, the first one, it had some unknown quality."

"You all wanted to impress her." She answered. "You can barely stand your own skin, but you are so kind to others. You and I are different, that's why I like you."

"Did we happen to find it by chance?"

"Maybe fate wanted you two to be." She answered. "Isn't that what you dare to think at times?"

Katsu turned away. The girl looked over at him and smiled. "That's forbidden." He muttered. He rubbed his arms. "Do you know who did it?" She didn't answer. "It must've been you…you're too quiet now."

"It wasn't my doing. It wasn't any of _our _doing."

He looked up.

"I never expected this to happen." She said. "I'm happy it did."

"As you have said several times before," Katsu mocked.

There was a splash. Katsu stood up. Yet, he wasn't concerned. Even if she drowned, she wouldn't die. He watched as the girl floated on the blue waters, pole in hand, a sick smile resting on her lips.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm so happy."

Katsu watched over to the shoreline and watched as she drifted farther off. He felt a wave of worry hit him all at once. "I hope this isn't serious."

00—

"I need a drink." Yaya rubbed her eyes. Ever since she went into debt [again], she had been drowsy regularly. There was barely enough time to eat. She only had two hours of sleep per-day. Saliva dripped onto the wooden floor. Yaya rubbed her face, then her arms, and then her waist. Hair that could only be described as a reddish brown, limbs that were long and slim, curves that were full; she was Yaya.

Yaya looked around the house and groaned. Stomach empty, the woman stood up. Vodka wasn't a good drink to have. What was she going to do? Yaya was still wearing her work clothes. She might as well have slept at her job. The woman looked at the clock. It was eight in the morning. It was a good thing she already dressed in her work clothes.

"Ah." She fell backward.

That wasn't any way to live. The woman looked around her house. There was a hollow feeling. She looked down at her fingertips. They were scratched. Her bottom hurt…

_**Ring **_

_**Ring**_

_**Ring**_

Yaya held her stomach. She was going to starve to death. It was probably her boss anyway. That man was a slave driver. Maybe it was Hamasaki. That wouldn't be so bad. Or maybe…just maybe…

The woman grunted and looked at her purse. It was about three feet away. Weakly she moved her foot toward it. Her toes grabbed at it like chopsticks. With a swing of her leg, it was beside her.

**Ring**

"Hello?"

00—

Botan looked at herself. She looked like a regular human. She looked around. Everyone was staring at her. Was it the blue hair thing? Botan wondered. The reaper in disguise smiled nervously at the people.

"Do you think she's a gangster?"

"Yeah definitely!"

"No way would a regular girl dye her hair that way."

"I think it's cool!"

"Yeah, she's so unique."

Botan smiled. At least she wasn't a total freak. **Whistle **Botan turned around. Did someone just cat call her? "Oh dear, look's like I'm a heartbreaker too!" Botan giggled.

The noise got louder.

She stopped in her tracks.

That wasn't a human whistle!

What was going on?

00-

_**Doss' Corner**_

I think this is the first time Yusuke hasn't been in a chapter! It's sort of weird.

Well not as weird as what I've done to the chapter!

I just gave you a double cliffhanger!

That's not all.

Botan's part was really short; I didn't even give a proper explanation. Yet if you know the plot, then you probably know why she was there anyway. Despite that, in the next chapter there is going to be a mini flashback. There is also going to be a small portion of violence. Then there's also going to be a small mind blower. I'm trying my best to keep all my secrets, but I think I just gave a few too many hints in this chapter. I've been spilling the beans a lot lately, my mom wouldn't be proud.

There are so many secrets! So many and I'm keeping them all until the climax! And that's a long way to go! (Oh dear God…I have to hurry!)

Also forgive the file. It was originally supposed to the beginning of the chapter…but I wanted Keiko's part to be first since her part was the cliffhanger. In the writing program I'm using, there are many big paragraphs, but I'll slim down once it's on the site. So I'm not too worried. There is relevant data in there though; I didn't put it there to show I know big words too!

Check my profile for more information!


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Stage 3

"Move and put everyone here in danger."

Botan stilled, her eyes moved in every direction possible.

The whistle was still in her ears. No one else seemed bothered by it. Apparently, it was something a normal human could not hear. The whistle was sharp every time. Her ears drums were beginning to become soar.

Yet, where was its source?

The voice was barely heard above the whistle.

"Drop your bag."

Botan's eyes went wide.

They knew.

"Drop it."

Slowly Botan's fingers released her school bag handle. The key chain was heard.

"Now get into the nearest alleyway."

Botan looked around at the humans. Some were perplexed by her, others uncaring, but all were getting on with their lives. It was her job not to involve them. She scanned the people for any shady characteristics, but found none. Botan did as she was told.

00—

"He's still alive!"

"I told you what they said was true!"

_Damn bastards, I was just here a couple of days ago. _Yusuke glared at them.

"Sheesh looks like near death experiences don't change everyone."

He wasn't some punk. Cars, fire, demons, weren't going to change him, at least not in the way they're hoping. He wasn't going to be a children's figure and go preaching goodwill and crap. Yusuke looked around. His scowl grew. His teachers' gazes were heavy with judgment. Those people were the exact reason goodwill was so hard to find.

Being him wasn't easy. They would never be able to endure what he had. He shoved his hands in his pockets. Even if he went around squealing he was a spirit detective, they'd never believe him. They never did. They'd be damned if they looked at him and saw something good. Throwing away his life for these idiots was just a waste of time. His peers scurried to class, afraid.

He was wearing the uniform, blue-so not his color-and he was the easiest to pick out.

"Urameshi get to class!"

Yusuke groaned. Thanks to that ordeal, he couldn't get kicked out of school. Just as he was about to head for class, he bumped into Takenaka. "Yusuke, it's good to see you've decided to show up for class today."

"I don't have much of a choice." Yusuke barked.

He felt trapped.

School just wasn't his gig. Why was everyone trying to change him?

"Everyone has a choice." Takenaka assured. "How is she doing?"

"She?" Yusuke asked.

"The little girl." Takenaka said. "What was her name?"

"Miyako." The word slid roughly off his tongue.

"Ah, yes," he said gruffly, "You haven't had any trouble?"

Yusuke shook his head. Takenaka nodded. The two walked alongside the other. Their faces never met. "Why did you through all that trouble?" Yusuke asked.

Everyone had always guessed he had friends in high places, they apparently were right. Yet, Yusuke had never been helped out by the old man once. Yusuke had always seen him as a nag, someone he tried to avoid. He had avoided him skillfully to the day he died. Never once had he guessed the old man would've been the only one willing to help him or to see anything in him.

People were probably talking behind their backs. His reputation as a principal was going to the dogs. While everyone was laughing at his death, what was Takenaka doing? He hadn't been there; Botan scolded herself for it constantly. She had been too tardy to show him his wake.

"Trouble?" The principal asked. "It wasn't any trouble at all."

Yusuke finally looked at him. Usually someone would take all the credit or brag about how they helped such a special case.

"I met Hamasaki about half a year ago we became good friends since then."

Hamasaki was his lawyer.

"Later I met his son. It was just a few weeks before your….accident. He said it was the funniest and yet outlandish thing he had ever heard. The young man said it was a favor for his father's friend. He had arranged for everything." Takenaka explained. "So if you really want to say it was trouble, you should talk to Hamasaki."

Yusuke didn't like Hamasaki. There was something about him that made him itch for a fight. He was still curious why anyone had even bothered with him at all. Yusuke didn't know what to feel.

"Yusuke, I'm glad to have you back."

The principal opened up the door. Yusuke groaned and walked in.

He listened as Takenaka excused him from penalty and walk off.

Yusuke looked around.

His peer's stared up at him.

Yusuke sat down at his desk. Favor his ass.

00—

"Did you contact Botan yet?" Koenma asked.

"I did." Jorge said.

"What did she say?"

"Well that's the thing sir," Jorge said nervously, "I didn't get a reply."

Koenma blinked. "Repeat that ogre?"

"I didn't get a reply sir."

Koenma sat there in shock. "Maybe she's waiting for a good time to be in contact with us. Pulling out the compact would jeopardize the mission."

The ogre nodded.

**:Flashback**

"_Botan as you know, there was an unknown intruder lurking around." Koenma said. "In the past couple of days our investigators have gone down to the living world. One of the investigators has gone missing. We have pinpointed their whereabouts; they are located in __Sarayashiki Junior High School area. I want you and Yusuke to look into this."_

_Botan looked at the screen. "So I'm going to be posing at a student?"_

"_Not really. You'll be dressed like one, but you won't be given an identity." _

"_Won't this investigation give Yusuke trouble?" Botan asked._

"_What you're going after is a possible threat. We're not sure if anyone in the living world is in danger. Besides, we have other troubles." Koenma said sighing. "It'll be a quick look into. There shouldn't any interference in his daily life."_

"_But if there is?" Botan asked._

"_If there is, you'll have to do some quick thinking."_

_Botan looked at the screen. In front of her was a model of her wearing a school uniform. _

"_I look so cute!" _

_Koenma sighed. Girls and their costumes. "If you see someone suspicious let us know, and if you can find out what they want." _

_Botan bowed and left the room._

**:End Flashback**

After that, he had instructed the ogre to get Botan a longer skirt. It had been hours since then. Koenma rubbed his cheeks. He hoped nothing bad happened to her.

00—

Botan looked into the darkness. Even the clear day couldn't summon enough sun to get rid of it. "Do you have any weapons with you?" Botan shook her head. Her voice couldn't be found. The only thing in her throat was a dry, massive lump. It was like swallowing sand. Though Botan couldn't feel anything, she knew she was dealing with something that wasn't to be trifled with. The voice that ran above the whistling sounded male, but with the sharp sound, she couldn't be sure. Her arms were shaking. Her mouth was still, as though it had been taped shut.

She heard a footstep.

She felt scared, vulnerable; she was paralyzed.

Anxiousness had taken toll.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain on her scalp. She hissed. In an instant, she was pulled into the darkness.

"Keep quiet."

Botan did as she was told, trying to remember her mission. It didn't really matter what was done to this body, her soul would just run free to spirit world. Yet she desperately wanted to fight, to see her capture and threat. She tried to twist her head only to be rewarded with another harsh tug of her hair. "Don't do anything unless I say you can." Swiftly they tugged her hair band off. "Nothing here."

She felt her clothes being slightly rearranged. Her skirt was lifting in all directions. Her cheeks got hot. "S-Stop it." They obliged. "I'm checking for wires." She felt hands go to her chest. She was being violated. It was definitely male. She felt a zipper being pulled. That….that

Botan turned around facing her captor. "You creep get away from m-

Her mouth was covered.

"Just shut up!"

She was being moved backward.

Was there two of them? Was this the 'supposed' threat Koenma was talking about?

Another whistle came into her ears. She gasped. It was louder and fiercer than the others were. "You idiot. Even after seeing my power you still try something like that." By that time, Botan was already passed out.

00—

"Urameshi, let's fight!"

Yusuke glared at the orange haired boy. "Why don't you go bother someone else?" He spat venomously.

"Come on, Urameshi, I've been itching for this all day!" Kuwabara exclaimed. Yusuke instantly remembered why he had detested Kuwabara. The guy was loud and ignorant. Not to mention he bounced back after every nasty comment he said.

Kuwabara was like those teachers. They ignored his feelings and his educational survival. His teachers made him take a test, **all **of them. One that he was bound to fail. It wasn't anything new, but he knew that his chance of getting even a five percent were slim to zero. Zero that was what his percent was going to be. There weren't any multiple-choice questions. Then they had the nerve to even remark on it, well only a few did. To simply put it, he was completely ticked off, and he couldn't do anything about it at least not without being sent to jail or at the very least a detention home.

School was the worst place on earth.

All he could do was look pissed and have nothing to back it up.

Yusuke looked back at Kuwabara. "You're just a low-down coward, ain't ya?" Kuwabara laughed. "What happened? Did the fire burn your muscle too?" Why couldn't he just shut up? Everyone was listening to his conversation. He actually thought Kuwabara grew a brain. Maybe he shouldn't have hit him as hard as he did before; they say brain cells die that way. He kept on stepping.

"Are you leaving school to put on an apron Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked low. "Going to make dinner for your sweetie?"

So he did know what he was doing. Yusuke got a good grip on his carrier.

"Go play with yourself."

Kuwabara was getting more annoying by the second. Did he forget the ordeal or didn't he give a crap?

Then it dawned on him.

When did Kuwabara ever ask for a fight?

Suddenly Kuwabara started rambling about some random shit. Yusuke grinded his teeth. He wasn't going to light up was he? Slowly he outstretched his arm. "Whatcha gonna do? Huh?" With a flip of his wrist, his bag went flying, spinning in the air-and making perfect contact with Kuwabara's face.

Turning around Yusuke kneeled down; not looking at the taller boy sprawled out on the floor, and got his bag. "I have to get home. I don't have time for your games."

00—

Botan sat up. Where was she? She scanned the room for any threats. There were gray walls, shaggy carpeting, and small heater with a teakettle on it. She had been sleeping on feathers. While she was resting, she had thought it was a cloud, a cloud on the ground, but a cloud nonetheless.

The whistle was gone.

She looked around and found nobody in the room.

Was that a good thing?

She reached her communicator, only to remember she had it in her bag. Botan groaned loudly and ran her fingers through her hair. Her hair was down. Botan looked down herself. It was odd. She hadn't had her hair down in ages! Botan marveled at her hair for just a few moments, and then remembered there was a pervert around. She looked to her left and saw a long staircase. The only way out was up. Botan thought about it. Should she attempt an escape?

She didn't think she could handle another attack.

The ferry girl didn't have a clue. She stayed put until it was decided for her.

"Hello Botan."

Her head snapped up. Her bright orbs went wide.

On the wooden steps was a boy. He was leaning on the stairs, arms to the back of his head. He looked relaxed. Botan hadn't expected that. She had been guessing a fishier looking figure was behind everything. The boy, a teen, looked sideways at her. His brown eyes bore into hers, judging her, captivating her, almost sucking out her soul. She looked away. Why was she unable to move?

"Did you bring me here?"

Botan was slightly surprised how she was finally able to talk. Was it because the whistle sound was gone?

"This isn't a hostage situation Botan, from the moment I dragged you into this cellar, I thought of you as an equal."

An equal? She waited hoping he would explain. He did.

"The outside world is filled with less important people. People that don't know this place are not important to me."

"Why was I taken here?" Botan asked. Her voice was low. She was testing what he said about being an equal. If she were an equal, he would answer.

"So I could stop you from meeting with your detective." The boy answered.

Botan looked at him shocked.

"Don't act so surprised. You knew there were intruders in spirit world, right?" The teenager asked. "I've only been there once though, but the others keep going up there and always bringing me some bad news."

"Others?"

"They always like being unnoticed. Me, I like the direct approach. So instead of using undetectable magic, I just grabbed you from the streets."

"When did they come to spirit world? How? Why?" Botan was astounded.

"Oh they've been there for a long time. I don't know how long though. Maybe…just a bit before you guys got a new detective. We just jumped on some ferry girl's broomstick and we were there in no time. As for the why I can't really say." His voice was smooth, slightly cold. She could see by just looking at him he knew a lot. He even knew her name.

"What did you come to Spirit World for?"

The boy looked at her and chuckled. "You're scared enough to piss, yet you're trying to squeeze information out of me. I may have said we were equals, but that doesn't mean I can't keep a secret or two. You can try to keep a secret, I say try because I know everything."

Botan caught her breath. Her chest felt heavy. "I put something inside of you to keep you from floating away. I put it in when you were about to hit me." Great, so she was anchored inside of her body. She The kid seemed to be one, maybe three steps ahead of the game. The worst thing was that he was abusing her personality. She became like putty in his hands. Her body felt weighted and her eyes were droopy. It didn't help that the room was incredibly warm. How could someone that young hold that much power over someone?

"So you're the one that's been taking the investigators sent here?"

The boy nodded. "I captured and tortured one of them. Unfortunately, I couldn't kill him."

"Why would you do that?" Botan hissed. She didn't have enough energy to lash out at him. "Where is he?"

"That's none of your business."

"Let me leave."

"No."

Who's to say he won't hurt her too? Hair pulling didn't seem enough for the nut job. Botan stood. If she hadn't tried to see the culprit, none of this would've happened. Botan looked down at herself. Her clothes were messy, and her legs were-she closed them, tight. She had forgotten that he was a pervert too. Botan looked toward the stairs as they creaked. As he moved, Botan saw his hair. It was incredibly long and brown, like a chestnut. It was pulled back into a ponytail with _her_ hair tie.

"You'll be staying here for a while. The tea should be done by now." She watched as he made way to the heater. "It's just a little warm." The teenager sighed.

Botan was afraid.

She felt an unclean air around him. It was plagued by death. A reaper would know.

But that wasn't it.

That wasn't what made her so afraid.

He wasn't human.

But he wasn't demon either.

00—

"Wait up Urameshi!"

Yusuke kept on walking.

"I wasn't trying to get you in trouble. I swear!"

"Then what were you trying to do?"

"I was just trying to get those guys to see how much you changed!"

"Changed? I didn't change!"

"Yeah you did. The Urameshi I knew would just punch my teeth out, no questions asked!"

"You grew a brain, why don't you grow a life too?"

"Are you saying that to the guy that saved yours?"

"Damn it." He hissed. "I didn't need your savin'!" Yusuke knew it was just a matter of time before he used that line.

"Why are you walking so fast?" Kuwabara asked.

"I got to hurry to the daycare!" Yusuke hollered.

"Are you worried about that kid?"

"No." It was a lie.

Kids always broke promises. They were innocent breakers though. Children were easily distracted. Cars. Butterflies. The smell of chocolate. He remembered it too well. Yusuke hurried on the sidewalk, brushing past everyone, and leaving Kuwabara in the dust. Soon he broke into a run. Dealing with Kuwabara was too much. He was always going off at the mouth.

The school was so far away. Behind him, he could hear Kuwabara's sloppy footsteps.

When they finally made it, he could tell they were a little late.

Some of the kids were already being taken home, others were just fooling around. The kids were too stir crazy to keep in, Yusuke decided. He looked around. Where was she? Bright colors ran around the place. It was rainbow fun land. He couldn't spot her colorless blob anywhere among them. Had she wandered off? Yusuke kept walking. She had to be around there somewhere. Maybe it was because the number of kids increased that he couldn't find her.

Finally, he found her. Her eyes were downcast. Just as he approached her, her face came up. It was still the emotionless face he knew. "Come on, we've got to go." The girl shook her head. Yusuke raised a brow. "I'm not asking."

"I need to stay here."

"If you don't come with me now I'm leaving you."

"It doesn't matter."

It mattered to him!

"What's going on?" Kuwabara asked.

"The pipsqueak doesn't want to budge!"

Yusuke looked to his left. There was that black van!

He decided to 'reason' with her. "You promised me."

"I did promise you." Miyako replied.

"So let's go!"

"I promised I wouldn't leave until you came back. I never said I would leave with you." She titled her head up, looking at him, smartly.

Yusuke was dumbfounded.

He should leave her.

He should hit her.

Kuwabara could see the teen's face going hot. He prayed he wouldn't do anything stupid.

Quickly he listed all the new charges that could be brought up against him.

Yusuke could only do one thing.

He put her over his shoulder.

"Please put me down."

Yusuke kept walking.

"No."

"I might throw up."

"You won't if you know what's good for ya."

"You're right."

Such a weird kid!

"You should leave me."

"It's not that I don't want to. It's that I can't."

"I'm waiting for someone."

"Who're you waiting for?"

"She's waiting for me."

Yusuke turned around.

He couldn't believe what he saw.

Kuwabara died of a nosebleed.

A woman, not older than thirty, was looking right at them. She was wearing a red business suit. The skirt reached below her knees. It hugged her in all the right places. Her reddish brown curls went to her back. She was like a supermodel that or someone he saw in his 'special' magazines.

Yusuke looked at the woman indifferently after a while. She was the overwhelming type. Her lips were in a smirk-like smile. "Could you do me a favor and put her down for me."

Yusuke did as he was told.

He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

Miyako went toward her like a speeding bullet.

By that time, Kuwabara had been resurrected.

"Who are you exactly?"

Kuwabara stood and looked at the two females.

The woman crossed her arms. "My name is Yaya."

Miyako looked up at the woman. "You're late."

Yaya smiled sweetly down at the girl. "Sorry, I had to work."

"You got another job?" Miyako asked.

Yaya nodded. "I work two and a half hours at a hair salon now."

"Your hair is curly." Miyako stated bluntly. She looked slightly offended by the woman.

"Wait what's going on?" Yusuke hollered.

Kuwabara was wondering that too.

Yaya rubbed the top of Miyako's head. "I'm taking her for a while. That's all."

Yusuke twitched. "Listen I don't know what's going on, but you can't do that!"

Yaya smiled. "I can, I am her mother after all."

Kuwabara's eyes went wide.

"What?" The two teens yelled.

Doss' Corner

I don't which to blame. My computer or my charger? It's so hard to update nowadays with all these technical issues. –sigh-

Anyways. No Keiko in this chapter, but she will be in the next. You'll see how the vermillion three has analyzed her problem. They aren't going to be too happy. We get a sneak peak at how the second is doing. Trust me; she's up to some weird stuff.

About Botan being kidnapped, I tried to make it seem as though the teen was basically controlling her. He had her in the palm of his hand. I tried to make it obvious that he wouldn't let her leave even if she wanted to. That boy gives a few hints in the next chapter, plus a semi-explanation as to why he hadn't wanted her to meet Yusuke.

Yes, Miyako has a mother. That means she has a father too. I wonder who that could be.

You might think having OCs is a bit overwhelming, but don't get angry. Actually, there aren't a lot. My goal is not to have more than eight (maybe nine). That doesn't mean that names and faces aren't going to triple. In addition, they were all revealed a little before Kurama went into his coma. –snickers- I gave a BIG hint to the plot!

I'm getting a bit sick of seeing Stage 3, so I'm speeding up the process and moving onto four. That means a longer chapter. Oh joy.

Thanks for reading.

_Check my profile for more information_


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

_**Stage 4~Second Guess **_

"Wait; let me get this straight you're _her _mother?" Yusuke asked. He was speechless. This wasn't what he had expected at all. Was he being duped? It had to be a trick! Children rushed past them as they all were in a standstill. Yaya stood their, smirking slightly, her hands placed on her hips.

"She is my daughter." The words were slow. "I am her mother."

The two let the information seep in. It was still too much to process!

Miyako suddenly tugged on the woman's skirt. Yaya's eyes lit up like fireworks.

"Yes?" Her voice was full of excitement. "I think we should go now." Miyako said.

"Are you sure?" Yaya seemed taken aback by that statement. Miyako nodded.

"You can't just go and leave!" Yusuke exclaimed. "I need to know what's going on here!"

Yaya frowned. "Well he is right, Miyako. It's rude to just leave him without knowing something." It was almost like she had a tooth ache. Her face was blank, but her jaw was clenched.

"It's not rudeness," Miyako stated, "he's just being nosy. It won't hurt him."

"Why you-

"It's still wrong, he deserves to know. He did look after you." Yaya said. She didn't look serious at all. Miyako ran her fingers through her hair. She wasn't backing down though, "I don't like the idea."

"Well, I do." Yusuke said turning toward the girl.

Miyako looked up and him then at Yaya. "Okay."

"Then it's settled, we'll all go to the park!" Yaya exclaimed. "The atmosphere here isn't good."

"Sounds good to me," Yusuke said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Kuwabara turned around. This was their business; he didn't have anything to do with it. It would be awkward if he were there. "You stay."

Miyako's eyes were sharp, directly on him.

"This is about me. I'll decide if you should or should not be in it." Miyako said softly. She looked irritated by the whole thing. Her grip on her book bag straps wasn't loosening. "Please?"

Kuwabara scratched his head. She changed a command to a request. He wasn't one to upset little girls, now Yusuke that was another story. He was still fuming from what she said about his 'nosiness'. From all the stories he heard about the guy and children, he was shocked she survived that long.

Maybe like all the stories about the two of them, they were blown up.

"Please?" He heard the girl's voice again.

Kuwabara nodded without thinking it through.

The four of them walked in group form. Yusuke and Kuwabara were in the back, and the ladies (lady and midget, Yusuke thought) were in the front. They weren't at all shocked to find some kids from their school were whispering about them. A good few of them lived out near the park.

Miyako and Yaya hadn't seemed even a little bit bothered.

"Yu-chan, how are you doing in school lately?" Yaya asked. Her voice was lacking in the enthusiasm she showed before.

"I just started again today." Yusuke stated.

"Oh, that's right," Yaya said chuckling. "Well what about you Kazu-kun?"

Kuwabara blushed. "Ah, well, I think I'm doing pretty well."

"Really that's good to hear."

Yusuke elbowed him. Kuwabara looked at him confused.

"Yu-chan is there something the matter?" The woman asked.

"That's what's the matter." Yusuke hissed. "Stop with the pet names."

"Oh sorry, when I read your file I automatically made up all these cute names for you and your acquaintances."

"File?" Yusuke asked.

"It's a file that Hamasaki san sent in the mail." Miyako answered.

"Miyako wasn't supposed to look at it, but I thought 'what harm could be done." Yaya said. She looked like she was sulking.

"What was on that file?"

"Name, birthday, place of birth, blood type, friends, and your reputation," Yaya said as she counted on her fingertips.

"It was very detailed." Miyako said.

"How detailed?"

How much did they know about him? Yusuke thought about the first time he met Miyako. Now that he thought about it, Hamasaki mentioned something about rehearsing.

"You should have seen Hamasaki's face when I told him about Miyako reading it. It mentioned many of those nasty rumors about you. One of those being that you used to fight for money, that you're in some sort of gang," Yaya said laughing.

Those weren't rumors, they were facts. Of course, the gang thing was only half-true.

"Some things were too hard to read." Miyako said. "I had to ask for help."

"You see, the program doesn't disallow the kid to read such information, but it doesn't encourage it either. Nor does it say who can read it or when someone can. If Miyako hadn't been calling me everyday, I would've been worried to death." Yaya said brightly.

"She said you made her dinner, helped her in the bath, and walked her all the way the school supplies store. Just this morning when she asked me to come and get her, she said that you even made her lunch."

Kuwabara snickered.

Great, now he had even more dirt on him. He could hear Kuwabara going on and on about him wearing an apron. He'd need to make up a lot of excuses of how his bag just 'coincidentally' slipped.

Finally, they arrived at the park. The sun was setting. It's orange blaze turning into a hot pink. The grass was greener than ever. There weren't any bottles, paper bags, anywhere in sight. Thanks to _him _of course_. _He looked around, nobody he knew was there. No wisecracking trash bugs, no violent juveniles with licorice and soda on there breaths, there was nothing there.

"The park is Miyako's favorite place." Yaya said grinning. "You three sit down, I'll get you some drinks."

Miyako sat down on the grass. She looked a little bit lost. The girl put her backpack in front of her, unzipped it, and began rummaging about.

"What's your problem?" Yusuke asked.

"I lost something." Miyako said plainly.

"Was it important?" Kuwabara asked.

"Not really."

He shouldn't have asked. The day that girl showed real concern for anything was the day that his mother stopped drinking. He saw the little girl's jaw clench. "Is the toddler teething?" Yusuke asked laughing. Miyako looked at him, clearly not amused. He watched as her hands dove into the book bag.

"You really are nosy." Miyako grumbled.

Kuwabara looked at the boy and wasn't surprised to see his growling. "Don't do anything rash, she's just a kid."

"You're behaving like this just because you got your mom's protection, right?" Yusuke asked. The girl's head shot up at him. "That's not it."

"I'm back."

Comparing Yaya to Miyako was like comparing copper to gold or night and day. Miyako's name did suit her well. The woman handed them their drinks. "That vending machine sure is slow."

"Here Miyako." The woman handed the girl the soda. She looked at it dully. She made no attempt to grab it.

"I forgot to stop you."

"You could at least say 'thank you'." Yusuke spat.

"You should have bought anything for them." Miyako said pointing to the two. "They didn't need it."

You could see his head veins throbbing. Kuwabara scooted a bit away from the boy.

"It's hostess' rule to offer drinks!" Yaya argued.

"I don't need this. Drink it yourself."

"Okay then, thank you." Yaya said smiling.

Miyako didn't say anything and got out a small sketchpad. "I love you." She said as she kept playing with her hair. "I missed you." The four-year old didn't respond to any of the loving gestures, but Yaya didn't stop saying any of it. There were pink hearts flying everywhere. Yusuke felt that she was sincere.

It was a shocker.

He had always thought her parents would be vampires.

Kuwabara felt the same way. He still looked perplexed.

"Could you answer me something," Yusuke asked.

"What is it?"

"Why do you let her talk that way to you?"

"Miyako has been this way since she learned to talk. It's the way she is."

"You should teach her to stop talking so bluntly. It's rude. She'll get in trouble at school that way."

"Miyako isn't like you, being blunt isn't going to mark her as a delinquent."

Yusuke groaned.

"So you're just going to take her back?" Yusuke asked.

That would be a load off his shoulders. If the parent took her back who could complain?

Yaya smiled sleepily. "Well-

"I'll only be gone for a few weeks. Then I'll be with you again." Miyako answered.

The woman's smile dropped. All the color left her face.

For a split second, Yusuke was able to believe they were related. Yaya ran her fingers through her reddish brown tresses. She was perfectly still, statue-pale "You can stay with me as long as you want."

There was a pregnant pause. Kuwabara gulped his drink loudly. He had the feeling he shouldn't be there.

Then, randomly, the hearts went flying again and all went calm.

"Where did she get her looks from?" Yusuke asked.

Yaya picked the girl up and hugged her close.

"Did she get them from her dad?"

"You could say that." Yaya said smiling. "But this lovely personality is purely original."

Miyako didn't respond. She still managed to scribble on the sheets of paper.

"Well I don't have any objections." Yusuke said smiling.

Yaya rubbed the girl's back gently. "That doesn't mean you won't get in trouble if you break the rules. You still have to go to school and stay out of trouble."

He knew that.

There were so many things he found that he had to do.

First, get a hold that bastard that caused him death. Secondly, work as a spirit detective. Botan had threatened to keep his soul in a jar after all. He didn't know if she could, but from the things that he saw, it wouldn't surprise.

The last thing he wanted to do was be stuck with a bunch of sliced cucumbers. Reikai hadn't contacted him for a long time. He could focus on his number one goal.

They didn't imprison him; as long as Miyako wasn't there, he would be fine. He just couldn't snoop in too deep. He needed help. He might get some from Rika and Renna. They seemed to have some theories concerning his death. Secretly, he had been thinking this all along. No matter how much his lips denied it, it was his goal. The only reason he didn't go do it in the first place was because of spirit world business and the fact that he wanted to live. He wanted to feel the wonders of being alive again, but since this new ordeal, it seemed like he couldn't do that much.

It may have been he that jumped in front of that car…there were so many emotions floating around at the time. He couldn't think straight. His mind had become a bog since then. More than it usually was. There were things he couldn't pry on for long…then there were these problems one after another.

It seemed so familiar, yet so far away.

There was always something unexpected going on. Yaya's gaze fell on Yusuke and he felt his motions slow. She really was an overwhelming beauty.

She seemed so happy. The way she was squeezing Miyako said so. She looked like she _never_ wanted to let go.

Yusuke looked over at the little girl. She was unresponsive. The only thing he could see was her back, but he could picture her face. It would remain unchanging. He watched as Yaya patted the girl's back and talked endlessly about the joy she was feeling. It was clear on her face. It was unadulterated bliss.

Still, he felt bad for her.

For Yaya that is.

Did Miyako even have a single caring bone for that woman? Since her arrival, Miyako hadn't stopped drawing for even a second. If she were any other kid, she'd probably had hugged her back, laughed, anything.

Then again, if she were any other kid, there would be some color or animation. There was nothing with her, nothing that he could see. Her personality was anything but lovely. She was just a spoiled little kid bathing in her mother's love.

The things he couldn't fathom were growing in number.

He gulped the rest of his drink down. "Well it seems legit."

Yaya had long since put Miyako down.

"You dress her more colorfully." Yusuke said "Buy her some nice clothes."

"She doesn't need to buy anything," said Miyako, "Especially something that makes people act weird."

"And you dressing gothic style is going to make people act less weird?" Yusuke asked.

Miyako's face scrunched up. He knew it. The brat had something against colors. She prejudice against rainbows. That's the reason why there weren't any blues, greens, reds, or any other flashy color on her at all. Yusuke looked over at Yaya and thought about what she said.

That red suited her a bit nicely. Thinking back, he heard a few catcalls down the street.

Maybe that kind of mother…produced that kind of daughter.

If she were wearing grays and blacks, they probably wouldn't call her out anymore.

That didn't excuse how she was acting.

Her personality, her whole demeanor always pissed him off. From the very moment she came to his home, she had been like that. If she didn't like him, she should just say so. The feeling would be mutual. Yaya kept staring at him. Her eyes were no longer pleading, but rather something else. He couldn't explain it. They were narrowed. Her arms were crossed the way they were when they met.

Was that joy filled expression meant for that girl only? If so, it was wasted.

Why had she even bothered to take them all the way there?

All she did was doodle. She didn't even play on the swings, or the slide, nothing.

"Well we better get going." Yusuke said.

"It was nice meeting you." Yaya said plainly.

That tone…it sounded like she was taunting him. That face, those eyes, it were as though she won something.

"Is there anything you want to say before they go?" Yaya asked.

Miyako looked up at that woman. She flinched.

She looked at them again. They were already tossing their trash into the bins. She clutched her sketchpad tight to her chest. "Goodbye."

Yusuke blinked.

That was all.

A scowl came to his face. "Fine." Yusuke said. "Let's go Kuwabara."

00—-

Botan sat their huddled in the corner. Her eyes wide with shock. She had checked many times. His ki it wasn't human or demon. What was he? From the moment she stood up, she could feel there was something wrong. It bothered her why she hadn't noticed before. His eyes were on her again, he took a deep breath as though he were the one having a panic attack.

Botan cowered again when she saw a piercing red tint in his eyes. He blinked and it went away. He put a hand on his chest and breathed deeply again. Botan touched the rim of the mug he had placed in her hands. He seemed to be in pain. What comfort could she offer someone that had kidnapped her? Her eyes went to her knees.

She didn't want to feel sympathetic toward him. By feeling sorry for him, she'd be just as bad. He must have killed many. One kill wouldn't leave that kind of mark. Her gaze went up to the staircase. It was right next to her. If she ran up those stairs, an opening would be awaiting her, an escape. Her knees were becoming jelly. She grumbled as her bravery left her. Suddenly she _felt _a _hand. _It was soft-no, it was like air. Air…

How could something so delicate pull her hair like that?

He was kneeled down in front of her, his head downward. He was cupping her cheek. "How nice it must be…to be human, even if it's in a shell," the teenager spoke.

The teenager stood. "Drink up; I made it especially for you."

Botan looked down at the mug.

She didn't want to drink it. But at the same time, she didn't want to make him angry.

"It's not poison." The boy said. His words were weak still.

He took another deep breath.

"Go ahead Botan; I'll answer any other questions you might have." The male said.

"What are you?" Botan asked.

"Nothing." He said it simply.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Yes it does." He said. "You've noticed I am not human or demon. What can I be except nothing?"

He had her there.

Botan thought about it.

Ghoul? Ghouls were ghosts that were evil spirits. That fit him perfectly. That would explain the death around him. "Ghost?" Botan inquired.

"If I were a ghost, I would have been at least half-happy." The boy said. His breath was back. "A ghost has better standing than I do."

Botan drank the tea. It was bitter. Strangely bitter. Botan paled and put the mug down. The male looked at her. He was sitting on the heater, not bothered by it at all. It seemed like he had gotten shorter. His face was more boyish. Were her eyes playing tricks on her? Was it the tea?

The boy said kicking his feet back and forth. Now she must've been imaging things. If her body wasn't anchored she'd go over there and check. He was just a few feet away. The room was extremely small. It seemed to be getting small as time passed by. Next to her was the staircase and above that was the opening. She couldn't see it from where she was sitting and a part of her was too afraid to ask.

The boy had taken her hair tie and made himself a ponytail. That was just so wrong.

She was trapped no matter how she looked at it.

"I won't hurt you."

He had already done enough damage. His word was meant to be comforting. If he wanted to, he could just throw her around like a rag doll.

"Did you know that there is a war going on?"

Botan looked up at him. A war?

How? When? Why? The boy looked at her amused. He looked so innocent. "I'll tell you," he said, "There was once a land, a land of potential. It had its problems, but almost everyone was satisfied. Again, almost everyone was. Those people had created an abomination, something that could destroy the balance of all three worlds."

Botan was confused. If the war was so big, how could Reikai not hear about it?

"The war turned out to be one of stability. Nothings, like me, managed to bring out the balance by challenging those people. We were strategic and flexible. We thought it would be a piece of cake." The boy's eyes went hard.

"As time went on, we became to feel like something wasn't right. We later found out that were just in their silly little game. As if things couldn't get any worse, we lost everything."

He brought his head back and laughed hysterically as though it were the funniest thing in the world. Botan felt sick looking at him. "The four of us became lost, even more as we tired to find our roles."

Botan looked away from him. He sounded insane.

"You don't believe me, huh?"

Botan still wasn't looking at him.

"I might be crazy, but that doesn't make what I say not true." The boy was offended.

What he was saying didn't make any sense to her.

Why did he want to keep her away from Yusuke?

Why kidnap her?

"What do we have to do with this?" Botan asked.

"You're everything." The boy said.

00—

Keiko stirred. Her eyes were watery. She had obtained a concussion. She had been forced to stay awake through the long hours of the night. For the first time in her life, she didn't want to go to school.

It was strange.

Who would throw a textbook at her?

There was a knock at her door.

Absent-mindedly Keiko asked them to come in.

It was Katsu with a bouquet in his hands.

When had she seen him last?

It was so odd seeing him all of the sudden.

He never seemed to be at school anymore. What was even odder was that the teachers didn't seem to mind it at all. Katsu smiled sheepishly. He dyed his bangs to an orange this time. He was wearing blue jeans and a baggy shirt. It was just ten o'clock that meant that he hadn't gone to school.

"Hi." Keiko said.

"Hi," Katsu said. He sounded nervous.

"What are you doing here?"

Katsu turned away. "I heard what happened to you."

"Yeah?" Keiko asked.

"I couldn't help but feel a little concerned." Katsu said smiling. "I mean you are my girlfriend. It's only natural, right?"

Keiko smiled again. The last thing she wanted him to see was her ill face.

"I wasn't there to punch the guy who did it." Katsu said.

Keiko laughed.

"What's so funny?" He asked pouting. "Do you think I can't fight?"

Yes, Keiko thought. He always was a little cute looking, but at the moment, he looked like a teddy bear. Keiko thought about it; teddy Katsu punching the mystery person and having the stuffing knocked out of him.

"Did you hear any voices when you got hit?" Katsu asked.

"Yep." Keiko said.

Katsu's ears perked. "I heard my teacher and my classmates calling out to me."

His shoulders relaxed. "Is that so?" He placed the flowers on her desk.

"I was really knocked out." Keiko said. "It's dangerous to sleep on a concussion, but for some reason when I woke up I was just fine."

"Did you go the doctor?"

"Uh-huh." Keiko said she was getting sleepier. "I was rushed to the hospital right after. I was sleeping the whole time still."

Katsu laughed. "Maybe that's your magic."

Keiko rolled over on her side so that she was looking directly at him.

"Maybe there's hope after all." His voice was low.

"When I first met you…I thought you were weird." Keiko said. "I was right."

"Yes you were." Katsu laughed. He went to her bedside and kissed her forehead. "Get rested, when you wake up I'll take you somewhere fun."

Keiko was already asleep.

Katsu looked to the desk and sighed.

He had done his job…

00000000000—0000

The two had long settled down. Yaya wore red satin pajamas. She had her hair in a ponytail. She lay on her stomach as she stared at the little girl, who was continuing her project. Miyako's eyes were focused only at her work at hand. Crayons were placed in neat little rows on the floor. The sketchpad was in her lap. Her posture never faltered.

Yaya had taught her that, among many other things. Miyako hadn't changed in her pajamas at all and wouldn't until six. It was only four. Yaya was given a day off from her office job, so she decided to spend it with Miyako.

The woman crawled a little closer.

When Miyako was there, she felt so warm. She felt so warm that she'd just doze off to sleep, forgetting about her daughter and mistaking her as a furnace. "Shouldn't you be somewhere?" The little girl asked.

"Nope." Yaya said kicking her feet up and down.

"Did you get fired?" The girl asked as she reached for a gray crayon.

When was she ever fired? "Nope," Yaya said, "I quit."

Miyako didn't say anything, but Yaya knew what she was thinking.

"I love you." Yaya said smiling.

Miyako nodded. "I know that."

"You do?" Yaya asked. "That's great. So you'll stay with me, right?"

"No." Miyako said.

Yaya's happiness left her. "Why not," she asked, "he's just a delinquent. There is nothing good about him at all."

"I know." Miyako said.

Of course she would, she did read the file.

Why had Hamasaki bothered sending it anyway?

It wasn't as if it were protocol or anything.

The woman sighed. "Tell me more about the Urameshi house."

It wasn't as if she didn't know.

"In his house everything is so big." Miyako said.

"Did you like it there?" Yaya asked. "Better than you like it here?"

Miyako didn't answer.

"Sorry," Yaya said.

Miyako didn't answer questions like that. She didn't like having to choose something over the other. If she did, she just did, and she wouldn't tell you. Yaya groaned.

Miyako looked at her. "Why?"

It was odd for the woman to groan. She was always so chipper, at least around her. In everyone else's eyes, Yaya was top-notch in everything she did. Miyako was one of the very few that knew the cruel truth. Yaya was a party animal and because she was such, she had to pay the price every time. Why Yaya always hosted parties, the girl would never understand.

Broken windows, clogged up sink, damaged roof, and to top it all off something in the house is stolen. Despite that, Yaya is sensible. She never let her come into the parties; she was always sent somewhere else.

Yaya was good at everything else though.

She was quick in math and she had perfect etiquette. When she said she would do something, she did it. She didn't give excuses for her mistakes either. She didn't drink, smoke, or anything. Yaya also loved music. If they hadn't had to sell their radio and couch for repairs, she'd be lounging and listening.

"Hamasaki has such a nice house. He has a big _everything._"

"So?" Miyako asked.

"I'm saying you could have lived with him instead."

"I was told girls should live together."

Ouch, that hurt.

So that was the only reason. Yaya turned on her back defeated.

She promised herself long ago that she would never let Miyako see her cry.

"Besides," Miyako said as she drew, "You're not him, so stop comparing yourself."

"You didn't hug me back." Yaya said putting her arm over her eyes.

"I was drawing."

So cold….

Miyako looked at the woman. She was distracting her. "You should go somewhere." Miyako said.

That only made it worse. There was heavy gloom falling over the woman. Miyako shifted.

"I'm drawing two drawings. One is for you." Miyako said.

Yaya turned away from her.

Is she mad? Miyako thought as she drew.

Without warning, Yaya snapped up. Miyako felt her heart leap out of her chest. Heart attack, Miyako thought instantly.

She looked at the woman discontented.

So scary, the girl thought. When her heart finally calmed down, she stared at the woman. Miyako waited for an explanation. Yaya turned toward her. Her face was filled with so much joy. Miyako scooted away.

Seriously that kind of mother…

"I love you!" Yaya exclaimed. "I love you so much!"

"I know, I know." Miyako said.

"Can I have a hug?" Yaya asked stretching her arms.

"When I'm done."

"Yay!"

000000000000-

"Yukimura Keiko, age 14. Blood type: A

Birthday: January 31-

"We already know all that. Can we cut to the chase here?" The fourth asked. The third and first groaned. She was always so impatient. Not wanting to make his sister angry, he obliged. The three of them were in the meeting room. Their comfortable chairs, soft and feathery, were placed in every corner. The only chair not occupied was a yellow one. It sat their lonely, a red slip placed on it's seating.

The third was sitting in front of a large screen and projector. It was projecting a room. The third's hand shook. They hadn't wanted the second to be right.

"Lately, her awareness levels have increased drastically." He pressed a button and the picture became closer up, so the audience could see the object. The time came for all to be revealed. The object, Keiko, was lying on a bed, peacefully. Her eyes were closed. "She's ugly compared to my children," The fourth said smugly.

The third moved out of the light's way. "Do you see this?" The fourth pressed the direction buttons. The screen only went in one direction, showing Keiko, her bed, and a bit of her window. He moved his thumb up. "Red shimmers." The first said.

The third nodded. "I believe that these red shimmers are showing a trace of the vermillion jewel."

"Oh," the first said, "Are you saying they managed to break the barrier again?"

"Yes, the barrier on this necklace is weakening. The same thing happened to the first one, but that was because it had a great influence and wasn't created by us."

"Seriously those four," the first sighed.

"May I suggest we just get rid of them," The fourth said, "They're jeopardizing everything. "

"If we get rid of them we'll never know their potential or the jewel's for that matter. This is the first time we've managed to not only realize what causes to jewel to activate, but also have a complete recreation of reality-this gives dimensions a whole new view."

"Yes, but don't you think that by having the realities basically the same, they might combine again," the fourth said, "By doing that we're stroking their egos."

The first glared at her.

"They're going and playing with power. You saw what that girl did."

"The reason why things aren't changing really is because I want to thoroughly analyze everything. That includes the effects it has on those two," the first exhaled, "In the beginning, we only played with reality.

We erased memories, erased _people, _we_ created _but we didn't properly stretch out everything correctly. That was why none of it lasted long."

"Yes, that is true," the fourth said. It was getting boring to her. They knew them all so well that they were on a first name basis with them.

"I know playing with the same people is boring, but deal with it." The first carried on, "I chose them for many reasons, but the biggest reason was because of their connection with Makai and Reikai."

"Still, if you're going to stick with the same group of people, you should choose better characters." The fourth grumbled.

"I won't do that. It's these two or nothing," the first said. Since when did she get so defiant? She was afraid just a while ago. He looked at her and watched her shrug.

"That's not all, first. I believe that the girl was responsible for her injury, but there was another source. The girl, when she put Kurama into his coma, controlled the space with the vermillion jewel. It was the same thing that happened after Keiko was hit. It wasn't the girl that time." The third's eyes shifted. "The girl, or should I say woman the vermillion jewel showed me, looked a lot like Keiko."

"So, they've finally made their moves." The first said.

The first stood, his legs jittering. He took small steps. The man's bones creaked. The woman flinched. She could just feel her nails crumbing. It made her feel worse when she saw him. Finally, he made it to the window. He pushed back to curtains.

They lived in a place where time didn't exist. They lived in-between. Eyeing beyond the glossy window, he saw the world, far away. His vision was clouded by the lit sky that was always dark. There was no smell, no sound that existed beyond their haven. It was vast and forlorn, but in this dwelling, there was always a chance. He watched it, everything coming into a cycle. He felt powerful. He felt excited.

He watched as the world turned.

It turned with memories.

It was like a show, all of his work playing on the windows. The windows flashed, like a picture movie in fast forward. Everything, they had done. The first pushed back the curtain.

Even the beginning-the truth…to him it was a once upon a time, without hope. He wouldn't go back there.

The two saw it for sure, the faces playing on the windows. They marveled at it, feeling their accomplishments.

"Keiko's level of awareness has created an astonishing power, the power of empathy." The third said. "She's beginning to feel connections."

The first turned. "What kind of connections?"

"She ran after Yusuke," the fourth said, "It was only for a second. At this moment, they still have a connection. We need to sever it before it becomes evident."

"I don't what they're planning," the third began, "But it's big. One of them kidnapped Botan. I'm thinking it was our agents doing. He's does something for us, he does something for them."

"Why did they kidnap her, they had no reason to," the first asked.

"No, maybe they're just showing off like I suggested."

"No…it can't be that." The third said.

"We're not giving out deals anymore, they're desperate and angry."

"They're always like that." The third said.

"I guess you're right," the fourth said. She laughed. Usually it was always the second that came with all those ideas. It was weird not having her there.

The first tapped on the windowsill.

"I know the reason why."

The fourth's eyes went wide.

"Fourth, where is the second?" The man asked.

The fourth folded her arms. That was the reason why she wasn't afraid, why she wasn't holding to his authority. That woman was pulling strings behind his back again.

00—

She looked down at her list.

It was perfect.

The woman smiled at the piece of paper. She stroked its corners. It felt so right.

That girl thought she was winning. They all did.

She wasn't going to let them have anything their way. All she needed was for everything to be set into action.

"Hoshi?" a man called for her.

The woman turned to find a man in the corridor.

Sayko stared at the woman. "Talking to yourself again?"

"Yes, it can be very therapeutic." Hoshi said. "Come on, let's go, don't we have work to do?"

He stared at the woman as she high-heeled her way out of the room.

How had she squirmed her way into his life? He trailed behind her.

His cunning eye detected something was wrong with this picture. Yet, the woman had new ideas, things that he hadn't even thought of. "Why did you suddenly become interested in the tournament?" Women were rarely interested in supernatural affairs, especially things to do with demons.

Most women would just screech upon seeing them, calling them beastly, unattractive, and just so so, 'icky', if he recalled correctly. But that woman marched into his office, eyes bloodshot, coated with rain, clutching what looked like a bathrobe in her hands. He could remember the shock on his partners face when the weaker demons bowed to her like were a queen.

She looked was wreaked, she was a weak woman that could be crushed by his hand. It didn't surprise him to find that she constantly stumbled and badly bruised herself.

Physically she was like a flower, but mentally she was sharp as a nail. He watched as she pressed the elevator button, again and again.

Elevators never seemed like a meaningless invention with that woman around, she was too impatient.

How she found his building, he didn't know.

How she knew his name, he didn't know. All he knew was that there was a look of malice on her face when she first entered her way into his life. She looked lightly scorned. When he asked her why, she rambled on and on about a girl that stole her favor. Then she went wild about hundreds of plans.

She went through his books and pushed one of his partners so she could sit. She was weak, but she sat across from him listing everything he knew in under a second.

"Don't you think this dark tournament will be the best?" The woman asked.

The man nodded.

He decided he would keep her around for she amused him.

Doss' Corner

Botan is still kidnapped. Yusuke and Keiko are still days apart!

I'll fix that by the next chapter.

As I've begun rewriting the story, I've felt my mo-jo coming back to me. It's getting fun to write this story again. Nothings going to be rushed any more yays!

Anyhow, like always I have comments.

First off, here's Yusuke and Kuwabara finding out about Yaya being Miyako's mother. There wasn't anything sappy there at all was there? No sad goodbye-nothing. Miyako is a weird character I came up with. In the beginning, Miyako was a stuttering and shy little thing; she was quiet-and later became a little aloof. As I'm sure some figured out, Miyako was the girl at the diner with Yusuke and Botan at that time. There are other things about Miyako, but I think everyone can tell.

As we all know, Hamasaki has something to do with the vermillion jewel-and so does Yaya because of her connection with the man. Now here's the question: Is Miyako? That might be the key reason why Yusuke is annoyed at her presence, but it could also be teenage hormones. As we all know, neither of those solutions are that simple. So yeah, just when we were finally getting used to Miyako's character I made her disappear. There's also a reason for that too, but like always I like keeping on my secrets.

I also mentioned something about Yusuke's death. In this, it was said that Yusuke's main reason for coming to life was to get, quote: 'the bastard that done him in'. Though he said to Botan that he didn't care and would wait, he just said that because he didn't want her or Reikai breathing on his neck.

He could tell Botan wouldn't do anything for him in that area.

Hoshi equals star. Stars were mentioned before.

I've given enough hints for everyone to figure out where the OCs' places are. But just when I do that, I have to shake some things up. Again, changing two roles can tip the scale.

I wanted to give the Yu Yu girls a more dominate role since I mostly write in Yusuke's pov instead of theirs. I somehow along the way ended up giving _every _female a more concrete role.

It wasn't just for that reason; it was also to back up what the boy said. Therefore, in response to that, I had to make the male's have a more powerful role as well. I didn't want to make the Yu Yu boys sissies or anything. Kuwabara just floated around in that scene for a while. I didn't mean to leave him hanging there, but I wanted to make it clear he felt awkward. "The mom was hot okay", that's what my cousin said when I found him actually shutting his trap every time my friend's mom walked in the room.

If you can guess where the four's hideout is, come out and say it. I gave so many hints in that part that it was ridiculous. I did try to do a cover up, but I just said 'screw it'.

With the new stage, there is a completely new problem, and new fun.

View my profile for more information. 


	26. Chapter 25

A chapter fully dedicated to our cannon characters, Keiko and Yusuke. Enjoy.

Please note that there are homographs in this chapter, sake and sake, both nouns. The first meaning purpose and the latter referring to Japanese rice wine. Both are nouns but with different pronunciation. Look it up if it's unfamiliar.

Chapter 25

Stage 5

The feelings, while ephemeral, gave a great impression. It was a short affair like all the others beforehand. They went through all the motions. Nothing ever happened. There was never a fight. No harsh words passed between them. They stood together, strangers, half heatedly proclaiming their love. The woman sat on her sofa. Its cushions were clean and bouncy. The chair was simple and could fit up to three tiny waist people. All morning, she had gone over the breakup in her head. Of course, it was she that pulled out the relationship first. She hated the feeling of being broken up with.

The man managed a well off company in Tokyo. It was very small. His hair was dyed gold and his teeth were charming. He was a bit taller than her with a collected façade. The two had met in group dating. Everything seemed perfect, but the same went for all past relations. Looking back, all her notions were ludicrous.

She had rented a medium sized house in her hometown. It was small and had a low metal fence bordering it. There was a tall tree to the right of the house and some small bushes. The first day she arrived, the house smelled of spice and cigarettes. It had been recently lived in. The carpeting was a bit rough and the walls were dirty. Its price was extraordinarily low; a mere two hundred yen. She hadn't met the previous owner. The woman had walked by a sign on the lawn that said: "For your pickings" in messy letters. They had talked over the phone before she moved in. That had been six months ago, on her twenty fourth birthday. A week ago, the woman had started working as a teacher in her old school. This turn in her life was quite unexpected. She had vowed she would never come back.

The smell sent it to her knees in nostalgia. She spent the first two months very unhappy. Visiting her parents didn't cheer her up at all. They kept talking about how she never came to visit anymore. In their mind, she was more of a ghost than a daughter. A lot of things had happened and it dated back to when she was fourteen. She lived the life of an ordinary girl. The woman lived alone because she could not swallow all she had seen. Forever tainted by the deviations of the town deemed ordinary. There were many explanations for her flimsy relationships, but that one topped all.

She had never been in love. That's why she was alone, always alone. Well…aside from that incident. She banned herself from thinking about it. _Never again_.

Suddenly, there was a rapping on her white door. Quickly, she opened it. An elderly woman stood on the steps. Her face was plump and dimpled. She gave off a pleasant smile. She wore sweats and ghost white hair was brought into a bun. "Good afternoon, Uramiki san," She said. The woman shook her head. She was always getting her name wrong.

"Hello Yamamoto san, but actually its Yukimura not Uramiki." The old woman smiled nervously, "Oh dear, please accept my apologies. The previous owner moved so abruptly and I have many problems adjusting." She nodded understanding. "Would you like to come in?" She asked. "Oh my, no," the elderly woman said, "I don't have much time, but thank you."

"I'm actually here to drop off this letter. It seems the mailman forgot to put his glasses on again." The old woman handed it to her. She thanked her. "Oh you're welcome. Well have a good day, Uramiki san." She sighed as she watched the old woman walk away. The woman looked down a beige envelope in her hand. She tore it open and read the letter that was inside.

_Dear Keiko,_

_I am very sorry that it has taken so long time for me to reply. I was preoccupied. As for the rent, I won't need it this month. Save it and buy yourself a good quality meat bun._

_Yusuke_

Why send a letter? They might as well have talked over the phone. Keiko sighed. She didn't take it well when a complete stranger was informal with her. She couldn't very well call the man a landlord; he didn't have any business sense. The rent was so cheap it was ridiculous. Everyone had said that he was a miser. They said he wasn't very neighborly either. He had only lived there a year and then disappeared without a trace. Keiko looked at the envelope. No return address.

She had sent him a long letter of complaints about the faucet in the kitchen. He didn't even bring up those. It would just spray water everywhere. The dishwasher was up and running so it wasn't the main priority. However, she didn't like having to go all the way down the hall to the bathroom to fill up a glass. It was bothersome. The bar odor had long disappeared. Walls, once blank with a grayish tint, were cleaner and white. Her bedroom was next to the bathroom and the entryway was connected to the living room. There were two other rooms, but the doors were jammed. That was another issue that was yet to be resolved. Obviously, he acquired a superior wealth. _Rich people nowadays, _She thought. Keiko trashed the letter and plopped down on the couch. It was so empty.

She really wanted to find a new boyfriend; one that would fill the emptiness in the corridor and the one in her heart.

**The next morning**, Keiko got ready for school. She dressed in an ironed suit. The suit was cheap and a tad worn, but its sharp crease made it look satisfactory. Quickly, she put on her square framed glasses. Not being able to afford a television, her sight hadn't worsened over the years. The glasses made her look strict. Quickly, Keiko opened her door. "Uramiki san." Keiko stopped and smiled at her neighbor who was tending to her rose garden. "Hello Yamamoto san," Keiko said. "You're going to work," The woman inquired.

"Yes," Keiko said smiling, "What about yourself?"

"Oh, I'm happily retired," the woman explained. She took her full attention to Keiko and put her hose down. "I've never seen you go outside before, is this your first day?"

"No, I've actually been working for a while now," Keiko said.

"Oh dear, pardon me again, I can be so forgetful," The woman said smiling.

_I know, _Keiko thought as she smiled politely, "It happens to the best of us. Thank you for the letter yesterday."

"What letter," The woman asked. Keiko frowned, "The envelope you handed me yesterday contained a letter. Do you remember now?" The woman raised a brow. She said, "I'm sorry dear, but I do not." Keiko nodded. _She must have forgotten, _Keiko walked the passed the old woman bidding her a good day.

_Oh, dear, to be that frail at such a young age. That is just so sad. _The old woman looked a Keiko pityingly, but then went straight back to watering her garden. _I hope_ _it's just the hot weather._

**0000000000000**

Keiko sat on her chair and stared into the answer key. Teaching first years in middle school wasn't the greatest thing ever. When it was your most hated subject of all time, it was even worse. "Takahashi stand!" The boy obeyed. "What did you get for your answer?"

"Ah, well, uh…I got, _He and I were going to Disney Land._"

"Incorrect. That causes you a deduction of five points from your grade!"

The boy gulped. _My parents are going to kill me!_

Keiko peered at the sentence. "Just kidding, you were right." The boy sighed in relief. English wasn't Keiko's best subject. It was her worst. Truthfully, Keiko went through the class by memorizing the English dictionary. She paid no real attention to grammar. However, she'd never admit she was wrong. She had created the point system for this class because when she first arrived, all the kids were failing. It wasn't because they were stupid; it was because they never bothered to do their work. They would fall asleep in class. She'd have about half of the class afterschool. If they slacked off there, they would have more afterschool.

In her past, Keiko never imagined herself being as strict as a teacher as she was. In her first year of middle school, she had given up pursuing an education related career altogether. Until that day…

"Okay Nara, your turn!" The girl jumped.

"Which is correct: My brother and she was going to the movies or My brother and her was going to the movies?"

"….Neither?"

Keiko shrugged her shoulders as the bell rang. "Homework for tonight is the rest of chapter four!" They grumbled. Most of her students weren't fond of her. It wasn't much a surprise. However, there was one she had managed to win over. "Yukimura sensei!" She turned to see a girl approaching her.

"Yes?" The woman asked. Megumi was a short girl, petite, with her lengthy chestnut hair in pigtails. The expression she wore was always a happy once. Keiko mentally applauded her vivaciousness. The girl was the tiny spark that warmed the whole room.

"Do you wear yellow undies or pink undies?"

That was so…random. "Why?"

"Well, yellow undies make you lucky in love!" The girl exclaimed, "You should be quick to get some. You're clock is ticking. Tick Tock!" Keiko pulled the girl's ear. "Ow, sensei. That hurts!"

The other students watched as Keiko carried the ear off by her earlobe. They laughed. "I can't believe she actually said it! She's so stupid!"

**In the teachers' office**, Keiko sighed. "Megumi chan, you should really stop doing whatever they tell you. You're a very intelligent girl; it's upsetting for me to have to give you reconsiderations everyday for this." Megumi sighed as she wrote. "I can't help it sensei. If I don't do what they said, I always get bullied. Since we always regroup at the same place and we go to same school, there isn't any place for me to hide."

"Megumi chan, you can tell me who's bullying you, I won't tell." Really, the girl had the social understanding of an elementary student. The girl smiled and tapped the pencil's tip on her cheek. "That would be tattling. You get annoyed when people tattle. Like when Sora poked Kota with his pencil. Koto was so angry and he told and you-

"That's a whole other matter, Megumi chan," Keiko said sighing.

Megumi smiled. "One day soon, this won't even matter. I, like everyone, has lost their main purpose. One day, this setting will change, and I too will change. One day, there will be a new Megumi-like person and it won't matter."

"_Why don't you let me help you?" _

"_Why? It doesn't even matter anyway!"_

"_Yes it does!"_

"_No it doesn't! Just let __**me **__go! Let __**us **__go!"_

Keiko shook her head. "That can't be true." Megumi looked at her sideways. "There is no truth, not even with you." She whispered. Keiko still heard her, but let it slide.

"You still have two more pages to go!"

"Yes sensei!"

**0000000000000—**

It was a place, unchanging, stuck in time. The flowers never withered and died. No rain drenched the soil yet the place was still lively. It always gave off the scent of honey. None of the wild flowers growing nearby smelled sweet at all. Their smell was raw and harsh if one drew too close. This place was once a marsh on the outskirts of the cities and close to the old fashioned villages. It was the mark between dream and reality, whatever reality was. He decided that the place was much like him. They were one in the same, stuck forever in time, whatever time was. To him, all days were excruciatingly long. Humans awaited their daily change. To a human every day is crucial, yet to him, it was just another day gone.

He lit up a cigarette. It had been so long since he had smoked. Ever since that time, he never touched a cigarette. This was the only day, he allowed himself to. "My lord," he heard his companion say, "Are you sure you want to this?"

He nodded.

"By doing this, you'll surely become spirit world's number one enemy," Hokushin reasoned.

"I already am," He replied. From the moment he entered, he was an enemy. Things hadn't been running smoothly between the three worlds. It was mostly a fight between Reikai and Makai with Nigenkai caught in the middle. The barrier was being constantly removed then put up again. There was no stability. Yusuke didn't see a need to pry in others affairs. When Koenma came in hopes of making Yusuke an ally, Yusuke turned tail and went to demon world. Many were surprised by his choice, but not Hokushin. Even ten years later, he stood unchanged. "Lord Yusuke?"

"You stay put," Yusuke said playing with some change in his pocket, "I'm leaving."

"I think it's better if I go with you!" Hokushin said, "If the hunters come-

"They won't come." Yusuke said smiling. "Not today of all days."

"The hunters have killed at least one hundred demons in ningenkai and they were already residing in the area! What makes you so sure they won't come after you?"

"I've just got killer instinct, that's all!"

_That's what I'm afraid of, _Hokushin thought.

"I'll be back!" Instantly, he disappeared.

**0000000000000—**

_Only common flowers grew, no vibrant beauties, just dull plain petals making a trail. It was mid-fall. All the leaves were withering away. _

_The fertility of spring had not touched the dead, cold, earth underneath her feet. She could feel every pointed head of grass underneath her sandals. Behind her was a dark figure. His mouth puffed out nothing but smoke._

"**I hate you!" **

"**Why did this have to happen? Why!"**

_**0000000000000—**_

Yusuke waited at the park patiently. Nothing about the park had changed much, it was still the same. There was more rust on the playground equipment, but otherwise, still the same.

"Yo Kuwabara!" Yusuke waved grinning.

Kuwabara sneered, "I'm not here 'cause I wanna be. I'm here as a favor to spirit world."

"You're not gonna tell on me, are ya?" Yusuke asked. He already knew the answer.

"You know I can't do that," the other man said. Yusuke looked at his old comrade. He wore loose attire. There wasn't any about him that screamed big money. He was just regular old Kuwabara. His face, unlike his, had changed. His features were a bit rougher and some stubble grew on his chin. The two stood together in youth, but on completely different levels. Yusuke's face changed seldom over the last ten years. Being half demon, he'd have to wait probably another decade for a noticeable change to occur. Without a word, the two kept walking, their bodies remembering the path well.

Yusuke stared at Kuwabara. "So how's everyone?"

"Not too well," Kuwabara spat.

Yusuke sighed. He knew there was no way he could make amends for what he had done, but he had at least hoped that he'd be able to make decent conversation. "There was nothing left here for me Kuwabara. What was the point in staying?"

"What was the point in coming back?" Kuwabara said stuffing his hands in pockets.

"I made a promise and I gotta keep it," Yusuke said.

"What promise?" Kuwabara asked. Curiosity seemed to radiate off of him. Yusuke laughed, "You'll just have to wait and see." The man's mood soured quickly. Yusuke laughed again. Even if Kuwabara had come to hate him Yusuke was sure his manner wouldn't change, he was right. "Ah, Kuwabara, I need to go back for something inside my old house." Taking advantage of Kuwabara's kindness, the half demon sprinted off in the other direction. How come he is so lax, Kuwabara thought.

**000000000—**

Orange and pink highlighted the heavens. The sidewalks were empty except from her and the wildlife. Heels clicked on the pavement. Briskly, she walked to her adobe. _What am I going to have for dinner? _She thought. There wasn't much in her refrigerator. She wanted to go shopping but she had a lot of quizzes to grade. Keiko held her bag to her side. It was going to be a long night. Things change for too much in ten years. Keiko had changed into a short sleeved blouse. There was a bunny covering up the left side of her chest. She made sure her students didn't see it. Keiko even took the farther route home. It was a good move.

With every little step she was nearing closer to the destination. She had walked passed her neighbor's garden. Bright colored flowers were brought along the fence. They stood erect trying to grasp the little bit of sunlight illuminating the sky. Her front was really dull. There weren't any flowers just long strains of grass. It was messy. She had kept it trimmed for a while but with more tests to grade she hadn't the chance. She went to her fence and was about to open it. She heard a cracking sound. She clutched to her bag tighter. "Crap! Where did I put it?" She heard someone cry. Keiko's heart leapt out of her chest.

Someone was breaking to her house. She listened closer, the pumping of her heart nearly getting in the way. She heard the rustling of leaves and more curses. "I was pretty sure I left it right here!" Keiko looked upward and saw the branches of the tree moving. "It's really not here! What am I going to do?" The woman moved backward and tried to get into her house. "Well might as well get down from here." Keiko ran to the side of the house and crouched down. She heard a clicking down. _He's opening one of my windows! _Keiko mentally cried when she remembered she didn't lock it. She peered over the side and saw him about to go inside.

She pushed her purse off her shoulder. She held the purse strap in her hand. She shot up. "Stop!" The purse met nothing but air. Looking down she saw the intruder had scarcely evaded her attack. He was sitting on the ground with a hand rubbing the sore spot of his head. Keiko looked at him. He was just a kid!

"What are you doing?" The boy asked.

"I think the question is: what are _you _doing?" Keiko asked. "Don't you have any shame? Breaking into other people's houses without permission! That's a crime!"

"It's not like I was going to take anything of value."

"How do you know what's valuable in there if it's not yours?" Keiko scowled. "Tell me why I shouldn't have someone call the police."

"Listen I don't want any trouble." The boy tried to stand, but Keiko hit his head and he fell back to the ground. "Ouch! Whatcha do that for?"

"That was for being an idiot!"

The boy cringed. "You're so loud!"

"Be quiet!" Keiko hollered. "I'm not the one who committed a crime here! Do you want to be a jailbird?"

"What the hell are you talking about!"

"Stupid kids always thinking they're invincible!" She pointed an accusing finger at him. "I'll tell you one thing! You're not invincible and this incident right here proves it! Straighten up your act a little!"" She grabbed his shirt collar. There were tears in her eyes. "You're an Idiot! You're a stupid little insecure idiot!"

"Hey are you okay?" The boy asked his frustration gone.

No she wasn't okay. There was this void in her heart that wouldn't go away. It was slowly eating at all the things she touched. All the words she had wanted to say back then just came out. She let the boy shirt go. "Come in so I can call your parents." Just then, the boy tried to get away. She didn't even have to turn around to see. She clutched his arm as she unlocked the door.

**00000000—**

Yusuke heard the woman dialing numbers in the hallway near the kitchen. He had searched nearly every place including that woman's panty drawer. Being half demon, he was swifter. The woman hadn't even noticed him lurking around. She must've been really stupid. She had let him in like he wanted. He had given her over a hundred fake numbers.

"Hello I'm sorry to bother you. This is Yukimura Keiko and would like to tell you of an incident that happened with your son-you don't have a son? Oh I'm really sorry I must've dialed the wrong number."

He looked again, but still couldn't find it. The house had a few secret passages, but he doubted she knew of those. "Hello I'm really sorry to bother you. This is Yukimura Keiko and I would like to inform you of an incident with your son-wait you're eleven years old? Are your parents around? They are? Then may I speak with them? No? Why not?" Keiko groaned. "I'm not some creepy person. What do you mean how do you know?" She hung up. Yusuke snickered.

That was probably the fifteenth 'miscall'. Yusuke plopped down on the couch when he heard her come in. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"No," Yusuke said bluntly. "What's your name?"

"Yu," he replied. "Am I wrong to believe you're lying to me?" She sat down next to him. "Nope," he said.

"Did you use to live here?"

Now she was interrogating him.

"Yeah."

"I guess that's what it was. That would explain how you knew which window to climb in through. That one was broken back when you lived here huh?"

Yusuke nodded. He was the one who broke it.

"I'm Yukimura Keiko, nice to meet you." She said. Yusuke looked the other way. She just pitied him. To her, he was just some kid on the brink of going to the wrong side of the tracks. She was ten years too late. If he were to tell his real age there was no way she'd believe him. His neighbors didn't believe it either so he played the part of the owner's nephew or cousin, he couldn't really remember. If his neighbors need to talk the owner he would just yell at them from behind the door especially at the door to door salesmen.

Who sold things door to door nowadays anyway? He used a lot of money to buy this place. He didn't feel like renting. He couldn't remember why he bought it. He just did. "There are a lot of repairs needing to be made. The fence is broken; it does lock and apparently neither does the window. The kitchen sink is broken and it squirts water in my face. There are a lot of things wrong. The doorbell doesn't work either. I don't know if I can call my landlord a landlord, he doesn't seem to care about anything."

Yusuke seethed. "Do you think you have the right to complain when you get to live here practically free?" He remembered the woman's long list of things wrong. It took him a whole hour to get off the pay phone. That was a lot of money wasted.

"He's a real mystery to me. I never really cared too much about anything…at least until you broke in here." She smiled. "Do you want something to eat?"

"No I don't. I'm just going to leave." He went to door and opened it just to meet an elderly woman.

"Ah. Yuki chan." He flinched. "Hello Yamamoto san." It was the old bat! "How are you doing this fine evening?"

"I-I'm doing well."

"Did you move back in?" She asked.

"Ah no, I just came to say hi the new owner." Keiko walked up behind him. "Good evening Yamamoto san."

"How's the owner doing? Is he still being mean to you?"

"N-No man. Uncle is really kind, really kind. You'd be really surprised."

"Well as long as you're doing well. That's all that counts."

He smiled and scratched his head.

"This boy is really nice. He watered my garden for free. He made me so cake to make me feel better when I had a cold and he fixed my roof. My husband never does any of those things. He's such a good kid."

The truth was that her garden was a demon playground. Those demons liked to play small little tricks every now and then. She almost got possessed and he made a cake to ward off the evil spirits. She was always endangering his peaceful life. The roof was just a moment of kindness.

"Is that so?" Keiko said smiling. "I bit he is."

"I'm not," Yusuke groaned.

Keiko ignored his comment, "What brought you here today Yamamoto san?"

"I just wanted to say good night, well Good night."

"'Night," Yusuke said.

"Yes Good night," Keiko said. Before he could leave the woman closed the door. "Are you really going to leave?"

"I was trying to."

"Did you look under the couch?"

"Huh?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm pretty sure whatever you're looking for is under there."

Yusuke went over and looked. He pulled out a brown box. "How?"

"I found it near the doorstep when I first moved in, so I brought it inside." She laughed. "Did you draw all those pictures?"

"You looked inside."

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely.

"Who are you?" Yusuke snapped. The woman was taken aback. "Why were you able to open it?"

"I don't understand your question."

The two stood still. An awkward silence loomed over them. There was a knock at the door.

00000000—

Keiko walked over to the door. "Leave it. Answer me right now."

Who did the kid think he was? It was clearly a mistake to let him in. She should've just called the police. "Don't order me around in my own house." She was pushed against the wall. He smelled of cigarettes and spices. She tried to push him away, but he was far too strong. Underneath his shirt, she could feel his muscles. The boy's breathing was ragged and strained. He looked like he was restraining himself. The knocking was getting louder and louder. "Don't act so high and mighty and answer the stupid question!"

She inched her hand closer to the doorknob hoping that an ally was on the other end. The knocking was getting louder. Reaching the metal knob she tried to turn the lock. In an instant it disappeared from her grasp. She felt everywhere but her digits only met warm air. "Wow a couple's fight so early in the morning." Behind them was a little boy. Brown hair and dark eyes tinted with amusement. His small hands were around a lollipop stick. The lollipop was orange and round. Keiko looked around and found that all the light had been scared away. She saw strips of sunlight slowly disappearing under their shadows and the background melting away. The little boy was smiling as he stared at them. It was extremely dark, but they could all see one another. It was as though as spotlight was cast upon.

"W-W-What?" Keiko asked. The words were clogged in her throat. "Huh?" The boy asked. She raised her finger and pointed to the little boy. The little boy couldn't have been any more than four years old. He was wearing blue shorts and a red long sleeved shirt. He appeared confused by the woman's gesture. "What are you gawking at?" The boy asked. He turned around and his jaw dropped.

Not at the little boy but at the woman that came running after him.

Kai don't run away like that!" The child turned around. There was a woman with long flowing brown hair. She wore a long beige trench coat. The woman knelt down trying to catch her breath. She carried a small black coat. "Where the heck are we?" He asked. "And h-how can there be two of you?"

Keiko stared at her double. The other woman's hair was much long, messier, and she wore red lipstick. The other woman wore a small chain around her neck.

She seemed just as confused as them. "What the hell is this?" The boy asked. Keiko nodded. "I-I don't know."

"Keiko!"

The other woman turned around. "Yusuke!"

A red light flashed on them. The three in front of them disappeared in an instant.

Keiko and the boy stood in the darkness waiting for something else to happen. A chain rested at the woman's feet. She moved to pick it. Suddenly the ground rumbled and the knocking sound echoed everywhere. An orange haired man burst in, his eyes showing his fury…and pain. The black void below them shifted and they all fell to their sides. "Is this an earthquake?" The orange haired man asked. The three of them were forced to roll over again. Keiko slid farther from the two.

The chain was still resting on the numb digits. There were no walls to break the endless fall. She turned on her back and saw the boy trying to crawl toward her. She kept sliding downward on the dark invisible surface. There was another flash, but that one was yellow. It pierced her pupils temporarily blinding her. She felt something grab at her ankle. It was the boy's hand. He was falling too, the brown box under his armpit. The orange haired man stared looking at them as though wondering what to do. He tried to crawl toward them but was bound by another chain of destiny and could not move. Keiko stared into the boy's eyes trying to get at what he was thinking, trying to get any logic at all.

There was none, just fierce instinct. The yellow light was on the far side of the unknown world. It was a hole and they were sliding right into it. She could feel the boy trying to stop them from going in. However it was to no avail. The two of them slid into the yellow light. It was a light empty promise and captivating dreams, a wish dead in the center of a red jewel longing to monopolize them. It was a light that was manipulated so much that it lost its purpose.

As they went further, the more they lost themselves. She felt him grasp on to her arm. He seemed to use her as a ladder until he was into her arms. Keiko let go of the boy-man she always wanted to stand on her doorstep and pushed him away. She headed downward much faster. He was her floating device; she was his anchor. She let go of the chain and he let go of the box. They watched as their memoirs slowly drifted away from them. A red light crept from above them and ate away at the yellow light.

Keiko smiled, "If I had only known sooner. I really wish I had known sooner."

The boy looked dumbfounded. He tried to reach out to her again, but the light came too soon and engulfed them and sent them to their supposed proper place.

**PART 2: Present**

Yusuke scratched himself. There wasn't anything good on TV. He yawned. There was also nothing to do. His mom, after hearing that Miyako wasn't going to be there for a while, took off. He popped open a bottle of sake. Suddenly there was a knocking sound.

00—

"Hello Hiei," a voice said.

"What do you want onna?" The fire demon asked.

"Just seeing if you're willing to accept my offer," the voice said.

The fire demon was currently in Reikai behind blue glowing bars. Once touched ice would creep up one's arm. He was victim to it presently; the ice seemed immune to his constant banging. His energy was zapped from him. Each day he was growing weaker from the life force sucking barrier. He'd comply with Reikai demands if it meant a chance to get out of here. However, those fools seemed far too busy. They were currently looking for a perpetrator that was inside their walls. To be more specific, the person they were looking for was next to him.

The person was invisible and gave off no heat or odor. Not a sound passed from them aside from the sighs they let out from boredom or their voice to make idle conversation. He didn't like making pacts with someone he couldn't see or feel for that matter. He could tell from her voice that they were female and she had even declared she was. The female had proposed breaking him out of here no strings attached.

"What do you say Hiei? All you have to do is say yes and you'll be walking out of here a free man."

"What's the catch," he asked for the eighteenth time.

"There isn't one. All you need to do is get out of here. You can do whatever you want. Rob a KFC or head back in demon world and do whatever it is you demons do in demon world."

Hiei smirked. "Do I look like those Reikai fools to you? I've been following your trail. All you're doing is leading them in circles. You sit here in their prison and mock them from afar. You think you're clever don't you?"

"No I don't. There's nothing clever or witty about a dog chasing its own tail. I'm offering you a chance in a lifetime. If you don't leave now you'll be in servitude to not only Reikai but to the humans you claim to hate so much. You know it well. They'll never let you go and you'll be used until you're dead. You'll be marked as a traitor by every demon in demon world and will have a heavy bounty on your head. If Reikai could protect you they wouldn't need a spirit detective to do their bidding!"

Hiei thought about it.

"They know who you are. They know you're one precious secret and the person who holds the key to your heart." Hiei glared at the thin air his teeth grinding as the words sank it.

She laughed loudly. "I'm here to help! All you need to do is break free. I'll do the rest I'll even protect your beloved sister." That made him distrust her more. If she knew about Yukina she could probably hurt her as well.

"I won't hurt her. I would never dream of hurting someone like her. Hiei you don't have to trust or like me. All you have to do is say yes and I'll be forever in your debt."

A slip of paper fell on Hiei's lap.

"That's an I O U. If you need some back up in a fight no matter whom I'll be right there beside you."

"I have no need for such things." Hiei hissed as he moved to rip the paper in two. He felt his arm was lighter; he looked down and saw the ice on his right arm was gone. "I have a better idea. Say yes and I'll forget about your sister. I'll pretend I never knew her."

He saw the blue fade. "Say yes." Hiei nodded. "That's good enough I guess." A katana, his, was thrown toward him.

He stood and walked outside the prison. "Onna, do you know where my sister is?"

"I didn't even know Hiei san had a sister." Hiei grunted and sped off.

00—

"You mean Botan's missing?" Yusuke yelled. The messenger nodded. "We need you to help find her. Hiei has also gone missing."

"You think Hiei went and kidnapped her?" Yusuke asked. The messenger shrugged, "Koenma thinks the two might be related."

00—

The girl laughed as she walked down the road.

"You seem in a very happy mood. What have you been up to?"

"It's none of your business, Katsu!" She stuck her tongue out at him. "By the way aren't you going on a date?" Katsu blushed. "You shouldn't be late." The girl ran off.

"Where are you going?"

"To the location of Plan A!"

_**Doss' corner**_

This chapter took me four weeks to make! I'm so tired and get so relieved! This was really fun to make especially the ending of part 1. Yes, the chapter was broken up between the future and present. I wanted everyone to figure that out so I didn't post a note beforehand. That note up there is really useless since anyone who has ever read an anime fanfic knows the terminology. I put that up there after an argument with my friend, she doesn't write, but she reads a lot of Danny Phantom fanfiction. She's like I don't know…seventeen? She reads a lot of M rated fics. That's a great show though so I hold nothing against her! She also berated me for having 'kiddy' like stuff and said I didn't live up to my writing 'abilities'. So I said: have you seen my reviews?

She turned pale and cried. That's a good friend for ya!

I also wrote a lot of lengthy paragraphs. It was really weird doing that. I've been doing a lot of Essays and I just got into the habit. I've also read some really crazy literature.

The beginning was sort of…forced. It wasn't hard to write, but I tried to make it more grown up so that it fit the older Keiko, but in the end it turned into a school project. Yusuke's part was really more fun to do. I put all my imagination into it. This was the first time I didn't have a pre write or outline helping me. For a while I lost where the story was going. I finally got back in my groove a bit.

This was actually first time the original Keiko and the current Keiko met up. I acknowledge that I wrote Keiko met a look alike of herself before this. That still stands I didn't delete that scene or anything like that. However that look-alike was actually from this fake storyline. I tried to bring that out. At that time the look-alike was mocking her and knew of the 'voice's' existence while the original Keiko knew nothing about anything. The look-alike stated they had the same birthday and everything and that wasn't a lie. How the original and made up storyline's time was able to intersect like that will be revealed later.

Anyone who's watched or read the Yu Yu Hakusho series knows the main theme of humans' dark side and how we can be just as bad as any demon.

I basically took that theme and blew it up to a larger scale. This fic is a big tribute to everything Yu Yu Hakusho which is why, for the most part, it follows the same timeline.

So guess what Botan is still being kept hostage and Hiei is going to be blamed for it. We know that isn't cool, but tell that to a panicky Koenma with a lot of work on his plate. Wait-since I brought the lost boy Hiei in…does that mean I'll bring Kurama in as well!

What does that girl mean by Plan A? Well we've know she's been scheming and it know we know for certain she's been behind the mess in Reikai. If she an enemy or an ally? Also wasn't she the one who killed Kurama? What more has she done…what more is she going to do? It looks like Katsu can't trust her words after all. Speaking of Katsu…he's a tad too innocent for a street fighter with a sharp and sarcastic attitude. Why doesn't anyone suspect him?

What about all the other characters? We'll find that out in the next two chapters! 'Cause there isn't any way I can fit everything in one chapter. The whole part 2 thing was useless! I always wanted to do that though. Have a part 2 within a chapter instead of a part 2 within another chapter.

I'm so happy I was finally able to update.

-sniffle-

Thanks for everyone who has ever reviewed and/or read a story of mine. Whether it was criticism or praise thank you all very much! -Happy face- See you next time!


End file.
